This is Family
by ShyGemini2108
Summary: AU sequel to Lena's Birthday Weekend. Lena and Stef are committed to their family, no matter what they face. Lena's little sister and her family will be along for the ride also. Expect some divergence and development away from the show's plot and this is mainly a fiction about the adults, although all the kids will be present. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone! If you haven't read **Lena's Birthday Weekend, **it will likely help a bit to understand this story, but it probably won't be super necessary if you haven't read it. Anyways, this is the sequel to that story, so to everyone who has read that one, welcome back! As always, please feel free to review and comment, but most of all, just enjoy :)

Thursday

Lena Adams-Foster paused just long enough to frown at the chalkboard in front of her. She had loved that chalkboard at one point, especially when her sister-in-law, Zoe had first shipped it to her. It had been beautiful, and sweet, just a reminder that Zoe and her little sister, Taylor, were actually thinking about her, Stef and the kids, but now the chalkboard was overrun with teenage need and angst. Notes like, 'remember the payment for piano tutor' (Brandon), or 'meeting for STEM' (Mariana) was now overrunning their beautiful, thoughtful, chalkboard. Lena sighed and pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail, set on starting dinner instead of feeling underappreciated at the moment. It wasn't hard to feel underappreciated lately. But with literally five teenagers in the household, there were way too many emotions swirling around for Lena to get caught up in her own.

She opened the fridge door and began pulling out ingredients for a salad. It was Thursday night and Lena really didn't have the energy to do anything, but make pasta right now. She was exhausted, yet she couldn't really admit that either. Being the Vice Principal at Anchor Beach Charter School was enough pressure, but the fact that a new principal had just transitioned in and their accreditation was up for question was making Lena work overtime. Funding, like with all charter schools, was at all times shaky, and Anchor Beach had never been on more shaky ground. Test scores weren't where they needed to be and Lena was beginning to get worried.

Lena stifled a yawn and went about putting on a large pot of water to boil. She could hear the front door open and someone drop his or her bag at the front door. Lena assumed it was Jude; he was usually the first to come home after school. "Hey…Jude, is that you?" Lena called out, adding the pasta to the now boiling water. Jude's head popped around the corner.

"Hey mom," he smiled gently, descending the three stairs leading to the kitchen.

"Hi sweetheart," Lena smiled. "How was school today?" He only shrugged as he propped himself on one of the stools surrounding where she was preparing the salad. "You're home kinda early, I thought you were going to Connor's."

"He has baseball practice today," Jude admitted. "Mom…I was thinking…about maybe playing baseball too…"

Lena concealed a grin. It was no secret that Jude and Connor had what Lena considered a mutual crush on one another, and now Jude was showing all of the signs of wanting to 'change' for the person he liked. "Baseball, huh," Lena said nonchalantly. "Well, sweetheart, that is definitely out of my league. I can neither thrown nor catch a baseball…let's not even talk about hitting one," she sighed as she chuckled. "Talk to Stef about it though…she is great at baseball…"

"Why didn't you learn to play baseball?" Jude asked turning on the stool. He was teasing her now, and smiled at his mom.

"That was definitely not in my wheelhouse. I don't think Taylor did much in sports either…she may have ran," Lena said thinking about her little sister. "She was a musician though…she didn't need much sports…"

"So she just played music all the time…kinda like Brandon?" Jude questioned.

Lena grinned, realizing that Jude and Callie knew a lot less about her little sister, Taylor than the rest of her kids did. "Somewhat, when she was younger," Lena tried to explain.

"But now she is a math person, right?" Jude tried to wrap his mind around his mother's little sister. He had met her twice…once when she was literally on an overnight meeting in LA and had driven down for the night and the second time when Lena had lost baby Frankie.

"She is a math person…" Lena chuckled. "She is a Quant for a small hedgefund in Chicago, and recently she taught a session at Northwestern University," Lena explained taking the pasta off of the stove. "You may get to know her a little better soon, she is thinking about bringing her family out here for her birthday, which is Valentine's Day, which she hates…"

"Isn't that the best day besides Christmas to have a birthday?" Jude questioned, hopping off of the stool.

"Your aunt is a very complicated person, Jude." Jude nodded and laughed. "Go up and do some of your homework before dinner, okay buddy?" Jude nodded and went back into the living room to grab his bag. Meanwhile, Lena finished up dinner, adding chicken breasts and pasta sauce to the pasta and finishing the salad. She still wanted to add another vegetable, but the kids were becoming more and more of picky eaters these days. Like Brandon and Mariana wouldn't eat cooked carrots, and Jesus literally only wanted corn-on-the-cob and any cooked green vegetable was out either way. Therefore, she decided to just wait and pick something when more of her brood came home.

Mariana and Jesus trailed in around the same time, followed by Brandon, who had been at band practice and finally Callie, who had picked up a half shift at the burger joint where she worked. By the time Stef came in around six, everyone was already sitting down to dinner.

"Hey love," she had come over and kissed her wife quickly before moving to the fridge and pulling out a cold beer. She had encountered the day from hell, and she was so glad to be safely in the confines of her home now. Of course, she couldn't share this with her family, mainly because it freaked out everyone when she had even a mildly bad day. Stef knew better than anyone that the dangers of her job freaked her family out, therefore she plastered on a smile and listened to her kids talk about their days and watched Lena smile even though she was stressed-out too. It was only fair that she didn't bring anyone down with the fact that she and Mike were nearly run off the road and she ended up chasing down three armed suspects that day.

It was later, after all the homework was complete, laundry was folded and put away, and everyone was off to their separate corners that Stef finally got to relax a bit. She lay on the comforter of her and Lena's bed and watched as her wife came in from their bathroom. "Hey…did you call Taylor tonight?" Stef questioned although her eyes were closed and her mind wasn't really in the conversation. Lena had mentioned several times the need to call and congratulate Taylor on some article that she was featured in, in some magazine. Stef only caught the bits and pieces of the conversation, but she thought she should mention it to Lena, nevertheless.

"I didn't get to it," Lena said after closing their bedroom door and then sinking down beside Stef. "And it's definitely too late now, because my sister is on the strictest schedule ever," Lena said turning towards Stef. "I'll call her tomorrow morning, she works half a day on Fridays or from home, so she'll have time."

"Oh, good," Stef said yawning. She closed her eyes again, hoping to avoid the intense stare that her wife was giving her right now. "Lena, you are staring at me, love," Stef noted opening one eye to look at her wife.

"I can't look at my wife?" Lena smiled. She leaned in and kissed Stef's mouth tenderly. "You look like you had a hard day," she whispered. She knew the signs; an automatic beeline to the fridge for a beer after work, and two more beers during dinner. It meant that Stef was stressed and she would have to be pushed to talk about it.

"It's nothing," Stef yawned again. "Just exhausted and glad tomorrow is Friday…"

"So nothing out of the ordinary happened at work?" Lena pushed just a tiny bit. Stef eyed her for a moment and then shrugged.

"Nothing worth commenting on," Stef confirmed. "How about with you?"

"All of the usual day-to-day grind," Lena frowned. "I'm actually going to work this weekend…Monty and I have to do a lot of grant proposals and maybe even have to attend a function for some funding. I love my work, but I swear, I hate the smoozing," Lena admitted.

"But you are such a good smoozer," Stef smiled. "You definitely have the face for it…"

"Well, my smoozing means you'll have a house full of teenagers on your own this weekend, so good luck with that. And Jude is having Connor over Saturday, Mariana and Jesus have school events, Callie I believe is going to work and Brandon…well, I have no idea what Brandon has planned for the weekend," Lena admitted. "I'm sure he has something though…"

Stef turned over and cut off the lamp on her nightstand. She was quiet for a moment before she turned on her side and looked at her wife. "Mike and I got into a chase with a suspect today…" she said quietly. It was a burden to keep it to herself, but the horrified look on Lena's face made her give a second thought to being so open with her wife. "I'm fine…"

"I thought Mike was there to protect you…"

"We are both cops, Lena," Stef reminded her.

"You know what I mean!" Lena said quickly, sitting up straighter. "He wanted to be your partner to have your back and you guys are chasing down suspects…"

"We are cops, love. It's what we have to do sometimes," Stef said calmly.

"I thought with Mike as your partner…" the words sounded wrong and bitter in Lena's mouth, "I thought he wanted to make sure you were protected, Stef."

"That's not his job, Lena," Stef hated the fact that Lena actually believed she couldn't take care of herself. It actually hurt her feelings, because she knew if Lena didn't think she could take care of herself, there was no way she could take care of their family.

"Then what is his job Stef? Leading you into situations where you have to chase down suspects, or letting you go through doors first where you are shot?" Lena spewed.

"That's not fair, Lena," Stef said sternly. Lena looked at her wife and just shook her head. She swung her legs to the other side of the bed and stood. "Where are you going, Lena?" Stef tried not to raise her voice. Lena looked back but didn't answer. Instead she left their bedroom and Stef wishing she had just kept her big mouth shut.

Stef waited a few minutes before climbing out of bed herself and heading downstairs. Lena was neither in the living room nor kitchen, but Stef spotted her outside near the garden. "Lena…come back inside," Stef frowned. Lena had been finding solace outside in her garden for a few months now. Really, ever since she had lost Frankie, Lena had been a lot more reflective and she found comfort outside most of the time.

"Go back up to bed," Lena said quickly wiping a few stray tears away.

Stef stepped outside and shut the door behind her. "Love…" she began but Lena only shook her head. "Lena, what is this really about?"

"Nothing…I guess I'm just 'emotional' Stef," Lena said quickly.

Stef pulled Lena closer to her. She wrapped her up and felt Lena tremble a bit. "Talk to me, Lena," Stef pleaded. This was different for them, Stef begging Lean to talk.

"I worry, Stef," Lena said beginning to cry again. "I worry all the time… you were shot, and I couldn't protect Frankie and there is always something …and you are a cop and I worry. Being partners with Mike was supposed to make me worry less, but you just seem to worry more about him and it's stressful…"

"Okay…okay…baby," Stef said wiping her wife's tears and kissing her forehead. "Mike and I do look out for one another, and love," Stef said bending a bit so she could look into Lena's eyes, "I'm fine and I'm right here." She knew she couldn't make the memory or hurt from losing Frankie go away, but it was really killing them both. "Lena, I love you and these kids so much…I'm never going to get hurt again…" she vowed. Lena looked at her wife and nodded.

"Okay…" she resigned falling a bit deeper into Stef's embrace.

"Everything is going to be fine," Stef whispered into Lena's soft curls, and she was determined to make sure everything would be okay for her family.

* * *

"It doesn't hurt too badly, does it sweetheart?" Taylor asked leaning over and whispering in her little girl's ear. Thaddie had went through a few minutes of crying as Taylor had combed and brushed her tight curls, but now she had settled and Taylor was finishing up the two French braids that Zoe had wanted Thaddie to wear for her class picture tomorrow. The little girl looked hauntingly like Taylor, the same dark cinnamon brown skin with tight naturally curly brown hair and big brown eyes. Thaddie even had the small indentation in her chin that Taylor had received from her father. This wasn't particularly impressive though, because it seemed like Taylor had strong genes when it came to the looks department. She and Zoe's second daughter, Ava, looked a lot like her also. Well, a little more like Lena actually, because her skin tone was the same soft brown hue of her aunt's. What was really remarkable was that even at just over sixteen months, everyone could tell that Ava had none of Taylor's personality traits, but at nearly five, Thaddie had all of them.

"No," Thaddie said after a moment, drawing her big brown eyes back to her mama. "Mama…" she began, but stopped herself.

"What is it, Thaddie?" Taylor said finishing the last braid and tying a black rubber-band to the end. Tomorrow morning, before school, Taylor would tie the white ribbons that went with the little girl's outfit on the end of her braids, but for now, she was done with Thaddie's hair.

"You making dinner tomorrow?" the little girl asked standing up and turning in front of her mom.

"It is my turn to make dinner tomorrow," Taylor smiled and kissed her daughter's cheek. It still amazed her how much her daughters looked like her.

"I want tacos," she announced leaning into her mother's arms. Taylor pulled her daughter into a hug and nodded.

"We'll have tacos tomorrow," Taylor promised. "Now, you wanna go find Mommy and take a bath so you can get ready for bed?" It was nearly seven o'clock and the girls where in bed promptly by eight on weeknights. Except for the past two weeks, because Ava had an ear infection, which meant she was keeping no particular hours at all. She had just gotten accustomed to her schedule to begin with and all of that was for naught now because she was sleeping more during the day and less at night and sometimes vice versa. This was of course wreaking havoc on Zoe and Taylor's sleep cycle, but Taylor realized it was only temporary. She couldn't really blame Ava for her lack of sleep anyways. It was mostly the pressure from her damn job that was hampering her sleep right now.

"Will you read me a story after I'm out the tub?" Thaddie asked stopping to look back at her Mama.

"You can read me a story," Taylor teased.

"Mama, I don't read good," Thaddie laughed at her Mama. Taylor picked Thaddie up and carried her upstairs to the bathroom that Thaddie and Ava shared. Ava was already out of the tub and had her diaper and pajamas on.

"Add," Ava said pointing to Thaddie in Taylor's arms. She pointed to Thaddie for a few more seconds before her finger went back to her mouth and finally both arms raised to Zoe. "Ma…" she said enthusiastically, "Ma…" Zoe smiled, but pointed at her wife.

"Can you go with Mama so I can give Thaddie her bath for tomorrow?" she asked Ava in a baby voice. Ava looked at Taylor and then back at Zoe. She really didn't care who picked her up as long as someone picked her up. Taylor bent down to put Thaddie down and scooped up Ava.

"Did she have a good bath-time?" she asked Zoe. Zoe smiled, but pointed to her now nearly soaked grey tee shirt.

"She had a blast," she laughed. She leaned over the tub to begin filling it for Thaddie's bath. "Can you give Ava her medicine for tonight?"

"I thought she was done," Taylor said bouncing Ava on her hip.

"She has two more nights of drops," Zoe tried to explain, but Thaddie was too busy instructing her to add bubbles. "Okay, sweetheart, we'll add bubbles," she said. They were already running late for the night and they really didn't have much time to play in the tub.

"Alright, I got it," Taylor said taking Ava into her bedroom and looking for the ear drops. She spotted them immediately, sitting on the top shelf of Ava's larger dresser. She placed Ava in her crib, realizing this was not going to be an easy feat. Ava had fought them tooth-and-nail every time she had to take her eardrops and this time was no different. After nearly five minutes and some cajoling Ava had her eardrops in, but was now wailing in her mother's ear. It took another five minutes before she calmed down completely and for some reason, most likely the lack of a nap throughout the day, Ava began to yawn and easily went into her crib and lay down. Taylor left the room, leaving on the baby monitor beside Ava's crib and her nightlight that projected imagines on the ceiling and walls.

"She did not go down that easily, did she?" Zoe frowned at Taylor's luck. Taylor nodded triumphantly, as if she had any factor in what had just happened instead of mixture of crying, a warm bath and lack of a nap.

"Do you want me to finish up here? I promised Thaddie a story," Taylor said coming into the bathroom as Thaddie went about washing the bottom of her feet the best she could.

"Sure, super mom," Zoe teased as she passed Taylor at the door. She stopped and looked at her wife. "Thank you," she said seriously.

Zoe really didn't have to be told that she had it good. She was thirty-one and she had two beautiful little girls and a wife that most people would beg for. Taylor had been true to her word and once she finished up her doctorate in mathematics, she had gone about giving Zoe the family she dreamed about. It wasn't enough to make sure that they had children, Taylor had also agreed to move to Chicago partly to be closer to Zoe's family. Two of Zoe's sisters lived in Chicago and her parents now, and although Taylor loved Boston, she agreed to move when she was offered a position with a small hedgefund in the city. This position afforded Zoe the opportunity to stay at home with the girls, at least until they were both in school, and that was what Zoe truly wanted to do.

Still, sometimes Zoe wished that Taylor would open up some more. It was stupid and perhaps a bit selfish, but Taylor was sometimes the same quiet, walled-off girl Zoe had married ten years earlier, and when Taylor didn't talk, it tended to worry Zoe. Like now, although Taylor was present with the girls, it had almost been four days since she and Zoe had engaged in a real conversation. It had been even longer than that since Taylor had went about holding her or really kissed her. It was probably stupid, but it truly worried Zoe when her wife disengaged some. Her father, who loved his family deeply, did that when he was angry, and now Zoe thought that maybe Taylor was angry at something that she wasn't sharing.

It was right at eight o'clock when Taylor made her way back downstairs and into the master bedroom. She quickly stripped off her pants and pulled back her side of the bedding. She could hear the shower on in the master bathroom, but she was embarrassed to admit that she was too tired to stay awake and wait for her wife to come out. Her schedule had been brutal for the last couple of weeks. Ava was waking up all times of night, and she was building a new model for the market, not to mention waiting nervously for last quarters official numbers to come in. It was stressful because her bonus, and potential for this year's raise lay with last quarter's numbers and Taylor wasn't completely sure where she stood with her previous model. It didn't help that her boss's boss was coming in for the meeting tomorrow, which never happened unless some big changes were going to happen.

Taylor closed her eyes, deciding that she no longer wanted to think about any of this. However, it wasn't long before her relaxation was interrupted by the ring of the doorbell. Taylor grumbled, wishing like hell that Zoe was actually in the living room so she could answer the door. Still, she wasn't, so Taylor crawled out of bed and pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms and headed out of her bedroom, again. "Who is it?" she questioned as she headed towards the front door.

"Who do you think it is?" came the cocky response from the other side of the door. Taylor groaned, rolled her eyes and opened the door to Zoe's older sister, Jillian. "Don't you have a key?" Taylor frowned, but smiled as soon as she locked eyes with Jillian.

"I do have a key, but my darling sister told me not to just invade people's privacy, so I used the doorbell…" Jillian stuck her tongue out at Taylor. "Are you already going to bed?"

"It's eight…" Taylor said moving out of Jillian's way.

"I'm embarrassed for you," Jillian admitted. She handed Taylor a Baby Gap store bag.

"What is this?" Taylor questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Zoe called me and asked me if I would pick up some tights for Thaddie's school pictures tomorrow."

"Dammit…I was supposed to pick them up earlier…" Taylor shook her head in frustration. "It was on the chalkboard and I forgot…"

"It wasn't a problem," Jillian shrugged and leaned against the closed door. "I was showing a condo near all of the stores anyways. It wasn't a problem," she assured her sister-in-law. "What's been going on, though? You are usually very good with you guys chalkboard system."

"It's not a system," Taylor laughed.

"It is …a creepy marriage system…must be why you two have been together for twenty...thirty years?"

"Yes, I've been with your sister for thirty years, Jillie," Taylor shook her head. "But thanks again…I owe you…"

"And one day…I'll collect," Jillian winked. "Well, I didn't even cut my car off so I'll talk to you tomorrow? You wanna do lunch?"

"Can't…I'm gonna have the girls all afternoon. I booked spa treatments for Zoe and Gracie as a surprise…"

"Ugh…Gracie …why?"

"Because she's been having a shit year, Jillie and it'll be nice for her and Zoe to get to relax together." Jillian just looked at Taylor and shook her head. She really couldn't stand her older sister, Grace, but that was because she was a condensing jerk, especially to Jillian. But who was Jillian to stop Taylor from doing something nice for her wife and terrible other sister-in-law?

"Whatever…" Jillian shook her head. "I'll call you tomorrow evening."

"Bye Jillie…thanks again," Taylor offered as she closed the door behind the woman. She looked into the bag and smiled. Jillian, who rarely listened ever, managed to pick up a pair of black, red, blue, and white tights and even a few floral print ones. That was Jillian, covering all her bases. Taylor took Thaddie's tights upstairs to her bedroom and checked on both of her girls before heading back to her bedroom. She repeated her actions of before and ended up face-down in her pillow. She was asleep in what seemed like minutes, but the second she felt Zoe's pressure on the other side of the bed, she rolled onto her back.

"Jillie stopped by," she mumbled half sleep. "You should have told me to go back and get Thaddie's tights…"

She couldn't see Zoe smirk at that proposition. "You are exhausted," she said rubbing lotion on her hands. "And you cleaned up the kitchen after dinner, did Thaddie's hair and gave her bath."

Taylor opened her eyes and looked at her wife. "I'm supposed to do those things, Zoe."

Zoe chuckled, and got into bed beside her wife. "What color did your best friend bring my daughter for her pictures tomorrow? I told her black, so I'm guessing something floral print?" Zoe shook her head at her sister.

"She brought a multitude of different tights…but they are in the right size," Taylor shrugged. "She means well…"

"But doesn't listen…"

"Leave Jillie alone," Taylor laughed.

"Of course…we can't talk about your best friend," Zoe teased. "Well, at least she brought them…"

"Is that a dig at me?" Taylor asked tapping Zoe softly. "I'm sorry I forgot…I'll do better…"

"You just forgot," Zoe said sincerely. "You've had a lot on your plate lately."

Taylor rubbed her eyes. "At least tomorrow my numbers will be in and that uncertainty will be over. Hopefully, I'll at least get a raise; I think the firm did pretty well…"

"Thanks to you," Zoe said yawning. She snuggled down in the bed and was surprised when Taylor pulled her into her arms. Taylor hadn't held her in what felt like forever and the comforts of her wife's arms felt fantastic. She sighed and Taylor pulled back to look down at her for a moment.

"What's the matter?" Taylor whispered into Zoe's short pixie-cut black hair.

"Nothing…you just haven't held me in a while," Zoe admitted. It went without saying that they hadn't been intimate in what felt like forever, but Zoe knew that this was mainly her fault. She had carried Ava and although it was something she wanted to do more than anything, she hadn't counted on how long it would take before her body felt like it was actually hers again. This had led her to reject some of Taylor's advances over the past couple of months and now that Taylor didn't seem exactly interested in sex, Zoe had to admit it hurt her feelings. What if Taylor had lost all feelings of desire for her…? "I thought maybe you were upset with me about something," she said softly to Taylor. Her deep blue eyes scanned upwards to Taylor's dark brown ones.

Taylor only shrugged. "A lot has been going on," she said softly, making sure she didn't make Zoe feel responsible for the lull in their sex life. She was distracted also, but honestly, if she needed to, she would move mountains to make love to Zoe. "Maybe we both just need to relax a little," Taylor suggested. "How about tomorrow, I get up and get Thaddie ready for school and then pick her up on my way home and then I'll take the girls for the entire afternoon and you and Gracie can go out, have lunch, and maybe do the spa thing…"

"That sounds wonderful but…"

"Baby, don't say no, because I've already book you guys spa treatment and lunch at The Peninsula Hotel and I'll feel like an ass if you don't wanna go," Taylor grinned.

"I wanna go," Zoe said kissing her wife quickly, "I wanna go with you…but Gracie will love it…"

"She already knows…I'm surprised she could keep a secret." Taylor knew that she was really on the side of Jillian when it came to Gracie, but Zoe had a close relationship with her older sister mainly because they were both mothers. Gracie had been immensely helpful when Zoe needed her and Taylor respected that. "And we can spend tomorrow night together…" Taylor said suggestively cocking a brow.

Zoe smiled, although she was unsure she would be able to hold up her end of the bargain. Still, the fact that Taylor had gone out of the way for not only her, but Gracie too, made Zoe want to give it her best shot. "Deal," she said finally closing her eyes and just enjoying the warmth of her wife until she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm actually amazed at how easy it is to get back into the rhythm of writing about this family, but thankfully it is! I hope everyone enjoys and please feel free to review and comment :) It is always welcomed!**

Winners

Lena eyed Stef suspiciously and was met with the frustration of love and the tiny pings of jealousy that arose out of nowhere. Stef was getting ready for court, something that Lena definitely didn't envy; however, she did envy the perfectly wrapped dress that clung to her wife's body. When was the last time Stef had worn a dress for her? Lena swallowed that question and forced a smile upon her face. "You look wonderful," Lena mentioned passing Stef on her way out of the bathroom.

"Really?" Stef asked as if she couldn't quite believe that she looked great. "Mike thought it would be a little more impactful if I wore something nice instead of my uniform. He's going to wear a suit and everything…" she rattled off. They had to testify in a major case they had busted a few months earlier and Lena couldn't help, but notice how nervous Stef had become. It was court in general; with all of their ups and downs with Callie, court hadn't been particularly kind to the Adams-Fosters as of late.

Lena didn't want to be that wife that was a jealous wreck every time Mike was brought up, but she had to bite back a cringe at his name. Therefore, she only nodded and headed out of the bedroom to go start breakfast for the kids. Callie and Jude were already downstairs, and Brandon was close behind Lena as they descended the stairs.

"Morning, mom," Brandon said quickly heading around her and taking the steps two at a time.

"What's the rush?" Lena asked as Brandon sprinted down the stairs.

"I wanna practice some during breakfast," Brandon explained. He had a huge audition that evening and his keyboard was still set up downstairs from the night before.

"What does everyone want for breakfast?" Lena asked the kids that were already in the room. Jesus came sliding into the room as she asked the question.

"Mom…my socks…I can't find any socks…" he sputtered to a stop. "I had like seventy pair…and I can't find any clean ones…" he looked at Jude and narrowed his eyes. "Did you steal my socks?"

"Your socks stink; why would I want them," Jude countered quickly. He knew where his socks were because he put them away as soon as the laundry was done. Jesus, on the other hand, unraveled his and threw them in different places around the room. It was really no surprise he had no idea where they were.

"They're clean…" Jesus began. "Dude," he turned to Brandon, "I need socks…"

"You're not borrowing my socks…" Brandon shut his brother down before putting his headphones on and settling in at the keyboard.

"Mom!" Jesus turned to Lena.

"Jesus, your socks are wherever you put them," she said pulling some fruit from the fridge and pulling out a carton of eggs.

Jesus was about to respond when Stef entered the room with her high heel shoes in her hand. "Wow!" Jesus couldn't help, but say, "Mom, what's up with the hotness," he teased, laughing.

"I'm always hot," Stef countered punching him playfully. She moved over and poured herself a cup of coffee. "What does everyone want for lunch?"

"Turkey," Jude piped in quickly.

"Turkey too," Callie nodded, standing up to help Lena with breakfast.

Stef looked over at Brandon and assumed, since he was paying no attention, that he would be fine with turkey too. "Where is Mariana?" she asked after counting her kids quickly.

"Still in the bathroom," Jesus said thinking. "Man, I bet a pair of my socks are in there." He turned to head back upstairs. "Mom, I want peanut butter for lunch!" he yelled back, taking the stairs two at a time.

"Wait…what…why is he looking for socks?" Stef questioned, washing her hands and pulling out some bread to begin sandwich making.

"You don't wanna know," Lena shook her head. "Callie, can you pull out the juice from the fridge and throw some bread in the toaster please." Callie nodded and did so dutifully.

"Mom, can I stay at Connor's tonight?" Jude asked pouring himself some juice. "He has a basketball game tonight and his dad is going to drop us off at the movies so we can meet Maddie and her friend." Lena and Stef exchanged quick looks, but Lena quickly agreed.

"And Brandon has that audition tonight and then a gig; which I think Mariana is going to," Lena rattled off. "Callie, sweetheart, are you working tonight?"

"No, but the Quinns wanted me to stop by," she said piling up toast on a plate. "Sophia is having a family night…" Callie missed seeing Jude lightly roll his eyes, but Lena picked up on it. She could understand that Jude felt a little put out by Callie having another biological sibling, but Sophia's mental illness was taking an extra toll on him. It wasn't easy for him to fully understand that her illness wasn't just a misguided attempt to get her older sister and parents' attention. The entire Quinn clan was just as annoying to Jude to a point. He just wanted this family…with his sister Callie. That's how it should have been; but the Quinns seemed to have made it their mission to impose on that, even though Callie had officially been adopted by Stef and Lena.

"Well that's nice, love," Stef smiled. "That you are going to take some time out for Sophia and Robert." She was a lot more comfortable with this situation now that Callie was officially an Adams-Foster. Before the papers were signed, Stef would have quite literally hit the roof in this situation. "Jesus…" Stef began seeing him coming downstairs smiling, "What are your plans for the night?"

The boy sat down and helped himself to a piece of toast from the stack, waiting as Lena put down a plate of eggs in front of everyone. "Wrestling then movies," he said with his mouth full.

"Jesus, get some fruit too," Lena instructed, impressed by the fact that Jesus had already filled his plate with eggs and toast before anyone else had even gotten settled. "And where is your sister?"

"Still in the bathroom; she says her hair thingy was broken so…" Jesus explained, mouth still full.

"Then she is never coming down," Callie laughed.

Stef went to the bottom of the stairs and yelled up, "Come on, Miss Thing…you are missing breakfast."

Mariana appeared at the top of the stairs in full pout. "I can't go outside like this?" she said pointing to one side of her head with her hair perfectly laid and the other that was still frizzy.

"Put a hat on it and get down here," Stef instructed sternly. "You have ten minutes to eat and get out of the door or Mama is leaving you."

Mariana frowned even harder. "Mama!" she yelled coming down the stairs. "Mama," she looked at Lena, who had to hold in a laugh. "I need a flatiron."

"Babe, you don't have time," Lena said semi-sadly. "We'll get you a new flatiron tomorrow…"

"I can't go outside like this!" Mariana gasped.

"You've looked worse," Jesus said standing up to take his pill. Mariana managed to sock him in the shoulder. "Hey…mom did you see that…"

"Jesus," Stef warned. She turned to Brandon. "B, eat…" she mouthed to her son who was barely paying attention.

"What am I supposed to do about my hair?" Mariana stomped.

"You look fine, just pull it back," Callie suggested. The fact that Callie had suggested it, Marianna considered it.

"Are you sure?" she asked tentative. Callie nodded, and that was good enough for Mariana.

"I could have said the exact same thing and she wouldn't have listened," Stef looked at Callie, who could only laugh.

Lena was about to say something, but the cell phone in her pocket vibrated loudly. She pulled it out and cringed at the fact that her mother was calling this early. "Geez, it's my mother…" she said passing Stef and heading out to the back patio.

"Love, you gotta eat," Stef said. Before she could protest, Lena took the cup of coffee out of her wife's hand and smiled, closing the sliding door behind her.

"Good morning, Mom. I was just about to leave for work," Lena prefaced her greeting. She didn't want her mother to think that she had an immense amount of time to be on the phone; especially in the midst of the hustle and bustle of the morning routine.

"Did you read the article about Taylor?" Dana started off immediately. "It was quite impressive, if I have to say so myself…"

"I did read her article," Lena agreed.

"I'm going to be landing at O'Hare in about four hours. I have a five hour layover and I'm going to call your sister to pick me up for a few hours. I want to see my granddaughters," her mother rattled off.

"You are in Chicago?" Lena asked a bit confused.

"No; I'm Washington DC right now with your father. But I am flying to Minnesota and I have a five hour layover at O'Hare. I was calling to make sure she still doesn't work on Thursday or Friday…" Dana said with a condescending tone.

"She works from home those days to help out," Lena corrected her.

"Help out…isn't her wife a stay-at-home mom…what does she do all day?"

Lena wasn't going over this with her mother again. "Mom…she is usually off or works half a day on Fridays from what I remember," Lena killed the subject of Zoe.

"Good," Lena could tell her mother was smiling. "I have great news for her. I have gotten her a job offer to teach at NYU."

"Excuse me…" Lena almost spit out her coffee. "You did what?" She could already see in her mind, Taylor hitting the roof.

"A colleague of mine told me about a wonderful opening at NYU for a mathematics and economics professor. He is the head of the mathematic department…"

"Mom…Taylor has a job…a very good job!" Lena stopped her mother. "And she taught a session at Northwestern last semester."

"Northwestern isn't NYU, Lena," her mother said firmly. "And if she wants to make REAL money as a Quant, or stock broker…whatever she does; she need to be in New York, not Chicago."

"Mom!" Jesus said sticking his head out of the door. "We're gonna be late."

Lena exhaled. "Mom…please don't touch down in Chicago and piss Taylor off," Lena pleaded. The fact that her sister and mother never got along was not lost on Lena. This was the type of thing that Taylor hated the most about her mother. The fact that she never, not once, thought that any of her decisions were right. Well, besides having those two little girls, Dana thought every decision Taylor made was ignorant or completely unnecessary. Dana had always hated the fact that Taylor had moved her family to Chicago instead of New York where she could make "real money," but finding Taylor a new job was a step too far.

"Don't be crass, Lena," Dana dismissed her. "I'm not going to piss her off; I'm being helpful."

Jesus banged on the window again and pointed to his arm although no watch was there. "Mom, I have to go…" Lena sighed. "I love you…I'll talk to you soon. And mom, please, just don't with Taylor…okay?"

Her mother only clucked, a sound that Lena knew was dismissive. "I know what's best for Taylor," Dana said before hanging up.

Lena looked at her phone for a moment, considering giving Taylor a heads up, but she was after all, late. She would call her sister from work, Lena decided, heading back into her very busy kitchen.

* * *

Lena smiled when her little sister finally popped up on the screen. Taylor was sitting on her couch with her oldest daughter, Thaddie, right beside her, wide-eyed and looking down at a piece of paper. Taylor was holding her bass guitar and pointing to something on the piece of paper. "Boo!" Lena shouted and laughed when Taylor and Thaddie gave her identical skeptical looks.

"You're late," Taylor said matter-of-factly.

"I'm on time," Lena stuck out her tongue which made the little girl laugh. "Hi Thaddie!" she waved enthusiastically at the little girl, who hopped up on her knees and waved back eagerly.

"Hi Aunt Lena," the little girl yelled at the tablet. "I readin' music," she announced proudly.

"Awww…are you?" Lena gushed. She hated the fact that she didn't see her nieces nearly enough in person, but she absolutely loved Skyping with them. "Are you good at it, sweetheart?"

Thaddie looked at her mother and back down at the paper that was now on the floor. "Maybe," she decided after considering the question. Lena could only laugh.

"Yeah she's good at it," Taylor said kissing her daughter's forehead. "And you were late. Your text said, Skype at 1…and it's 1:13…"

"I could have meant 1 my time," Lena rolled her eyes, but laughed anyway. "How was your meeting today?"

Taylor's eyes widen and she smiled. "Really good," Taylor nodded as if she was still a bit in disbelief. "I got offered a plan to partnership…"

"That sounds awesome!" Lena grinned at her sister.

"It is…quant don't get offered partnership," Taylor said still amazed. "But my success rate came in for the quarter and it was 97% gains…it makes my overall for the last six quarters 92% overall. My team made the company nearly a quarter of a billion dollars last year…my boss thinks a big part of that was my modelling. She wants to make sure I'm not looking to move on from the firm so they offered me a partnership plan; vested immediately, full partnership in three more years. And they tacked on a significant bonus and pay bump."

"Congratulations!" Lena was proud of her sister, even though she never really understood what the hell Taylor actually did for a living. She just understood it was for the stock market in some capacity or the other.

"Thanks! I haven't even told Zoe yet," Taylor blushed at the praise.

"Where is Zoe?" Lena questioned.

"Mommy and Gracie went to the spa," Thaddie said getting restless. "Mama, I wanna snack," she said hopping off of the couch.

"Babe, we are going to lunch as soon as Avie wakes up," Taylor told the little girl.

"That was my next question…" Lena said referring to her youngest niece.

"Well, she was asleep when Thaddie and I got home and Zoe said she laid down around 11, so she'll be up any minute now," Taylor stifled a yawn.

"Midday yawning, little sister?" Lena laughed.

"I got no sleep last night worrying," Taylor was honest.

"Mama…" Thaddie whined.

"Okay, okay," Taylor picked her tablet up and lead Lena and Thaddie into kitchen. Thaddie climbed up on a chair that was set at the breakfast bar. "Do you want apples with yogurt or carrots and peanut butter?"

"Apples," Thaddie said happily. Taylor opened a premade pack, but handed Thaddie a baby wipe to clean her hands first. The little girl knew the routine and cleaned her hands then reached out for her snack.

"So…here's the deal…" Taylor returned her attention to her sister. "You know next week I'm going to be on LA for business Monday and Tuesday..."

"You mentioned something like that," Lena nodded although someone was knocking on her door. "Hold on a second, Taylor." She looked around the screen, "come in," she yelled towards the door. She looked back at the screen. "It's my boss, so…"

"Okay this will just take a second. I was thinking of coming down to San Diego on Tuesday after my meeting and Zoe wants to bring the girls out on Thursday and we can stay until Sunday…"

"So you are going to spend your birthday here!" Lena squealed with delight.

"Yes…if that's doesn't mess up your schedule too much," Taylor said somewhat unsure. She hated imposing on people and she knew that Lena was always juggling so much.

"That would be great! But Taylor I have to go…send me a confirmation when everything is set?"

"Sure, will do," Taylor smiled. "Say goodbye to your aunt," she instructed Thaddie before turning the screen towards her. The little girl stuffed half an apple into her mouth and waved goodbye to her aunt.

"I love you, Thaddie. I love you, Taylor," Lena said quickly. She only heard I love you back from Thaddie.

"So, that was your little sister?" Anchor Beach's principal and Lena's boss, Monty questioned with piqued interest. "She sounds a lot like you…"

"I think she kinda looks like me too," Lena smiled rifling around her desk to pull out the magazine that Taylor had the feature article in. She stood a bit and handed the magazine to Monty.

"Behind the Scenes of Wall Street," Monty read the title above Taylor's picture. "She does look a lot like you," Monty agreed. "You mind if I borrow the magazine."

"Yeah, you can have it…we have like five copies at home," Lena grinned. "So…what can I do for you?" she smiled eagerly. It had energized her to talk to her little sister and even more so knowing that she would get to see her family next week.

"I just got in the test scores of the QIs and our reading scores are nowhere near where they should be. The kids just aren't grasping enough reasoning skills from our English department," Monty said lightly. Of course Lena knew exactly what that meant; Timothy and his department were on shaky ground. "I know how difficult it is to have these conversations with teachers…especially when they are so dogmatic about their teaching style, but without those scores improving…let's just say we'll have to do a lot more fundraising and a lot less applying for grants," Monty sighed.

"And you know how much I hate fundraising," Lena mumbled.

"It's definitely not my favorite either," Monty agreed wholehearted. "I'm willing to see what we can scrounge up this weekend with the test scores we have now, but we are going to eventually have to talk to Timothy…"

"Did you just use the word scrounge? Is that what Ivy League teaches you?" Lena teased light. Monty's soft skin flushed red with embarrassment, which made Lena chuckle a bit more.

"Scrounge is a very useful word," she countered after the embarrassment subsided a bit.

"It is…" Lena still laughed. "Well, I'll be in all day tomorrow, ready to scrounge."

"Then, I will be right here with you," Monty said turning to leave. She stopped at Lena's door. "Thanks for the magazine," she looked Lena over gently. "Hopefully, it's a good read."

"It's about my sister; I dare you not to be enlightened," Lena grinned as she watched Monty close the door behind her.

* * *

Lena was surprised at how much of her good mood had lingered throughout the day. Getting to talk with Taylor and see little Thaddie and then having a pretty good day lining up some grants to research had boosted her mood all the way home that evening. Her mood skyrocketed when she actually entered her house and it was amazingly quiet. It had been just after four and she had time enough to change into something more comfortable and even had time to tidy up a bit before Stef would be home. She debated between ordering out, or actually making dinner, but decided to leave that decision to her sexy wife. Oh and how sexy her wife actually was. It was on rare occasions that Lena actually saw Stef decked out in full gear, and although her police uniform was everything fantasies were made out of, Stef Foster is that black dress that barely reached her knees, made Lena want to squeal. Lena had actually gotten stuck on that image throughout the day; Stef with her blonde hair hanging around her beautiful shoulder, with those fierce blue eyes and that black dress that clung to her body. Thank goodness they would be alone most of the night.

Lena tried fruitlessly to occupy herself until she heard Stef open up the front door; and then like a well-trained puppy, she headed into the living room to greet her wife at the door. Stef was already kicking off her heels with mixed frustration. "Now I remember why I rarely wear those," she huffed. Lena tried to give her a kiss on the lips, but ended up landing awkwardly on her wife's cheek. "I swear…I hate court," Stef said breezing past Lena and into the kitchen.

"Was it that bad?" Lena asked frowning.

"Love, you have no idea," Stef assured her. She sat at the table and rubbed the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Mike and I were in court all day and the prosecutor called us for exactly two questions. Then when the jury went to deliberate, they came back in less than twenty minutes with a not guilty verdict. Mike was so angry…I swear, days like this makes it hard for him not to drink," Stef said absently.

Lena bit down on her lower lip. "Well, at least it's over now," she offered humbly. She didn't want to hear about Mike, but she damn sure didn't want to start another argument with her wife. Therefore, she would grin and bear it this time. She was still on the high from her awesome day, so there was no reason to fight with her wife. "I talked to Taylor today…" she noted, hoping that hearing about her sister-in-law would change Stef's mood. "She is bringing Zoe and the girls here for her birthday…"

"Valentine's Day, right?" Stef craned her neck until it cracked. "I guess we won't be going all out for that day then."

Lena wanted to say something, but she only shrugged. "I guess not. What do you want for dinner?" she asked finding it easier to just completely change the subject.

"We can order in Mexican…something spicy to wash away this terrible day," Stef said standing. "I'm not really even hungry. I only want to take this get-up off, take a nice long shower and forget that this day even existed," she said moving towards the stairs.

Sadly enough, this was how Lena now felt too.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Gotta get some Taylor/Dana interaction in to lay some ground work :) As always, enjoy!

…And Losers

"Where are you guys going?"

Taylor rolled her eyes playful at her wife's question and handed Thaddie a hat that covered all the way down to her ears. She was taking the girls out for lunch; at a spot called Edzo's Burgers in Evanston because she was absolutely addicted to their burgers. Well, their burgers and shakes, for that matter. "We are going to get lunch," Taylor said easily tying Ava's shoes as the little girl reached for her sister's hat. Thaddie pulled back and swatted at Ava's hand, but that didn't stop her little sister from trying again. "Shouldn't you be enjoying a massage or something right now?"

"We are sitting by the pool. Our massages don't start for another forty-five minutes or so…now what are you dressing Ava in?" Taylor had a way of overdressing Ava, which Zoe found cute, but in the end, made Ava super fussy within ten minutes of being dressed.

"It's cold out there, Zoe," Taylor began. She already knew where this conversation was going and she had it covered.

"Babe," Zoe giggled. "Are you going to Edzo's?" she asked suspiciously. "You better not be going to Edzo's without me, Adams," she warned.

"We are going to Edzo's," Taylor teased her wife. "Now, go back to enjoying your very expensive meal and spa day. We're having tacos for dinner tonight." She heard Zoe huff. Although Thaddie could probably eat tacos every night, Zoe had reached her limit with all forms of tacos. But since it was Friday night, Thaddie got to stay up late and pick dinner, so tacos were what they were having.

"Bye baby, I love you," Zoe said quickly, "and tell my babies I love them." She was about to hang up, but hesitated. "Baby, thanks," she said softly. "I'm really enjoying this."

"Good," Taylor smiled, and hung up. She turned and looked at her daughters. Thaddie, who was set on finding Ava a hat so she wouldn't try to take hers, and Ava whose attention was now occupied by her pacifier. "Okay, you ready to go?" she asked Thaddie. The little girl nodded and headed to the front door.

"We takin' mommy's car?" she asked stopping at the door. Zoe's Ford Escape was still parked in the driveway since she had rode with her sister that afternoon. Plus, the girls like Zoe's car better; or that's what Taylor told herself because she hated cheerios, fruity loops, crackers, puffies and every other deviation of snack in her car.

"Yeah, let's take Mommy's car," Taylor smiled at the idea as she grabbed her bag and keys from the table by the front door. She re-situation Ava on her hip and opened the door, only to gasp. Standing on her front step, poised to ring the doorbell was Dana Adams.

"Grandma!" Thaddie yelled happily. To her four year old granddaughter, Dana Adams meant presents and tons of them. Dana dropped the handle she had on her rolling luggage and bent down to scoop the little girl off of the ground. She peppered quick, noisy kisses on the little girl's face and grinned that at least someone was happy to see her. Ava squirmed in her mother's arm, just excited because Thaddie was excited, because she really had no true idea who Dana was. Dana put Thaddie down after a moment and reached out for Ava, who bucked her legs and reached out for her grandmother also. "Mama, Grandma is here!" Thaddie said jumping up and down as if Taylor couldn't see her mother.

Taylor swallowed hard and took a few steps back into her house as Dana repeated the same procedure with her second granddaughter as she had with the first. After a few moment, she remembered the cold air whipping around her and stepped fully inside, leaving Taylor to drag her bag in. "Mom," Taylor tried not to sound like a hostage of bad luck, "what do we owe this completely unannounced visit?" she asked tightly.

Dana eyed her daughter for a moment and then returned her attention back to her granddaughters. "I have a layover and I wanted to see my grandbabies," she said kissing Ava's cheeks a few more times. "You two are so big," Dana said, trying to force her eyes not to water. Although Zoe and Taylor had never once denied her access to her grandchildren, it was impossible to see the girls as much as she wanted to. The last time she had seen them in person, it was a week before Thanksgiving and she and Stewart barely had time to take the girls out for dinner.

"Grandma, I'm still tiny," Thaddie said still bouncing with excited.

"A layover, huh?" Taylor asked calculating up in her head how long she would have to put up with her mother.

"It's only about five hours, Taylor," Dana stated knowingly. "My flight leaves at seven fifteen."

"So you should be back at the airport by five," Taylor said doing some quick calculation. It took about thirty five minutes to get to the airport from her house, and it was two now…so about ninety minutes…she could do ninety minutes with her mother…

"Please, try to hide how much displeasure my presence brings you," Dana commented heading into the living room and sitting down with Ava on the couch. Thaddie followed her and began taking her coat off. "Where were you going, snugbug?" Dana questioned the little girl.

"To get burgers," Thaddie said sticking her feet in the couch to scoot back. Burgers was the furthest thing from the little girl's mind now as she stripped off her shoes.

"Burgers, for lunch, huh," Dana said taking Ava's coat off also.

"Yeah…I can just order a pizza or something now…"Taylor commented.

"Well geez…how many layers of clothes do you have on this baby?" Dana said looking at Ava's outfit.

"It's freezing out there…."

"Were you planning on having lunch outside?" Dana asked sarcastically.

"No Grandma," Thaddie laughed; sarcasm being completely loss on her. "Grandma I had pictures today…" Thaddie continued. Taylor took a seat in one of the oversized armchairs in the room. Dana continued to un-layer Ava and chatted with Thaddie as Taylor bit back any comment she had. Finally, Dana returned her attention to her daughter.

"You look tired sweetheart; have you been getting enough sleep?" Dana asked seriously.

"Is dad still in DC?" Taylor asked ignoring her mother's question.

"Yes, he has a few more days there…I had to fly out…I have a conference Monday morning and wanted to be there early…"

"Well, that's nice," Taylor nodded. There was a slight lull in the conversation, because Taylor really didn't have anything to talk about with her mother.

"So…where is Zoe?" Dana said looking around.

"Mommy's at the spa!" Thaddie said clinging to her grandma. "Grandma….did I get a toy?"

"No sweetheart," Dana said sliding the purse from her shoulder. "I didn't get you a toy," Dana said pulling out a small wrapped package, "but I got you this," she said handing the package to the little girl. The girl tore in to the package quickly and her eyes lit up at the tiny black velvet box underneath the wrapping. She squealed with delight at the tiny diamond studs in the box.

"Mama, look!" Thaddie said standing on the couch.

"I see, now babe, get down," Taylor instructed. Thaddie sat back on the couch and frowned at her mom's lack of excitement. "Mom, they are beautiful, but her ears aren't pierced," she said gently.

"Well, they should be," Dana gasped. "I had your sister's ears pierced when she was about this one's age," she said tickling Ava. "And I tried to have yours pierced too, but…"

"Yeah, they got infected and puss and blood gushed out of them for weeks…and I was miserable. Yet, you tried it three times…" Taylor recalled. "That's why we haven't gotten Thaddie's done…or Ava's."

"Their ears aren't yours, Taylor Marie…" Dana snapped. Taylor took a deep breath and bit back a comment.

"Thaddie, take those up to your bedroom and put them on your dresser, okay babe." Thaddie looked at her grandmother and then back at her mother. "You wanna make sure you know where they are when Mommy gets home," she reasoned with the little girl.

"Yeah…when she gets back from the spa…" Dana said. The little girl bought it and headed upstairs to her bedroom. "So, she needs a spa day from the decision she made to stay home with her kids?" Dana asked nuzzling little Ava.

"She deserves a spa day," Taylor said leaning back and crossing her legs. "Raising kids is hard…if I recalled, you had one to raise and claimed I nearly drove you insane…"

Dana gritted her teeth. "I didn't come here to fight, Taylor."

"It was just an observation," Taylor smiled sweetly.

"Well, I assumed the fact that you worked and she got to stay at home would be relaxing enough. I had practically raised a daughter and then I had to start over with you…not to mention the fact that I worked full time and had speaking engagements."

"Well, those two years in boarding school was terrific…can't get in the way of speaking engagement," Taylor rolled her eyes and stood. "I'm being rude though… would you like something to drink…something to eat, Mom?"

"I'm fine," Dana shrugged unfazed. Taylor entered the kitchen and just stood there for a moment, wondering how in the hell she continued to let her mother get under her skin like this. She was having a good day…dammit, she was having a great day. That's right! She was offered partnership in a hedgefund…she was having a great day. She pulled a cold soda from the fridge and popped the tab.

"So Mom…it's interesting that you stopped by today," Taylor said sitting down again. Thaddie leapt up beside her mother and Ava got onto the floor. "I got offered partnership today…"

"As a quant?" Dana asked skeptically. "I didn't know that was possible…"

"My statistics are really great and I think the buzz I got from the article is making my bosses assume I'm in play," Taylor explained.

"Or, maybe it's because you are in play. I got you an offer from NYU …they would like to hire you as an associate professor with research privileges and an option to work on Wall Street…"

"I work here in Chicago," Taylor stammered.

"Because your W-I-F-E wants to be near HER family," Dana said softly as if the little girls couldn't hear her. "But now that you've proved yourself, you can go to NY and make some real money. You have the potential to provide your daughters a beautiful life. NY has the best schools, best places to live if you want to live in a city."

"I just told you that I was offered partnership and you counter that with now I can make 'real money'" Taylor stuttered in disbelief. "Are you serious right now?"

"I'm very serious!" Dana raised her voice a tad bit. She hated the fact that every time she tried to help Taylor, she got this response. "You think living in Skokie, IL is going to make you real money, Taylor? Be realistic for once. Thaddie is almost in grade school and she's going to need better options than 'up the street elementary.' Why don't you want the best for your kids? New York is a city full of opportunities for someone young, smart and talented like you….but you've never had an ambitious bone in your body…"

"Ambitious? I have a Doctorate from Harvard in Mathematics! I have a beautiful family, I have a home…"

"In Skokie …it's not even Evanston. Didn't your wife at least want to live in Evanston when you first moved to the Midwest? I mean all of her family lives in Lake Forest right…can you afford a two million dollar home on your salary, Taylor?" And there it was, the gut punch. The place Dana knew she could get Taylor, right in her ego. "Weren't you the same woman begging your father and me to let you borrow enough money for a down payment on a house in Evanston two years ago? You only ended up here," she said looking around at Taylor's completely renovated three bedroom and three bathroom home with mocking disgust, "because we made you stand on your own two feet. Do you really think your wife loves it here when all of her family lives in Lake Forest?"

Taylor shifted around Thaddie and kissed the top of her daughter's head gently. "Sweetheart," she said softly. "Hang out with grandma…" she instructed. She stood and pulled her cell phone from her pocket.

"Where are you going?" Dana asked with a hint of confusion.

"Just calling you an Uber…" Taylor said heading back into the kitchen and sadly wondering if her mother may just be right.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, trying to get back on track! Thanks for bearing with me! All mistakes are mine, but please enjoy despite them :)!**

Sweet Saturday Mornings

Lena rubbed her eyes and squinted to see the alarm clock beside her bed. Dana Adams did not care that it was six in the morning on a Saturday; the fact that she needed to vent to someone was far more important than waking her daughter up at the crack of dawn. "Mom, you didn't," Lena said with a rush of disapproval flooding her voice. "Why couldn't you just go and see your granddaughters and leave Taylor alone for once," she said feeling behind herself for her wife. No Stef; Lena frowned at the realization, but was somewhat happy. She would have hated it if her mother had actually woke Stef up.

"I did visit my granddaughters…until your rude sister called me a cab; no an Uber! I could have been killed Lena! An Uber in Chicago!"

Lena had to bite down on her bottom lip to prevent actually laughing out loud. "But you didn't die, because you are calling me at an insanely early time, Mom," Lena finally gave up on getting her mom off of the phone. She swung her legs to her side of the bed and sat up just in time to watch Stef reenter the bedroom with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"I'm glad you think Taylor's behavior is amusing Lena Elizabeth," Dana rattled off.

"Mom! You went there and disrespected her job…something she was really proud of yesterday," Lena said as calmly as possible.

"She could make more money!" Dana growled.

Lena rolled her eyes, wondering if her mother realized that Taylor made nearly twice as much as they both did on a yearly basis. "Trust me, Taylor makes plenty," Lena said tightly. "Since when do we judge each other only on what we bring in a year?" Lena said in frustration and with a bit of embarrassment. Her little sister had come to overtake her in almost everything. She had a wife, two children (both of which were hers, biologically), a nice home, a very lucrative job, but it was still not enough for Dana Adams. "What exactly do you want from Taylor?"

Dana blew out a loud breath, "There is really no talking to you in the morning, Lena!" she could imagine in her mind, Dana shaking her head.

"It was a legitimate question," Lena knew she had backed Dana into a corner.

"Goodbye, Lena Elizabeth…since you think it's acceptable for your sister to treat me like some Chicago street trash," Dana said in a huff and before Lena could properly respond, the line went silent. Lena pressed the end button, and fell back onto the bed, covering her mouth while she screamed.

"Dana?" Stef asked in her most amused voice. Lena sat back upright and narrowed her eyes, which only made Stef smile harder. "Here, love," she said handing her wife the cup of coffee. "You need this way more than me."

Lena took a sip of the hot liquid, which actually calmed her nerves a bit. She took another before sitting it on the nightstand and rolling her eyes. "She went to Chicago and picked a fight with Taylor."

"Are we really surprised?" Stef questioned going around the bed and sitting on her side. "That's a Dana specialty, isn't it?"

"You know just as well as me," Lena pouted, laying in Stef's lap and looking up at her wife. "Good morning," she said after a moment, reaching up and pushing a stand of blonde hair from Stef's eyes.

"Good morning, love," Stef smiled brightly. She had awaken this morning with the distinct feeling that she had pissed her wife off the night before. Lena had slept in the corner of the bed the entire night and Stef couldn't help but feel like it had everything to do with her. "I love you," she said gently, which elicited a warm smile from Lena. "You were mad with me last night?" it was more of a statement than a question. Lena closed her large brown eyes and turned on her side before shrugging. "Why?" Stef questioned slowly while rubbing her wife's forehead.

"Sometimes…" Lena started out slowly, "sometimes, I feel like everything in the world is just more important than me, Stef."

"You know that's not true, Lena" Stef frowned. "You and the kids are the most important thing in my life." Lena listened to the words, but couldn't let them sink in fully. "Lena," Stef began again, making sure that Lena was looking directly into her eyes this time. "I love you so much, Lena Adams-Foster. There should be nothing in this world that makes you believe otherwise."

"I know," Lena nodded slowly.

"Then what's going on?" Stef said bending over to kiss her wife's forehead.

"I just…" Lena searched her mind for the right words to describe what she was feeling. "Last night…I wanted it to be special. I wanted to have a nice dinner, and make love and your mood just wasn't there…"

"Why didn't you just tell me that, love?" Stef let out a frustrated groan. She couldn't read Lena's mind and she didn't see herself developing this ability in the future.

"You were upset Stef and obsessed with Mike…"

"I am never obsessed with Mike," Stef corrected her. "I was a bit distracted…" she said thinking back to the night before. It was quiet most of the night, but after she stuffed herself on Mexican food, Stef ended up falling asleep on the couch frustrated with the way her day had turned out. She had barely even noticed that Lena was clinging to her side of the bed when she finally made it upstairs later that night. "I'm sorry Lena…"

"I'm sorry too. I should have said something last night," Lena admitted. She sat upright and pulled Stef into a tiny kiss. "I'm going downstairs and start some breakfast…"

"Hold on there, Mrs. Adams-Foster," Stef said snaking her arm around her wife's waist. "Perhaps…we can have a do-over," she nibbled on Lena's ear. "I'll do anything you want me to…"

"Anything, huh?" Lena grinned widely. "I have to make breakfast before I go to work today…"

"If the kids can't manage to make themselves cereal…" Stef said kissing her wife's neck now. She moved her hand up higher and cupped one of Lena's breasts, eliciting a moan. She smile, happy with the way Lena was responding to her touch.

Lena turned in her arms, "You have two hours… at the most," she teased.

It was nearly six hours later when the smile from that morning finally melted off of Lena's face. She had called Taylor, at least three times, and her little sister had finally answered. "You put our mother in an Uber!" Lena said pulling up her latest grant submission.

"I'm sorry, the ROCKET I wanted to strap her to, was unavailable," Taylor said dryly.

Lena could hear Taylor strain a bit and blow out a harsh breath. "What are you doing?" Lena was almost afraid to ask.

"Crunches," Taylor sucked in another breath and let it out.

"Geez, I thought you got rid of that contraption," Lena rolled her eyes. Taylor was slender to begin with, but lately she had become nearly obsessed with her work out routine. From what Lena understood, she ran in the morning before work, and usually stopped by the gym before she picked up Thaddie from the school.

"It's a very expensive machine," Lena could hear her sister stop. "Did you call me to defend our mother and to criticize my exercise, because that's a quick way to be hung up on," Taylor warned.

"I'm just saying…she's our mother, Taylor. She means well…"

"She found me another job, Lena!" Taylor said harshly. "Not to mention criticizing the town I live in…and how much money I make…I work hard Lena…it would be nice if someone appreciated that! I mean, I understand that you are the anointed one…but geez, it's not like I'm not doing well."

"No one is comparing us," Lena began.

"Stop that sentence right now!" Taylor demanded.

"Why are you so on edge this morning?" Lena asked frowning. Taylor wasn't usually this snappy; even when Dana had ruined her mood.

"It's nothing…" Taylor said quickly. "Listen, I have like a million things to do before I fly out tomorrow night. I'll see Tuesday Lena…"

"Can you at least call and smooth things over with, mom?" Lena knew that it was likely to make Taylor blow up, but she had to try.

"Yeah…sure…I'll get right on that," Taylor said sarcastically. "Goodbye Lena!" The line went dead and Lena rolled her eyes. Sometimes she wanted desperately to be an only child. She didn't have time to dwell on it though, because there was a small tap on her office door before Monte popped her head inside.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" she asked cautiously. Lena beckoned her inside.

"What's up?" Lena asked, a smile reappearing on her face.

"I have good news…" Monte began, returning Lena's smile. "And perhaps some bad news…."

"Give me the good news first," Lena begged.

"The board of the ALEX foundation is hosting a dinner Tuesday night and they will potentially make a huge contribution to our school…" Monte started. She paused a moment, in awe of the way Lena's eyes lit up when she was excited, "Yet, I don't think I can do it alone," she said quietly. "I am not good with those large investors alone. Do you think you could come too?"

"Sure!" Lena said enthusiastically, but then paused, "Did you say Tuesday? Taylor is coming in Tuesday…"

"Well, do you think she would like to come too? I mean, they would love her…hedge fund types love other hedge fund types."

Lena thought about it for a moment. "It wouldn't hurt asking," Lena shrugged. "How about I talk to her later this evening and call you later tonight?"

"Sure…call me anytime," Monte let the phrase hang between them. "You know, Lena, you look really nice today….happy. You must be a weekend person," she said crossing one foot over the other and leaning against the wall.

Lena blushed just thinking about the morning she and her wife had shared. "No not really," was all she could manage to get out.

"Well…whatever it is," Monte tried hard not to look too intently on Lena, "it works," she laughed. "I'll let you get back to work. I'm sure you want to get out of here soon…"

"See you later, Monte," Lena said absently thinking about how much she had enjoyed her wife. Lena closed her eyes, let the sun settle on her face and allowed her mind to wander to Stef.

* * *

"I think I'm just going to get some stuff done for my trip," Taylor said not looking up from her computer. Zoe was standing in the doorway of Taylor's office with her arms folded over her chest. The entire family was supposed to be meeting at Zoe's parents' house for the afternoon, but Taylor was backing out now. "You and the girls go…"

"Taylor," Zoe said sadly. She stepped into the room fully and shut the door. The girls were down for their naps, but she knew that an argument was likely on the horizon, so she didn't want their voices to carry. "You promised," she sighed.

"Zoe, I'm pretty much the go to person for models now…everyone keeps sending me stuff to look over. Not to mention that the manager has made like a hundred changes I have to look over." Actually Taylor had went over the changes earlier that morning, while she was wide awake at four in the morning. After going over the models and changes, she ended up doing a sunrise run at Northwestern before Zoe and the girls even woke up. It was no wonder she was exhausted by now and it was only two in the afternoon. Still, she had to prepare and pack for her trip and honestly, she wasn't in the mood to be around anyone anyways.

"So, this doesn't have anything to do with last night?" Zoe asked slowly. She didn't need an answer to that question, in reality. She had screwed up royally! After her spa treatment and lunch; she had come home to the girls hyped up from seeing Dana. Although Zoe knew how much Dana irked her wife's nerves, Taylor refused to let it ruin their night. She made dinner, got the girls to bed and went about trying to spend some quality time with her wife. Zoe had been open and eager about being with Taylor, but all of a sudden, her anxiety just got in the way. She couldn't explain it, and she definitely couldn't block out the mixture of frustration and anguish in her wife's demeanor. She had felt Taylor leave their bed at four in the morning, and although she wanted to stop her, what could Zoe really say? Now Taylor was intent on shutting her out completely.

"No," Taylor said sharply, "but it has everything to do with the fact that I need to get stuff done before tomorrow. I'll stay here, work, and throw in a couple loads of clothes so you don't have to do it next week. I have to run by the cleaners for some of my things anyways…"

"We can do that on the way to my parents'," Zoe suggested, putting her hand on Taylor's shoulder. She felt her wife tense and pulled back her hand. "My family loves seeing you, Taylor."

"And I go to everything, Zoe…I just can't today," she turned around looking up into Zoe's blue eyes. They were brimming with tears, which was not surprising, Zoe could cry at the drop of a dime. Still, Taylor wasn't in the mood to care. She just wanted to be alone, needed to just be alone, and she wasn't going to apologize for that.

"I'm not doing this on purpose, Taylor." She couldn't keep it in any longer. Zoe felt the tears crest her eyelids and she didn't bother trying to wipe them away.

"I didn't say anything, Zoe," Taylor said getting up and moving around her wife. She didn't want to think about the fact that her wife of ten years no longer wanted to sleep with her. Hell, she didn't want to think about the fact that her mother thought she was a loser, which was probably how Zoe felt too. She needed Zoe last night…needed to feel desirable and like Zoe was actually happy with their life. Instead, she just felt like an ass. No amount of spas and lunches was going to make Zoe feel like she used to feel about their marriage.

Taylor gripped the back of her neck and cracked it a bit. "Zoe, just take the girls to your parents and enjoy the evening. Your brother is coming in right?" she tried to smile. Zoe adored her older brother, but he lived in Michigan and rarely got around to coming Chicago. "And your mother loves seeing the girls," Taylor added. They were Zoe's parents' only granddaughters and they spoiled the girls rotten.

"Please…" Zoe pleaded. Taylor rubbed her temples. She took a cooling breath and leaned against her desk. "You know Thaddie won't want to go without you," which was absolutely the truth, but Zoe didn't add the fact that she would be miserable without Taylor there too.

Taylor stared at Zoe for a moment and although it literally felt like her heart was breaking, she shut down that feeling quickly. "Next time," she said sitting back at her computer and beginning to type again.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Happy Weekend! Everyone enjoy!**

Announcements

"Step into it more," Stef advised, as she rubbed Lena's forehead. She watched her sons, Jesus and Jude throw a ball back and forth in the backyard. It hadn't been easy to get Jesus outside and away from his computer or whatever phone app he was playing with, but after seeing Stef throwing the ball to Jude and directing him, Jesus decided to save his little brother.

"Mom…I got this," Jesus promised his mom, throwing the ball back to Jude. Jude caught it, albeit clumsily, but smiled at his achievement. He was getting better, or at least more comfortable than he had been half an hour before.

Stef threw her hands in the air, but smiled anyways. It was nice seeing Jesus helping his brother and it was nice having Lena laying in her lap relaxing. "How was work, love?" she asked leaning down and kissing Lena's forehead. The memories from earlier that morning still peppered her mind and Stef couldn't help but feel good about her day.

"Pretty good…" Lena said looking up at Stef. "I spent a lot of time thinking about this morning," Lena admitted with a soft smile.

"Ah," Stef laughed. "It was a good morning…"

"It was a great morning," Lena said sitting up.

"Well…then maybe tonight…"

"Yeah, maybe tonight," Lena said kissing Stef's bare shoulder.

"Mom…I'm starving," Jesus yelled, breaking his moms' concentration on one another.

Stef and Lena exchanged glances, but couldn't be annoyed with Jesus right now. He was helping Jude and from the way that Jude was becoming comfortable catching and throwing the ball, he was doing a great job. "Okay…honey, I'll make some sandwiches," Lena said standing and brushing off her jeans. Stef stared at her wife walking away and decided that she should help "make sandwiches," also. She closed the door behind them, leaving Jude and Jesus outside, and wrapped her arms around her wife.

"What has gotten into you?" Lena giggled; a sound that Stef hadn't heard in a long time. She missed that sound, and as she kissed her wife's neck, she vowed to hear it more often.

"What do you mean?" Stef gave a low growl. "I can't kiss my wife?"

Lena turned in her wife's arm and wrapped her arms around Stef's neck. "You can…" she sighed happily. "But if we don't make lunch…Jesus is going to …"

"Live…he'll live," Stef said kissing Lena soundly. "We could order them a pizza…"

"Stef Adams-Foster…and then what would we do?" Lena feigned shock. Her face relaxed into a soft smile as she pulled her bottom lip into her mouth, considering the suggestion.

"I can think of some things…" Stef said pulling her closer. "Mom!" They could hear Brandon's voice in the foyer. "I thought he had practice all day," Stef said closing her eyes. Lena kissed her neck but backed away, returning her attention to the fridge. She pulled out all the makings for sandwiches, while Stef tried to give Brandon her full attention.

"Is dad here yet?" Brandon asking coming down into the kitchen.

"Why would Mike be here?" Stef asked leaning against the large center island.

"He texted me and said he was coming by; that's why I came home…" Brandon rolled his eyes. The last place in the world he wanted to be was home on a Saturday afternoon, yet seeing his father there was sometimes easier than seeing him at his place. Mike had moved in with his latest girlfriend, Becca, a twenty-eight year old waitress and bartender. Although everyone had their reservations about Becca, she had been surprisingly good for Mike. They had been together nearly six months and Mike at least seemed happy.

As if on cue, they could hear Mike in the foyer. "Is anyone home?" he called out into the house.

Lena shuttered, trying her best to ignore the annoyance she felt when Mike was around. Does he even knock anymore? She almost wondered out loud. Instead, she began assembling sandwiches for Jude and Jesus.

Mike made his way into the kitchen and smiled when he say Brandon. "Hey B…you're here," he said, eager to talk to his son.

"You told me to be here," Brandon said tersely.

"Fair enough," Mike shrugged. He still sported his smiled, determined to let the information he was about to share be exciting and happy the way he intended it to be. "B…I got some news for you," Mike said bouncing a bit on his heels. He didn't think he would be this nervous about sharing the news with his son, but suddenly he felt a little tongue tied.

"Well…"Brandon stuffed his hands into his pocket and waited. His father was probably getting married, Brandon had concluded, seeing how excited his father was. The last thing Brandon need was ANOTHER parent…the three he had were more than enough. Furthermore, these things rarely ever worked out for Mike, so Brandon didn't understand why he even tried.

"B…Stef…Lena," Mike said smiling, "Becca is pregnant!" he announced excitedly.

"Wh…what?" Brandon stammered. He stumbled back as if the words had punched him. "She's what?" his voice rose a bit as he asked as second time. Stef's heart broke as she heard the little boy in Brandon well up and break out.

"Brandon," she whispered rubbing his back gently.

Brandon stiffened and looked from his mother to his father and back again. He was at a lost. He didn't know why he felt this way…as if he had just been kicked in the chest, but he tried against all hope not to feel like his father had just thrown his aside with those words. Mike was having another baby…a baby…Brandon's head swirled and the fact that his father looked excited made him even sicker.

Stef watched the emotions play out over her son's face and wasn't surprised when Brandon angrily brushed against Mike on his way upstairs. "Brandon," she yelled out after him.

"B!" Mike looked after his son, confused and wounded.

Stef looked at Mike and shook her head in slow mournful shame that Mike didn't get it at all. For a few moments, she forgot that her wife, the woman who had loss her own baby only months earlier, was standing in that kitchen also. She heard the sharp intake of breath and the same hiccup that came with Lena allowing the words to settle on her. Stef turned to find the water already collecting in Lena's eyes. Still, Lena defied the tears and instead took a deep breath.

"Well, congratulations Mike," Lena said, sliding the two sandwiches for Jesus and Jude forward on the island and quickly moving to the other side of the room. Before Stef or Mike had time to respond, she was up the three stairs that led into the kitchen and was heading out the front door.

Mike looked around incredulously, still not getting his superb miscalculation of the reaction he would receive. He had been exceedingly excited. When Becca had announced her pregnancy to him, he had relished the opportunity to start over and be a father again. He figured Brandon would be a great big brother like he was to the siblings that Stef and Lena brought all the time. What was really so different?

Stef rubbed her temples and frowned. "Well…" was all she could manage. She had to go to Brandon, or should she go to Lena? It was an impossible decision. Luckily, or perhaps unluckily, she heard the car start and back out of the drive. Lena was gone, likely to cool off, but it still made Stef's chest tight with misery. "I'm going up to talk to Brandon…"

"No," Mike said quickly. "I'll do it…" he headed out of the kitchen, leaving Stef to wonder what the hell had just happened to her Saturday.

* * *

"Ugh…he's an ass!" Taylor said with the type of conviction that Lena needed to hear right now. She had quickly driven back to the school and made her way onto the white sandy beach to clear her thoughts. She needed an ally, a buddy, and Taylor was always perfect to bounce her anger off of, someone who intrinsically understood her. She would get no judgement from Taylor, and for that, she loved her little sister. "He announced that in YOUR kitchen?" It was a rhetorical question. "I'm so sorry Lena…you should have kicked him in the nuts."

Lena managed a smile and finally a chuckle because she knew that Taylor WOULD have kicked him in the nuts. "You would have kicked him in the nuts, wouldn't you?"

"Hell yes!" Taylor confirmed. "What did Stef say?"

"She was stunned and Brandon was shattered," Lena said wiping the final tears from her eyes. "I feel like an ass, because baby are happy events…"

"But something you worked so hard to have…he made…likely by accident, and then announced it in the middle of your kitchen like a kid who found a prize in a crackerjacks box…" Taylor summed up perfectly.

"Yes!" Lena agreed wholeheartedly. She and Stef planned, weighed options and went through what felt like hell for her to get pregnant and then the results were…and now it felt like Mike was throwing his ease of fertility in her face. "His girlfriend is twenty-eight…" Lena didn't know why she felt she needed to tell her sister that, but it felt like a necessary fact.

"Ass!" Taylor reiterated. She heard her sister actually laugh this time, which was a lot better than the misery she had heard in Lena's voice at the beginning of this conversation.

Lena continued to laugh, but once she stopped, there was a silence on the line. "What are you doing home? I thought you said that you were going to Zoe's parents' house today."

"Zoe and the girls did go…I have some packing to do for the trip…" Taylor said nonchalantly. She was hiding something, but Lena was too wrapped up in her own pain to pry.

"Taylor, can I ask you something?"

"I don't think I can stop you…" Taylor joked.

"When Zoe miscarried…how did you two know you wanted to try again?" Lena asked in a small and unsure voice. She had never talked to her little sister about Zoe's infertility issue or the fact that she had miscarried.

"We gave ourselves time to heal, grieve…I did a lot of grieving," Taylor admitted slowly, thinking back to about three years before, "and then we decided that nothing was more important than being a family and expanding our family. So I had my eggs retrieved and we went from there to try to get her pregnant again. Are you thinking about getting pregnant again?"

"I don't know…" Lena admitted. "I just don't know. I'm not twenty-eight…I don't have all the time in the world."

"You always have time to grieve," Taylor said quickly. "Lena, you are a wonderful mother and the best person I know. If you want to have a baby you should; but don't rush anything. Grieving is important…"

"Is this really coming from you?" Lena smiled, even though the sadness gripped her chest. "When did you become all emotionally mature?"

Taylor blew out a harsh breath, "I'm not," Taylor assured her. "I'm just having a really good moment," she laughed. After a moment, she laughed a bit louder, "When I come into town, can I kick Mike in the balls?"

"Would you?" Lena laughed with her sister and felt 100% better. "I have to go back home. I ran out like a child; I didn't even say anything. And I was having a really great day…an excellent morning actually…"

"Ugh, are you talking about sex, Lena?" Taylor said packing the finally item in her suitcase for the week.

"Since when do you 'ugh' sex?" Lena questioned.

"Since I have a four year old and a kid under two…so I never have sex …ever … or maybe my wife just doesn't like me anymore," Taylor said flippantly. Lena frowned at the phone. Her little sister did that when she was really hurt or confused about something and although she wasn't in the mood to pry, she hoped that Taylor and Zoe weren't having problems.

"You don't think Zoe likes you?"

Taylor was about to answer, but the other line on her phone was beeping. She pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at the screen. "Speaking of the devil…" she said instead of answering the question. "I'll talk to you soon, Lena. Hey…take your time and go home when you feel like it…and Mike is definitely an ass…" Taylor said goodbye and was gone before Lena could question her any further.

Lena stayed on the beachfront for another hour before she finally headed back home. Stef was sitting on the front porch, waiting patiently for her wife to return. "I was worried," she said softly as Lena made her way onto the porch.

"I'm sorry," Lena frowned. Her eyes were still slightly red and swollen and the feel of Stef's eyes on her made her squirmy.

"Come here, love," Stef said gently, pulling Lena into her arms and for a while a tiny while, Lena felt that everything could be okay.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everyone! Another chapter is done! I hope everyone enjoyed the last one. Please feel free to review and leave comments!** **P.S. - all mistakes are mine and I own nothing :)**

Boarding Issues

"So…" Lena began slowly, watching as Stef flipped two more pancakes, "did Jesus talk to you last night?"

"About what?" Stef asked sliding two more pancakes on the plate to her right. It was Sunday morning and the weekend had left them too quickly. The night before Lena had reminded her that Anchor Beach was on 'holiday' from Wednesday through Friday, so Stef was determined to take a few days off herself. Not only did she want to spend some time with her wife; Stef was actually looking forward to seeing her sister-in-law Taylor. Taylor may not have been perfect to Dana Adams, but Stef actually found her delightful. "So did Taylor confirm coming in on Tuesday night?"

"Yes, she said if the deal closes by Tuesday. She has a hotel room in San Diego for Tuesday night though…did Jesus talk to you, sweetheart?"

"No…" Stef said turning to her wife, "Why would Jesus need to talk to me?" What has he done?" Stef's eyes became big with anticipation. There was no telling what her middle son was doing…or had done…or was thinking about doing… "Lena…what did he do?"

Lena smiled slowly, watching her wife's brain wander to probably the worst possible scenario. "Boarding school…"

Stef looked at her strangely, but didn't know how to respond.

"A recruiter from an all-boys boarding school has contacted him. It's for wrestling…he seemed excited."

"Excited? Jesus…all-boys? I would be more convinced if this was an all-girls boarding school," Stef joked, not really paying much attention to the notion of Jesus wanting to go to a boarding school.

"Stef…" Lena began, but couldn't finish because Brandon made his way into the kitchen.

"Pancakes?" he asked lowly, his voice still peppered with sleep. "We're having pancakes this morning?"

"Sure…we thought it would be nice to have breakfast together this morning…" Stef said turning back to the pancakes.

Brandon went over to stand near Lena. "They are pity pancakes," he said sadly. Lena pulled her son closer and hugged him. "Momma…" Brandon began, but he needed a hug right now.

"Sweetheart, it's okay to feel however you feel…" Lena started. It still stung her that Mike had produced a child and was gleefully spreading the news around; she could only imagine how Brandon felt.

"I don't feel anything…" Brandon said gruffly, but still didn't move away from his mother. "I mean…why didn't you guys have the safe sex talk with him..." he asked sardonically.

Lena managed a smirk, but hugged Brandon even closer. "We'll remember that next time…"

"So with the baby coming…are you guys going to help them?" Brandon asked cautiously. He was not dumb enough to assume that the death of Frankie still didn't weight on his mothers' brains, but he also knew that Mike and Becca were no more equipped to raise a child than he would be right now. The excitement and emotional-high would wear off, and the reality of a child would likely crush Mike.

"Mike is an adult," Stef said tightly. "He made this bed…"

"Brandon, it's not our responsibility to raise Mike's baby," Lena said a bit more gently.

"You raise me," Brandon said backing up out of his mother's grasp now.

Stef placed a stack of pancakes on the center of the island, "Go get your brothers and sisters up," Stef said quickly. She didn't need Brandon upsetting Lena any more than Mike's stunt already had. She wanted her wife to be happy, especially with her sister coming into town this week.

Brandon huffed, but did as he was told. He headed back upstairs and Stef went over to stand in front of Lena. "We are not raising Mike's baby for him…"

Lena cocked her head to the side and thought about Brandon's words. "I know…" Lena said, and even though she hadn't meant for her the tears to well up in her eyes, they did anyways.

"Love…" Stef said softly, but no other words seemed sufficient enough to speak. Her wife was in pain, a pain that she couldn't take away, and it caused a feeling of helplessness in her. "Tell me what to do to make this better…"

"You didn't do anything wrong," Lena replied quickly. She saw that look in her wife's eyes, the one, if she were being honest about it, she hated. The one that said Stef felt sorry for her…for not being strong enough to carry their baby. At first, Lena assumed that there would be anger…she could live with anger, but this lingering pity for her body's inability to produce a child was fair worse. Her wife saw her as defective…she was defective.

"Lena," Stef started again, but had to stop. Lena's phone was vibrating angrily on the center island. "You should get that," Stef sighed backing away from her wife. Lena looked down quickly at the phone.

"It's Monte," she announced. "It must be work…"

As weary as Lena was of Mike, Stef was becoming just as weary of Monte. Monte…the Yale scholar who swooped in and saved Anchor Beach, all Stef could do was roll her eyes. "Well…you should take it…" she moved back to the stove.

"It'll only take a minute," Lena said picking up her phone and heading outside into the morning sun.

* * *

Taylor's lithe body felt heavy draped across Zoe's in the early morning. Zoe wasn't complaining; she had been awake for over thirty minutes now; she and Taylor had both had a difficult night with Ava. The cold February wind had aggravated the little girl's ears and she had cried and fussed until nearly three o'clock in the morning. It was only five now, and although the episode had beaten Taylor into drowsy submission, Zoe was still wide awake. She ran her hand down Taylor's tight frame and had to smile at the way Taylor responded to her touch. The result of hours of running and the Northwestern gym was now shaping her wife's body into a lovely mixture of hardness and softness.

Rolling onto her back, Taylor moaned, exposing the new formed abdominal muscles being concealed by her tee shirt. Zoe shook her head in mourning. What in the hell was wrong with her? How in the hell did she not want her wife! Her beautiful, sexy, loving wife…the woman who had swallowed her hurt and disappointment and driven up to Lake Forest to spend time with Zoe's family. Zoe had been surprised to see her wife a few hours after she and the girls had arrived at her parents' but she couldn't even admit how relieved she was. Taylor had a short memory for anger when it came to Zoe and after brooding for an hour or so, she did some cleaning, packing and then drove her ass up to her family. Zoe had given her space for a while, trying to make sure that anger wasn't brooding beneath the surface with Taylor, but once Taylor began talking to Jillian and offering her signature smile to everyone, Zoe knew she was in the clear.

Obviously finding the position on her back uncomfortable, Taylor moved again, pressing her body against her wife. Her hands roamed and cupped Zoe's hips before she settled. A smile graced Taylor's lip as she felt the warmth of Zoe. Zoe knew she would never get any sleep that way and it would perhaps be better to just try to get up for the day. She slid away from her wife a bit, but Taylor groaned and firmed up her grip on Zoe, "where are you going?" she asked still asleep; her breath warming Zoe's shoulder. "What time is it?" she rolled onto her back again.

"Babe, no…stay asleep," Zoe whispered. She hadn't wanted to interrupt Taylor's sleep…she had a busy three days ahead of her and she had was already exhausted from the night before.

"Where are you going, Zo?" she rubbed her eyes and finally opened them. She frowned when she realized it was still dark outside. "Was I on you?" she asked slowly, "you couldn't sleep?"

"It wasn't that," Zoe promised shaking her head. "I'm still winding down…"

"Oh," Taylor sat up and yawned. She glared over the clock. "Damn, it's still early." Taylor flung herself back down onto the bed and pulled the covers up.

"You should go back to sleep. "You'll be at the airport before you know it…"

"Air field…we are taking a charter plane so we can all go and work together," Taylor frowned.

"Didn't you refer to charter flights as Pepsi cans with wings?" Zoe teased.

"Don't remind me," Taylor turned onto her stomach, but faced Zoe. "I don't want to fly on a commercial flight, so you know how much I hate charter planes."

Zoe kissed Taylor's shoulder blade, "You'll be fine. It's just a couple of hours…"

"Are you going to be okay flying with the girls on Thursday?" Taylor asked worriedly. She absolutely hated the idea of Zoe flying with two little girls, especially when Ava was already fussy, but Zoe wasn't worried at all.

"Our little angels?" Zoe laughed. "No, Thaddie will be fine…she's so used to flying, she'll get her tablet and be fine…Ava will probably be asleep once we are in the air so…"

"But Jillian is coming with you to the airport, right? For the bags and to get you guys settled right?"

Zoe kissed Taylor's cheek, "Baby, stop worrying okay? We've flown before …"

"You know how anyone flying makes me nervous…especially you and my girls," Taylor said closing her eyes again. "You know…I hated flying as a kid…all my mom used to say was suck it up…because she had to work and I had to come…speaking engagements, conferences, coast-to-coast all the time… Parenting 101 Dana Adams style; suck it up…"

"What did she say to you when she flew in Friday?" Zoe hadn't really gotten around to getting the full report from her wife about Dana's last visit.

"Nothing much…" Taylor shrugged.

"Taylor," Zoe kissed her shoulder again, "tell me…"

Taylor turned over and looked at her wife. "She wanted to see the girls and tell me about this job in New York…I don't really know the details."

"New York…you hate New York…"

"It's where the money is," Taylor summed up her mother's argument.

"You just got a raise and a bonus."

"We could use my bonus as a down payment on a new house…in Evanston, maybe in Lake Forest if we save some more…"

"We're not moving," Zoe laughed. "This is house is gorgeous, all we have to do is finish the basement and my father said he'd come out and look at it this spring."

Taylor propped herself up on her elbows. "I thought you wanted to live in Evanston…when we first talked about moving here …or you wanted to live in Lake Forest near your mom and Gracie."

Zoe cocked and eyebrow, knowing where this was going. "Is this something your mother talked about too?" she asked already knowing that it was. Her hands settled on Taylor's cheek.

"Usual Dana Adams stuff," Taylor dismissed the situation. She pulled back and lay back on the bed. "I should sleep…"

"You should," Zoe agreed. She began to make slow circles on Taylor's back, knowing that with Taylor thinking about her flight and her mom, it was going to be nearly impossible for her to go back to sleep.

"That feels good…"

"You are tense…" Zoe let the words trail off. She knew there were more than one reason for her wife to be tense and she didn't feel like bringing up the main reason why. "Hey, you didn't tell me Cody had asked you for help with his business plan…" she changed the subject.

"It was a few month ago; he wanted me to look over the numbers, the valuations of some of the neighborhoods for the housing market. He didn't want to bring anything to your father without having everything in order," she admitted. Cody was a notorious flake according to Zoe's father and he didn't want to embarrass himself with his new proposal for a business. This is why he contacted Taylor; when it came to the numbers, he trusted her completely and she wouldn't go around broadcasting the fact that she had helped.

"Dad was impressed by his numbers, the market research," Zoe revealed. "Cody told me you had worked on all of that for me…where did the find the time?"

"It wasn't a problem," Taylor made light of her contribution.

"My family loves you…"

Taylor shifted, "Even you?" she asked jokingly. Or at least she wanted it to sound like a joke.

"No one loves you more than I do, Taylor."

Taylor closed her eyes and tried to let that fact sink in. In a few minutes, she was back asleep.

* * *

"Can I at least talk to my aunt?" Jesus huffed. It was rare, but ingenious to invoke Taylor's name. It was smart because she would be in town soon and the fact that she absolutely adored him and Mariana was an asset; plus, she had been sent to boarding school. "Taylor went to boarding school and she ended up at Harvard…"

"So boarding school is going to turn you into a math genius and music superstar?" Brandon laughed at his brother's plea to their mothers. It was dinner time and everyone was gathered around the center island in the kitchen, discussing Jesus' opportunity to wrestle at an elite boarding school.

"Shut up! You're just jealous," Jesus spat at his brother.

"Hey!" Stef said loudly. "We don't use that type of tone or language," she warned Jesus.

"Get on him!" Jesus defended himself. No one ever got on Brandon. "I'm not an idiot…"

"Really?" Brandon mumbled.

"Brandon," Lena started.

"So you want to go to an all-boys military type school to wrestle?" Mariana was making sure she was hearing this correctly.

"I would like for everyone to at least take it seriously!" Jesus said standing up and moving away from the table.

"Jesus, sit down…" Lena instructed.

"No mom…no one listens to me; no one cares what the hell I want! Everyone else…everyone gets to do what they want…but I ask for you guys to meet with a recruiter and that's too much!" he stormed upstairs and headed to his room.

"So he's serious about this boarding school thing?" Stef asked Lena later as they were cleaning up the kitchen.

"He wants to wrestle…"

"He wants to get out of the house," Stef sighed. "He's too young, Lena…too immature."

"Taylor went to boarding school when she was twelve," Lena noted. "Jesus is fifteen."

"Sweetheart, I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but Dana wanted to get rid of Taylor…that's why she ended up in a New England boarding school. I don't want to send our son to Colorado…he goes to a great school…he can wrestle there."

"I don't know, Stef…maybe we should hear him out…" Lena said placing a glass on the drying rack.

Stef eyed her skeptically. "I thought we were on the same page here…we didn't want Jesus to go to boarding school…he's too young…"

"He is young, but he won't be there without supervision. I mean, it's all boys and …well Monte went to boarding school and we were talking about how much it motivated her…"

"Mon…Monte…" Stef stammered. "Why does Monte even know that OUR son wants to go to boarding school?" the anger cause Stef's voice to choke a bit. "What does she have to do with this?"

"She's my friend and I asked her opinion," Lena replied, stunned by how angry her wife sounded. "She went to boarding school and she made some valid points…"

"Valid points…she knows nothing about Jesus, Lena! Jesus is not Brandon…he's not responsible…"

"Oh Stef…" Lena lowered her head and sighed. She was just happy that Jesus hadn't heard that comment; it would have surely sent him into a tailspin. It was difficult having three such diverse sons and it seemed like Jesus could sometimes get the short end of the stick.

"That sounded a lot worse than I meant it to…" Stef began, but was stopped when she heard footsteps. Jesus came around the corner.

"Moms, can I at least talk to Aunt Taylor about boarding school?" he hadn't heard Stef comment and now he was just trying to grasp at straws. Both Stef and Lena would listen to Taylor, if she thought it was a good idea.

"Love, why do you want to do this?" Stef questioned her son honestly. "Why can't you just wrestle at Anchor Beach?"

"I'll never make it to college by wrestling at Anchor Beach, Mom," Jesus explained to Stef. He turned to Lena, "Can I please just talk to Taylor so I can see if it's somewhere I wanna go?"

"It's not your decision, love…" Stef blew out a noisy breath.

"You let Brandon go wherever he wants! Concerts, tours, camps…but I can't do something for my education! How is that fair!"

"This is not about a competition between you and Brandon, Jesus…" Lena chimed in.

"Of course it is …because no one cares what I want! And everyone bends over backward to give Brandon what he want!" Jesus turned and left the kitchen fuming.

Stef shook her head. "Since when did this become a competition between them two?"

"They're teenagers," Lena said coming over to rub Stef's back. "He'll cool down…but in the meantime, it couldn't hurt to let him talk to Taylor. She does not have fond stories of boarding school, so if there is any turning him away from the idea…"

"Yeah, well we'll put this on the backburner until she gets here…" Stef said finishing up the dishes. "Unless you want to get another opinion from Monte…" she pushed out under her breath.

Lena paused but realized it wasn't worth an argument. "I'm going to call Taylor, make sure she landed okay…" she rolled her eyes, leaving Stef in the kitchen, marinating on her newly funded hate of Monte.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Fair warning, I wrote and edited this morning after work, so forgive me for any mistakes. They are all mine. Still, please enjoy and feel free to comment and review :)**

Valuations and Visitations

It was funny how the body could change. Taylor had passively ignored the change in her always thin frame. She had been exercising more; out of necessity, out of anger, out of pride…she wasn't sure why; she just knew that in the morning she ran, in the evening she did yoga or strength trained and by the time she laid down beside her wife at night, the urge to make love to her was usually quashed by the overwhelming need to just sleep and let her body heal. She hadn't thought of the effects, or the consequences, as they were. The hardness of her thighs, the shrinking in of her hips and the hardening of her abdominal muscles. She looked…good…she supposed; it didn't seem to change the fact that her wife didn't want her sexual, but she looked…_good_. It was what she settled on in her mind. She was too thin for her own taste, but she was now fit.

Taylor lay on the plush queen sized bed in the hotel room waiting patiently for the sun to rise. It hadn't rose, and probably wouldn't for another hour, but she was too tired to sleep. She had been awake since Sunday morning, just before seven, when her wife lay dolefully in her arms discussing her departure. She wasn't sure if Zoe was upset at the fact that they would be separated for four days or if the time wouldn't be long enough; she prayed for the former, but wouldn't be surprised at the latter. Taylor had become pestering, perhaps, and when pestering didn't yield the results she craved, emotionally withholding. It wasn't a crime to want to make love to your wife, Taylor had told herself, but to be pestering, when there were already two children in the house was unsavory.

Perhaps she was overthinking things…twenty hours locked in with quants, hedge fund managers and brokers would do that to the most sane person. This had essentially been Taylor's previous day; no sleep, flying over land in a "Pepsi can with wings" fighting over the valuation of a proposal she knew could never work. Her cohorts, the cowards at least, were determined to make the numbers appear to work. Two hundred million dollars in funds on the line, people's pensions, retirements, cities' funds for community improvements; all jerked around on the whims of bets and prospects that would never come to fruition. But Taylor had resisted the urge to say yes to the crummy deals and prospects and had firmly and consistently said that the fund mixture that the lead broker had proposed would never work. The possibility of a twenty percent return when the fund mixture was already performing at twelve was just something to stroke the broker's ego and eventually bank account.

"So you say no, Adams?" the head of hedge fund asked after over seventeen hours of a group of ten people fighting over every angel and side of the deal. Her boss was not someone who enjoyed leaving even a penny on the table and for Taylor to tell her nay on a deal that could yield another eight percent and be wrong, could be devastating for her career.

"I'm saying no," Taylor confirmed as confidently as ever. The brokers around the table all wanted to explode. They were paid on commission and if this deal had gone through, they were looking at millions …while Taylor, one of only three quants in the room, would only be paid in bonuses at the end of the quarter if their models were correct.

Her boss had slowly nodded her head, digesting Taylor's words. "We hold off on the deal…see how this quarter turns out," she announced after a few moments of consideration. It was something about Taylor, her overall brazen cockiness when it came to her models and numbers that made her boss trust what the woman was saying. A ninety-seven percent success rate the last quarter didn't hurt, but overall it was the cockiness and the fact that she had fought tooth-and-nail for her voice to be heard. It smacked of her actually caring about the people whose lives were tied to that fund; yet in reality, Taylor really just wanted a win at something right now. Of course, her model was likely right…but that was not on her radar at the time.

She shifted again on the bed and cringed, thinking about the words mumbled under the breath of several of the brokers as they left the all-night meeting. "Black bitch," and "dyke" had been distinctly audible and although Taylor would have loved to start a "dialogue" about those words, it wasn't worth the fight at five in the morning. Plus, the brokers would have to start again, packing together bullshit to pass as healthy and viable options and she was free to start her vacation; which she had, laying on her back in front of a picture window overlooking downtown LA, wondering why in the hell her wife no longer found her desirable.

* * *

"Timothy…you need to understand," Lena began, but she could see that she had already lost the man's attention. He didn't want to hear anything that didn't give him complete, full control of the curriculum he planned to teach. He was head of the English department dammit, and he intended to weld the power that was given him.

"I won't do it Lena! I just won't! You can let the corporate overlords control you, but I won't let that happen to me," he vowed, crossing his legs from one side to the other.

It were moments like these when Lena sometimes hated her job. She had Monte breathing down her neck about the gap in funding and test scores and this was when Timothy decided to take a firm stand against the "overlords."

"Timothy," she began again softly. She didn't want to lose her temper, but she was tempted to. It was all becoming too much. She was tired of being caught between Timothy and Monte here at work, her mother and Taylor in her family and Stef and the kids at the house. The situation with Jesus and boarding school hadn't calmed down one bit and although Lena understood Stef side of not wanting to let their most immature son leave home, she could definitely understand where Jesus was coming from too. It was the same way with Monte and Timothy…Timothy was right, he should be allowed to teach SOME of the things he wanted to…but this argument was going to fall on deaf ears if the school was CLOSED.

"No Lena!" Timothy said standing up quickly… "I just won't do it!"

Before Lena could respond, there was a soft tap on the door, followed by someone taking the liberty to peek her head inside the door. Lena was poised to chastise the intruder for her lack of respect for privacy, until it registered that the person who lacked respect was no other than her little sister. The frown that teased the edges of Lena's mouth quickly disappeared as Taylor fully pushed the door open and revealed herself, holding what Lena could only describe as a "Yogi Bear," type picnic basket. The young woman beamed, both at the fact that she had interrupted the meeting with Timothy and the fact that her sister seemed genuinely surprised.

"Well, do I get a hug?" Taylor asked after Lena stood thunderstruck at her appearance. Lena's face quickly melted into a smile and she crossed the room to pull her little sister into a warm, tight hug.

"What are you doing here?" Lena asked pulling back some. She looked at her little sister from head to toe, smiling at the interesting ensemble of white shorts, suspenders and a pink ribbed tank top. Taylor always did have a flair for the dramatic when it came to dressing.

"I told you I was coming…" Taylor smiled at her sister, not really realizing how much they looked alike until they were standing face-to-face.

"Tomorrow…you said Tuesday. You were supposed to having meetings today."

"Talks broke down…or I broke them down one…" Taylor smiled. "So I rented a car and drove down. Might as well start my vacation. Have you had lunch?" she asked placing the basket on Lena's desk. She could see Timothy out of the corner of her eye and she was determined to ignore him. She had always been suspicious of Timothy, but after the blatant hell he had put her sister through, it would take all of her restraint to even be pleasant to him.

Still, Lena seemed set on showing some decorum when it came to Timothy, "Taylor, you remember Timothy, don't you?" she smiled tightly and pointed to where he sat, still ready to have the argument about corporate versus FREEDOM.

Taylor cut her eyes at her target, but quickly moved her attention back to her sister, "Timothy," she said nonchalantly, as if he were no more than a bug on the wall. "Have you had lunch yet?"

Lena's eyes wandered to her clock. It was a bit after one and she hadn't had lunch yet. "Timothy and I were just in a meeting…"

"I know…I heard it all the way down the hall," Taylor informed them. "Angry voices carry," she said finally giving Timothy her full attention. She was not going to give into the need to rip him a new one, as long as he didn't give her any excuse to…

"Well Taylor, I wouldn't expect you to know anything about NOT being a pawn for corporate overlords," Timothy said smugly.

The words were like music to Taylor's ears. It was the kickoff of yet another battle of wits between her and Timothy. They had met before, perhaps twice, and each time Timothy wanted to test her endurance in the defense of not only corporate greed but capitalism in general. Still, Taylor was sure it wasn't even about that; it was about the fact that Timothy harbored a massive and intricate crush on Lena and it seemed to Taylor that she was the only person who noticed this. It fundamentally bothered Timothy that he couldn't get this "good, spiritual, bohemian bullshit" past Taylor without getting his hand caught in the cookie jar of trying to be the attractive, funny, male friend that wasn't attractive to his hot lesbian friend. Taylor saw through it easily and regretfully or thankfully, she was not patient enough not to be annoyed with it.

"I'm sorry Timothy, is your deep discussions of the Hunger Games and Maze Runner series not enough to satisfy critical thinking requirements?" Taylor asked easily. She could hear her sister blow out a held breath and she was almost tempted not to ramp up this argument.

"Oh, why don't I just put some corporate jargon in their hands and allow the Wall Street Journal to tell them how to live, Taylor? That and the Harvard Review did all your thinking for you, right? No need for the Scarlet Letter or the Crucible for you…you learned everything you needed to know from …which magazine am I thinking of…The Economist, right?"

Taylor's folded her arms across her chest, but never wavered with her patented smile, "OMG, I do read the Wall Street Journal…and The Economist," she said in the most annoying high-pitched voice she could muster, "And I did go to Harvard…" she continued, "which is probably why I can make connections between novels like the Hunger Games and concepts of utilitarianism; because really, what is dystopian fiction with utopian concepts to contrast it with?" Taylor waited for Timothy to respond, and when there was none, she shrugged, "But don't let me suggest any critical thinking for you, Timothy…reading should just be fun…"

All the air had been sucked out of the room so thoroughly that no one even noticed that Monte was standing in the doorway, listening to the exchange between Timothy and Taylor. She didn't want to be smiling, but the flow of Taylor's insult had given rise to an uncontrollable grin. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything," she said after awkwardly tapping on the already opened door.

"I was just leaving," Timothy maneuvered around Monte and headed back toward the classrooms.

"You must be Taylor," Monte surmised, gathering the resemblance between the sisters.

Taylor nodded, satisfied with herself, until Lena elbowed her in the ribs. She folded like a piece of paper, not expecting her sister to invoke violence to her unprepared body. "This is my little sister," Lena said, shaking her head.

"I'm Monte," Monte stepped forward with an outstretched hand. Taylor tried to recover, but was still hunched over when she took Monte's hand. "And I must say, the pleasure is all mine," Monte added, liking the way Taylor had ran Timothy off.

"I'm sure it won't be for long," Lena warned, but regained her glee as she opened the picnic basket. "You went to Olivo's?" Lena swooned. It was her favorite Spanish tapas bar and they did the most amazing picnic baskets. She pulled out a jar of olives and held them to her chest.

"I think my rib is broke," Taylor said dramatically.

"You're apologizing to Timothy," Lena said packing the olives back in the basket.

"You can break my other ribs before I do that," Taylor said shaking it off and standing upright again. "Monte, have you had lunch? There is plenty…"

Monte looked at Taylor and then at Lena and could only laugh. "I think I'm going to let you two go at it alone. Lena, when you get a chance, can you get me the ALEX information?"

"Sure…after lunch soon enough?" Lena questioned.

"That's fine," Monte backed out of the door and waved. "I'll meet up with you later? And it was nice meeting you, Taylor. I'm sure we'll spend some more time together in the future." Her smile was genuine and easy, and for some reason, it sent a chill up Taylor's spine.

* * *

"An all-boys school?" Taylor couldn't be hearing her sister right. Jesus was a great athlete, but an all-boys boarding school focused on academics. "You know it could be great…I mean, right around age sixteen, breasts took at least 45% of my attention…so an all-boys school may help…"

Lean nearly spit her water out. It was easy being around Taylor, and her sense of humor rarely failed. "Taylor, I'm serious…I need you to talk to him…"

"He wants to wrestle, what can I tell him?"

"How much you hated boarding school…how much better he would be here at home, at Anchor beach."

Taylor took a bite of her sandwich and frowned. "I didn't hate boarding school, Lena," she admitted. "I hated the fact that my mother wanted to get rid of me, and my father didn't think it was significant enough to do …but boarding school was actually a great experience."

"He's too young," Lena made another argument.

"I was twelve when I went…you know this stuff though. Jesus can handle boarding school."

Lena huffed. She knew this, but Stef wanted Jesus home, and she was going to side with her wife. "Can you at least talk to him and see where his mind is…seriously? He'll open up to you more than anyone. He's your biggest fan…besides Mariana."

"I'll talk to him," Taylor agreed. She took a sip of her lemonade and looked out across the beach. Lena bumped into her gentle.

"Thanks...and thanks for tomorrow in advance. These foundation dinners are no fun and begging for money is really no fun."

"I'm here, I might as well be useful," Taylor shrugged.

"So why are you here a day early?"

"My job is done…I don't actually sit in on these big deal meetings; I advise and when that's done, I'm done…my advice just happened to be the opposite of what everyone wanted to hear," she smiled woefully. And then her smiled brightened up, "guess what…"

"What?"

"I talked to Zoe this morning and Ava learned to blow her nose today…" Taylor said with all the pride of the parent of a sixteen month old, "of course it was on her sister's white shirt." Lena couldn't hold out on laughing. It was particularly funny because Taylor learned to blow her nose by using Lena's sleeve. Lena could still remember it, Taylor blowing her little booger-filled nose on her favorite blue and white UCLA tee shirt at a homecoming game in the late 80s.

"The apple didn't fall far from that tree did it?" Lena teased.

"Man…I don't think the apple fell at all," Taylor agreed.

* * *

Stef frowned, wondering who in the hell was in her parking space in her driveway. The car was flashy, a convertible rental it looked like, and Stef's mind instantly went to having it towed. She had survived a shit day; long, hot and agonizing, with Mike gleefully plotting what to name his baby…maybe it was a boy, Mike Jr, or maybe it was a girl, Michaela or Michelle. What did Stef think? He would ask looking at her with big eager eyes and he prattled on about his new family. Stef wanted to scream; hell, she wanted to know if she had been this annoying when she found out that Lena was pregnant.

Frankie; Francesca Marie Adams-Foster; her little girl was gone. She had nearly gotten choked up; but instead she forced herself to focus on the passing cars as she and Mike patrolled. It wasn't fair…it seriously wasn't fair. It was something that Lena wanted so much and in essence, she had wanted too. She wanted a child that was she and Lena's. Someone for them to share exclusively. Not that they didn't share their five other children; but Frankie would have been different. From her first breaths, to her cries and first steps, she and Lena would be in this together and in a blink of an eye, that had all ended.

And now someone was in her parking spot and she had to park on the damn street. She huffed as she killed the engine and exited her SUV. She mounted the driveway with every intention to be noticeably angry when Lena bounced from the porch, full of life and excitement, and ran down to meet her. "Guess who is here!" she asked like a kid at Christmas.

"Someone who wants to be towed?" Stef responded sarcastically. It didn't dampen Lena's mood one bit.

"Taylor is here a day early!" Lena burst. "She and Mariana and Jude are actually making dinner. I don't know if it'll be edible, but she's here!" Her wife leaped into her arms and Stef could do nothing but hold her for just a moment. They had had a rough night; one where only Lena's back was pressed against her for the entire night. And now Lena was peppering soft kisses along her jawline, actually excited to be in her arms. Taylor always stirred a new type of energy in her sister. It was happiness, it was easy and familiar and Stef appreciated that. She was an only child, and although Lena had admitted that there were times when Taylor was a handful; she had always adored her sister.

"About last night," Stef began.

Lena kissed her quickly and soundly. "Stef…we'll figure this Jesus thing out," she said solemnly. "Let's just enjoy Taylor's attempt at cooking…" she pouted a bit. Lena was sexy when she pouted, and even more adorable when she was excited.

Stef held her a bit more tightly. "Okay, love…lead the way," she said softly tapping her wife's behind. Taylor's visit was already proving to be beneficial.

Taylor was in the kitchen, holding court with Mariana and Jude. "I can only make one dish," she was explaining to the two of them, "it just happens to be delicious." She was unloading three bags of groceries.

"And what dish is that?" Stef asked interrupting her sister-in-law.

"Hot cop on a stick, obviously!" Taylor said not missing a beat. She went over and hugged Stef. "You wear this every day?" she whispered playfully. "How does my sister keep her hands off of you?"

"She doesn't," Stef countered.

"She shouldn't," Taylor kept the banter going.

"Okay, you two," Lena said feigning annoyance. "So what's this one dish you can cook?" she asked looking through the grocery bags.

"Hey…hey..hey…" my niece, nephew, and I are making dinner…why don't you two go somewhere else. Dinner will be ready in about an hour," Taylor said pushing them towards the backdoor and out of the kitchen.

"What do we have, five or six days of fun?" Stef asked looking back at her house.

"She is still Taylor," Lena nodded. "I don't think she's ever going to change.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey everyone! Something to start off our week right! Just a reminder, I own nothing; please feel free to comment and review! And thanks to everyone who has and continues to comment and review! It helps me so much to know that you guys are enjoying the story! It is real motivation to continue! Until next time, enjoy :)**

Communication

"Taylor, are we gonna run or what?' Jesus had asked quickly darting from the living room back into the dining room. He was always moving, a trait that Stef had gotten used to, but seemed to still bother Lena. It was a short time after dinner, around seven in the evening and dusk still lingered outside.

Taylor looked up, watched as Jesus paced and smiled. "Yeah, I'm going…do me a favor and grab the small suitcase from the trunk of the car," she tossed him the keys of the car from her pocket and then returned her attention to Jude's homework. "Okay…the inverse of this operation…" she began again, pointing out something on his paper. He seemed to be getting his math easier with Taylor; she was patient and very good at explaining the concepts.

"You are running … after dinner?" Stef asked looking up from the family checkbook.

"I usually weightlift after dinner..." Taylor grinned. "But Jesus wants to race me around the block…there are driving rights on the line," Taylor explained. "Or him getting in there and cleaning up all of those dishes. Bolognese and pasta is good…but messy and I don't wanna clean up," she winked at Jude, who laughed at his aunt.

"Jesus is fast," Jude chimed in.

"I know…luckily I'm faster…" Taylor promised. "Then I'm going to try to find a hotel for the night…"

"You're staying here!" Lena said coming into the room, freshly showered. "We discussed this…you are not going to pay for one night at a hotel…"

"It'll be fine, Taylor," Stef added. "We can make up Brandon's room…he can bunk with Jesus and Jude…"

"What about me staying with Jesus and Jude," Brandon said coming in from the kitchen. "I'm not staying in a room with them…"

"Good!" Jesus said throwing the keys back to his aunt from the entryway. Taylor caught them without really focusing on them and Jesus smiled at the lack of effort it took for her to do so.

"Jesus, don't throw things," Lena scolded. "Brandon…it's one night…"

"I can get a room…" Taylor said easily.

"No…it's one night; Brandon can sleep his ass on the couch if he doesn't like it," Jesus sat a small bag down on the floor.

"Jesus!" Stef began.

"What…he has a room of his own," Jesus said. "He can give it up for one night…I would give up my room for Aunt Taylor," he said angrily.

"Well you share a room…so you get no say," Brandon countered.

"And neither do you…go upstairs and straighten up; Taylor is staying in your room," Stef informed her oldest son.

"Hey, you got this?" Taylor asked Jude, who silently nodded. "Okay, let me go change for our run," she said passing Jesus and patting him on the back.

"Cool," Jesus said heading toward the front door to get an advantage on stretching.

"He's an ass!" Brandon declared, rolling his eyes and heading upstairs to change his bedding and straighten up his room.

"I'm going to take this to my room," Jude said gathering his books and notebooks. He hated confrontations and the arguments between Brandon and Jesus seem to only be getting worse.

"Can we still chock that up to sibling rivalry?" Stef said looking over her glasses once the room had quieted. Lena said down beside her wife and shrugged. She didn't want to talk about it. Taylor and Jesus had headed out and Brandon was upstairs now.

"How are the bills coming along?" she asked leaning her head on Stef's shoulder.

Stef looked down at their dwindling bank account. Adopting Callie, fighting all the obstacles that had come up with her adoption had nearly drained them as a family. They were treading water now and Stef absolutely hated the feeling. "We're fine, love," she said with a sigh. "But it couldn't hurt for me to pick up some overtime," she admitted. "I'm going to pick up some extra shifts…"

"Stef," Lena moaned, "we agreed that it wasn't necessary…"

"I'd like a cushion, Lena, that's all. We have five mouths to feed…"

"I know how many mouths we have to feed, Stef." The money conversation always sounded like Stef was being condescending to her, like she had no idea where money came from and it grated on Lena's nerves.

"I'm not saying that to be mean, Lena…but I can work overtime …"

"And I can't," Lena said standing. "I'm going to start the dishes…"

"Taylor is going to beat Jesus at running so he's going to do that," Stef yelled behind Lena, but her wife was already in the kitchen.

Lena angrily ran hot water into the sink and watched the bubbles fill the basin. "Love," Stef said coming into the kitchen.

"It's fine, Stef," Lena said cutting off the water. "Work all the overtime you want…your job isn't dangerous or stressful enough. Put in another forty hours…another fifty."

"Listen Lena…we can't be naïve here," Stef whispered, not wanting to incite inquiries from her children about the yelling. "We should get in front of this thing…and you are in no position to ask for a raise…" Lena pulled her hair back and fidgeted with it. She knew her wife was telling the truth, but it didn't hurt or bother her any less. "Lena…I can't let us wait on an emergency or something else to drain the rest of the money in our bank account. Brandon is going to college soon, followed by Callie and the twins..."

"I know that," Lena said sadly. "I'm not dumb when it comes to money…"

"I didn't say you were," Stef tried to explain. "But I can get some extra hours; we are short and I am senior in the department. It's mine if I want it…"

"And what about these five teenagers that are running around that need you? Hell, I need you Stef…"

"I'm not moving out, love or going overseas…I'll be home every night…"

"Of course you will, Stef," Lena said sliding a plate back into the water. "Of course you will…" Sometimes it didn't seem like Stef understood her at all and it really broke Lena's heart. She looked over into the hot soapy water and closed her eyes. "I guess I'll leave this for Jesus. I'm going to read over my ALEX information…I have a huge day tomorrow," Lena disappeared and Stef was left to look at the hot water in the basin.

* * *

"Someone is in the bathroom down the hall," Taylor said leaning against the doorjamb of Lena's room. She had just come back from her run with Jesus, where she had won easily. She had been running for nearly fifteen years, there was no way Jesus could beat her. Now he was downstairs doing the dishes, and Stef was watching a show with Callie and Mariana. "Can I take a quick shower?" she asked her sister.

"Ah…sure," Lena said shaking her head of the fog. She was thinking about a little of everything, but mainly how much these petty arguments with Stef annoyed her. They weren't fighting about anything in particular, yet they were fighting about everything at once. She was tired, exhausted even, and right then and there she vowed to stop giving in to silly fights. "Did you win?" she smiled at her little sister.

"Of course…I've been a runner for years…not that anyone noticed," Taylor stuck her tongue.

"I've noticed that you are very trim," Lena said looking at her little sister.

"I run, A LOT," Taylor said heading towards the bathroom. "Oh, and Jesus is very serious about boarding school. He's sincere about this…"

"Because he wants to be away from us?" questioned Taylor. Taylor would know better than anyone what it's like to separate from family; she had spent the last ten years staying away for Dana, Lena and Stewart.

"No, because he wants to wrestle. So he wants to go to the best place for wrestling. If this were Brandon and piano, would this be so hard to see?"

"Piano is different…there is a future in piano…" Lena countered.

Taylor cocked her head to the side, "Wrestling is an Olympic sport, Lena." Taylor didn't want to point out how it smacked of favoritism for Brandon. For a parent, it was being rational, but for Taylor looking at it as an outsider, it looked like Brandon's dreams were more important than Jesus's. "Full scholarship to an elite boarding school for wrestling doesn't come around every day. Don't make him piss something like that away just because you want to keep him home."

"If Thaddie or Ava wanted to go to boarding school, you would let them?"

"Not at four and two…" Taylor said laughing. "Ask me again in ten years…" she headed into the bathroom and Lena could hear the shower start.

* * *

"You've been super quiet tonight," Jillian said shifting Thaddie in her lap. She had stopped by to make sure her sister was doing alright in the absence of her wife and had ended up staying to play with the girls and having dinner.

"I'm not," Zoe countered. Jillian arched her eyebrow and shrugged. She knew her sister, but when Zoe didn't want to talk, Zoe wouldn't talk. "So on Thursday, I'm dropping you three off?" Ava turned over on the couch, looked up for a moment and then lay her head back down.

"It's not gonna mess up your day is it?" Zoe asked rubbing Ava's back. Jillian shook her head, no. "I miss Taylor…so thanks for coming over tonight."

"I figured you would miss her," Jillian acknowledged. "And be super busy."

"Well, this morning was tough getting Thaddie to school with Ava. I didn't realize how much Taylor does in the morning. She gets the girls dressed most morning while I make breakfast and then she drops Thaddie off on the way to work. And then in the evenings…" Zoe rubbed her eyebrows nervously, feeling the water well up in her eyes. She didn't want to cry, especially in front of the girls or Jillian, but she almost couldn't help it.

"Hey…what's wrong?" Jillian frowned, her attention being drawn from the television to her little sister. Ever since they were children, Jillian couldn't stand to see her baby sister cry and now was no different.

"I'm just…Jillian, I'm screwing up my marriage," Zoe said feeling defeated.

"What are you talking about?" Jillian asked running her fingers through her freshly blonde-highlighted curls. "I'm confused…you and Taylor are as disgustingly adorable as ever…"

"She's going to lose her patience with me," Zoe began to explain.

"If she hasn't in ten years, why would she now?" Zoe looked down at her daughters and the first set of tears escaped her eyes. "Hey, let me put these two upstairs and then you can tell me everything, okay?" Jillian said calmly. She did just that, getting both girls upstairs and into bed and then returning downstairs to her sister. "Now, what's going on?"

Zoe had dissolved into tears now, and Jillian hugged her sister. "I don't know … I love Taylor so much, but we haven't been intimate and she is getting beyond frustrated. I don't know what's wrong with me…"

"There is nothing wrong with you," Jillian assured her sister. "You have two kids and a home to take care of..."

"It's not that I don't want her either…" Zoe choked up a bit, "I mean, I love her and want …I just don't know what's wrong with me, Jillian."

She felt so bad for Zoe. She pulled her sister into a quick hug again, "What does Taylor say about it?"

"I'm scared to talk about it with her," Zoe admitted. "I just let her get angry…it's easier…"

"Yeah, but it probably makes her feel like shit too…" Jillian pointed out. "I mean, it has to be confusing…you two have always been so open with one another."

"I don't want her to hate me, Jillie." She waited for Jillian to tell her that she was being stupid or silly or crazy.

"Zoe...be fair to Taylor. She'll never hate you. If she knew you were feeling like this…sex wouldn't even be an issue."

It was with this in mind that Zoe talked to her wife that night. "You sound sleepy," Zoe said softly into the phone. Jillian had left thirty minutes earlier and once she finished crying, Zoe returned a call to Taylor.

Taylor yawned, "I am sleepy," she said barely awake. Brandon's bed was surprisingly comfortable and she had been nearly asleep with her phone rang. "How are you and the girls?"

"The girls are fine …they've been sleep for about two hours now. I missed you today…I can't wait until Thursday."

"Me either," Taylor smiled. It felt good to hear that Zoe missed her, even though it probably just meant that the girls had exhausted her. "Thursday isn't far though."

"Did you have to do any work today?"

"They sent some projections over this evening, but nothing concrete," Taylor explained.

They talked for a few more minutes about nothing in particular before Taylor began yawning again. "Babe, you should go to sleep. I know you are exhausted," Zoe said gently.

"Aww…I'm enjoying talking to you," Taylor whined.

Zoe rubbed her eyes trying to push back some of her emotions. "Taylor…I love you…" she could hear Taylor smirk.

"Okay, Zo," Taylor replied. She was too tired to process the meaning besides the fact that it was something Zoe said whenever they hung up with one another.

* * *

"Are you still awake?" Stef questioned. She was turned with her back to Lena, but she could tell by Lena's breathing that she was still awake. She felt her wife turn on her back, so she did the same. "I just wanna work some overtime."

"I know that," Lena said quietly, "But you know how much it scares me."

"It won't be dangerous," Stef said weakly. Her entire job was risky and dangerous, but she needed some way to reassure her wife of that fact that she would always be fine.

"What if I get a second job?" Lena suggested. "Tutoring…or something…"

"Lena, love, it's easier for me to just pick up some extra shift," Stef explained. "It won't be forever…just until we get a cushion, recover some of what we spent on Callie's adoption. Until the end of the year maybe. Then we'll be fine," Stef said snuggling closer to her wife. "Please don't fault me for that, love."

"Until we figure out something different," Lena negotiated.

Stef kissed Lena's forehead. "Okay, until we figure out something better," Stef agreed.

Lena held her wife's face and kiss Stef slowly and intently. "Are you coming to the foundation dinner tomorrow?" Lena questioned when she pulled back.

"Kiss me like that again," Stef murmured, ignoring the question.

"Answer my question," Lena said running her hand down Stef's midsection. "You could wear that black dress…"

"Honey, I'm not wearing a dress…" Stef rolled her eyes in the darkness. "And I really don't want to spend a couple of hours watching Monte suck up to wealthy donors."

"This has nothing to do with Monte," Lena said with aggravation. "Come for me…"

Stef tried to kiss her again, but Lena pulled back. "Love, it would bore me to tears. I'm just going to hang out with our kids tomorrow night. You and Monte will be fine…"

"Stef…" Lena said moving all the way back to her side of the bed.

"What…you know I hate those type of events."

"Yeah…I know," Lena said turning to the other side. She closed her eyes, not wanting to feel as weary about the situation as she did. "I just thought it would be nice to have a night out together…"

"Well, let's do something besides an ALEX foundation dinner," Stef snuggle against her wife, but failed to notice the stiffness now in her wife's frame.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! The latest installment is ready! As always I love the comments and reviews! Keep them coming! And please enjoy!**

Careful What We Wish For

Lena wondered if everyone talked with their hands when talking to her little sister. Taylor had always been attractive and attention grabbing, but it seemed like everyone had an overwhelming need to flirt with the woman. Taylor, in her own defense, most of the time seemed utterly oblivious to this fact, but Lena had always noticed.

"So this is a wool blend?" the young woman asked Taylor, running her hand lightly across Taylor's shoulder and down her arm in the guise of feeling the fabric that covered Taylor's frame. It was a beautifully made suit that fit Taylor like a glove. Still, there was no need for the woman to be that interested in Taylor's suit. Still, Lena couldn't be too critical, since the woman who was so enamored with Taylor, was one of the primary decision makers for the grant that Anchor Beach was applying for right now.

Taylor took a sip of her water and smiled, "Yeah it's wool," she smiled looking around the room for her sister. Lena had hung her out to dry less than ten minutes after they entered the foundation's event. She and Lena had shown up early and Monte was supposed to be meeting them there. Once this woman, Taylor thought her name was Lucy, had latched onto her, Lena had scattered through the crowd to get herself a drink.

"Well, it hangs beautifully on you," Lucy complimented her, pulling open the jacket a bit. "The shirt is beautiful too," she smiled softly. "So you said you are a quant?"

"Yeah, in Chicago," Taylor nodded, her eyes finally falling onto her sister. "I work for a hedge-fund."

"A hedge-fund," Lucy nodded, "sounds boring, I must admit."

This piqued Taylor's interest. She hated when people assumed quants were boring or their jobs were boring. "And what do you do Lucy?"

"I offended you?" Lucy pulled her top lip between her teeth and finally frowned. "I didn't mean to…"

Taylor looked at the woman fully for the first time. She was attractive enough, Taylor supposed, soft almond colored skin with large brown eyes and a beautiful mouth. "You didn't," Taylor assured her. "It takes a little more to offend me," she promised.

Lucy's smile returned. "I'm actually a grant administrator. I bother the recipients of our grants to make sure they are utilizing them correctly."

"Then we kinda have some stuff in common," Taylor figured. "I make sure my company doesn't take money and be assholes with it…"

"And how does that go?"

"Let's just be happy I'm not a drinking woman…" Taylor flashed Lucy an easy smile.

Lena knew that smile and shook her head a tiny bit. She was so engulfed with watching her sister, she didn't notice Monte enter the room on Jenna's arm. The two made their way completely over to Lena before she actually took notice. "Monte…Jenna," Lena said a bit startled when her eyes finally landed on the two.

"Sorry we're late," Monte apologized. "It was a little more hectic getting dressed together than I imagined." Lena took a sip of her red wine as she allowed the words to digest. "It's not as salacious as it sounds," Monte said quickly.

Jenna looked at her strangely, wondering why she had to explain anything to Lena, but shrugged it off. "Yeah, my apartment is just closer to both the school and this venue." Monte and Jenna had been dating for about a month and although Jenna was clear about her feelings for Monte, she was absolutely in the dark about how Monte felt about her. "Well, what would you like to drink?" Jenna questioned, feeling a bit out of place now. "I'll go to bar and get us something."

"I'll have a red wine," Monte said letting her eyes trail through the crowd and settle on Taylor.

"Taylor has a tab open, so just put it on her tab," Lena said to Jenna.

"Taylor is here?" Jenna questioned. "Is she with Stef somewhere?" she searched the crowd now too. She had met Taylor only once, but it was hard to miss what amounted to Lena's mini-me.

"Stef isn't here," Lena said clearing her throat. "But Taylor is across the room," she said pointing.

"Well, I'll be back in a second," Jenna said cutting through the crowd heading towards the bar.

"I think I hurt her feelings," Monte frowned watching Jenna go.

"A glass of wine will cure hurt feelings," Lena promised her. She was on her second glass and she was feeling a lot better about the fact that her wife was at home instead of here supporting her.

"I see your sister makes friends easily," Monte changed the subject.

"I think the tailored made suit did it this time," Lena chuckled. "But yes, she does have a way of making friends.

"It does look good on her," Monte said taking note of the navy blue wool-blended pants and matching jacket over the pale peach dress shirt. "But I'm supposing everything looks good on her…somewhat like you." Monte looked at the way printed dress flowed Lena's frame. "Business casual must have been made for you two," Monte joked and all Lena could do was blush.

"One red wine," Jenna came back and offered the glass to Monte, "and one Jack and coke for me," she said taking a sip from the glass. "So how do these things work exactly?"

"We walk around and kiss the ass of wealthy donors and the people who decide who are getting grants for this year," Monte explained.

"So it's like speed dating for grants and funding?" Jenna added.

"Without the promise of sex or anything fun at the end of the night," Lena sighed.

"Speak for yourself," Jenna winked at Monte.

"Well," Lena tried to curb her urge to be sick, "I'm going to mingle…" she said walking off in the direction of her sister.

"So you have to talk to Simon…he loves talking market evaluations and stuff like that," Lucy said leaving just as Lena was coming to a stop beside her sister.

"Who is Simon?" Lena whispered.

"Her husband and the director of the foundation," Taylor explained.

"She was flirting with you…" Lena said confused.

"Everyone flirts Lena," Taylor laughed at her sister's naiveté. "It's cute though…that you think it means anything besides the fact that I'm easy on the eyes." She winked. "Now, I'm going to introduce you to the director of the foundation, and make a very speedy exit to the balcony where I don't have to talk to anyone else. I've reached my limit."

"You've talked to literally one person besides me…"

"And now I have to talk to three more," Taylor said counting the three people coming back across the room to them.

"Aww, sweetheart, you can do it," Lena teased. "Now come on…let's get me a grant!"

* * *

Stef assumed she would feel out of place; it was the initial reason she had said no to accompanying Lena to the foundation dinner. It would be full of academic types; the type of people who would laugh wittingly over the newest greatest novel out, or in the case of Taylor and whoever she ended up talking to, discuss how their stocks had lost twenty percent in two days. Stef wouldn't fit in, she could feel it. This fact, perhaps, was the reason she was so apprehensive about the time Lena and Monte spent together. She understood that they were work friends; they had the common goal of steering Anchor Beach towards the future, but it was more than that; Stef could feel as much. They were too comfortable together; perhaps they enjoyed each other's' company a little too much; Stef wasn't sure, but when Lena talked about Monte, Stef felt her stomach muscle tighten with jealousy.

_"__Do you think I should go?"_ Stef had asked her sister-in-law. Taylor had awoke thirty minutes after everyone, but Stef had left. Stef couldn't help but smile at Taylor. She looked a lot younger than her almost thirty years as she sat at the kitchen table and held an oversized coffee cup with both hands, trying to sort out the question that Stef had asked her. Stef had always like Taylor; whether it be because she was brutally honest or tenderly guarded like her, it didn't matter. Stef always felt she had an ally in Taylor.

_"__Yes,"_ Taylor had answered easily, without any hesitation behind the answer. _"__If she asked you to go…"_ she began to explain.

_"__She'll have Monte there,"_ Stef said quickly, dismissively. Taylor looked up from her cup and nodded. There was no need for expansion on the slip. Stef looked away, tightening her belt instead of making eye contact with Taylor. With Lena, this was grounds for a long drawn out discussion, but Taylor only blew on her coffee a bit more and shrugged.

_"__Foundation dinners are usually over by eight or nine anyways; you won't miss much,"_ Taylor said taking another sip.

But now, now Stef felt as if she was missing something. It was half past seven and if Taylor's prediction was true, Lena would be home soon. The house was quiet; all of their children were taking advantage of being off the rest of the week. The house felt large and empty, probably the way it would feel in five years when Jude was out of the house. The thought had sounded exciting at first…just she and Lena alone every night, but now the prospect seemed grim. Not because she didn't love her wife, but what would they do…what would they talk about?

Stef sat up and looked at the clock again. Three minutes had passed and she was becoming restless. She stood, walked around the living room and stopped in front of a picture of her and Lena on their wedding day. They were so happy and anxious to be together forever. Even though they had been together for years, it hadn't mattered; everything was starting new, fresh for them. It took less than a year for those feelings to dissipate. It only took one tragedy or emergency after the next to erode the newness and everything became survival instead of adventure. Lena deserved adventure, Stef decided suddenly.

Her thoughts were short lived, the doorbell broke her concentration. She figured it was one of the kids' friends, and moved towards the door with the intentions of dismissing the intrusion into her thoughts. She wanted to focus on Lena, and by extension, herself; yet when she opened the front door, she realized that this was now going to be impossible.

"Mike," Stef tried not to sound disappointed.

"Hey, you busy?" Mike looked nervous and anxious all at the same time. She hated that look on Mike, almost as much as she hated his self-assured, know-it-all attitude.

"Yes, I am," Stef said quickly. She couldn't be saddled with Mike right now.

"I'm going to ask Becca to marry me," he blurted out without preamble.

Stef closed her eyes and tried to shake the need to protect Mike from himself. He was a forty- four year old man, who could make decisions for himself. Still, Stef knew that whatever Mike did mattered to Brandon and Brandon mattered to her. This was the only reason, she told herself, that she moved aside and let Mike come inside to discuss his plans to marry someone nearly young enough to be his daughter.

* * *

"You don't drink," Monte said eyeing the water glass in Taylor's hand. Taylor had made her way outside, away from the foundation gathering and into the warm night air. She had removed her jacket and it hung softly over her forearm as the she played with her water glass. "You're getting your jacket wet," Monte said gently, removing the jacket from Taylor's arm and looking down. Taylor's eyes followed hers, then raked back up so she could smile at Monte. "I didn't want you to ruin your jacket…" Monte fumbled with her words. "I …I brought you a white wine…I didn't know you didn't drink," she said imply.

Taylor was going to speak, but decided not to, instead she placed her water glass to her lips. "I should thank you…I think talking to Simon and Lucy really helped. They were really impressed with some of the things Lena and I had to say…"

"Then that was all you," Taylor said taking a sip of water. "And no, I don't usually drink, but I'm on vacation so a drink wouldn't hurt," she laughed. "I am driving though so…"

"Well," Monte said taking a nervous sip of the white wine she had brought out for Taylor, "you broke the ice."

"I did do that," Taylor smiled, not allowing another compliment to pass her by. "Well, anything for my sister and Anchor Beach…and what else do I have to do on a Tuesday night…"

"While you are on vacation?" Monte cocked an eyebrow.

"I would have ended up working…running numbers, or consulting on something that I don't have to consult on," Taylor shrugged. "It would have broken up the monotony of a quiet hotel room…"

"Where are you staying?" Monte asked leaning against the same stone wall Taylor was leaning on.

"The Grand Hyatt, overlooking the bay."

"Oh, I live very close to the bay," Monte grinned softly. "It's a great hotel."

"One of the assistants at work booked it," Taylor admitted. "Perks of a hedge-fund…great deals when you travel. My wife wanted to stay at a bed and breakfast, but that is out with our kids…"

"There you guys are," Lena said being trailed by Jenna. "I think the 'party' is dying down…"

"How can you tell?" Taylor asked, "It was never a jumping event."

Lena rolled her eyes and turned to Monte. "I think we are at least going to get a partial grant," she announced happily. "It will definitely take us through this semester and into next year!"

"Congratulations, baby," Jenna said coming over to kiss Monte's cheek. She wedged herself between Monte and Taylor, which made Taylor chuckle a bit.

"Well, our job is done," Taylor said reaching around Jenna and removing her jacket from Monte's arm. "Thanks for saving that…" she nodded to Monte, handed her drink to Lena and slipped her jacket back on. She took her glass back, "Does that mean we can leave?"

"Yes, it does," Lena said happily.

"Well, we should celebrate," Monte suggested eagerly. "Since we are technically off tomorrow…"

"Well, I'm not off tomorrow," Jenna reminded Monte. "I have a conference call from the east coast…so I have to be up by 6 am."

"The perils of a marketing genius," Monte grinned. "Well, Lena, Taylor, a quick drink on me?"

"I should really get home," Lena said thinking about it, "We'll celebrate another day?"

"I could go for a drink," Taylor said enthusiastically. She really didn't want a drink, but the look on Jenna's face was priceless. "Jenna, don't you live pretty close to Lena…you could drop her home; my hotel is near where you live, right Monte? We can get a drink near the bay…"

"You don't drink," Lena reminded her sister quickly.

"I've been known to sip something every now and again," Taylor said nonchalantly. "Let me settle the check at the bar and then we'll go…" Taylor said maneuvering around Lena, Monte and Jenna and going back inside.

"I thought we would go back to your place…" Jenna began, but Monte's attention was solely on Taylor until she was inside the building.

"Maybe we should all wait and do something together," Lena suggested. "It's Taylor's birthday Saturday and her wife and kids will be in Thursday. How about I throw a little get-together Friday night…a dinner…"

"That sounds great," Jenna beamed.

"What sounds great?" Taylor said coming back a little too quickly, "Lucy had already covered my tab," Taylor explained catching the quizzical look on Lena's face.

"A dinner…Friday night for your birthday. Stef and I can throw it…"

"Oh, that's sounds awful," Taylor deadpanned. She hated get-togethers, and Lena knew as much. They always had a way of traumatizing her in one way or the other.

"Your birthday is Valentine's Day?" Monte questioned, amusement sprinkling her tone.

"Are we going to get that drink?" Taylor redirected the question. Jenna opened her mouth to speak, but Monte nodded slowly. "Thanks for taking Lena home, Jenna," Taylor winked.

* * *

"She's married, Jenna," Lena's heady feeling from the mixture of wine and likely getting a grant had been used up by Jenna's nonstop bitching about Taylor. Lena had tried her best to assure Jenna that there was nothing going on between Taylor and Monte, hell, they had just met, but Lena was never sure with her little sister. She didn't want to feed into Jenna's mania, but the sheering looks being exchanged between Monte and Taylor made her feel…she couldn't categorize how it made her feel.

"Oh yes…she's married…alone in San Diego, exuding sex!" Jenna said pulling into Lena's driveway. "What is she…twenty-four, twenty-five…I bet she does nothing but screw all the time.

Lena laughed despite herself. "She does things other than screw," Lena assured her. "She has a wife and a family…she and Monte are going for a drink and Monte does live near the hotel where Taylor is staying."

Jenna was obviously not listening. "Monte and I are doing well, Lena. The sex is amazing! She's so … accommodating and EAGER …"

"I don't want to hear this," Lena said shaking her head.

"I mean, I don't want to start dating again!" Jenna yelled, even though she had just started dating again after being married for nearly fourteen years.

"Jenna, calm down…my little sister is not going to sleep with my boss. Monte is just excited and Taylor is nice enough to have a drink with her…"

"I'm sure she is going to be nice enough to slip in some sex!" Jenna said again. "I'm going to call Monte…"

"Jenna, stop making yourself crazy! Go home, get some rest and get ready for your meeting tomorrow," Lena said softly. Jenna looked at her for a moment.

"Are you sure? Nothing will go on between them?"

"Taylor is very committed to her family," Lena promised. Lena kept saying that in her brain as she closed the front door behind her. The house was eerily quiet, but Lena wasn't going to complain about that. "Stef," she called out. She checked everyone downstairs and couldn't find her wife, therefore she headed up to their bedroom. It was a bit after eight thirty, but Stef was already in her lounge clothes and lying in bed. "I had the most interesting night…" Lena said stepping out of her shoes. "But I'm fairly positive we got the grant," she beamed. Stef looked over her glasses and returned her wife's smile.

"That's amazing, love," she said placing her magazine on the nightstand. "You look amazing."

"Do I?" Lena laughed. She was wearing a fairly simple flowing print dress that wrapped gently around her frame. She had pulled her hair back, and put on a pair of dangling earrings and matching necklace that her wife had given her one Christmas.

"You don't know?" Stef questioned. She wanted to apologize for not going with her wife, for being stubborn and pigheaded, when all Lena wanted was some support. Still, the words scared her, so she kept her thoughts to herself. Instead, she focused on how amazing Lena looked. "I'm happy for you and Anchor Beach."

"I know," Lena nodded, pulling the pin out of her hair and letting her curls free. "How was your night? So none of our kids came home?"

"Jude is over at Connor's, Jesus is coming home later, Mariana and Callie went to Brandon's concert so they will be home later too," Stef rattled off. "But Mike stopped by." Stef rubbed her head. "He's asking Becca to marry him."

"Wonderful!" Lena said sincerely.

"Wonderful?" Stef asked with confusion etched onto her face. "Just because he got her pregnant doesn't mean he should marry her," Stef said frowning.

"No," Lena agreed calmly. "But he obviously loves her and wants to have a family with her." She pulled her dress off and sat on the edge of the bed.

"It's not that simple, love," Stef tried to explain. "Think about how Brandon is going to feel…"

"Brandon is old enough to understand that Mike deserves a family if he wants one," Lena neutralized that argument. "Sweetheart, I know that Brandon is a big part of this…but what part of this is you not wanting Mike to get married again?"

"I don't care if Mike gets married again," Stef said frowning. "I don't want my son hurt though. Brandon is a sensitive kid, Lena."

"Brandon is plenty strong," Lena muttered. "And if he needs time to adjust, we'll just give him time to adjust; but Mike has a right to live his life…even if you don't agree with it." Stef let her wife's words sink in.

"Well…if he's going to marry her, we should at least meet this woman," Stef settled. They hadn't met Becca, mainly because this was all new for Mike and because Stef knew that Lena would kill her if she kept meddling. Well, actually Stef had met Becca, but that was neither here nor there; she hadn't made Lena meet this girl because she knew how Lena felt. Therefore, she hadn't pushed the issue, but now, it was time to push the issue.

"Well…speaking of that…I've kinda said we would have a dinner Friday night for Taylor's birthday."

"That's sudden…"

"Something small…Taylor and her family, me, you, Monte and Jenna…"

"And now Mike and Becca…" Stef added wearily. She watched Lena pull on a long shirt and lay on the bed beside her.

"Is it a terrible idea?" Lena wanted to know as she rested her head on her wife's shoulder and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Oh, most likely," Stef giggled. "But it'll be fine. Taylor loves your cooking and it is her birthday." Taylor did love her sister's cooking, but she hated parties. Lena saw no reason to bring that up. She kissed Lena's forehead. "You are not going to make me help are you?"

"Of course you are helping!"

"What do I get for helping?" Stef asked suggestively.

Lena looked up at her and thought about it for a moment. "A happy wife," she confirmed.

Stef hugged her close. "That seems fair…" Stef agreed.

"Oh," Lena said sitting up. "I need you to call Jenna and make sure she is actually home." She watched Stef open her mouth to question her, but Lena just went ahead and explained about Monte and Taylor.

"Oh," Stef said. "Taylor is …" she searched for the proper word, "charming…and Monte is …" Stef didn't want to say 'seems easy,' so she just let the phrase hang there.

Lena smacked Stef playful, "call Jenna please," she said again and tried not to think about Taylor and Monte out alone.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I own nothing. More at the bottom of the page :)

Hump Day Blues (Part I)

The Do Not Disturb placard had been in place for hours now, yet someone seemed determined to ignore it. With every thump on the door, Taylor's head split a tiny bit more. She struggled to open her eyes, and when her eyelids finally separated, she struggled to keep them apart. It took nearly two minutes for her to finally be able to focus, and even then her stomach dropped a bit from just being awake. "What in the hell did I drink last night," she asked out loud and she finally sat up and glared at the clock beside the bed. Six forty-five! Ridiculous! There was that thumping again, and Taylor finally had the wherewithal to swing her feet to the edge of the bed and slide to the floor. She slowly, but steadily made her way across the room to the door.

She pulled the door open with less force than she had intended. "Lena," Taylor rolled her eyes, now understanding completely why her Do Not Disturb sign was being ignored. "It's before seven…"

"Where is she!" Lena asked, a bit breathless, a bit pushy as she moved her sister to the side and entered the room. Taylor was about to ask, who, but her question was overpowered by her sister's angry muttering. "I mean, how could you, Taylor…really, I thought you had outgrown this type of behavior," Lena chided. Taylor closed the door and leaned against it for a moment. Her head was beginning to pound and unexpectedly, she was ravenously hungry. "Are you listening to me, Taylor! Where is Monte?" she opened her eyes to watch her big sister search around the room almost frantically.

Taylor pushed off from the door and made her way to the second queen sized bed in the room and curled up on it for a few moments before actually giving Lena any of her attention. She rolled onto her back and looked up at the ceiling, "What in the hell are you talking about?" she asked. Her voice was gravelly and sounded foreign even to her. Her vocal cords felt swollen and strained and she didn't feel like talking. She had drank the night before…not enough to get stone-cold drunk, but definitely enough to upset her equilibrium.

"Monte! She is not at her house and Jenna is worried sick…" Lena said in a huff. Taylor lifted her neck and stared at her sister for a moment; she had never seen Lena frazzled or this upset about anything really, and although it was confusing and uncomfortable, Taylor began to laugh. "You find this funny?" Lena widened her eyes in disbelief.

"I find it utterly ridiculous," Taylor corrected her, "which is why all I can do is laugh." Lena plopped on the bed that Taylor had slept in and narrowed her eyes at her little sister. "You are not going to check the bathroom?" Taylor questioned pointing around the corner.

"Where is she, Taylor?" Lena took a deep breath and asked again.

"I assume at home…" Taylor closed her eyes, already bored with this conversation.

"She is not home, Taylor," Lena tried to keep her emotions in check. She watched as her little sister moved to the bed she sat on and got back under the covers. "You are not going back to sleep…" Lena said more sternly than she had said anything in her life.

"Well, I'm not listening to this shit," Taylor said evenly.

Lena sprang up, "You are like a petulant child," she gritted through clenched teeth. "Can you just give me a straight answer…where is Monte?"

Taylor scratched her matted curls and frowned. "She's obviously not here, Lena," she said becoming a little frustrated now. It was enough that her sleep, what sleep she had gotten, was interrupted, but the tone and mood of Lena was poised to piss her off. "What exactly do you think happened last night?"

"Let's see…you and Monte leave to have 'drinks,' and this morning, when Jenna tried to call her all morning, she doesn't answer. And then when Jenna checks her house, she isn't there…"

"So CRAZY JENNA can't find her girlfriend, calls you and your first thought was, 'my sister is probably screwing her'? That's the next logical step?"

"Well, you have been known to bed my friends, Taylor," Lena said quickly.

Now Taylor was becoming pissed. She laughed with no real humor and sat up again in bed. "How long have you been waiting to bring that shit up?" she asked seriously. "I slept with Rashida before I was ever married…or have you forgotten? I'm married, with a family Lena!"

"What does it matter to you? I mean, your family isn't here…"

"Whoa! So if my family isn't here…I may just do anything, right? Out of sight, out of mind?" Taylor didn't want to be hurt; hurt because her sister expected the worse from her, hurt that she was almost drunk and upset enough last night to do something stupid, but overall, just frustrated that she couldn't put her finger on what was really wrong with her. It seemed like everyone knew she was deficient and everyone, even Lena, her rock, was going to make sure she knew she was shit. "You should go, Lena," she said after a moment of silent concentration.

"Taylor…"

"No, get the hell out of my hotel room. I didn't screw your boss…so wherever she is…she wasn't with me this morning," she said slowly. "Now get the hell out."

* * *

The Night Before

"What would you like to drink?" Monte realized a little too late that Taylor was a bit more intimidating than she realized early on. The young woman had shed the jacket that accompanied her suit during the foundation event and was now lounging across from her with her legs crossed. They had decided on a hotel bar near where Taylor was staying and where Monte lived.

"You choose," Taylor said easily, eyeing Monte as she looked over the drink menu. She had been purposely quiet on the drive to the bar. Monte was far too bold, which Taylor could respect, but she needed to restore some balance. The quiet, aloof version of herself always worked. She could already see that it had shifted Monte a bit and now Taylor felt a little more at ease. "I trust your opinion," she finally smiled.

Monte bit down on her lower lip, "Grey Goose martini?" she asked leaning back. "Two Grey Goose martinis," she said to the server and handed the menus back to him. "So what made you accept my drink offer?" Monte asked after watching Taylor for a second.

"I wanted to antagonize Jenna," Taylor stated dryly. "She sees me as a threat."

The waiter returned with their drinks and Monte took a sip of hers. "Well that's honest…shouldn't I feel used?"

"Do you?" Taylor asked moving her drink to the side of the table.

"Not particularly," Monte admitted. She took a decent swallow of her drink before adding, "What would you have done if I did feel used?"

Taylor laughed throatily, a sound that Monte had to admit was pretty sexy. Taylor finally tasted her drink. She hated the taste of the vermouth mixing with the vodka, but the bitterness in her mouth was a distraction against the easy flirting that was taking place between she and Monte.

Monte shifted, "I feel like I should thank you again…Anchor Beach really appreciates what you did tonight."

"I didn't do anything," Taylor assured her.

"Well, Lucy…" Monte pretended to have to think of the name, "she seemed ready to write you a check personally."

"That's what Lena said," Taylor swallowed some more of her drink. She couldn't help, but notice the way Monte's posture changed when Lena's name was mentioned. She blinked a few times and decided to go ahead and polish off her first drink. She was going to need to be at least a little tipsy if she planned to carry on even a mild flirtation with someone who was likely lusting after her older sister. She signaled the waiter for another drink and then focused back on Monte. "But Lena has been known to be wrong," Taylor shrugged, determined to keep Lena's name in the rotation to see Monte's reaction.

"Lena was likely right then," Monte nodded in agreement. "What does your wife do when women come after you?"

"Women don't come after me," Taylor said quickly. She wasn't sure why her jaw tightened, but talking about Zoe wasn't in her plans for the evening. The waiter put another drink in front of her and she smiled at him. "I don't think my wife gives a damn," she stated honestly. She did with her drink what she had done before and moved it to the side of the table.

"That can't be true," Monte dismissed the answer. "I would be worried out of my mind if you were my wife…"

"Is that so?" Taylor liked Monte. She couldn't confirm it until that moment, but she genuinely liked the woman. It was something about her that was sincere, but at the same time, blatantly bold and sexual. She realized soberly that Monte didn't want her…well Monte did want her, but likely just to bait Lena or Jenna or both. "How long have you been seeing Jenna?"

"How long have you been married?" she countered quickly.

There it was again; Zoe coming to the forefront of Taylor's mind. She made a softly frustrated grunt and sipped her drink again. "Ten years."

"Less than ten weeks," Monte gave up easily. "We aren't serious."

"Does she know that?"

Monte grinned, excited by the way Taylor bantered with her. "Are you worried about Jenna's feelings?"

"No," Taylor said seriously. "But she's not the type of woman to casually date."

"You know people," Monte polished off her drink as she gave Taylor credit.

"I just know human nature," Taylor shrugged, "and someone who had been married as long as Jenna was doesn't want to just date now.

"So after ten years of marriage, you would never just want to be free and date?"

"No…my mind hasn't been on dating for years," Taylor frowned. "It was education, and work, and now kids…dating would seem terrible," Taylor continued to rattle off. She was so lost in thoughts that she failed to realize that Monte was quietly staring at her. She was quiet for far too long, thinking about what she had said. She didn't want to date, not particularly because she was lazy or didn't enjoy the chase and women all together; but she loved Zoe so much it hurt and her girls were her world.

"What's your wife like?" Monte hadn't wanted to ask; she hadn't wanted to make Taylor's spouse someone real in her mind; yet she needed to know about the woman who inspired such a look of beautiful chaos in Taylor's soft brown eyes. She had seen the same look in Lena's eyes when she spoke about Stef, even when Lena was complaining about something her wife had done, and not only had Monte been jealous, but also intrigued.

Taylor ran her finger along the rim of her glass before bottoming out the martini glass for a second time. "I'm not going to be able to drive," she said lightly, ignoring Monte's question. "How far is the hotel from here?"

"Two or three blocks," Monte answered. "You finished already?"

Taylor shook her head no. "But it's likely I'm going to have to walk to the hotel…"

"Which means I have to walk home," Monte laughed.

"We could stop now…" Taylor said, the slight burn in her chest from the liquor making her bolder. "Or we could do something seriously fun…"

"This is not fun?" Monte frowned. "You are beginning to hurt my feelings," she teased.

"Really…" Taylor laughed at the notion. "Fine…let's stay here…"

"Well…there is one thing, I've never done and kinda wanted to do…"

"Should I be afraid to ask?"

"How do you feel about strip clubs?" Monte motioned the waiter for the check. She took care of the check while Taylor thought about the answer. She had been to strip clubs before; numerous times and usually with people from work. For a while it was considered cool and risqué to conduct business gatherings at strip clubs, and there was always the occasional client core that found naked women a draw to doing business. "I've never been to one…" Monte said actually shyly, "but I've always kinda wanted to go to one; even since college," she said as if qualifying her desires. "But when I told Jenna this…she said it's disrespectful to women…"

Taylor closed one eye and let the heavy feeling of the alcohol wash over her. The two martinis that she had drank rapidly finally caught up with her, but she understood what Monte was explaining. "Well, let's go to a strip club," Taylor agreed, not really considering the eventual consequences of that decision.

"I thought it would be different," Monte whispered close to Taylor's ear nearly thirty minutes later. They had taken a cab to a close by "gentleman's club," and where now seated in a private room. There was no pole in the private room that she and Taylor ended up in after spending nearly an hour in the larger area with everyone else. There were a few men scattered throughout the open room, not many people seemed to make it to strip clubs on a Tuesday night, so when one of the women invited Taylor and Monte back to a private room, they gladly accepted.

Taylor's eyes travelled from the topless woman in front of her to Monte. "I mean, it's erotic," Monte whispered, "I thought it would be…" she didn't finished her sentence, only smiled at the fact that now Taylor's eyes were fixed on her.

"I should go home," Taylor said almost breathlessly.

"Why?" Monte asked innocently.

"Do you want another drink, sweetheart?" somehow the server had entered the private room unnoticed by both Taylor and Monte. Taylor had been slowly nursing a vodka tonic since she had arrived at club, but now the drink was watered down and needed replacing.

"Sure," was on the tip of Taylor's tongue, but she stopped herself. "No…I'll get the check…"

"You aren't really going to leave are you?" Monte pouted, placing her hand on Taylor's thigh and for once the alcohol totally cleared from Taylor's mind. Her eyes looked from Monte's eyes, back down to her hand.

She grimaced, "I think I'd better," she whispered her response.

* * *

"She's lying," Lena fumed, tossing her keys back in her purse. She rubbed her temples and waited for her wife to say something. When Stef said nothing, she turned and looked behind her, "Stef…Taylor is lying…"

"Why would she lie?" Stef questioned opening one eye. Stef had climbed back into bed after convincing Jenna to stop worrying about Monte and actually go to work. "Taylor has nothing to gain by sleeping with Monte," Stef added. "And plus, Taylor is married…"

"When has that ever stopped anyone?" Lena mumbled. "Geez, where in the hell is Monte?"

Stef realized that Lena was actually calling the woman right now. Stef rolled over and frowned; she understood why Jenna gave a damn, somewhat, but she couldn't, for the life of her, understand why her wife gave a damn about where Monte was right now. "Why do you care where she is?" Stef asked carefully.

Lena tossed her phone on the nightstand and looked at her wife. "What if something happened to her, Stef?"

"I thought this was about proving that Taylor wasn't with her…you drove to Taylor's hotel and upset her to prove that, love," Stef said evenly. "It's not your responsibly to locate a grown woman."

"Like it's not your responsibility to run after Mike…yet…"

"Wow!" Stef said sitting straight up, "how did I know we were going to bring up Mike?"

"I bring up Mike because last night instead of being with me, you were running Mike's life…"

"Lena, I'm not going to continue to have this argument with you…I've told you, I worry about Mike because of Brandon. You have NO reason at all to care about Monte's whereabouts. After you realized she wasn't with Taylor that should have been the end of it…" she said seriously.

"Don't tell me how to have friendships, Stef," Lena countered. Her phone ringing stopped her from continuing. Lena picked up her phone and answered it quickly, "Monte…where are you?"

Stef blew out a deep breath and sighed in frustration. She had never disliked a relationship that Lena was having as much as she disliked her "friendship," with Monte. It made her feel marginalized, like she wasn't Lena's primary focus and it hurt her to her core. She watched Lena smile as she got an explanation from Monte. Stef rolled her eyes and headed towards the bedroom door.

"Where are you going?" Lena asked quickly pulling the phone from her ear.

Stef shrugged, she didn't know but she knew anywhere was better than watching her wife gush over some other woman.

"Stef…" Lena tried to whisper, but something that Monte said caught her attention. "Wait…she took you to a strip club?" she asked in almost disbelief.

"More like I took her to a strip club," Monte corrected her friend, "and then she left early…so…I really expected your sister to be a bit more…fun," Monte admitted.

Lena didn't know what to say. "So…Jenna has been looking for you…I assumed you were with Taylor."

"What do you mean Jenna has been looking for me? I've been home all morning," Monte informed her.

"Your car wasn't there…" Lena slipped up, "I mean, Jenna said your car wasn't there…" which really didn't sound any better.

"I told Jenna that my car was getting towed to the mechanics last night…" Monte informed Lena. "That's why she and I rode together last night…did Jenna call you to check up on me?" A bit of anger rose up in Monte's tone. "She had no right, Lena…and you decided to listen to her…what did you think, that Taylor and I spent the night together?" Lena couldn't get her words together to answer. "Lena, I …I don't know what to say," the hurt was evident in Monte's voice. "Taylor and I hung out, had a pretty good time, but…to assume that we slept together…"

"Monte, I just …I was listening to Jenna and she was…"

"Yeah, I get that," Monte stopped her friend. "I think I'll talk to you later, Lena."

"Monte…" but the line was already dead. Lena placed her phone back on the nightstand and pinched the bridge of her nose. So, she had successfully pissed off three people this morning and it was just after eight.

"Stef," Lena said making her way into the kitchen. Stef was pouring herself another cup of coffee. She didn't take the bait and refused to make eye contact with Lena. "Stef, I'm sorry," she offered humbly. "This morning has been hell." She went and stood in front of Stef. "Stef, at least look at me…" when her wife didn't respond, Lena huffed. "Listen, we both said some things…"

"I didn't say anything I didn't mean," Stef said seriously. "When are you going to see that Monte does nothing but causes problems?"

"Monte has been home the entire time," Lena relayed, "So if anyone caused problems, it was Jenna…"

"Lena, you don't see how you are about Monte. You gush over her and …" Stef couldn't even finish her sentence. She stood and instead of finishing her coffee, put the nearly full cup into the sink. "You should at least call Taylor and apologize to her.

"Can we just talk, Stef?" Lena asked. "We can't even have a conversation lately."

"You didn't want to talk to me fifteen minutes ago."

"Stef, can you please be an adult about this…we were both awaken this morning…"

"Yeah, but I didn't freak out and go on a wild goose chase for my new girl crush," Stef said angrily. "I didn't offend my sister or make my wife feel like hell all morning! How do you think it makes me feel to see you chase after Monte all morning?"

"I don't know! The same way I feel when you take personal responsibility for your ex-husband," Lena said more evenly than she felt.

"Mom…" Jude said coming down the three stairs and rubbing his eyes.

Lena turned to look at her son, giving Stef just enough time to brush past her and head back upstairs.

"Mom, are you going to make breakfast?" Jude asked sliding onto a stool.

"Sure, sweetheart," she sighed, heading to the fridge. She was well into making breakfast when she heard the front door slam and Stef's car leave the driveway.

**A/N: Hey all! I hope you enjoyed this chapter; it's broken into two parts because it was becoming extra long. I know everyone thinks that Taylor is poised to sleep with Monte, hell one of the Adams sisters has to fall to her right, but it won't be that easy :) Lena and Taylor are interesting because their motivations are very different, so what works on Lena, may not work so well on Taylor :) Just a warning, things are going to get a lot more bumpy for these couples before they get better...and just a shoutout to Sharod and ToughEnough, I love you guys and your reviews and comments. I definitely appreciate all your support! Thanks so much :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys I wanted to get Part 2 up as soon as possible. Everyone please feel free to comment and review! I love hearing for you guys. Enjoy!**

Hump Day Blues (Part 2)

"No, I'm not going to okay a deal that is funded on the back-end," Taylor growled as she balanced the cell phone on her ear, while searching through her handbag for her keys. This is why she hated taking a handbag, she always lost everything in the damn thing. She looked up for a moment to make sure the parking lot was clear as she was about to cross to the other side. "Jake, no… it will be a disaster," much like this 'vacation' she thought to herself. "Well what does the model say?" she waited for his answer, "and projected over thirty six months?" she didn't like his answer. "Well, that variable is far too high…you know that," she huffed. "Okay, give me a call back when you convince Chelsea that it is an insane proposition!" She swiped the end button and tossed the phone in with the rest of the junk in her bag.

"Taylor…" Taylor stopped in her tracks and spun around, "I thought you could hear me when I was calling you back there." Stef tried to smile, but failed. "I was driving and I ended up here…and I knew you were staying here so…"

Taylor took a slow appraisal of her sister-in-law and nodded. She wasn't the only person Lena had ticked off this morning, she realized. "Sorry, I was on the phone with work," Taylor grinned tightly. She didn't mind seeing Stef, but work was getting on her last nerves.

"I thought you were on vacation…"

"I'm too valuable for my own good it seems," Taylor explained.

"Must be nice," Stef finally relaxed her stance.

"No…no not at all," Taylor assured her. "I was walking up to get my car…I left it a few blocks up," her explanation didn't really need any expansion she figured, "you wanna walk with me?"

"Sure," Stef agreed beginning to walk beside her sister-in-law.

"So, would it be rude for me to ask you why you are really visiting me?" Taylor asked after a few minutes of walking in silence. When Stef side-glanced at her, she offered a bright smile. "No one seeks me out for no reason. It's usually to fuss at me or…" she couldn't think of any other reason most people sought her out.

Stef laughed, although it felt heavy, "What's the other reason?"

"There are none…but since you didn't punch me in the face and you haven't cursed me out…"

"I guess I feel bad because Lena gave you such grief this morning." Stef didn't know what else to say. What could she say? _I'm here because I want to know if you think your sister is in love with Monte?_

"The last twenty-nine years of my life has been Lena giving me grief," Taylor shrugged it off.

"Why exactly is your car at another hotel?" Stef asked as they stopped at an intersection.

Taylor eyes her sheepishly. "Do you really want to know?" she asked as they crossed to the other hotel parking lot. She hit the automatic keyless entry button and the small blue convertible at the corner of the lot came to life. "It's a shame I have to take this baby back today," she stated mournfully. "But, I gotta get something that can house two car seats," she shook her head as if it were a tragedy.

"This is a beautiful vehicle," Stef ran her hand over the hood once they reached the car. "It must be super expensive to rent."

"About as expensive as renting and SUV with two car seats," Taylor winked. She opened the driver's side door and fumbled through her handbag until she pulled out a pair of Tom Ford sunglasses. "Gotta ride around Cali in style. Did you know right now in Chicago it just stopped snowing?"

"That sounds like torture," Stef said leaning on the hood. "You just taking this back to the hotel or…"

"I'm in search of the biggest burger in San Diego," Taylor informed her. When Stef eyed her suspicious she felt it necessary to explain. "I don't remember eating much last night, and I drank, so when I woke up this morning…or was violently pulled from my sleep by your wife, I decided I need to have the biggest burger possible. Of course, this was sidetracked by work…but now I'm back on my mission."

"Then you should probably go to Habits Burgers…they are amazing," Stef said absently. Her mind had wandered back to her wife. She did managed to be looking when Taylor tossed the keys over the hood and walked around the back of the car to change places with her sister-in-law.

"If you drive, I'll buy," Taylor smiled.

Forty minutes later, Taylor's mouth was salivating at the menu alone. "Okay…so I'll have the number two combo…with a strawberry malt shake and the tri-tip sandwich on sourdough," she seemed pleased with her decision and turned to Stef. "Oh and whatever you want…"

Stef paused for a moment, looked at Taylor's slim frame and wondered where she planned to put all of that food. "I'll just have the chicken club and a coke."

"Seems like a waste to order chicken when the burgers look like that," Taylor said to Stef while watching a patron who was taking his burger to a table. Still, she paid and followed Stef to a table so they could wait for their food. "I'm starving," Taylor whined after a few moments. She watched as Stef laughed. "Oh…I should have told them to put nothing green on my burger…or sandwich."

"What do you have against green things?" Stef relaxed a bit.

"Nothing in principle…but see, my wife will be here tomorrow and she makes us eat things like seaweed and alfalfa sprouts…so I'd prefer not to see anything green until she gets here," Taylor smiled so hard her dimples showed.

"You and Zoe have been together forever," Stef noted sentimentally.

"Oh yeah," Taylor nodded, but Stef wasn't sure if it was because their food was on the way or her comment. "It's been over ten years; doesn't feel like that long though." Taylor was talking about her and Zoe, but definitely concentrating on her food. She had already taken two bites of her burger before Stef had even situated hers.

Stef looked down at her food, realizing that she wasn't really that hungry. She was nervous and worried and it had stolen her appetite completely. "Can I ask you something Taylor?" Taylor didn't look up from her fries, but simply nodded. "What do you think about Monte?"

"I don't think about Monte," Taylor said simply. She could hear a small intake of Stef's breath and finally looked up. "What are you asking me, Stef…really?" she cocked an eyebrow at her sister-in-law.

"Do you think something is going on between Monte and Lena?"

"No," Taylor said straight away, shaking her head. "I think they are friends…"

"She nearly lost her mind this morning when she couldn't find Monte."

"She nearly lost her mind because she thought I was with Monte," Taylor corrected her sister-in-law. "You have to remember that I kinda ruined her friendship with Rashida and since she threw that in my face this morning…I think that's a big part of her freaking out."

"It's still…" Stef didn't have words for it. "Sometimes I feel like she's so enamored with her." Taylor finished her cheeseburger and began to unwrap her other sandwich. "I mean…one second Monte wasn't gay and the next thing I know she's dating Jenna…"

"Monte is newly dating women?" Taylor asked curiously. This was new information. New, very interesting, information.

"Yeah…she was married and got divorced and suddenly she's dating woman." Taylor couldn't hold in her laugh any longer. "What?" Stef asked somewhat confused.

"Nothing…just thinking about my fourteen year old self," Taylor laughed. Stef was obviously confused, so Taylor just shook her head, dismissing her thoughts. "Listen Stef, Lena adores you…Monte is just her friend. I'm guessing, an annoying friend to you, but just a friend."

"And Monte isn't attracted to Lena like that? I mean, in your opinion?" Stef relaxed a little. She knew that Taylor wouldn't lie to her and although she still hated how much Lena gushed over Monte, she felt a lot more secure.

Taylor thank God that she heard her cell phone ringing in her bag. She couldn't look at Stef and answer that question dishonestly, and she definitely couldn't tell Stef that Monte probably didn't just want a friendship with Lena. She dug her phone out and sighed. "It's work…" she said apologetically.

"Take it," Stef encouraged, finally getting her appetite back. She ate her sandwich happily as Taylor spoke what seemed like a foreign language to someone on the other end of the phone. Still, she managed to polish off the second sandwich, half of her fries and the entire malt shake.

"Sorry about that," Taylor said once they were back inside the car.

"No, don't worry about it," Stef smiled. "You know…I tell people you just do math all day…"

"I tell people you are a stripper cop, so that's fair," Taylor jabbed back. Stef punched Taylor lightly and the younger woman yelped. "So I have to go pick up the Escape," she frowned at the mention of the other car. "I'm going to miss this car…I was so cute in this car," she shook her head. They had pulled back up at her hotel to let Stef out.

"You'll be cute in the Escape," Stef humored her.

"I have an Escape in Chicago," Taylor frowned. "It smells like goldfish and puffies and it has car seats in the back," Taylor thought about her daughters and couldn't keep a grin from forming on her face.

"Yeah you love that Escape," Stef said exiting the car. "Are you coming by the house tonight?"

"I doubt it…I'm going to get the other car, probably watch all the TV I don't have time to watch when I'm home. I don't remember the last time I watched television in my underwear Stef…"

"Is that something you miss?" Stef laughed.

"Immensely!" Taylor sighed dramatically. "Hey Stef, thanks for stopping by and grabbing lunch with me."

Stef couldn't express how better she felt. She really should have been thanking Taylor, but she figured Taylor already knew that. "No problem…and call your sister, please."

* * *

"Daddy, I'm not Taylor's favorite person right now so I don't know where she is. Is she not answering her phone?" Lena took a deep breath and tried to hold back her tears. Taylor wasn't talking to her, Stef had literally left and Lena wasn't exactly sure how to make it right. At least her mother and father were now distracting her by grilling her about Taylor right now.

"Well her birthday is Saturday, Lena," her father reminded her as if she didn't know. "What exactly do you guys plan to do?"

"I'm having a dinner for her Friday," Lena said absently. "I'm assuming she and Zoe will do something on her birthday."

"Zoe is coming out too?" her dad questioned.

"And the girls…"

"I haven't seen my granddaughters in ages," her father said with obvious frustration. "They are going to be in college before I make it to Chicago again!" her father huffed.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Lena's attention was on the front door now, but she heard that it was just Callie leaving for work.

"Your sister is a handful, Lena. She could have at least called us and told us she was visiting San Diego."

Lena didn't have any response. She and her father had had this conversation before; Taylor was never going to tell her father much because he always told her mother. Hell, she didn't tell Lena much that wasn't pried out of her. "Daddy, I don't know what to tell you…you know how Taylor is…she's been like this for years."

"You know how much this hurts me and your mother, Lena."

Lena was tempted to ask her father if Dana had told him about the last time she visited Chicago, but thought better of it. "I'll talk to her Daddy," Lena promised. It was the only way to get her father off of the phone, and even then, he talked for another five minutes about how much he missed his baby girl and how she didn't care.

When Lena finally hung up the phone, all she could do was lay back on the couch and close her eyes. It was nearly noon and all she could assume was that Stef had went ahead to work, which was disheartening. Lena wanted to cry, but Jude and Connor was in the other room playing video games, Jesus was in and out of the house and Mariana and Tia were up in Mariana's room. There was literally not enough privacy for her to have a breakdown right now.

She heard the front door open. "Brandon, is that you?" she called out, not opening her eyes.

"No, it's me," she heard her wife said sheepishly. Lena's eyes sprang open and she sat up quickly. "Hey," she said gently.

"Lena, can we talk …like really talk?" Stef asked softly. She was on the brink of tears herself. She couldn't go on like this…she just wanted her wife back.

"Yeah…" Lena couldn't hold back the tears any longer. "Let's go somewhere…"

* * *

Stef couldn't remember the last time she sat on the beach midday with her wife. They were always busy; kids, work, the house….there was always something, but right now, just sitting beside her wife just felt so needed, so right.

"Say something," Lena said meekly not looking at Stef, but looking out at the water. There was a sailboat in the distance that she was focusing on because her nerves were shot just being beside Stef. She was terrified…their argument this morning was shattering. Just thinking about losing Stef felt sickening and it weakened her to the core. She took Stef's hand slowly and waited. When Stef said nothing, Lena let out a deep breath. "I'm sorry…about this morning…"

"It's not about this morning, Lena…" Stef stopped her. "How do you feel about her, Lena?" Stef wanted honesty, but it humbled her to even ask her wife.

Lena turned her head and looked at her wife. "She's my friend, Stef…" she said, her eyes filling with water. "Monte is just my friend," she repeated clearly.

"It doesn't feel that way, Lena," Stef held her hand tightly. "I feel so small sometimes …when you gush over her …" Lena didn't have any words. "Like you'd rather be with her…"

"I don't want to be with anyone but you," Lena said with tears escaping her eyes. "I love you so much, Stef. There is no one else, there will never be anyone else. Monte is a friend…someone I can hang out with and talk to …but she's not you…" Lena could feel herself panic. The fact that Stef even felt threatened by Monte was a serious problem.

"You used to talk to me, Lena," Stef said, "And this morning…Taylor and Monte are adults."

"I know that…but…Taylor is sometimes destructive…and the last time she was destructive I lost the best friend I had all through life," Lena tried to explain. "It wasn't just about Monte, I promise. I worry about Taylor and I didn't handle it well."

Stef looked at her and closed her eyes for a moment. "You should give Taylor some more credit," she offered.

"I know that now," Lena pushed some tears aside. "Stef, tell me you know how much I love you and our life together…"

Stef wiped Lena's tears and kissed her lips gently. "I just want us to be better. We keep making up and fighting and it's killing me, love. I know I'm not perfect…"

"Neither am I," Lena sniffled.

"But I'll do anything for you, love. You and the kids are everything to me. I know that you think that I care too much about Mike…"

"Stef…"

"Not, let me finish," she begged. "But Mike is only in our lives because of Brandon; I swear. His bad decisions effects Brandon; that's the only reason I care. There is no reason for you to feel threatened; I swear."

"I know, Stef. But you and he have Brandon and …" Lena couldn't even finish the statement. The thought of baby Frankie flooded her memory and she curled over into Stef's lap. Stef held her tightly, waiting until the racking sobs stopped. She didn't, no couldn't talk about this right. She gave herself a few more moments before looking up at Stef. "What made you wanna talk?" she asked needing a subject change.

"I actually went to see Taylor," Stef admitted.

Lena wiped her eyes, "Taylor?"

* * *

She had made it through the first episode of the second season of The Good Wife before she had totally passed out. Now Taylor lay crookedly on the still made up hotel bed and snored aggressively. She was in what she considered a meat coma. That luscious sleep that comes from an entirely too big meal and days of no real sleep. She had experienced this in college, graduate school and being the parent of two kids under five. Yet today, there would be no interruptions, nothing to keep her from sleep until morning. Right now, it was a bit after three, and she was on the upside of at least fifteen more hours of sleep. She smiled in her mind, loving the feel of the bed and …

There is was…the same aggressively thumping sound as earlier that morning. Taylor's mind and body fought alertness with everything it had, yet after three minutes of the knocking, her brain finally jolted itself awake. She frowned, cursed, and pulled herself to her feet. She was sure her eyes were still closed, which was why she slammed her big toe into the mini bar on the other side of the room. "Son-of-a-bitch!" she growled as her eyes flew open. She made it to the door and swung it open.

As she suspected, Lena stood at the door, her eyes still slightly red and puffy from crying. However, Taylor didn't give a damn about that. She lifted the Do Not Disturb placard and shook at it Lena. "What does this say Lena!" her voice was still heavy with sleep and her anger sounded more like a Pixar animated character than a real person. Her sister ignored her anger and instead wrapped her in a tight hug. Taylor recoiled, more from the fact that she abhorred most physical contact than her still being angry with her sister. "Do not hug me!" she stated defiantly. She smoothed out her extra-long shirt and frowned.

"Thank you so much!" Lena said sincerely.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Taylor asked still in a fog from her sleep.

"You talked to Stef…"

Taylor rolled her eyes. "You should start with an apology," she warned her sister.

Lena stepped back humbly. "I'm sorry," she said seriously. "I jumped to the worse possible conclusion. I should have trusted how much you love Zoe and your kids…Taylor, you don't talk to us…like mom, dad, me…we don't know what's going on."

"How is this an apology?" Taylor yawned.

"You and she were flirting…"

"According to you, I flirt with everyone," Taylor countered.

"Are you going to let me in?" Lena said pushing her little sister to the side a bit. "I said I was sorry."

"Whatever," Taylor shrugged. "Besides, Monte is not my problem…she is definitely yours," Taylor said looking directly into Lena's eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"That woman is in love with you!" Taylor said. Not many things surprised her, but Lena's obvious blatant ignorance of that situation did surprise her. "Just like Timothy…"

"Timothy was not in love with me…" Lena stammered.

Taylor mouth flew open, but she knew she would likely get nowhere with Lena. Therefore, she turned back her freshly made bed and climbed under the covers. The bed felt magical and although she could feel her sister watching her, Taylor closed her eyes nevertheless.

"Taylor, could you stop being as difficult as possible."

"Lena…Monte just came out of the closet…she sees you and you're beautiful and smart and caring and giving her all this attention…she sees you as her perfect woman; she's in love with you!" Why was it that things that were obvious to her, were oblivious to other people? Taylor wondered. "I remember when I first came out …I fell in love with Rashida."

"Then shouldn't she be in love with Jenna?" Lena countered.

"No…listen I don't have the time to break down 'first crush, first love' to you…just trust me…"

"Okay, well why did she take you to a strip club last night?" Lena asked.

"Because I am not the person people fall in love with Lena; I am the person that people take to strip clubs and screw on the down-low. I'm not the person people want to come home to…I'm the person that people get tired of," Taylor said pulling the covers up and turning her back to her sister.

"Yeah…well…is that why you've been married for ten years, Taylor?"

"Well, all wonderful streaks come to an end, Lena," she said over her shoulder.

"What does that mean?"

Taylor rolled back onto her back and shut her eyes tightly. She didn't even want the idea of tears to form in her eyes. She took a deep breath and pushed pass the lump that was forming in her throat. "You're welcome, Lena. For Stef…I assume that's what you are talking about…but I only told her that you weren't interested in Monte…Monte is very much interested in you…so …deal with it…or don't…be nice to everyone. It'll be all rainbows for you regardless…no pun intended. Now can I get some sleep, because tomorrow, my kids will be here."

"You could just talk, Taylor, you know? You don't have to be …sarcastic and mean," Lena said biting down on her bottom lip.

"Really? Because no one listens when I just talk," she said sadly turning back over. She could feel Lena waiting for her to say something else, and when it was obvious that she wasn't going to; she heard her sister closing her hotel room behind herself.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I will admit that I am an a** because work has been crushing me these last few weeks, and although I have seen some of your comments and reviews, I haven't been able to properly respond. No, in no way do I plan to discontinue this fanfic...I'm really enjoying it :) Thanks for everyone who is sticking with me, and I promise, I will do better with updates :) So, to properly apologize, this chapter is extra long! Please enjoyed and don't hesitate to comment or review. Love it or hate it, I still wanna hear from you! Thanks guys...and as always, all mistakes are mine :) **

Relationship Hustle

Flashback

2009

Brandon sprinted through the house and screeched to a halt in front of his mother Lena. "Momma…Mariana wants my bedroom!" he sighed. "Mom said I get first pick." Before Lena could speak, Mariana sprinted down the stairs.

"I picked it first! He didn't want it until he knew it was bigger!" she defended herself.

"Whoever was there first is what I said," Stef corrected her son. "And Mariana was there first," she said firmly. "Now go get the rest of your boxes," she said patting Brandon on the back quickly. Brandon huffed, his ten year old body stiff with anger. They had brought more kids into this situation and now he never got anything he needed. He had a keyboard to set up and Mariana didn't need the extra room like him. "Go now, B," Stef said settling beside Lena. Once he was back outside, Stef put her head on Lena's shoulder. "It looks wonderful in here, love," she smiled as she quickly kissed Lena on the cheek. "You did a wonderful job."

"Well, our bedroom is set up, and the kitchen is almost unpacked and I'm done in here," Lena smiled. Moving was a difficult thing, but she and Stef had needed to buy a home after living together for three years in an apartment. It was enough room for her, Brandon and Stef, but now that they were set on adopting Jesus and Mariana, a house needed to be bought. Thank goodness for her parents; they had given them enough money for the down payment and they were all set now, besides the unpacking.

"You are amazing," Stef said kissing Lena now, softly on the lips.

"Mom!" Jesus said tripping over one of the boxes. "Brandon just took my room!"

Stef closed her eyes, trying to curb her frustration. "I'm going upstairs," she smiled when Lena kissed her quickly again.

"I'm going to order some pizzas for dinner; I'm too exhausted to cook," Lena grinned. Stef stood, but Lena stopped her by gently pulling her arm. "Hey, I love you…so much."

Stef bent back over and kissed Lena again. "I love you too," she smiled joyfully and then turned back to race upstairs to quash Brandon's hostile takeover.

It was hours later, after everyone was feed, moved-in and ultimately exhausted, that Lena and Stef finally made it to their bedroom. Although Stef had looked in several times, Lena had spent most of the evening pulling their sanctuary together. All that was left was to set up their bathroom and put away all of their clothes. "So, do you like it?" Lena asked coming up behind Stef and wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist. She had just finished checking on the kids and everyone was out cold. "If there is anything you don't like, we can change it," Lena said when Stef didn't say anything.

Stef turned in Lena's arms. "Love, it's amazing," she said feeling a bit choked up. "I love you so much, Lena. And this house, you and the kids are more than I could have ever hoped for," she said honestly.

Lena led Stef to the bed and sat down. "You deserve it all," she said sincerely. "And I love you too. We'll finish up everything tomorrow and tomorrow evening we can make a real meal in our beautiful dream kitchen," Lena laughed. She peeled her shirt over her head, followed by sliding off her sweatpants.

"It is a beautiful kitchen," Stef agreed, watching Lena slowly. She was gorgeous and kind and beautiful and Stef really wanted to give her the world. "My mom said she is coming down tomorrow; maybe we could convince her to cook…"

"So your mom comes to visit and we put her to work immediately. We are great daughters," Lena said now riffling through one of the boxes for something to wear to bed. She pulled out a pair of UCLA shorts and matching t-shirt.

"Wait, wait …wait… what are you doing?" Stef asked quickly. "You don't have to put anything on tonight…"

Lena laughed, "I do have to put something on, because I'm going to sleep…" Lena teased.

"You will not be sleeping tonight," Stef promised. Lena could only smile as she pulled on her pajama. "Well, it'll be fun to peel them off of you," Stef said leaning back on the perfectly made-up bed. She reached towards Lena as she sat back beside her.

Lena brushed her hand away playful. "So…I have something serious to ask you…"

Stef blinked. "Uh oh… what's the matter?" Everything was going so well…what could possibly be wrong?

"Do you want more children?" Lena asked quickly before she lost her nerve. She had been thinking about this for a while and even though she and Stef were in the middle of adopting Mariana and Jesus, she knew she wanted more children.

"We have three insane children now," Stef reminded her gently.

"I wanna be pregnant one day, Stefanie," Lena said in that voice that Stef could rarely say no to. "I'm not saying like tomorrow; but one day I would like to be pregnant; you know…have an actually little baby running around; learning to walk and talk and …"

"Spit up and poop on everything?" Stef said remembering those years with Brandon. "Love, I think you are romanticizing this a bit…I remember Brandon being that age…"

"Exactly…you had Brandon when he was that age. When he was tiny…the last tiny person I got to be around was Taylor and she was adorable. All small and precious…and now she's in her early twenties and married! It was over twenty years ago when I got to be around a baby, Stef."

"A baby, huh?" Stef said giving it some real consideration. "Where would he or she sleep?"

"I said I didn't say immediately, Stef. Just before I can't have children; we could wait, three, five years…I just want you to know that one day…I want that…"

"Okay," Stef said planting a gentle kiss on Lena's forehead. "We'll have a baby one day…" she smiled…

* * *

Lena jumped as she felt Stef kiss the nape of the neck. "You slept terribly last night, love. Are you sure you want to go to LA with Taylor? I'm sure she would understand if you didn't want to…"

Lena stretched and tried to smile. "I'm just riding; so it won't be too bad," she tried to smile. "Plus, Taylor and I need to talk. I'm guessing she's angry," Lena said taking one last sip from her coffee cup. She and Stef were already dressed and downstairs, but not one of their precious angels were in sight.  
"You know, it would be nice if one of them rolled out of the before ten on a non-school day," Lena said annoyed.

"Then they wouldn't be angsty teenagers," Stef laughed. "What had you tossing and turning all night, love?" Stef asked stopping in front of her wife. "You were very restless last night," which Stef definitely noticed because she was having some of the best sleep of her life until she was awaken by Lena's movements.

"Nothing important," Lena shrugged. Luckily, she didn't have to expand on her thought because the doorbell rang. Lena hopped down, "Must be Taylor…I'm surprised she even got out of the car," Lena admitted heading towards the door. As she expected, Taylor was standing on the front porch, sunglasses on, even though there was no sun, and drumming her fingers impatiently against the side of the house. The girl really had no patience when it came to waiting for anyone, so when Lena opened the door, Taylor immediately looked her up and down.

"Are you ready?" she questioned quickly.

Lena narrowed her eyes, determined not to argue with her little sister today. "I am ready, Taylor. But could you at least come in and speak to Stef."

Taylor cocked her head to the side, shrugged and rushed pass her sister. "Hey Stef," Lena heard her greet Stef as she gathered her bag and keys. They spent a few moments talking before Taylor reappeared, pulled her sunglasses from her messy curls and head back to the door. "Are you ready now?" her little sister asked just as impatiently as before. Lena smiled and nodded. "Good, we are already a bit late."  
"I thought you said they weren't landing until nine. It's not even seven yet, Taylor." Lena said quietly closing the door behind her. The morning was already warm and the sun was just beginning to peek up over the neighbors' houses. "Why are you always in a hurry?"

Taylor automatically unlocked the SUV's doors, a current model Ford Escape that she didn't look to be as thrilled to be driving as her former convertible, and she and Lena slid inside. "I abhor being late Lean; especially when my wife and kids are involved. Lena, once again, only nodded and smiled. There were two car seats in the back of the car that Taylor had rented, and everything was ready for her daughters and wife's visit.

"That's understandable," Lena said finally getting her sunglasses on and leaning back on the leather seats. "This is a nice rental."

"It would be even nicer if I didn't have one like this already at home," Taylor said grouchily.

"Are you still angry at me?" Lena asked after they were well on their way on the highway. Taylor's capacity to stay angry had never been truly long, but she still seemed agitated about the events of the previous day. "I apologized…"

"You didn't," Taylor said firmly, but then softened her stance a little. She wasn't really angry with her sister; well she was hurt that her sister never listened to her and that Lena thought she could easily and carelessly cheat on her wife; but she was really angry at something else entirely. She had told Zoe the night before about going to the strip club; one, because despite being closed off on most thing, Taylor never lied to her wife. They had an open communication policy, so when Zoe asked her what she had been up to, Taylor had disclosed her little trip with Monte to the strip club. But secondly and most importantly, she didn't feel like it was that big of a deal. She had gone to strip clubs numerous times before; with Zoe, with Jillian, with the people from work and never before had Zoe given two damns about her going to one. Yet, this time Zoe had quickly gotten furious and accused her of having women all over her. Pheesh, like women were ever all over her! "And no, I'm not angry with anyone…but maybe myself. I should have never turned this into a vacation, Lena."

"Well that hurts," Lena said folding her arms across her chest. It was no secret that her sister didn't love visiting, mainly because those times that she visited, their parents were around; but Taylor had never vocally said she didn't wanted to see Lena and her family.

"I didn't mean it that way," Taylor huffed, turning onto the exited to head toward Los Angeles. "Things aren't particularly great at home right now…"

Lena turned in her seat a bit. "What's the matter?" she was automatically worried because if Taylor was actually opening up about this, it meant that it had gotten pretty bad.

"I'm not sure…"

"Taylor…" Lena tried not to roll her eyes, but couldn't help it. For someone that was so attuned with giving everyone else information on their situations, Taylor seemed sometimes totally oblivious to her own emotional needs or wants. "What's going on…?"

"I'm being serious when I say I don't know," Taylor huffed. "Zoe isn't happy…or at least I think she isn't happy. Shit, I don't know … seriously." It would kill her to actually have to explain to Lena that she and Zoe no longer had sex. Over the time since Ava had been born, they had barely made love five times…that's five times over sixteen months, and Taylor had to figure it was something wrong with her.

"Well start at the beginning and talk your way through it," Lena suggested calmly.

Taylor took a deep breath and then started, albeit with some apprehension. "I don't know…I mean she seems happy and I really honestly try to help out all I can. Whether it's getting the girls up for breakfast or putting them to bed and I try not to bring work home and help clean up but Zoe still is …stand-offish I guess, sometimes. I feel like I'm messing up with her and I don't know what's wrong…"

Lena looked at her little sister and frowned. She could tell by Taylor's voice that she was in agony and really trying. Most likely Taylor had been willing to do everything in the book besides talk to her wife about the matter. That's what Taylor almost always overlooked when attacking any problem.

"I mean, I make more now and I was finally able to give up a couple of my part time jobs…" Taylor continued.

"Wait, you had part time jobs?" Lena asked quizzically. This was the first time she was actually hearing of this. She always assumed that Zoe and Taylor did excellently financially.

"Yeah," Taylor said glancing at her sister. "I had a part time job tutoring in math and being a math scope analysis until recently. Between getting pregnant with the girls, moving to Chicago and paying for my student loans, there really wasn't a penny left over. Just to have Thaddie, maxed out two credit cards, and the procedures to harvest my eggs and transfer them to Zoe was wildly expensive. Not to mention all the fail attempts we had at getting pregnant. Those costs add up quickly. Luckily when I moved to Chicago my base salary nearly doubled and although we bought a house, the part time jobs were able to slash some of the student loan debt and all of the credit card debt. That's why I was so proud to get the offer and the raise this past week…we could finally get a bigger house if we wanted to, but Zoe is now pissed at something else."

"What else?" Lena questioned.

"Strip club…"

"You told her about that?"

"It wasn't a big deal! And it's not like I went there to get laid…not that I'm getting laid at home," Taylor blurted out in frustration.

"You and Zoe's sex life is not what it used to be?" Lena asked carefully.

"She doesn't want me touching her and she damn sure doesn't want to touch me…" Taylor said more bitterly than she intended.

"She just had a baby, Taylor," Lena begin.

"Sixteen months ago!"

"So you wanted to have sex the second after you had Thaddie?"

"I didn't want her to stay away from me," Taylor countered.

"Everyone is different, Taylor. You know how much Zoe loves you…you two have been so strong for so long. Don't let your mind run wild. Talk to her…about specifics and not just beat around the bush," Lena said firmly.

"You think that that will actually work?" Taylor asked sounding like she did when she was a little girl and wanted something from their parents. Lena's heart sank a little, realizing that her little sister was seriously confused and in pain.

"Yes, I do," Lena said smiling. "Now I'm going to nap the rest of the way. I had a terrible night of sleep."

"Any particular reason why?" Taylor asked gently. "Something I said last night?"

Lena eyed her sister quickly. "No…because Monte and I are just colleagues. I dreamt of when Stef, the kids and I first moved into the house…that night was the first night I realized I wanted more kids…"

"You have Callie and Jude now…"

"I wanted a baby then," Lena said softly making herself comfortable in the seat.

"Do you still want a baby?"

It seemed like such a simple question, but it wasn't now. "I don't know…"

"You don't have to really…know that is…"

"You always knew you wanted to try again after Zoe's miscarriage," Lena countered.

"I didn't…when Zoe miscarried, I was in Tokyo for school and she was in Boston, all alone with Thaddie. It was the longest flight of my life and everything possible went through my mind. Like how I was a shit wife for not being there, to how we should probably just be happy with having Thaddie. It took months of grieving and real soul searching to know that not only could I support her trying again, but that I was ready to be open to the process again. It wasn't easy to admit to myself that our family still didn't feel complete," Taylor said sincerely.

Lena turned towards the window and closed her eyes, not wanting the water to brim in her eyes. She knew that Taylor was right and it still fascinated her to no end that her sister had that much emotional depth, but refused to ask her wife why their sex life wasn't what it used to be. "You are a very complicated person, Taylor."

"Nah…I'm just me," Taylor said turning the radio up a bit to keep her company.

* * *

Flashback

2013

"I'm not making the case that I'm a good wife," Taylor said handing Jillian an ice cream cone and keeping the other one for herself. Although she and Zoe had moved back to Chicago about five months earlier, Taylor could honestly say that she hadn't really made the effort to make any friends. That's why hanging out with Jillian, Zoe's older sister, was so refreshing and appreciated. "I mean, I'm trying to be there more, but…"

"Three jobs is hell?" Jillian said trying to manage the ice cream cone before it melted.

"When we get moved into our house it'll be better," Taylor said smiling. They were living Zoe's parents in Lake Forest and although Taylor appreciated the fact that they had somewhere to live, she knew she had to step up and get her family a home. Of course, Jillian had promised to find them something affordable and in a good neighborhood, and she had come through immensely. Taylor and Zoe had just signed the papers the week before and now Taylor was working to get everything moved in because Zoe was seven months pregnant and becoming quickly immobile in most aspects. "Thanks again for agree to help me move…"

"Well, since Zoe is as big as a house…" Jillian winked.

"Jesus, don't say that," Taylor warned. "She cursed me out for being 'skinny' when I was pregnant with Thaddie…and Jillian, we both know I wasn't skinny when I was pregnant. And she is absolutely gorgeous pregnant…"

"She is…she could look like Gracie did when she was pregnant…there was nothing beautiful about that…"

Taylor snorted. "You said that to your sister too didn't you?"

"Absolutely. Because she is horrible to me…" Jillian shrugged. "You know you got an awesome deal on that house. And before you know it, Zoe will have decked that bad boy out…she's really good with design and shit. I'm just good at selling…I wish I had a design eye."

"We all have our gifts," Taylor said standing up from the bench in front of the ice cream parlor. "I better be heading home… it's getting late and I have to put Thaddie to bed."

"Omg, let mom do it…you know she is freaking out that you guys are moving out and a whole twenty minutes away. She wants nothing more than to spoil that little girl rotten…"

"Well, in a few weeks she'll have another little girl to spoil rotten," Taylor smiled happily.

"Are you really letting her name that baby, Ava?" Jillian asked standing now. "I mean…I understood Thaddie because Zoe loved our brother, but Ava is just so…common."

"Compared to what…Jillian?" Taylor teased. "I loved Naima, but she said it was too close to Naomi…"

"What's wrong with that…?"

"I spent about six month dating a girl named Naomi…not Zoe's favorite person…" Taylor laughed. "She keeps saying that Naima reminds her of Naomi so that name was dead in the water."

"Damn your history of buxom sex kittens!" Jillian grinned widely. "I like you, Taylor…" she laughed. "You are forever the wildcard."

"I should be saying the same thing about you, Jillie. I'll see you tomorrow for unpacking?"

"Bring the beer," Jillian said heading back up the sidewalk towards her car.

By the time Taylor made it back to her in-laws, it was a bit after eight and only her mother in-law, Constance was still downstairs with Thaddie. "What are you still doing awake?" she asked picking up Thaddie from the couch.

"She begged me to stay up and watch Amazing Race," Connie smiled at the baby girl. Thaddie smiled at her grandmother, but buried her face in the side of her mother's neck.

"She probably did," Taylor said sitting beside her mother-in-law.

"How was work today?" Connie asked, genuinely interested.

"The hedge fund isn't bad to work at…the tutoring is a bit exhausted and I still got a few hours of my telecommunication job to finish up…but I'm off all weekend to pack and move," Taylor said brightly.

Connie grinned at her daughter-in-law. Out of all their kids' spouses, she and her husband definitely liked Taylor the best. It was obvious she would do anything for Zoe and her kids and this was never more evident than the fact that she was working three jobs while Zoe was pregnant. "Sweetheart, you know if you ever need anything…Liam and I are here to help. We don't mind helping out with anything."

"I know, Connie, but it's getting a lot better. Within the next couple of months, I'll be able to let go of at least one of the extra jobs. But thank you so much…."

"I hate saying this, but I think it was awful of your parents to make you pay for the rest of your education just because they were angry you got married," Connie sighed as Thaddie crawled back over to her lap. Of course, Liam and Connie had paid for Zoe's advance degree, but Dana and Stewart had definitely made Taylor pay her own way from the second they realized she was married.

"Don't worry about it…it just makes me stronger," Taylor promised her mother-in-law; "and unfortunately, a bit exhausted. Has my wife already went to bed?"

"She said something about advanced heartburn…but she had a bunch of jalapeno nachos for dinner," Connie explained. "She's quite a handful pregnant…"

"She's quite a handful regardless," Taylor stood up and kissed Thaddie on the forehead. She made her way upstairs to the guestroom that she and Zoe had been occupying for the last five months. She opened the door quietly and gingerly stepped inside. "Hey baby," she smiled seeing Zoe sitting on the edge of bed, rubbing her stomach. She was fully round now, a point she hadn't made it to in her last pregnancy and although Taylor had been pregnant herself, she was still in awe of how beautiful Zoe looked. Her light blue eyes looked brighter and bluer and her petite frame now looked full, which ultimately turned Taylor on even more.

"Hey," Zoe said quietly, closing her eyes for a second.

"Is anything wrong?" Taylor asked coming further into the room and kneeling in front of her wife.

"No," Zoe said softly. She took Taylor's hand and placed it on her round belly. "Feel that?" she smiled. "She's been busy all day…I think she knows we're moving tomorrow…" Taylor felt her baby move around restlessly and couldn't help the tears that weld up in her eyes. "Don't cry," Zoe said wiping her wife's tears before they fell. "We're going to have another baby soon," she said after a moment.

"Yep…Ava," Taylor said grinning.

"Awww…so we've agreed on Ava?"

"If it makes you happy…" Taylor said kissing Zoe's tummy.

"You are so easy," Zoe teased, pulling Taylor up on the bed beside her.

"I am," Taylor agreed. "Zoe, I love you so much."

"I know that…even though you try to be all tough and never tell me…" she kissed her wife and then pulled back. "Is my mother keeping our daughter up all hours of the night?"

"She is…she seems genuinely thrilled that someone stays up past eight…"

"Well, dad goes to bed promptly at seven and gets up at four…"

"I know…" Taylor stifled a yawn, "I've been up with him."

"Taylor, I hate how hard you work," Zoe frowned. "Three jobs is too much."

"It's almost over…MasterCard got paid off today and next week, Citicard is done," she whispered happily. She rubbed Zoe's stomach.

"I haven't been worth a damn since the miscarriage…I'm sorry…"

"Hey," Taylor said defensively. "You've been perfect since the miscarriage. I can handle it…I can provide for our family," Taylor said even though she still felt like trash for living with her in-laws. And of course, her mother never let her forget what a loser she was for needing help. "One day…I'll be able to give you and the girls everything you deserve."

"The girls…" Zoe loved the sound of it. In just eight weeks or so, she would be giving birth to their second daughter; something she really didn't think would ever be possible. "You give us everything now, Taylor. I just want you and our daughters…nothing fancy or expensive. Please don't think that I do…"

"I'm just saying…your parents live in this house…" Taylor said looking around. The entire house breathed expensive. "And Gracie lives just down the street some ways with her kids in an opulent house and Jillian lives in a high-rise downtown. I don't want you to suffer because you married me. I am Harvard educated; I should be able to provide you whatever you want."

"You are beginning to sound like Dana."

"Are you trying to be mean right now or…"

Zoe cupped her wife's face and sighed. "Absolutely not. I love you and it has nothing to do with what you can buy me. We agreed that this was a partnership and I hate to see you take on all the financial burden after I was the one to push so hard to have kids."

"I wanted kids just as much as you, Zoe," Taylor corrected her. She stifled another yawn. "Babe, I'm going to take a quick shower, okay?"

When she returned about thirty minutes later, Zoe was now in bed and flipping television channels. Taylor got on her side of the bed and stretched, the last ritual before she usually fell asleep.

"Taylor," Zoe said breaking into her concentration. "Do you still think I'm attractive?"

"God yes," Taylor answered without any apprehensive. She sat up, leaning against the padded headboard. "Why would you even ask that?"

"You haven't wanted to touch me in a few weeks and I was just making sure," Zoe shrugged. She was never one to beat around the bush, especially when it came to sex and her wife. She utterly enjoyed making love to Taylor, perhaps even a bit more than Taylor did sometimes, but since she had been pregnant, she wasn't sure if Taylor was still attracted to her. "I thought maybe it was the stress of the move or looking for a house, but…"

"We made love two days ago," Taylor reminded her in horror.

"You did that to placate me," Zoe countered, rubbing her hand over Taylor's hand. "You never initiate anymore…if feels like I only want you."

"It's not that," Taylor shook her head. "I'm a little embarrassed to admit that I'm just a little exhausted. But Zoe, you know how much I love you and your body is gorgeous..."

"You swear?" Zoe's eyes glittered with amusement.

"I swear…once this move is over…you have my full attention every night…"

Zoe kissed Taylor soundly, running her tongue along her wife's lower lip. "I'm going to hold you to it…" she promised.

* * *

"They're late," Taylor said trying not to sound anxious. She hate planes, flight, the air, clouds…

"Three minutes," Lena said handing her an ice coffee. She watched as her sister turned her nose up at the concoction. "You'll like it…it's laced with chocolate." Taylor took a sip and shrugged. "So do you really think Monte is in love with me?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't," Taylor said seriously.

"Why wouldn't I have noticed that?"

"Because you like the attention, Lena…" Taylor said easily as if it were all figured out.

"What does that even mean?" Lena shifted in the uncomfortable airport seating.

"That our parents gave you a lot of attention and now when you don't get it from your primary source, you seek it out elsewhere."

"Oh…were you a psychology major too?" Lena asked sarcastically.

"It doesn't take a Ph.D in psychology to realize our parents did a number on us," Taylor stuck her tongue out. Taylor became quiet as the loud speaker announced the arrival of Zoe and girls' flight. It was another twenty minutes before Taylor and Lena finally saw people leaving the gate area. Zoe exited the plane almost immediately with Ava on her hip and Thaddie dutifully holding her mother's hand. That was until she saw her other mom and broke free and sprinted towards Taylor.

"Mommy!" the little girl exclaimed leaping into Taylor's arms. "Mommy! Where you been?" she asked as if she generally didn't know.

"Right here waiting for you, of course," Taylor said burying her face in the little girl's soft curls and kissing her. "I've missed you."

The little girl pulled back. "I missed you too," she confirmed. Still, she squirmed to get free. "Aunt Lena," she said once she was on the ground. She bounced into her Aunt's arms and it was all Lena could do not to cry.

Taylor walked over to her wife, "Hey," she said as she let the still half sleep Ava slide into her arms. Ava buried her head on Taylor's shoulder and resumed her sleep.

Zoe looked at Taylor and bit down on her lower lip. "Hey," she offered quietly. She moved around Taylor and headed towards Lena and Thaddie.

"This will be a fun four days," Taylor said under her breath. Ava pulled her head up, recognized her mother for a moment, smiled and closed her eyes again. Taylor could only laugh.

* * *

Zoe had been utterly determined to hold onto her anger for as long as humanly possible. The thought of some other women, getting naked for HER woman was utterly disgusting; although it never had been disgusting before. Before it had just been good fun, but time it seemed a bit more insidious. Perhaps it was because she knew that Taylor was horny, and horniness led to mistakes. Her wife, in San Diego, with a stripper. This was the thought that kept her from letting Taylor hug her or touch her the entire way back to San Diego. This thought was what allowed her to only pay attention to conversations with Lena or the girls instead of making eye contact with Taylor as she drove the two hours back to San Diego. However, when Lena suggested that they let the girl stay with her and Stef while they went back to the hotel room and unpack and set up, there was really no place to hide.

"It would be a lot on you…" Zoe had tried to change the discussion. It wasn't that she didn't trust Lena and Stef…whenever anyone offered any help she eagerly accepted it; she just couldn't bear to be alone with Taylor right now while her emotions were still hurt and raw.

"It'll only be a couple of hours," Lena had already unstrapped Ava and Thaddie had unbuckled herself from the confines of the boaster seat. "You two can go to the hotel, get unpacked and settled and the girl can stay here until like dinner.

"That's like seven hours away," Taylor calculated.

"I never get to babysit my nieces," Lena wasn't above pouting. "Please…" she whined. "I get to see them like once every eight months."

Taylor looked at Zoe, who only shrugged. "We'll be back by around five…okay."

Lena grinned at her victory as she slid out of the car, picked Ava's diaper bag up and then Ava. Thaddie sprang from the car on her own accord and followed her Aunt Lena. Taylor and Zoe both got out of the car. "Hey," Taylor said kneeling in front of Thaddie. "Be good…we'll be back in a couple of hours, okay?"

"Okay," Thaddie smiled and hugged her mother tightly for a moment.

"I love you so much," Taylor said squeezing the little girl and raising her up off of the ground. She peppered the little girl's face with kisses, then did the same to Ava, who was just watching the commotion in awe.

"If you need anything, call us," Zoe said out of habit. "And you should be fine…as long as you have Oinky, which is in Ava's diaper bag. If she gets fussy, just get Oinky out…he works like a charm," she said referring to the pink and white stuffed pig that Lena and Stef had sent Ava upon her birth. The little girl was positively attached to the stuff animal and would calm down almost immediately as long as he was near.

"Oinky…" Ava managed before Zoe kissed her quickly. "I love you…we'll be back soon," she said doing the same to Thaddie.

"A couple of hours," Taylor said more to Lena then to her daughters. She knew that if she left the little girls too long, she would never get them back from Lena. Zoe and Taylor watched as Lena and Ava, and Thaddie trailing them, headed into the house.

"Is she going to be okay with both of them? They are gonna be fussy soon," Zoe said a bit worriedly as she and her wife headed toward the hotel.

"Yeah…she'll be fine," Taylor said without a care in the world. Lena was great with kids and she would definitely have her nieces under control because Stef was off from work also.

"If you think so," Zoe nodded, hating how the silence engulf her and Taylor.

"So, I got us a suite," Taylor was determined to just make some small talk. It made her head and stomach ache when Zoe was angry with her and Zoe was definitely angry with her. "Two queen sized beds, a small sitting room, and nice bathroom."

"Sounds nice," Zoe said absently watching the scenery go by."

"So you are still pissed with me," Taylor dropped all pretenses. "I said I was sorry."

"Not sorry because you went."

"I've been to strip clubs before, Zoe. I've never had to hide that from you before."

Zoe rolled her eyes, but said nothing.

"What exactly are you pissed at about my strip club trip?"

"Why did you go?" Zoe asked turning fully to her wife.

"Because she had never gone before. It was nothing special. I've seen boobs before!"

"Yes! That's the thing you should be reminding me of, Taylor. How prolific your sex life was before we got married. How many girls were there before me…how many of them were strippers…you could get a new woman anytime! I mean, it's not like you aren't sexy and attractive and successfully. You could just be running around here sleeping with anyone!"

"But I'm not!" Taylor heard her voice raise.

"But you could! So that's how it goes…if I don't sleep with you for a couple of weeks…you'll just go to the strip club, pull a girl and sleep with her?"

"Ewww! You know what…you're really disgusting. I would never do that to you! I would never treat our marriage like that…"

"Well…don't do me any favors, Taylor…if you want to go out and bone some chick at a strip club…don't do me any favors!" Zoe barely managed to get out before the tears were navigating down her cheeks. She felt powerless and frustrated all at the same time. She continued to cry as Taylor navigated the car to a stop in the parking lot of their hotel.

"Is that what you want me to do?" Taylor asked with eerie calmness. "Sleep with someone else?"

"Isn't that what happens when someone can't get what she wants?" Zoe sniffled. "When you said you had went to a strip club that was all I could think about."

"Me screwing someone else?" Taylor's hands gripped the wheels and her jaw tightened. "So I'm that person. Our marriage gets hard and I screw around?" Taylor nodded sadly.

"I … I …" Zoe didn't have words.

Taylor shook her head in disgust. "Okay…here's the room key," Taylor said handing her wife a plastic card to access the room. "I'll bring all the bags up later…" Taylor said opening the driver's side door to exit the car.

"Where are you going?" Zoe still hiccupped with tears.

"I'm not going to do you any favors," Taylor said slamming the door and heading off into the direction of the street.

* * *

"Were you this cute growing up?" Stef questioned as she fed Ava a bit more of the apple the little girl was trying to finish. She had bits of apple around her mouth, but she was utterly adorable and she seemed well amused at her Aunt Stef. Thaddie was sitting with Lena at the large island and enjoying a peanut butter and banana sandwich.

"No, I was never as cute as these two," Lena grinned widely. It was oh so sexy that Stef had jumped feet first into taking care of the girls. First she got Ava into something more comfortable, then played with both the girls and listened to all of Thaddie's stories about school. Now they were having lunch and Lena seriously couldn't be more attracted to her wife.

"We have duckies when the pond didn't freezed," Thaddie said taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Is Ava going to go to school with you?" Stef questioned, paying close attention to the answer. Thaddie seemed thrilled being the center of attention.

"Not yet…but when she's bigger like me," the little girl nodded, happy with her answer.

"Aww…when she is bigger like you," Stef smiled at the four year old who still seemed extra tiny, but much bigger than the little girl that sat on her lap and sneezed apple everywhere. "So Thaddie, do you still take naps?" The little girl's head bobbed up and down in agreement. "Are you going to take a nap today?"

"No…" Thaddie shook her head to the negative. Stef laughed with delight. "Okay…what do you want to do after lunch? Do you shoot baskets?"

"Sometimes at school…" Thaddie divulged. "But Ava is too little to play…"

Ava looked in her sister's direction as her name was being said. When she figured it was nothing important, she went back to taking cheese and apples out of Stef's hands. "Well, we can go outside to shoot baskets and Aunt Lena and Avie can stay in here and play with Oinky," Stef suggested. "Does that sound fun?" Thaddie thought about it for a millisecond and agreed enthusiastically.

"Oinky!" Ava looked around for her toy.

"See, even Ava agrees," Stef smiled at her wife.

It was nearly two hours later that Ava and Thaddie had both lay down for naps. Ava slept in Mariana's bed and Thaddie in Callie's and both had went down like sacks of potatoes after the excitement of travel and hanging out with their aunts.

"They really are precious," Lena whispered standing outside of the bedroom door seeing how each little girl stretched out on her respective bed. "They remind me a lot of Taylor when she was a baby."

"Awww, she's precious now," Stef teased, kissing the nape of Lena's neck. It was strange and fun with no teenagers in the house; just two little girls. "She does have amazing kids though," Stef said looking in. "Are they going to be okay, in there alone?"

"Yeah…we'll check on them in an hour or so…but Taylor said they are pretty low maintenance when it comes to sleep."

"Okay," Stef said narrowing her eyes. After a moment, Stef took in a deep breath. "Do you think…do you think Frankie would have looked like them? I mean…since they look just like Taylor and Taylor essentially looks a lot like you…" Lena turned and searched her wife's eyes. "They are beautiful," Stef said roughly, trying to push some of the emotion out of her voice. "And sometimes I just think about how beautiful Frankie would have been. How lovely she would have been and how much we wanted …Lena, love…I wanted her so much," a tear escaped, but Stef being tough, brushed it aside. "I don't know if I ever told you…how much I wanted our daughter."

Lena wasn't tough enough to brush her tears aside and she quickly felt them flowing with reckless abandon. She reached up and wiped her tears, and then did the same to her wife. "Lena, I just want you to know, that I wanted her," Stef said gently, pressing their foreheads together. Lena was about to speak, but the doorbell stopped her. Stef kissed her quickly. "I'll stay up here and make sure they don't wake up," Stef said kissing Lena softly.

"I'll be right back," her voice was still soaked with emotion and she was still wiping tears by the time she made it to the front door. She did one final wipe of her eyes as she took a deep breath. "Who is it…" when no one answer, Lena took a deep breath and opened the front door. She was ashamed to admit that her stomach dropped when she saw who was on the other side. "Mom…Daddy," she said meekly, realizing that this weekend just became a bit more complicated.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey everyone! The next chapter is ready. I really didn't have time to do a complete, clean edit, and I would like to apologize. I know it's no fun reading a bunch of grammatical errors, but trying to post before I go to bed (sorry I work 3rd shift) and writing takes away from my editing. Sorry :( Still, I hope everyone enjoys the new chapter! Please feel free to comment and review! I love hearing from you!**

Let's Be Friends

Stef had forgotten how little kids reacted around new people. Of course, Dana and Stewart weren't new people to Thaddie and Ava, but Ava, being only half-awake and still sleepy, clung to Stef. "Oinky," she said reaching out for her stuffed toy as Stef picked her up fully. Thaddie had awaken for a few seconds when she heard her grandmother's voice, but ultimately gave up on staying awake and lay back on Mariana's bed. "Oinky," Ava said again, rubbing her eyes and putting her head on Stef's shoulder.

"I've got Oinky," Stef said kissing the little girl's cheek. "You wanna go downstairs and see grandma and grandpa?" Stef asked gently. Ava reached out and took Oinky before laying back against Stef's chest as they headed downstairs.

"There's my beautiful girl," Dana gushed, standing up to take Ava from Stef. Ava resisted, clung to Stef a bit tighter and looked around the room.

"She just woke up," Stef explained soothingly.

Dana sat back down, somewhat upset that her granddaughter had rebuffed her. Stef sat down, with the baby, beside her wife, who was noticeably stiffened by her parents' presence. Still, when Lena looked at Stef with Ava holding tight to her, she couldn't help but smile. "So…you guys are here for the rest of the weekend?" Stef asked trying to break the ice.

"Yes," Stewart said waving at Ava, who sat up for a moment and returned the gesture. This made Stewart smile brightly. He hadn't seen Ava for nearly six months and she was so much bigger now. "We wanted to see the girls, and since Taylor's birthday is soon…"

"Mama," Ava said hearing her mother's name. Stef smiled down at the little girl.

"Yeah…that's your Mama," she said impressed that the little girl knew her mother's name. Ava rearranged herself, stood up in Stef's lap and moved towards Lena. It took her only a few moments to wake fully up, and when she did, she was usually on the move. She bounced onto the couch towards Lena, dragging Oinky with her.

"Well you probably should have called first," Lena said as Ava slid into her lap.

"Call?" Dana said automatically offended.

"Yes, mother. This was my time with my little sister," Lena said firmly. This day was finally going really well, with the girls and Stef being so emotionally open, she was really beginning to relax. Now that her parents were there, it was promised tension.

"We aren't trying to interrupt that," Stewart pipped in. "We want to spend time as a family," Stewart tried to explain. "We should have called," he conceded, "but it was a bit of a spur of the moment thing."

Ava had slid to the floor now and was standing beside the couch looking at Stef. "Juuuiccee…" she chanted eagerly.

"You want juice?" Stef asked looking at the little girl. "Does she have a bottle or sippy cup in her bag?" she asked, turning to her wife.

"Yes," Lena nodded. Zoe had perfectly packed Ava's bag, with three sippy cups, a bottle, homemade apple sauce and pureed peas and carrots, three change of clothes and more diapers, baby wipes, powders and creams than the kid could ever use.

"Okay, come on…you wanna get some juice," Stef questioned bending down to pick Ava up. The girl chanted all the way to the kitchen where her bag was located.

"She's so damn cute," Stewart gushed. "She looks just like you girls when you were younger," he said thinking back.

"Yeah, she adorable," Lena agreed. She was relaxing a bit, but she still hated the fact that her parents were there unannounced. "Mom, dad…you are here now…but you guys have to promise me that you aren't going to fight with Taylor."

"We don't fight with Taylor…" Dana began.

Lena rolled her eyes. "Mom…I don't want you arguing with me either…just be nice to her," Lena said cutting her off. She watched as her father took her mother's hand to calm her to the criticism a bit.

"Well, where is your sister?" Dana asked calmly.

"I begged her for some time with the girls, so she and Zoe went to get settled," Lena explained. "They'll be here soon…"

"Well, why don't we go and get some stuff for dinner," Stewart offered brightly. "We can grill out or make a nice meal for everyone…" he looked seriously humbled by what Lena had said to Dana. He didn't want to ruin Lena's time with her sister and her family, but he had talked Dana into flying down because he wanted to be included also. "It'll be nice…I promise," he said sliding to the edge of his seat. "Please, sweetheart."

Lena looked at her father, knowing that she couldn't refuse him. "Grilling out sounds great," Lena nodded. "It's beautiful outside and pretty warm…" she finally smiled, although she didn't really like the look on her mother's face. However, that look was wiped away when Ava came trotting back in with her sippy cup of juice. She went over to her grandma and offered her the cup.

"Hi…" she smiled, taking the cup back as soon as Dana took it. She took a sip and handed it back to Dana.

"Hi," Dana couldn't resist smiling at the little girl. "Yeah, let us get dinner and we'll grill out tonight," she agreed with her husband.

"Okay…let me call Taylor and let her know," Lena said taking a deep breath. She left Ava in the living room with her grandparents and headed into the kitchen with her wife.

"Don't look like that, love," Stef said closing the fridge and pulling Lena to her. She kissed her wife slowly and smiled. "Taylor will be fine."

"Taylor is already stressed," Lena said pulling back and pouting.

"She handles stress super well," Stef smiled. "Did I hear that we were grilling out tonight?"

"My father's idea…" Lena said. "Now if I can get Taylor to come back…if her kids weren't here, we would never get her back," she shook her head mournfully.

"But we do have her kids…so she'll be back," Stef laughed.

"Yeah, but I have to call and tell her our parents are here…" Lena frowned.

Stef slid her phone out of her pocket… "I'll even take care of that," Stef smiled.

* * *

Zoe had a way of over-packing, which was why it felt like her bag weighted a metric ton. Still, Taylor had taken a quick lap around the block, then grabbed her wife and kids' bags and headed up to their hotel room. She rolled the suitcase to the front room and tossed the keycard on the front table beside Zoe's keycard. She looked around the room, didn't see Zoe but could hear the shower going. She plopped down on the couch in the sitting room and leaned back to close her eyes.

It was nearly fifteen minutes later when Zoe emerged. "Hey," she said standing in the doorway between the two rooms. "I borrowed some clothes," she said softly. "I hope that's okay…"

"It's fine," Taylor answered, not even opening her eyes. Stef had called to tell her that she and Lena's parents had dropped in unexpectedly. She was already unhappy and stressed; she didn't know if she could take her parents too. She felt Zoe sit beside her and although her instincts were to move, she didn't. "My mother and father are in town…" she mumbled and couldn't help the emotion that bubbled up in her voice. She felt Zoe's hand on her knee.

"I'm sorry," Zoe said half expecting Taylor to pull back. When her wife didn't, Zoe relaxed a bit.

"My mother is famous for just popping up, so it's not surprising," Taylor said still not opening her eyes to her wife.

"I'm talking about from earlier," Zoe redirected the conversation. "It would break my heart if you made love to someone else," she said humbly. Taylor finally opened her eyes and looked at Zoe. She was absolutely gorgeous with no make-up on, a simple blue and white tee shirt and a pair of blue cotton shorts. Her short dark hair was slightly pulled away from her face and her big blue eyes were now fixed on Taylor.

Taylor swallowed slowly. "Okay," she offered nonchalantly. She didn't want to argue, and she didn't want to be emotionally hit again like earlier. "I know I'm not perfect, but I would never cheat on you, Zoe…"

"I know that, Taylor. We've been together for ten years…we have two amazing children together. I said something to hurt you and I regretted it immediately."

"Okay," Taylor took the apology, but wasn't exactly ready to open up. She wouldn't even really make eye contact with Zoe.

"Look at me," Zoe pleaded. When Taylor's eyes finally settled on hers, she bit down on her lower lip. "I'm so sorry, Taylor. I know how much you care about me and our family and I said something that was terrible, and I apologize." Zoe could see Taylor's resolve crack, as she tried to look away. Zoe moved to hold her face in place. Zoe watched as the first tears escaped Taylor's eyes and she tried to pull away. "Taylor," Zoe said sadly. She had rarely seen her wife cry and she couldn't ever recall making her wife cry. It made Zoe tremble to know how far away she had pushed Taylor. "Don't cry," she said wiping Taylor's tears.

"I don't know what else to do," Taylor admitted softly. "I'm losing you, Zoe…I can see that," Taylor said finally breaking down. She couldn't stop the tears now, "You don't want to be around me…you don't want me touching you…I don't know what you want anymore," she swiped some tears away and moved away from Zoe. "I don't think it's me, it doesn't feel like you want me anymore…"

"That's not true," Zoe said beginning to panic. She didn't want to hear Taylor saying this; she felt like all the air was being sucked out of the room.

"I love you and the girls more than anything," Taylor continued. "But it's obviously not good enough…Zo. And I don't want you to be unhappy…" she buried her face in her hands for a moment. "Do you …" she paused for a moment and took a deep breath, "do you even wanna be together anymore?"

"Yes!" Zoe felt like she had been shot. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't even think.

"I've never questioned us," Taylor admitted sadly. "But…"

"Then don't question us now," Zoe said quickly. "I was mean today…I'll admit that," Zoe said beginning to cry herself. She and Taylor had never been mean to one another, but her frustration with herself had made her do something stupid. "But don't question our relationship." Taylor leaned back on the couch again in thought. She felt vulnerable and raw, but she couldn't turn back now. She still felt like crying and she definitely couldn't stop her tears yet. Zoe moved closer to her wife. "Let's be friends, okay?" she whispered. It was the white flag that Zoe had used the first time they had had a major fight. It always worked as a reset spot for their relationship.

Taylor shook her head slowly, "You don't wanna be my friend," Taylor said with tears still in her eyes. She felt Zoe move in closer and finally felt Zoe's mouth settle on hers. It still made her heart flutter a bit to feel Zoe's mouth against hers. She pulled back when Taylor didn't deepen their kiss. Taylor was still unsure of herself and it showed.

"I wanna be your friend," Zoe said kissing Taylor's tears. "Forgive me?"

Taylor knew she would forgive Zoe anything, but she was still afraid that Zoe no longer wanted to be in their marriage. "Let's get ready to go get our girls…" she said after being quiet for a few moments. Although it wasn't what Zoe wanted to hear, she nodded and went to finish getting ready.

* * *

Thaddie was a smart kid, especially when it came to reading peoples' emotions. After she woke up and made her way downstairs to see her Mama's parents, she knew that it was best that she didn't talk about Grandma Connie and Grandpa Liam. It always seemed to bother Grandma Dana, and it looked to especially pain Grandpa Stewart when she told Aunt Lena that she liked spending the night with her other grandparents and cousins.

"She calls Zoe's parents Nana and Papa," Dana said trying to digest her disgust. "Of course she sees them every weekend," Dana whispered.

"Dana," Stewart said lowly, giving his wife a look. Dana only shrugged as Lena lead Thaddie to the backyard where Jesus and Jude were practicing hitting with a plastic bat and ball. They had gotten home about an hour earlier and surprisingly; Jesus had played with Ava a bit. He actually let the baby "beat him up," but it amazed the hell out of the little girl. Now he was focused on teaching Jude how to hit, because he was not going to be embarrassed by a brother who couldn't play sports…well, he already had Brandon according to him.

"Jesus, do not let her get hurt," Lena said sternly.

"J-zeus is not gonna let me get hurt," Thaddie promised, wanting to be outside instead of being inside with Ava and the adults.

"It's Jesus, kid," Jesus said handing her the plastic bat and leading her into the yard.

"I said J-zeus," Thaddie repeated the mispronouncing of her cousin's name. Jude laughed at Jesus's frustration.

"She says Jude perfectly," he teased his older brother. He ducked as Jesus threw the plastic ball at him.

"Don't play rough," Lena yelled, but the two boys were already off with Thaddie chasing them with the plastic bat in tow.

"She doesn't seem to be afraid of being rough," Stef smiled as they all watched Thaddie chase down the boys. "Callie is headed home…Mariana said she'll be a little late," Stef informed her wife.

"And Brandon?"

"Is having dinner with Mike and Becca. I think he's trying…" Stef shrugged.

"Why would he have to be trying?" Stewart piped in. Ava was bouncing on his lap, trying to reach the middle of the table where some assorted fruit sat. She was in the phase of wanting everything in sight and nearly everything went directly in her mouth.

"Mike and Becca are having a baby," Lena informed her parents.

"Oh…" was all Dana managed before they heard the front door open.

"Anyone home!" Lena could hear her little sister call out.

"We are in here," Lena called back. She gave her mom a strong look just before Zoe and Taylor entered the kitchen.

As soon as Ava saw her Mommies, she immediately became restless. "Mama!" she whined towards Taylor. Taylor went over to her daughter and father and smiled.

Stewart stood, handed Ava over dutifully and kissed his daughter's cheek. "Hi sweetheart," he smiled.

"Hi daddy," Taylor said, and it was impossible not to hear the weariness in her voice. "Hi Avie!" she said brightening up a bit. Ava wrapped her arms around her mom's neck and smiled.

"Mama!" she repeated. "No…" she said after a moment.

"You are still on the 'no' track," Taylor teased, tickling the baby.

"No," Ava smiled.

"Hi Mom," Taylor offered dragging her attention to Dana.

"Hello, sweetheart," Dana answered.

"We are grilling out for dinner…so you guys are staying," Lena commanded.

"Sounds fun," Zoe said brightly. Ava was reaching out for her, so she took her daughter. "Were they good?" she asked, skeptically looking at Ava.

"No," Ava answered laughing.

"I bet no…" Zoe laughed.

"They were angels," Stef said pulling out the fixings for burgers and hotdogs from the fridge. "I mean seriously…how do you two handle all the cuteness."

"The cuteness, huh?" Taylor laughed out loud. "Let her keep you awake for six nights in a row…then talk to me about cuteness. Where is Thaddie?"

Lena looked out of the window. "Hitting really well…" she answered in disbelief. She pointed outside and everyone's attention was focused outside. Taylor went to stand beside her sister. "Did you teach her to hit?"

"Hell no…" Taylor laughed again. "Zoe played softball in college though."

"Really?" Dana asked a bit surprised. She really didn't know a lot about Zoe although the woman had been married to her daughter for ten years.

"That's right," Lena said nodding. "Second base right?" she winked at Zoe.

"Highest batting average on the team for two seasons in a row," Zoe said proudly.

"Nice," Stef said grabbing some things to take to the grill.

"Let me help you," Taylor said grabbing the door and heading to the backyard.

"So, how was the flight with the girls, Zoe?" Stewart asked kindly.

Zoe rearranged Ava on her hip. "They were really good…awesome really. I think Ava's ears hurt at first during the flight, but it looks like she has gotten over that," she said nuzzling the little girl.

"Taylor used to have the worse ear infections. I think that's one of the reasons she hated flying when she was little. It used to kill her ears," Stewart commented.

"Really…she never told me," Zoe frowned.

"I doubt she even remembers," Stewart nodded. "But they get their ears from my side of the family…we are lucky they can hear at all," he hugged Lena jovially.

"That's true," Lena agreed.

Ava was ready to get down again, so Zoe let her down so she could head to the backdoor. "Addie!" she pointed to her older sister. "Addie!" she looked back at Lena and then at her mom. "Addie!"

"Okay, let's go outside," Zoe took the little girl by the hand, while everyone followed.

* * *

Lena couldn't believe how well this family dinner was going. She had actually seen her mother and sister laughing at something. Of course it was something that Ava was doing, but them two laughing together was more than enough.

"Taylor, what do you want for your birthday?" Lena questioned, already knowing what her little sister was going to say. "Nothing," she mouthed as Taylor actually answered. "How did I know you were going to say that?"

"I don't want anything," Taylor shook her head just thinking about her birthday.

"So there is nothing you want in this world," Zoe cooed closed to her ear. She wasn't trying to be seductive, but Taylor couldn't help but think about how much she wanted her wife. However, she leaned back in her chair and shook her head 'no.'

"It's enough to be cursed enough to be born on Valentine's Day," Taylor stretched, now too full to really move. Stef was excellent on the grill and she had stuffed herself.

"Well…you were supposed to be born in March," Dana reminded her daughter. "You were over a month early."

"That explains a lot," Stef teased.

"Come on sister-in-law!" Taylor smiled. "At least you could have my back," she laughed. "It's not easy being a Valentine's Day baby."

"No, it's not easy shopping for a Valentine's Day baby," Lena reminded her sister. "Remember the year you turned five and you begged for my bike for your birthday. You were so tiny…"

"But you gave it to me anyways…" Taylor began laughing hard.

"What…what happened?" Stef questioned, loving to see her wife laugh and enjoy her family.

"Well…I had a ten speed, but Taylor didn't care about that. She was fairly tall and the bike wasn't super big. Anyways, our parents went out for Valentines' Day and left Taylor with me…well she begged and pleaded…it was the only thing she wanted for her birthday…for me to teach her how to ride my 'big girl's bike.' So I finally caved, and for a while, she was fine. I don't really know what happened…but she ends up going downhill somehow and all I remember is her little body flying over the handlebars. We ended up in the emergency room, broken arm, cast up to her elbow…and that's what she considers her best birthday gift ever!"

"Dad felt so bad for me, I didn't have to lift a finger for like six weeks. It was the best birthday gift ever," Taylor agreed.

"So we should send you to the hospital for your birthday?" Stef questioned.

"I don't think my bones will heal properly now," Taylor shook her head.

"Well tomorrow is your birthday dinner…" Lena reminded her sister. "Is there anything in particular you would like to eat?"

"How about no party at all?" Taylor suggested eagerly.

"It'll be fun," Dana said actually looking forward to another dinner with her girls. She noticed Taylor's mouth open in disbelief. "Isn't your favorite halibut?"

Taylor shook her head, no. "I don't really like fish…Lena's favorite is halibut," she reminded her mother gently.

"Yeah, Taylor is a red meat girl like her father," Stewart grinned at his youngest daughter. "I'll pick us up some steaks tomorrow."

"Mike and Becca are coming too," Stef reminded the table.

Zoe looked at her wife, but Taylor only shrugged. She knew Mike, but not Becca.

"Well…the more the merrier…" Stewart said enthusiastically.

It seemed that both Lena and Stef had forgotten that Jenna and Monte were invited too. That was until later that evening; after everyone, including the kids, had pitched in to clean up for the night; when Stef got a call from Jenna.

"Love…. did we forget that Jenna and Monte are coming tomorrow too?" Stef questioned, spreading some toothpaste on her toothbrush. "I just got a text from Jenna."

Lena stretched out on the bed and frowned. She had forgotten. She had been having such a great time and enjoying the fact that Taylor and Dana weren't at each other's throat, that she had forgotten her ill-advised invitation from two nights earlier. "No…" she groaned, "I had forgotten. Is it too late to disinvite them." She could hear Stef brushing her teeth.

"I do believe it is too late," Stef said coming back in their bedroom once she had finished up. She lay down beside her wife, who moved closer to her and snuggled in. "Did you have a good day, love?" she questioned softly, placing multiple kisses on Lena's forehead.

"I had a wonderful day," Lena said looking up at her wife. "It was so cute how Ava clung to you most of the day."

"She's adorable," Stef said softly running her fingertips up and down Lena's back. "And Thaddie is so smart. She's just like Taylor, isn't she?"

"Yeah…Taylor was a bit reserved when she was little, but she knew how to command a room, just like Thaddie," Lena said becoming quiet.

"What are you thinking about, love?" Stef questioned.

"I don't know…I thought seeing the girls would be painful…you know…because of Frankie and Ava and Frankie would be so close in age. But it was more cathartic… Stef," Lena said sitting up. "Seeing you with those little girls and hearing you talk about Frankie…sometimes I didn't know if you were 100% behind our pregnancy…"

"Lena," Stef frowned. "I never wanted you to feel that way. I loved Frankie so much…but I got caught up in the logistics and overwhelming feeling of having another mouth to feed. But I wanted our baby. I wanted to be a mother to our little girl so much…she meant the world to me. Having a child with you, taking that journey with you…Lena, love, I can't even describe how special that was to me. Losing her crushed me, but it was more important for me to hold you and the kids together. I'm sorry if you felt like I didn't care."

Instead of submitting to the tears that were building up in her eyes, Lena took a deep breath and pulled Stef into a deep kiss. Instead of feeling sad or depressed, she decided it was the perfect time to make love to her wife.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Happy Holidays all! I finally got some days off so I could properly update this story! I haven't abandoned it, and I apologize if anyone thought that I had. Things have just been a bit hectic work wise. Thanks for being patient! As always, any mistakes are mine and please feel free to comment or review...but above all, just enjoy and have a great holiday season :)**

No Good, Very Bad Mornings

Stef shuttered as she felt Lena's lips graze her ribcage, while her wife headed higher. "You aren't feeling this, are you?" Lena questioned as she lay beside Stef and rested her head on her wife's shoulder. She kissed Stef's neck playfully, but for some reason Stef recoiled. "Baby, what's the matter?" Lena frowned. Stef shook her head slowly, not knowing what the hell was wrong with her either. She couldn't get in the mood. She wanted Lena; hell, she loved making love to her wife, but something was blocking her. Something just felt off; like Lena was just looking to screw her, or offer herself up as absolution.

Stef moved her shoulder so that she could sit up. "Nothing," she said softly. "Nothing is wrong…I'm just a little tired," she claimed. "Maybe we can just sleep," she said turning onto her side and laying back down. She didn't miss the soft look of anguish on her wife's face as she settled back in.

Lena, startled by the rejection, recovered quickly. "Okay," she rubbed Stef's bare back. She missed the feel of Stef pulling her close, but tried not to worry about it. "Stef, honey, are you sure you are okay?"

Stef looked behind her at Lena, "I'm fine, love," she offered a tiny smile before turning back over and closing her eyes. "It's just been a long day, right?" she closed her eyes and was asleep before she even realized it.

Her dreams were singular and above all, disturbing. They began easily enough, with Lena, their kids and a baby running around their backyard. The baby was not much older than two, but she was beautiful and trying diligently to chase Brandon and Mariana around the yard. Everyone was happy, obviously completely in love with the baby and Jude and Lena were bringing food out for what looked like a small picnic. Stef could feel her belly fill with love for her family. Callie came over and picked up her baby sister, smiling at Lena as she did so and Jesus, in complete Jesus fashion, came outside from the kitchen and dropped his gym bag in the grass. Stef made a move to scream for him to take his bag back inside, when she stopped in her tracks. Out of nowhere, Monte came around and picked up her son's bag. Jesus smiled as he took the bag from the woman and headed back inside. Callie brought the baby over to Monte and handed her over. The baby wrapped her chubby arms around Monte's neck and cooed softly against Monte's skin. Lena went over, tickled the little girl and gave Monte a passionate kiss. "I missed you," Stef could barely make-out as she ran forward. She couldn't breathe, couldn't even think with what she had just witnessed. She felt sick to the stomach; angry and scared all at the same time. She reached out for Lena, but was ignored. She tried to reach out to her kids, but none of them even seemed to notice her. "B! Jude! Callie! Mariana!" she called out, but none of her kids even acknowledged her presence. She reached out for the baby, but the little girl automatically began crying. The sound was loud and invading and Stef found herself mimicking the sound of the baby.

"Stef!" Lena said shaking her awake. "Stef, honey!" Lena's voice was laced with frustration and sleep. "You are having a bad dream…"

Stef bolted awake, her eyes shooting open, but her body seemingly glued to the bed. She could feel wetness on her face and realized that she had been crying in her sleep.

"Sweetheart," Lena said sitting up now and turning on her bedside lamp.

"You are going to leave me for her…" Stef mumbled somewhat incoherently. "You and the kids…I'm going to lose you all," she said out of breath and hot. Less than two hours had passed since she had fallen asleep, but she felt as if the room had heated up by a million degrees. "Why would you leave me, Lena; I would do anything for you," Stef was beginning to panic now.

"Stefanie, what are you talking about?" Lena questioned, now becoming alarmed. She pulled her curls from her face and looked over at her wife. "Baby…you had a bad dream," Lena leaned in to touch Stef, but she quickly pulled back.

Stef managed to sit up and catch her breath slowly. It was a dream, she told herself slowly. But it was oh so real! She could still see Monte and Lena kiss and the contentment on her wife's face. The mere thought made her stomach curl and she tried her best not to break down in tears.

"Stef…talk to me…" Lena implored slowly.

"You were with her…you were kissing her and you had a baby, a little girl with her and everyone acted like I didn't even exist," Stef managed through some labored breaths. "She is going to take my family…."

"No one is ever going to take your family from you, Stef!" Lena said horrified. This time she pulled Stef into her body and held her closely. "Stef…it was just a dream, baby. Nothing is ever going to take us away from you…" she said again, kissing Stef's forehead. "How could you even worry about that?"

"I don't know…it was just so real…in this house, in our backyard…you had a kid with her…"

"Stefanie Marie Foster, I would never have children with anyone but you!" Lena said shocked by the depth of Stef's dream. No one, absolutely no one was going to come between she and her wife.

"I …I can't shake the feeling Lena…I feel like I'm losing you to her…I can't explain it."

Lena held her wife tighter. This was different than anything she and Stef had ever experienced. She had felt some jealousy towards Mike in the beginning and even now, but she never really believed that Mike was going to take Stef away from her. She had never seen her wife this way, and she was out of her depths in trying to comfort her. "Tell me what to say…tell me what to do," Lena pleaded.

Stef looked up at her wife for the first time and shook her head. "There is nothing you can do…" she said wearily. She felt Lena stiffen. "I don't mean like that," Stef tried to explain. "This is my problem…you haven't done anything…"

"Maybe I have," Lena said shakily. Stef shot upright to look her wife in the eye. "Not like that…nothing like that…but I haven't discouraged her calling or wanting to hang out or her wanting to be my friend…"

Stef sighed, a mixture of relief and still being a bit unnerved. "I can't keep you from having friends..." Stef rationalized.

"Not in lieu of our relationship!" Lena countered. "If it makes you feel this way…if it makes you panic…" Stef wasn't the jealous type and the fact that she was rattled by Monte had to tell Lena something. It was time to stop playing this situation against the situation Stef had with Mike. It wasn't the same, and Lena felt ashamed for treating it as such. "I will handle this, sweetheart," she vowed. Stef relaxed a bit and lay back in her wife's arms. "No matter what, I'll handle this."

* * *

Zoe knew she was never a calm sleeper, and since she hadn't really had any sleep in the past four days, her thrashing was significantly worse. She felt herself jerk, her elbow extend and connect with an object. There was a moment before she heard Taylor groan and get up from the bed. She woke slowly, rubbing her eyes as Taylor slid from the bed. "Tay…" she whispered, not wanting to wake the girls. She reached out for Taylor, but her wife was already heading into the adjoining room. She followed after a few second. "Taylor," she said a little louder, but stopped when she saw Taylor holding the side of her jaw.

"Your elbow caught me," Taylor said licking the side of her lip. It throbbed a bit, but Taylor shrugged it off. It wasn't the first time Zoe's sleeping movements had caused her injury, which was why Taylor usually held her throughout the night. It seemed to soothe her thrashing on most occasions.

"Dammit," Zoe said sitting down beside her wife on the small couch. She clicked on a lamp beside the couch. "I'm so sorry," she reached out to touch Taylor's cheek, but stopped herself. She wasn't sure Taylor would welcome her touch, especially since she had caused the injury.

Taylor only shrugged. "It's okay," Taylor said rubbing her jawline gingerly. "I'm used to getting beat up by you," she said playfully. However, her wife didn't take the comment playfully and before Zoe could stop herself, she felt her eyes filling with tears. "Hey…" Taylor said quickly, moving closer to her wife. "Hey…I was just kidding," she promised, forgetting the small amount of pain on the side of her mouth. "I'm fine…"

"I'm even hurting you in my sleep now," Zoe said with all the seriousness in the world.

"Huh?" Taylor asked thoroughly confused now, which only made the urge to cry greater for Zoe. "Zoe…" Taylor began, "I got hit in the mouth…I'll live," she smiled. "Hey, baby don't cry," Taylor said nervously. She absolutely hated to see or hear Zoe cry and now was no different. She didn't know what was really going on with Zoe and it was frustrating, but she would move heaven and earth to never have her wife shed a tear, no matter what.

"I made you cry," Zoe reminded her sadly.

"Yeah, but that was hours ago," Taylor teased lightly. She was determined to forget that ever happened, the fact that Zoe was mean to her and the fact that she had cried in front of Zoe, if it was the last thing she did. She would just push those thoughts away and pretend everything was fine…until she was for sure everything wasn't… "Zoe, let's just go back to sleep…" her hand rubbed her mouth again as she tried to stand up.

"I'm serious…" Zoe said stopping her. "I made you cry…"

"And then punched me in the face…" Taylor tried to laugh. When she saw that Zoe wasn't in the mood for laughing, she sighed. "Zoe, come on," Taylor pleaded, "I don't wanna talk about this…let's just get some sleep and take the girls to the zoo tomorrow and go to this doomed dinner party my sister is throwing for my birthday."

"I need to talk this through," Zoe said reaching out and running her hand across the place where her elbow landed. Taylor bruised easily and the space was already becoming slightly swollen. "You are going to bruise," she said startled at the impact of her elbow.

"Maybe…" it didn't seem to bother Taylor, "it was an accident…can we just go back to bed?"

Zoe knew she wouldn't make any in-roads with her wife right now, so she nodded slowly. "Can you hold me, though?"

Taylor reached back and clicked off the light and took her wife by the hand. "Of course." She allowed Zoe to crawl back into bed while she checked on Thaddie and Ava, who had snuggled under her big sister. Taylor smiled against the moonlight and made her way back into bed with her wife. Laying on her back, she waited until Zoe settled and then kissed her wife on the temple. It was nearly two hours after Zoe went back to sleep that Taylor finally followed suit.

* * *

"Momma, you look like hell," Mariana told Lena seriously. Lena squinted over her cup of coffee at her daughter. "I'm just saying, because you usually look so …" Mariana stopped talking and instead concentrated on her toast. Everyone had been eerily quiet this morning and it made Mariana feel uncomfortable.

"What is everyone doing today?" Stef questioned, changing the subject. She still felt like hell, but didn't want the kids to turn their focus onto her. Everyone began speaking at once as they revealed their plans for the day. "So is anyone going to be home tonight?"

"Maybe," Jude answered. Callie agreed with him, but the rest of the kids just shrugged.

"I'm going in for a few hours today," Lena announced once everything had settled down. "The grant papers came in and I need to fill out a portion," she explained when Stef looked up at her. "I'll stop by the store and bring everything for the dinner back. I won't be gone long…" It went without saying that Lena was on a mission this morning. She had to talk to Monte, and since she knew that Monte would be at Anchor Beach, she decided to go to the office instead of just doing the paperwork at home.

As Lena expected, Monte was in her office working away that morning. She looked up and smiled brightly when Lena knocked on her door. "Do you have a minute to talk?" Lena tried to sound as firm and calm as she could, but her voice wavered a bit.

"I wasn't sure you would ever want to talk to me again…since I'm sleeping with your sister," Monte quipped. When Lena didn't smile, Monte stood up behind her desk. "Lena what's the matter?"

"We can't be friends," Lena said quickly, like ripping off a Band-Aid.

"I didn't sleep with your little sister…we've been over this," Monte said in disbelief.

"This isn't about Taylor," Lena said leaning against the doorjamb. She didn't want to come fully inside of Monte's office, but it felt uncomfortable having this conversation close to the open corridor.

"Then what did I do wrong?" Monte asked.

Lena sighed. She hated being mean to people and the crushing look on Monte's face was testing her resolve. She took a deep breath, "I love my job and this school and my work is so important to me, and this is going to make working here so much harder, but Monte, we can't be friends." Lena didn't even know how to broach the subject of Stef being insecure about their friendship to Monte; so this would have to do.

"I'm confused," Monte said honestly. "You aren't exactly happy at home, Lena. But don't blame it on me."

"I am happy at home," Lena said taken back by Monte's frankness. "You have it all wrong…"

"You aren't happy, Lena! I see you here…I see you with me and you are light and enjoy yourself…but it's a hassle and weighty at home. You should be happy, Lena. You deserve to be happy…"

"I am happy…I love my wife and my children and my life, Monte."

"Is that why you wanted another baby? If you were so happy…so in love with your life, you wouldn't want to introduce a major change like that. You wouldn't have gone to Timothy for sperm and you definitely wouldn't be eager to see me every morning," Monte let out in a string of frustrations. She saw that Lena recoiled as if she was hit and quickly came around her desk and reached out for the woman. However, Lena moved back quickly. "Lena…I'm just saying…"

"You are just taking all the things I've ever told you and throwing them back in my face…" Lena said stunned and hurt in the same breath. "I thought you cared about me…I thought you were my friend…"

"I'm practically in love with you!" Monte nearly screamed. She could feel herself tremble. This was not how she was going to tell Lena…this was not how this was supposed to go!

Lena moved back a bit further and sighed deeply, "Monte…no," she said weakly. She had just wanted a friend; where in the hell had this all gone wrong?

"Lena," Monte tried to recover, "I don't doubt Stef loves you and you two have been together forever…but there is Mike and the kids and it's all so heavy," Monte rambled quickly. "She's a cop for goodness sakes! You can't even sleep some nights because you are always worried, always stressed…but you don't have to be. Don't just stay because you are accustomed to staying…I make you happy…"

"As a friend, Monte! I invited you into my life as a friend! I love my wife and you took everything I ever told you and used it against me. That's not what friends do!" Lena let out a tiny whimper. She couldn't believe she hadn't seen this coming. All this time she thought that Monte just wanted to be her friend, but really… "I can't even look at you right now," Lena said turning to walk away, but Monte caught her wrist.

"You deserve someone like me, Lena. I can provide and make you happy and we could accomplish so much together…" Monte made one final plea.

Lena turned to look at her with utter disgust, "Are you crazy?" she asked seriously. "Monte, my family means everything to me and I'm an idiot for letting you think for one second that they didn't. But I am telling you right now, if you even think of coming between my wife and me, there will be hell to pay." She pulled her arm away forcefully and made it all the way to her car before she dissolved into a pool of tears.

* * *

"Do you want me to punch her in the face?" Taylor asked seriously. She shifted Ava on her hip and looked into her sister's bloodshot eyes. "I'll punch her in the face," Taylor reiterated. Ava pulled out her pacifier, went into another long wail and then inserted it back in her mouth. Lena had driven to the San Diego Zoo, because although Taylor hated the zoo and perhaps animals in general, Zoe and the girls were utterly excited about the experience. This excitement quickly wore off for Ava, who just became fussy and whiny and Taylor was more than happy to walk around with her while Thaddie and Zoe enjoyed the 4-D program that was offered with their tickets. She hadn't expected her sister to call, and she damn sure didn't expect her sister to show up looking like warmed over misery from her boss calling her out on their relationship.

"What happened to your face?" Lena questioned examining the tiny purple bruise on the side of her sister's mouth.

"My wife is an aggravated sleeper," Taylor said nonchalantly. "I caught her elbow last night while she slept. Do you want me to punch her?" Taylor asked again.

"Why is violence always your go to?" Lena asked rubbing her already red eyes.

"I'm an animal," Taylor said kissing her daughter's forehead gently.

"Yeah…a real animal. Listen, I'm sorry…I don't wanna ruin your family day…"

"Then cancel dinner," Taylor suggested quickly.

"Everyone is looking forward to it…"

"Literally no one is looking forward to it," Taylor corrected her sister.

"Mom is…dad is …"

"They want my children," Taylor said stopping at the entrance of the Panda Preserve. "Do you like Pandas, Avie?" she cooed to the little girl. Ava was in no mood to see Pandas and quickly began to whine. "Yeah, okay…I don't like Pandas either," she said as she continued to bounce and walk with the little girl. "Buck up, Lena…" She said kissing the squirming Ava. "I'm meeting Thaddie and Zoe for lunch…you wanna come?"

"No," Lena shook her head. She pinched Ava's cheek gently and the girl hid her face against her mother's shoulder. "I should go home and face the music…or start your dinner…do you want anything specifically?"

"Go easy…beef tenderloin, potatoes…" Taylor shrugged.

"Vegetables?"

"Just leave them out," Taylor said kissing her sister's cheek as they walked. "Hey…calm down…you made a mistake, you trusted someone who was a snake…"

"You went to a strip club with her…"

"I know…I'm a bad guy," Taylor nodded easily. She wasn't about to argue with Lena was she was vulnerable and reeling. She kissed Ava again and the little girl finally smiled and wiped her nose on the back of her hand. "We'll be there by six," Taylor said bouncing her daughter again.

"Be there by five," Lena said, managing a smile as she walked away. She didn't want to admit that Taylor being in San Diego somehow made her feel better. She needed her sister, because regardless of what happened, she knew that Taylor had her back. Taylor wasn't perfect, but she loved Lena and she would move mountains to make sure her sister felt better. Lena took a deep breath. She could make it through a dinner…how much worse could this day get?


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This is a two-part chapter because it is so long. There is a lot of conversation with multiple characters so I apologize if anything is confusing. Thanks for all of the reviews and comments! I love hearing from everyone! As always, enjoy!**

Dinner Disasters and Other Adams Family Traditions (1)

Ten Years Earlier

"That sounds like the worse idea ever," Taylor said leaning back and looking into the bedroom. Her wife, she was still getting used to the concept of having a wife, was sitting on their bed, reading from her urban design books. It was nearly ten on the east coast and Taylor was just cleaning up the kitchen for the night. She had spent the entire day getting ready for graduation on Saturday and it went without saying that she was nervous. Her graduation would be the first time she and Zoe's families would actually meet and it was terrifying to her. She and her parents weren't exactly on great terms right now and Taylor didn't think that her nearly perfect GPA or acceptance to graduate school was going to smooth over the bomb she had dropped six weeks earlier. A secret wife wasn't that easy to smooth over. Still, Lena was trying her best to make it worse, because she was determined to make their parents meet her married girlfriend's homophobic parents that night. "Three days…you couldn't keep them apart for three days?" Taylor said drying her hands.

Lena laughed. "Mom and dad are in town and Sharon is in town this week…it has to happen Taylor," Lena explained.

"Sharon is Stef's mom?" Taylor said trying to get the facts straight. "So, tonight, at the apartment you just moved in with your married girlfriend and her son, you are hosting a dinner, for her parents, who are fifty-fifty on her being gay and you being black, and our parents, who are just generally fifty-fifty on life? Am I getting this right?"

"I'm hanging up on you," Lena threatened. She was already extremely edgy about this night. She had only met Sharon once and she had never met Frank, but she didn't have high hopes for the night. However, if they went ahead and got this over with, she and Stef could relax before flying to Massachusetts for Taylor's graduation.

Taylor ignored the threat. "Listen, ever since we were little, no good came from family dinners. Not when our grandparents came and they were bitter with our parents, not when you introduced any of your girlfriends to our parents, and definitely not recently…"

"When you introduced your wife to the family or when you told everyone you slept with my best friend?" Lena quipped.

"Yeah, that would be the dinner…"

"You are supposed to give me moral support…"

"I'm sorry; I wish you the best of luck with your insanity," Taylor said as she headed to her bedroom. Zoe didn't look up; she was immersed in her reading. Taylor smiled; loving the fact that Zoe had taken out her contacts and now wore her oversized black-rimmed glasses. The glasses that Zoe absolutely hated but Taylor loved because they conveyed a sophistication and sexiness that Zoe didn't seem to realize she had. "Are you and Stef getting in Friday night or Saturday morning?" she asked quickly. This seemed to have garnered Zoe's attention, because she slowly closed her book and pulled the glasses to her forehead. "I really do wish you the best, Lena," Taylor said winding down the conversation.

"Tell her that since Stef is coming also, they can take Jillian's hotel room and Jillian can just sleep in the loft area here," Zoe said coming closer to Taylor so Lena could actually hear her. She had booked hotel rooms for her family right after she and Taylor had gotten married because she knew from the previous year how quickly everything booked up. She also booked a room for Taylor's parents, but figured since only Lena was coming, she could stay in their loft area for the three days she would be staying. Everything had changed now since Stef was coming along with her girlfriend.

"Tell her she doesn't need to," Lena fussed. "Stef and I will be fine in the loft…"

"Jillian doesn't care about having a hotel room, she just wants to party all night," Zoe said close to the phone, which was at her wife's ear. Taylor pulled back and placed the phone on speaker, because she knew that Lena and Zoe would talk like this all night if she let them.

"Zoe…I don't want to put your family out," Lena explained. "Stef's coming was last minute."

"It's fine," Zoe assured her. "We are just excited that everyone is coming," she replied enthusiastically.

"My wife is precious and naïve enough to think that our families meeting is going to turn out well," Taylor said rolling her eyes and laying back on the bed. Zoe punched her lightly and kissed her forehead. "I mean… Lena is about to find out in what…twenty minutes or so?"

"More like an hour. I still have to make the chicken and rice…"

"Oh what type of chicken?" Zoe asked stretching her legs out across Taylor. She absolutely loved dinner parties, even when they were doomed. Taylor only shook her head in mock frustration.

"Tandoori chicken," Lena answered proudly. "Frank likes spicy stuff so…"

"Gretchen taught her how to make that," Taylor mouthed to her wife. Zoe arched a perfect brow, but only smiled. "It sounds delicious…what a waste for a meal that is doomed."

"Taylor!" they yelled in unison.

"Fine, Lena. I wish you the best possible outcome for getting our parents with Stef's parents," she said sincerely. "I can only wish that my in-laws and parents never had to meet." This comment solicited another punch from her wife. "You are abusive…" Taylor smiled and Zoe pulled her closer and kissed her quickly.

"Thank you…I think. I'll call you tomorrow," Lena said. Stef had just walked in from work and now it was time to usher Taylor off of the phone.

"Okay…email me your itinerary please so I can know what time to pick you guys up from the airport and everything," Taylor said quickly.

"Okay. I love you, Taylor." Lena didn't except to hear this back from her sister, who seemed plagued by the words. She hung up quickly and moved towards Stef. "How was your day?" she asked giving Stef a pretty chaste kiss.

"Long," Stef admitted. She had worked a double and now she would have to deal with her mother, father and Lena's parents. She wasn't thrilled, but this was what they needed to do. They had moved in together three weeks earlier and she was beyond feeling ashamed or guilty about her living arrangement. It was time for her father to face the fact that she was gay and in love with a woman, and no time was better than now since her mother could come and serve as a buffer. Sharon was still getting used to the fact that Stef was openly gay now, and the fact that she and Brandon had moved in so quickly with Lena; but she would never let Frank judge her daughter. "Something smells good in here though."

"The chicken is marinating," Lena said. "Is Brandon okay with staying with Mike for the rest of the week?" She felt guilty, even though Mike was Brandon's father, that the little boy had to be uprooted for a few days after he was just settling in to his new surroundings.

"He's fine, love," Stef assured her. Lena smiled at the pet name, but still couldn't shake her worried feelings. "Lena, what's the matter?"

"Nothing; I'm just behind and your mother and father will be here before you know it. You should jump in the shower," she suggested, not wanting to worry her girlfriend. Stef wasn't that easily put off and went over to gather Lena in her arms.

"Tell me what's wrong," she said kissing Lena's neck.

"What if tonight doesn't go well?"

"Tonight will go fine," Stef promised her solemnly. And for a while, Stef was right. Stewart and Dana arrived early, as was to be expected from Lena's parents, and brought four bottles of expensive wine as a housewarming gift. Sharon showed up right on time with three bunches of freshly cut daisy for a center piece and Frank showed up about five minutes late. Lena was just happy that he had showed up, but the look of disgust on his face when he shook her hand gave her a moment of pause.

"So Frank, what do you do for a living?" Dana questioned once everyone was seated for dinner. Everyone had mingled for a short while, which had amounted to Sharon and Frank talking amongst themselves while Dana and Stewart had opened a bottle of wine. Sharon had accepted a glass, but Frank promptly requested a cold beer, which Lena hadn't restocked when she had gone to the grocery store. He was a bit bitter from his lack of alcoholic options, so he was already retreating more into himself that night.

"My father was an officer," Stef answered for the sulking adult. Frank cut his eyes at his daughter, but Stef paid no attention to him. "He served on the force for forty-three years before retiring two years ago."

"How about you Stewart, Dana?" Sharon questioned, beginning to enjoy the slight buzz that the expensive wine was giving her.

"I am a researcher and professor of anthropology," Stewart offered.

"And I am a professor of sociology, but I have been doing research for my third book," Dana said sitting up a bit more regally. "Frank, you must be so proud of Stef for following in your footsteps. I know how proud we were when Lena decided to be an educator."

"Yes, I was delighted when my **girl** decided to put herself in danger's way every day. The only upside was when she married Mike and they had each other's back; although I assumed after she had her kid she would stop the whole career nonsense. Sharon definitely never argued with being taken care of…"

Sharon was about to interject when Stef shook her head. She wasn't going to fight with her father tonight, no matter how much of an ass he was. She owed it to Lena to make this as comfortable a night as possible.

"I talked to Taylor tonight," Lena said changing the subject. "She's practically ready for graduation."

"Taylor is Lena's little sister," Stef told her parents. Sharon nodded, but Frank tuned out completely.

Dana rolled her eyes, but Stewart smiled. "Yeah, she's graduating third in her department, seventh overall in the graduating class," Stewart beamed.

"She must be excited," Stef said taking a sip of her wine.

"She is," Stewart agreed. "She's going to be with some hardcore math theorist in grad school and you know she loves a challenge. I think can probably get a Ph.D in mathematics. She's always been great at it; maybe even better at math than music."

"Oh, does she play an instrument?" Sharon questioned refilling her wine glass.

"Yeah; she plays the piano, guitars, bass guitar, and for a while the trumpet and saxophone. She said she didn't have the wind for that though…she can actually play the standing bass at a professional level," Lena explained. "If she hadn't gotten married, I'm almost positive she would have given it a try after she finished up her undergrad."

"So your little sister is married?" Frank finally popped back into the conversation. Maybe someone in this damn family was normal. A girl getting married and settling down with her husband was how things was supposed to go.

"Yes, she and her wife both go to Harvard," Lena answered, happy that Frank was making an effort to be in the conversation. "But Zoe is in graduate school already."

"Wait…she married a woman?" Frank asked with disgust dripping from his voice. He searched the room and his eyes landed on Stewart. "You raised two queers?" he questioned with contempt.

"Queers?" Stewart stuttered not sure he had heard this man correctly. There was no way Frank was going to sit at his daughter's dinner table and make a comment like that!

"Yeah, two queers," Frank said again. "Yeah, I didn't raise no dykes," he said sternly, looking over to his daughter. "And my daughter was perfectly fine until your daughter focused her crooked ideas onto her. Hell, Stef is married with a small boy! What kind of example is that to set for Brandon? Two women together…pheesh! Who is even the man…I mean, how in the hell, what even happens between you to?" he asked with a mixture of frustrated curiosity and apparent disgust. "You are going to make the boy into a confused fruit! This is what happens when you get a bunch of education with no common sense!" Frank was getting riled up now. "A bunch of women in bed together! And you two," he looked at Stewart and Dana, "You two are so ignorant you let it happen twice! Two girls laying up with other girls!"

Dana slammed her hand down so violently on the table it shook the glassware. "You will not talk about my daughter and especially not to her face!" she said through clenched teeth. "You keep all your hate and vitriol to yourself! How wonderful it must make you feel to look down on others or judge others for something they can't control. Lena was born with an attraction to woman, Taylor was born with an attraction to woman and it seems to me that your daughter was born with a sexual attraction to women. It's not the plague, it's not a disease…but your hatred and small-minded bullshit…now that's a disease!"

"Frank…" Sharon said with an unbelievable amount of embarrassment and disappointment mounting. She had left Frank nearly ten years earlier, but his attitude and ignorance never cease to amaze her.

"If you think I'm going to sit here and be chastised by my ex-wife, two dykes, two limp-wristed liberals, you have another thing coming," Frank said throwing the napkin on his untouched food. "The Bible has made all the final remarks on this disgusting lifestyle. I just hate that my grandson has to live with this mess!"

"Dad…" Stef began, but Lena's hand on hers quickly stopped the flow of words that was about to come. Stef side glanced at her girlfriend and realized she was all too shocked to actually defend herself and just wanted Frank's words to stop.

Frank took this lull as a chance to continue. "Do you really think Mike is going to want you back after this, Stefanie? After you've been with that…" he said pointing to Lena. "And don't think she's going to stay with you…all that education and her family and their fancy wine and shit…she's going to get bored with you and move on and you aren't going to have a family or anyone; because I won't stand by and pick up the pieces."

"You will never need to pick up the pieces of my life!" Stef said finally raising her voice. "Get out of my house, Frank!" she screamed. "You prejudice, ignorant bastard! Don't ever worry about seeing me or your grandson anymore!"

"Fine by me!" Frank said standing up and shaking his head. "But she doesn't want you, Stef! You let her ruin your life…but eventually she'll find someone like herself, because it ain't you! She has your head turned for a minute, but you aren't a dyke and she's just slumming!"

"Frank, you bastard!" Sharon sprang up when he referred to Lena being with Stef as 'slumming.' Her features had become flushed and red and she launched herself at his back as he moved toward the apartment door. Stef was a hair too late in preventing her mother from slamming her fists into Frank's back. She hated her father in this moment; hated everything he meant and represented. Lena, Stewart and Dana only watched the spectacle unfold. They had all been more than accustomed to bigotry and although this was particularly hateful since it was in Lena's home, they realized that very little could be done for someone like Frank.

Stef successfully pulled her mother away as Frank did his best to slam the door so hard that the pictures rattled. Sharon and Stef stood looking at the door, both far too embarrassed to go back into the dining area to finish their meal. It was another five minutes before anyone had calmed down enough to speak or look one another in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry, love," Stef said later on in bed. She was curled into a fetal position, her head in Lena's lap with tears streaming down her face. Amazingly enough, after Frank made his grand exit and everyone stopped shaking in frustration, the meal had actually gone well. Sharon and Stef had apologized profusely to the Adams' family, and they had been gracious enough to slide the incident under the rug. Dana explained that they all understood how daunting and upsetting this must be for Frank since he was steeped in homophobia. They were more concerned about Stef and making sure she wasn't ashamed of being with their daughter.

"Shhhh…" Lena soothed, kissing Stef's face gently. "We knew this wasn't going to be easy…but we made it through and your mother is lovely," Lena said highlighting the good aspects of the evening. "We are just lucky that Brandon was with Mike," Lena kissed Stef's forehead again. She looked down worriedly when Stef didn't say anything. "Baby, it's okay…we knew that your father wasn't on board with our relationship," she wiped a few stray tears from Stef's face. She had never seen Stef so upset.

"What's if he's right, Lena?" Stef sat up letting her blond hair fall into her face.

"About what, Stef?" Lena was startled by the question.

"What if I am a phase for you?"

"Shouldn't I be worried about that?" Lena asked nervously. "You are technically still married…"

"I am not smart or educated or ever going to be able to buy you hundred dollar bottles of wine on a whim, Lena. Look at how your father gushed over your sister's education and the fact that her wife is at Harvard grad school. I know I'm not what they want for you, and what if you wake up one day and realize that too…"

"Stefanie Marie Foster…what are you talking about! You are so smart! College degrees don't make you a smart, or kind, or a loving person and you are all of those! I wake up every morning wrapped in your arms and I can't imagine how I've gotten so lucky! I love you with all of my heart and if you give me the opportunity to prove it every day for the rest of our lives, I will happily do so! Don't ever think that you aren't everything I want and need in a partner," Lena said, upset that Frank could introduce any worry into her girlfriend's head.

Stef curled back up in the fetal position. Something about Lena's words pushed her thoughts of inadequacy aside. She trusted Lena, loved Lena…there was no way that she wanted anyone else.

Present Day

"Taste it," Zoe said handing her wife the wine glass. She smiled when Taylor wrinkled her nose. She could see where Thaddie got her picky taste buds from, but she still encouraged Taylor to try the expensive bottle of Bordeaux Stewart had brought for the evening. The girls were in the kitchen with Dana, having their dinner a bit early and Zoe and Taylor were sitting on the front porch swing. "Try it…" Zoe implored her again.

"I hate wine," Taylor reminded her. Still, she took a sip from her wife's glass before giving it back. "It's terrible."

"It's a $140.00 bottle of wine," Zoe said crossing her legs. She blushed, realizing that Taylor was practically undressing her with her eyes. They had taken the girls to the zoo and spending the day as a family had obviously brought them closer. Zoe had spent the day watching her wife showing the girls a great time and paying all of her undivided attention to her family. It was sexy, and a turn on, yet Zoe didn't know if Taylor was feeling the same way. The lust in her wife's eyes erased any doubts though. Zoe moved a bit closer to Taylor and giggled. "Why can't you like wine?" she teased. "We could go on wine tastings and wine tours if you did…"

Taylor took the glass from her wife again and took another sip, trying to will her taste buds to accept the bitter liquor. Still, she shook her head and sighed. "I'll still take you to vineyards and wine tastings," she promised handing the glass back again. This got another laugh from Zoe as she ran her free hand down Taylor's arm and settled her hand in Taylor's hand. They were both quiet for a moment, enjoying the closeness they felt before Taylor broke the silence. She cleared her throat and pulled her hand away gently. There was no reason to get used to physical contact from her wife. "Hey, Jillian sent me a couple of house listings this morning," she said looking out into the yard. "A couple of them are in Lake Forest…"

"Do you really want to move?" Zoe questioned, pushing her sunglasses to the top of her forehead. She held Taylor's gaze until her wife looked away. "You don't want to move…" Zoe settled her thoughts. "Why do you keep bringing it up."

"You deserve a better house?" Taylor said gently. She watched as Zoe took a long sip from her wineglass and frowned.

"Our house is beautiful!" Zoe said. She was utterly in love with their home. She had spent nearly two years picking out furniture, upgrading the kitchen and bathrooms and making their bedroom a sanctuary. Not to mention the fact that once they finished the basement, her father had assured her that they could put a living area, a bathroom and another bedroom in that area. Plus, with Taylor's pay increase, they could definitely pay off their house a lot sooner and when Ava began school, Zoe could start a small business. Everything was falling into place and Zoe really hated the fact that Taylor felt like she wasn't doing enough. "What's really going on, honey?" she asked, running her hand along Taylor's still bruised jawline.

"Appetizers are ready," Stef said poking her head out the door. "Lena has a bunch of pickled veggies and characuterie and wine. Dinner should be ready in less than an hour."

"Cool," Taylor said standing up from the swing, happy for the interruption. She held her hand out to Zoe, who easily took it and followed her wife into the kitchen. "Hi, fat fat," Taylor cooed to Ava, who was eating spoonful of mashed yams from her grandmother. The little girl took another bite and reached for Taylor. "Finished eating, sweetheart," Taylor instructed and although Ava pouted, she went back to eating.

Thaddie sat beside Stef and finished a chicken nugget and a few fries. "Mommy, can I have ice cream?" she asked immediately when she saw Zoe.

"If Aunt Stef says so, it's fine," Zoe agreed easily. Thaddie looked at Stef and batted her big brown eyes.

"How could I say no to that?" Stef questioned. She was a bit more relaxed with the family around and it was just plain luck that Taylor and her family had arrived before she and Lena had a chance to talk. She just wanted to feel normal for a little while and forget the fact that Monte was perhaps the perfect woman for her wife. "Love, do we have any ice cream?" she asked Lena.

Lena closed the oven and went over to the freezer. "Yeah, we have chocolate, butter pecan and vanilla. What would you like Thaddie?"

"Vanilla," the little girl said happily. She smiled at her aunts, but tried to fight off a yawn. The girls hadn't had a nap that day, so they were winding down around six.

"Does she eat ice cream too?" Dana turned and questioned Zoe about Ava's eating habits.

"She can," Zoe nodded, "but she doesn't really like cold things. There is some pudding in her bag though," Zoe grinned at her mother-in-law. Although she and Dana never really had a relationship, Zoe knew how important the girls were to Dana and Stewart and she enjoyed seeing them together.

"Do you want some pudding?" Dana asked the little girl.

"No," Ava said because it was her response to everything. She had another bit of yams before Dana got her pudding out of her bag.

"Where is Dad?" Taylor asked, looking into the oven at the huge beef tenderloin Lena was roasting.

"Get out of there," Lena shooed her away. "You are letting all of the heat out…dad ran back to the store for wine." Taylor filled a small plate with some pickled vegetables, cheeses and sliced meats.

"Don't fill up on appetizers when your sister is making a beautiful meal," Dana warned Taylor.

"Don't worry, I'm a bottomless pit," Taylor assured her. Still, Zoe came over to share her wife's plate. "When is everyone getting here? I'm starving…" Taylor said twenty minutes later. She had officially been banned from the appetizers and now her stomach growled angrily.

"Well, everything is technically ready; we are just waiting for Mike and Becca," Lena said. As if on cue the doorbell rang and Taylor silently thanked the heavens. Stef headed to the front door and returned with Mike and someone who barely looked old enough to drive. To say that everyone was shocked, was an understatement. Not only did Becca look young; she was far more attractive than anyone Mike had dated since Stef. She was tall with dark brown-skin, shapely thighs and beautifully rounded bottom.

"Mike, you know Dana and I'm sure you remember Taylor and her wife, Zoe. And these two," Stef said pointing to the children, "are Thaddie and Ava." Thaddie looked up and waved, and Ava squirmed to get out of her grandmother's lap. She had been sitting still way too long and was now getting sleepy. "Everyone, this is Mike's friend, Becca."

"You came here voluntarily with Mike? I assumed you were a kidnapping victim," Taylor quipped, but was poked quickly by her wife. Becca only grinned, feeling more comfortable with the fact that at least someone had a sense of humor.

"It's nice to meet you all," Becca said more relaxed.

"Can we eat now?" Taylor questioned.

"Oh, yeah, Dad is still not here," Lena said pulling the roast from the oven.

"Is it okay if I put the girls down?" Zoe asked. Ava had made her way over to her moms and was now rubbing her eyes with sleep.

"Sure…our room or the girls room," Lena answered. "Callie and Mariana won't be back until later tonight. They went to the movies." Ava was already closing her eyes when Zoe grabbed her bag and took her to the girl's bedroom. Thaddie finished her ice cream and was led into the same direction by Taylor. "Everyone is welcome to head into the dining room," Lena suggested and Stef led everyone in. She had already laid out the "causal" place settings and she helped Lena carry in a beautiful beef tenderloin, potatoes, tossed salad and asparagus to the table. "Does anyone want another glass of wine?" she directed the questioned to her wife and mother. She heard her father enter the front door and sighed in relief. She didn't want everything to get cold.

"Honey, what took you so long?" Dana asked standing to kiss her husband.

"Yeah dad, what took you so long?" Taylor asked coming back into the room with Zoe. Ava had gone to sleep almost immediately, but Thaddie was letting her tablet read to her.

"Buying the right wine is important," Stewart winked at his youngest daughter. "Are the girls in bed?"

"I have a feeling that Ava is literally just napping; which means hell for us tonight," Zoe laughed.

"Everything looks great," Taylor said, her mouth practically watering.

"Aren't we waiting for your boss?" Dana questioned Lena.

"No…she couldn't make it," Lena said quickly, making sure not to make eye contact with Stef. Leave it to her mother to bring up Monte on a night when everything was going great.

"Well, it would have been nice if she could," Dana continued. "It's always a good thing to make in-roads with the boss…especially when you have to work so closely with her…"

"Dad, what kind of wine did you get?" Taylor tried to change the subject.

"Two more bottles of Bordeaux and a Burgundy," Stewart answered.

"I love Bordeaux," Becca piped in. "We serve a beautiful Domaine Tollot-Beaut at the supper club where I work. I would love a glass of Bordeaux right now…" Mike opened his mouth to say something, but the look that Becca gave him shut him down. He looked miserable for a moment as Stef and Lena exchanged glance.

"So you work at a supper club?" Taylor said oblivious to the newly found tension in the room.

"Yeah, a real old school, jazzy kinda bar feel," Becca explained while Stef filled the glass in front of her. "We had Marcus Campbell, the jazz bassist in there the other night…"

"You love Marcus Campbell," Zoe smiled at her wife.

"You know who Marcus Campbell is?" Becca said running her finger over the top of the wine glass. "Not many people our age does…"

Taylor swallowed some of the food in her mouth. "I played the double bass," she smiled.

"And like six other instruments," Lena added for her sister.

"Oh…I thought Mike said you did something with math…a professor or…"

"A quant…" Taylor laughed. "My playing days were a lifetime ago…"

"Thank God," Dana dropped in. She received a stern look from Stewart, so she let it go.

"What does a quant do…exactly?" Becca had never heard of such a career.

"Very boring things," Taylor assured her. Becca moved to place the wineglass to her lips before Mike grabbed her wrist gently. Some of the wine slushed about and spilled on Lena's beautiful white table cloth.

"Don't," he said lowly. Becca pulled her arm back and looked at Mike angrily.

"Mike," she said sternly. "We discussed this," she said through gritted teeth.

"No! You told me! We didn't discuss anything," Mike said angrily. The other three couples looked around confused, but Mike didn't seem to notice or care. "You are not going to drink while you are pregnant with MY baby," he warned.

"I'm not pregnant anymore, Mike," Becca said wearily. This was not the time or the place to discuss this, but since Mike seemed hell bent on it. "I haven't been pregnant for three days…"

Mike's mouth opened in disbelief. "You said you'd wait!" his voice boomed throughout the dining room. "It was my baby too!"

"I was six weeks pregnant, Mike," Becca said rolling her eyes. "I'm sorry I even told you."

"You told me because it was the right thing to do" Mike said angrily.

"Yes, and finishing my degrees and having a career is the right thing to do for me," Becca commented.

"All you care about is yourself!" Mike countered.

"Yes…because you care about everyone else, Mike," Becca said sadly. "Thank you, everyone for having me, but I'm going to excuse myself before this gets any more embarrassing," she said not making eye contact with anyone.

"Don't you have to take Becca home?" Stef questioned.

"She drove," Mike said with embarrassment flushing his face. "I think I'm going to walk outside," he said getting up from the table and heading to the back door.

It was a few seconds before Lena looked at her wife and relented. "Go after him," she instructed gingerly. Although she wasn't a Mike fan, she hated to see him get his feelings hurt and especially in front of everyone. Stef smiled at her wife's generosity and excused herself to follow Mike to the backyard.

"Well, considering," Taylor began, but the sharp look from Lena, her mother and her wife stopped any further comment she was about to make. "Well, the meal is lovely," Taylor went off on another tangent. "I love beef tenderloin."

"I'm glad you like it," Lena tried to plaster on a smile.

"You are a great cook, Lena," Zoe added. There was a silent lull in the conversation, before Stewart turned to Zoe and Taylor.

"The girls are getting so big…it feels like every time we see them; they've grown another two or three inches."

Zoe grinned. "They do grow quickly."

"Since tomorrow is Taylor's birthday, do you think we could keep them tomorrow night? We have a double suite," he said quickly, finally having gotten his nerve up enough to ask. "You two could spend Valentine's Day alone; maybe we could take the girls to a movie or to the beach."

Zoe smiled gently. "It wouldn't be terrible to have one night…" she looked at Taylor. Taylor only shrugged, automatically jittery about spending a night alone with Zoe. It wasn't a terrible thing to have the kids as a buffer between she and her wife. Before Zoe could properly answer, there was another ring of the doorbell.

"Are we expecting someone else?" Dana questioned looking towards the front door.

"No," Lena shook her head but moved toward the front door. She opened the door immediately when she saw Jenna. "Jenna…" she began, but was stopped.

"I thought you were my friend!" Jenna shouted. She was obviously overly emotional and had been crying. "How could you!"

"How could I what?" Lena asked confused by the overly emotional Jenna. Stef and Mike had reentered the house and now Stef was coming to the front door.

"She's in love with you! She broke up with me because she was in love with you!" Jenna pushed pass both women and headed to their kitchen. She quickly poured herself a glass of wine and plopped down on a stool at the large island.

"Jenna, what are you talking about?" Lena questioned softly.

"She said that you two were made for one another and that she loved you and she couldn't string me along…" Jenna drowned the glass and poured herself another. By this time, everyone from the dining room had gathered into the kitchen. "She said you two deserved one another…which I'm beginning to believe you do…all this time I was worried about you," she pointed angrily at Taylor, "I should have known that someone was throwing the screws to Monte. She was just so distant and …" Jenna broke down into loud blubbering tears.

"What exactly are you talking about?" Dana now interjected herself into the conversation.

"Your daughter and my girlfriend," Jenna hiccupped.

Dana automatically looked at Taylor. "She's not talking about me…and I highly doubt she is talking about Lena…"

"She said your daughter," Dana argued, becoming noticeably upset. "And Lena would never…"

"And I would?" Taylor asked in utterly disbelief. "I've been here for less than four days!"

"Well, we all know the damage you can do in four days…" Dana countered. "You can't just let it be…"

"Let what be! I haven't done anything!" Taylor said confused about how this had turned to her.

"She can't be talking about Lena! Lena would never fool around…you've always been the difficult one…"

"Difficult…I have a Ph.D. in mathematics! That's difficult. When are you ever going to see me as anything but a problem? I've never done anything to you…I've always been a good daughter to you," Taylor was furious that she even had to defend herself. "I've been a damn near perfect daughter…"

"Yeah, but never the daughter I wanted," Dana let the words trail out before she could catch them. She watched as her daughter recoiled as if she had been slapped. "I just mean…"

"Mom!" Lena closed her eyes. This could not be happening…none of this could be happening! This was just a bad, misguided dream.

"Why, Lena. You already had Stef…you had to have Monte too!"

"Jenna, stop it!" Stef was becoming unglued with every accusation.

"She told me she loved Lena! That she didn't know if she could be with any woman, but Lena!"

"What do you mean, daughter you wanted?" Taylor confronted her mother after she recovered. She had completely tuned out to what was happening with Lena, Stef and Jenna.

"She didn't mean anything," Stewart chimed in. He was still confused to what was happening, but he knew he had to diffuse the situation.

"Mom," Taylor sounded small and childish and she could barely feel her wife's hand on her shoulder. "What do you mean?" She could feel her breath becoming shallow. Dana opened her mouth, but then stopped. She stopped, not because she didn't want to finish her sentence, but because she saw a hurt and pain in Taylor's eyes that she had never seen before. "You didn't want me, did you?" Taylor said with the realization washing over her. "Just be honest, mom…I'm here now…it doesn't really make much difference," she said easily.

"Do not go down this path," Stewart said sternly, warning her wife and daughter. They were always on the precipice with one another and this was no time to be jumping off. He turned to Lena, Stef and an obviously already buzzed Jenna. "What's going on?"

"Jenna has the wrong idea," Lena looked directly at her wife; her eyes pleading with Stef to understand. Stef looked around, sickened and embarrassed by the scene. Everything was falling apart, right before her face. Everything was falling apart.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Happy New Year!**

Dinner Disasters and Other Adams Family Traditions (2)

"How am I supposed to feel about this, Jenna? About you telling me this? How am I supposed to feel?" It was an acceptable question; a needed question, but Stef didn't want to have to ask it. The room, somewhere between Jenna's exhausting declarations and Dana's firm realization of her thirty-year mistake, had gone quiet. There was a moment when Jenna's wine glass clinked soothingly on the table, but that sound was drowned out by the uncomfortable quiet of the agony circling the room.

"You should know…" Jenna rationalized. She looked at the glass before her and made a motion to grab the bottle of wine to her left. Stef pulled it away from her friend and shuttered in anger. "She doesn't get everyone…" Jenna felt the tears stinging at her eyelids as she closed them off to the room. It was beginning to spin now and she couldn't take the pressure the wine was causing in her head. "I love her…I love Monte," Jenna said weakly, trying to keep the room from spinning.

Stef wrapped her arms around her middle and sighed. She finally looked at her wife, and for a moment it looked like Lena would shatter and blow away. She wanted to pull her wife close, make sure Lena knew everything would be okay, but she couldn't. She couldn't block out the fact that her in-laws were there and this was overly embarrassing and painful. "Did you drive here, Jenna?" Stef removed her attention from her wife before she did something stupid like try to comfort her.

Jenna opened her eyes and grabbed the bottle this time and poured herself another glass. No one seemed particularly in the mood to stop her. When she was drinking, she wasn't talking, and Lena would gladly take that trade right now. Her mother and father looked both confused and apathetic at the same time, but Lena rightly assumed it was because her mother had, in so many words, stepped in it. Admitting that your daughter may or may not be an accident was something major.

"How could she do that to me?" Mike sounded like he was in real anguish. Still, it was nearly impossible to feel sorry for him at this moment.

Lena let out a quick harsh breath and turned. "Jenna…Monte is gravely mistaken about the scope of our relationship. We work together and I thought we were friends; but after today, I can see how out of scope I've been with that assumption."

Jenna stared at Lena and then looked at Stef. "I feel sick," she mumbled, sliding from the stool and heading around the corner to the bathroom downstairs.

"$140.00 a bottle, huh?" Taylor smirked. "That's about $70.00 wasted…"

"Taylor," her father scolded, but it was impish to say the least. The fact that Taylor found it reasonable to joke at all took a bit of the pressure off of the room.

"I'll take Jenna home," Stef said after a while. She was now leaning against the fridge, looking rightly emotionally spent. She needed air or space, or all of the above.

"You've had a glass or two of wine," Taylor noted. "And I'm unfortunately sober as a judge, so let me drive Jenna home. I'll take a cab back…" Taylor offered. She really didn't want to be in a room with her mother right now and the last thing Stef needed was to be within the influence of Jenna. Jenna was already convoluting Lena and Monte's relationship in her mind; she didn't need to share anymore now.

"She doesn't live far," Lena piped in. It was an obvious relief that her wife wasn't going to drive Jenna home, but she had to give Taylor extra points for this save. Jenna had shot her arrows of blame towards Taylor too, and it wouldn't be surprising if Taylor suggested Jenna walk home.

"She will be able to point out her home, won't she?" Taylor questioned just as Jenna was returning around the corner. The woman looked shaky, a bit unsteady, but her eyes seemed brighter and more focused.

"I know where I live," she choked out. She blotted her eyes with a tissue that she brought back from the bathroom. "I can make it home on my own," she said quickly. "I don't need any more help from the Adams family."

"Well, if you hadn't have helped yourself to half a bottle of wine is six minutes, we would be better apt to believe that…" Taylor pointed out. "Take the ride or not…my family and I are leaving then…"

"Taylor," Lena said weakly.

"You know, Lena…I give you credit, I thought this night was going to go to hell a lot quicker than it actually did," she shrugged.

"I'll find a ride home…" Jenna whispered looking down.

"Good…" Taylor nodded. "I'm going to get the girls…thanks for dinner…"

"Taylor," her father gave the same defeated tone as Lena had seconds earlier.

"What can you say dad?" Taylor asked seriously. "You and mom should worry about the daughter you _wanted_…I'll be fine…I always am." Taylor moved around her wife and headed upstairs to get their girls ready to leave.

Zoe searched around, really unsure of what to say. "I'm sorry everyone…" she offered, but followed behind Taylor.

With Taylor and Zoe out of the room, Dana's attention immediately went to Lena. "Lena, sweetheart, what's going on here?" she asked impatiently. "What is Jenna talking about?"

Explaining would have been too much of a burden to go into this right now, and really, Lena just felt sick. "Mom, Dad, maybe you should go also…" was all Lena could manage.

"Maybe we should," Stewart agreed.

"I don't wanna leave; I want to know what's going on," Dana began.

"Maybe you should worry about what's going on between you and Taylor instead of worrying about me," Lena said too quickly. She couldn't have stopped herself, even if she had wanted to. "Mom," she softened her tone, "my wife and I need…"

"Lena…you allowed one of your friends to bring this to the attention of everyone…" Dana said firmly. "You can at least explain what she is talking about! First your boss doesn't show up…"

"She didn't show up because she wants to screw my wife and screw up my life, Dana," Stef said, through with everyone talking around the issue. "I mean, she's perfect, educated…a real winner and she had nothing better to do than to turn my best friend's head and …" she looked at Lena sadly. "I don't know…I need some air…" Stef pushed off from the fridge and headed to the backdoor. Lena was close behind her.

"Stef…"

"Lena, go back inside and deal with your family," Stef said wiping a runaway tear quickly. "I just need some space right now…"

"She's lying Stef…" Lena still felt compelled to argue.

"Lena," Stef said finally turning towards her wife. "Go back inside," she nearly growled.

At bit startled by Stef's anger, Lena turned back around and headed inside. "Mike, could you make sure Jenna makes it home okay?" she asked, grabbing a sponge and beginning the work of cleaning up the kitchen.

Mike looked at Lena and nodded quickly. "I'll make sure she gets home okay," he said quickly. For once, he felt it necessary to leave Stef and Lena's promptly and he quickly ushered Jenna towards the door. Although Lena thought she would put up a fight, Jenna gathered her bag and headed out the door with Mike.

"Lena," Dana began again, but was stopped when Taylor, Zoe and two very sleepy little girls descended the stairs.

"I didn't want you guys to have to wake the girls," Lena said mournfully. Taylor, who was carrying Thaddie, came over and kissed her older sister's cheek.

"It's better…" she said easily. "Thanks for trying Lena…"

"We all need to just sit down and talk," Stewart said firmly. He didn't want Lena to be miserable right now and he definitely didn't want Taylor leaving and feeling this way. "We all just need to calm down and talk as a family…"

"Dad," Taylor said looking at her mother, who refused to look at her, "my children are tired. We are going to head back to the hotel and get some rest." No one else tried to stop Zoe and Taylor again and they took the kids to the car.

"Is this what you want, Dana? For your own daughter to feel this way?" Stewart looked at his wife feeling defeated. "Go after her…apologize…"

"I didn't say anything," Dana came to her own defense. "I can't help that she twisted my words…"

"Twisted your words? Dana…"

"What am I supposed to say, Stewart? I wanted a career! We had Lena, she was nearly ten when I found out I was pregnant. I was two years away from tenure …a baby was not in my plans; she wasn't in your plans!" Dana said raising her voice.

"Mom…" Lena said trying to stop her mother's words.

"What Lena, I'm just saying, it wasn't my grand scheme to have another child…I would have been fine just having you and my tenure, but accidents happen…"

"Mom," Lena said again, miserably looking behind Dana to where Taylor stood on one of the steps leading into the kitchen. She was holding the stuffed pink pig that her daughter adored and likely wouldn't sleep without.

"Avie, forgot Oinky," Taylor said, although her voice caught in her throat. "She won't sleep without him…"

Everyone was too stunned to speak and it took Taylor no time at all to reverse her direction and head back out of the front door. Lena knew it was useless to chase after her sister right now; even she would have been devastated by what she had just heard.

"You've always felt this way?" Stewart questioned after a moment of quiet. "You wanted Taylor…you were happy," he said tightly.

"You got your career, Stewart," Dana tried to explain. "You got tenure and research and taken seriously…"

"You have a career, Dana!" Lena had never seen her father angry with her mother and even more, she had never heard him raise his voice to her. Stef stepped back inside, also startled by the scene unfolding in their kitchen, once again. "Taylor didn't ruin you! She didn't ruin your career! She's a good daughter…she was…" he took a deep breath. "Why, Dana. You've treated her like she was unwanted all her life…"

"I haven't! I haven't treated her any differently!" Dana defended herself quickly. "She has always gotten the best…everything she needed or want!"

"She wanted you, Dana! A relationship with you…she never got it!" Stewart said furiously.

"I did nothing wrong," Dana said again sourly. "I did nothing wrong."

"Lena, I'm going out," Stef broke into Dana and Stewart's argument.

"Where are you going?" Lena questioned quickly. She moved towards Stef, but her wife backed up quickly. "Stef, don't …"

"Out Lena, I am going out. I'll be back soon," she sidestepped her wife and grabbed her keys. Lena reached her just as she made it to the door. "Lena, I need to do something…"

"Do what?" Lena asked panicky.

"I'm going to talk to her, Lena," Stef said genuinely calm and serene. "I'm going to talk to Monte," she pulled away and closed the door in Lena's face.

* * *

Stef didn't have a plan. She really never had a plan, but she felt like she needed one for this. Well actually, she assumed that Monte wouldn't be insane enough to open her front door. However, Monte was insane enough. She opened the door slowly after Stef announced herself. Monte wasn't the "glamourous" princess she was accustomed to seeing. Her big brown eyes were miserably swollen and red with tears, and her usually tinted lips were bare and dull. Monte wrapped her arms around herself and settled against her doorjamb. "I was expecting you," she said sadly. "Jenna can't keep secrets, which is why I'm assuming you knew where I lived…"

Stef hesitated a moment, wanting to draw back and cave in Monte's face, but being an adult and a cop (a cop more than adult in this moment), she only looked disgustedly at the woman standing in front of her. "What is going on with you and my wife?" Stef's voice was a low growl of intensity.

Monte tightened the hold she had on herself and sighed. "What did she tell you, Stef?" The question wasn't cocky or aggressive; but the confused whimper of a distressed woman.

"How about you just tell me?" Stef said strongly. She cracked her knuckled unconscious of the nervous tick. Monte stepped back, ran her hand through her hair and shook her head sadly.

"Nothing happened between us, Stefanie." The sound was bitter and croaking, but at least Monte was telling the truth.

"Then why would you tell Jenna you were in love with my wife!" Stef's voice rose in anger. "How could you! I invited you into my home…you were her friend…"

"Yes…I'm her friend and I see that's she miserable!" Monte's eyes flashed angrily at Stef. "Do you know how special she is…how most people would die to be with someone like Lena! You don't deserve her…"

It was reactionary and Stef didn't realize what she had done until she had done it. Her open hand instinctively came across Monte's face and she watched shocked as Monte recoiled. Stunned, Monte's hand went to clench her injured cheek. This was bad, Stef breathed deeply. She hadn't meant to, but to have someone tell her that she didn't deserve her wife had pushed her over the edge.

Monte's eyes looked blank for a moment, but then renewed itself with determined vigor. "It proves it right there," Monte spat quickly, still obviously injured by the slap. "You are capricious, ill-tempered and hotheaded! You are terrible for her, yet you've convinced her that she can't do any better or that you will break without her; but she doesn't love you anymore Stef. She's just too nice to tell you so!" Monte hurled angrily. She was becoming manic, spewing anything she could to hurt Stef in this moment.

"She's my wife..."

"That's because she doesn't know any better! Do you really think you deserve someone like her? She's just trapped and one day she'll realize that," Monte rattled off. If she kept speaking quickly enough and with enough conviction, she would believe that Lena would be hers one day. She could feel the tears spilling down her face and was powerless to stop them.

Stef shook her head, muddied by the flush of sympathy she felt for Monte in this moment. She wasn't exactly unhinged, but Monte couldn't be thinking clearly if she really believed that she and Lena belonged together. Stef had felt powerless and eager to please Lena when they first started dating and if Lena hadn't returned her affection, Stef wasn't exactly sure how she would have reacted either. Still, this showing by Monte was pathetic. Pathetic because the woman was strong, educated and independent and Stef had to believe she knew better. Knew better than to try to interject herself into their marriage; knew better than to play with Lena's friendship and manipulate it into something else.

"Lena is my wife, Monte," Stef spoke slowly and clearly, "and you are nothing to her." She spoke with the firm conviction of this knowledge. There was no reason to fight a battle she had already won and slowly she realized that it was a mistake to come here at all. She should be with her wife…talking with her wife, because no matter what had happened between Jenna and Monte; as always, Lena was hers. Stef backed away and turned her back to Monte.

"She deserves better, Stef!" Monte screamed at her back. "She deserves someone better!"

But Stef continued walking until Monte's shuttering voice mixed into the wind blowing from the bay.

* * *

Lena's stomach clenched with unresolved agony as she walked back and forth on the porch. Stef had been gone a little over thirty minutes and her parents had just left. Her father was irate, hurt and confused; all obvious emotions from what had transpired between he and her mother. Taylor, per her usual, had shut down and refused to answer her phone or text messages, but Zoe had texted saying that they were at the hotel safely. Now Lena only had to worry about her wife…the wife who was likely killing her boss right now. Lena's stomach curled again, and it took all her resolve not to curl up and cry. She saw headlights in the distance and watched as the car came to a stop in front of her home.

It wasn't Stef; Lena recognized that quickly. It was Mike, and though Lena didn't want to deal with him in this moment, he was a nice distraction to the agony at her core. Mike exited his car and headed to the front porch. "Jenna got home okay," he announced proudly. "She said she'll get her car tomorrow." Lena only nodded, still searching the street for her wife. "Where is Stef?" Lena opened her mouth to answer, but the words failed her at first. She finally gathered her voice and sighed.

"Monte's, I think," she whispered.

"And you let her go!" Mike asked accusingly. "What is wrong with you, Lena!"

"Don't raise your voice to me, Mike," Lena neutralized his anger. She was in no mood to deal with Mike.

"You take this for granted," Mike said lowly after some time had passed. "Your family, your wife…you take it all for granted sometimes Lena." It was a sad omission that Mike had no place making, but Lena couldn't rightly argue with him after tonight. "Stef would do anything for you…give you anything she could. She loves you and the kids more than anything. Sometimes you don't see that, Lena," he stated obviously. "No one is perfect…"

"This would be a lot more compelling coming from anyone, but you Mike," Lena said bitterly. She plopped down on the swing and watched as Mike paced a bit.

"Becca go rid of my child…"

"She made a choice for what's best for her right now. If you don't want a child…if you're not ready to be a parent…" Lena began, "she couldn't just have a baby to make you happy, Mike. It wouldn't be fair to anyone. Not everyone is meant to be a parent."

"I screwed up with Brandon…" Mike said softly, "I was never there…you and Stef raised him."

"You don't get a replacement baby to stroke your ego, Mike. It's not that simple. Becca is not your vessel; she's a person. And Brandon isn't you mistake and we are not your therapists, Mike. You use people…to make yourself feel better."

"I don't…" but Mike's argument was interrupted by Stef pulling into the driveway.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned making her way onto the porch.

"I was just leaving," Mike said getting out of the way. Stef's body was still tense and exuding anger. "I'll see you guys later."

"What did he want?" Stef directed to the question to her wife this time as Mike got in his car and drove off.

"I think he just wanted us to know that Jenna made it home safely," Lena said pulling her legs up into the swing with her. "And he's still hurt from Becca…"

"We're all hurt, Lena," Stef said sitting down and leaning against one of the columns. "How are your parents and sister?"

"Mom and Dad are …I don't know and Taylor is not talking, but Zoe said they are fine."

"That's good; Taylor deserves to be fine," Stef said closing her eyes.

"Stef, what happened?" Lena asked quietly.

"Tonight or in general?" Stef asked theoretically. "Because I don't think I know either way." She paused and took a deep breath. "We're going to be alright…"

Lena wasn't sure if it was a question or statement, she just knew that right now, in that moment, the words felt good together.


	17. Chapter 17

From Here

Stef didn't know if it was right or wrong, but all she wanted to do that night was hold her wife. To make sure that she felt Lena near her as she fell into the much needed non-reality of sleep. Still, something held her back and she found herself pinned against her side of the bed when she finally opened her eyes in the middle of the darkness. She felt around and realized that Lena was nowhere in bed with her. It was startling, and at the same time a bit of relief flooded her body. She hadn't been able to properly deal with anything once she made it home. She had found Mike there, talking to Lena, and was grateful when he went home without any provocation. She couldn't deal with Mike that night, and although she realized he was hurt at the Becca revelation, it wasn't her problem.

Lena had wanted to talk too, but there were no words adequate enough to voice Stef's displeasure, so she stayed quiet as Lena rattled off all of her apologizes and misgivings about the situation. Stef had listened dutifully, but still felt powerless to express herself against the misery that pinned itself firmly in her chest until she finally drowned in sleep. Her dreams were forced, yet imageless in the end and when she finally woke sometime after two, Lena was gone.

Stef had rolled from bed soundless and for some reason checked on all of her children individually. Everyone was in his or her place, which blanketed Stef with a calmness that fortified her need to look for her wife next. She made her way downstairs and outside to their garden where she figured Lena would likely be. Of course, she was right; no one knew Lena Adams Foster like Stef did.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked sympathetically, sitting beside her wife on the now cool bench nestled under a trellis of ivy.

Lena looked at her wife, her eyes soft, yet deeply red, and nodded her response. She continued to look off into the distance, afraid of what she would see in Stef's eyes.

"I didn't sleep well, myself," Stef said sadly. She was making small talk because the depth of what she felt in this moment, right now, was too encompassing to do anything else. She loathed what Lena had allowed to transpire, and fought against the passionate love she felt for her. Why would she let Monte become that engulf with her, but at the same time, she realized it wasn't entirely Lena's fault. Stef had loved this woman since the moment she laid eyes on her…why would anyone else in this world be any different? It was confusing, and sickening and above all, scary as hell. She was a millisecond, or better yet, a declaration of love from losing her soul mate in her opinion and Stef couldn't sort out whether to be furious or terribly scared. She allowed herself to sit with the feeling for a few seconds before reaching for Lena's hand. "I love you," she said softly, finding it impossible to fight against the urge to tell her wife this simple fact. She felt Lena's eyes on her and slowly turned to meet her gaze. Her wife's eyes and cheek were flooded with tears and Stef took loving patience to wipe them away gently. She kissed Lena's cheek softly and said again, "I love you, love…deeply."

"How could you…right now…in this moment?" Lena asked in the confused voice of a little girl that had just learned of death. Because for her, tonight had been a death. A death of all of her illusion as the perfect spouse, or having the perfect relationship. She couldn't even wrap her mind around her family right now, but that scared her a lot less than the status of she and her wife's relationship. She didn't know what she could be in this world if she couldn't be Stef's. Stef's wife, Stef's world, Stef's everything… "I don't know what I'd be if I wasn't yours, Stef…" she said weakly.

"You are mine," Stef assured her wife.

"But do you want me to be?" Lena asked quietly.

"Always," Stef said quickly. "I just…I just don't understand what was going on between the two of you…it drives me crazy, knowing someone wants you…perhaps deserves you more than I do.

"Deserves me?" Lena questioned. She wanted to argue the merit of that statement, but it wouldn't be wise or necessary. She knew what her wife meant. "No one deserves me, but you, Stef. I have never wanted to be with anyone but you…"

"She knows she's smarter, more accomplished…"

"That's not true and even if it were true, I couldn't love anyone but you in this world. It sounds stupid or cliché, but the only woman I have ever loved is you, Stef. I wake up every morning beside you and my heartbeats just a bit more calmly. We have children together, a life together and I wouldn't change that for the world."

"But Monte didn't get these ideas from nowhere," Stef decided to push a little. She needed answers, and although she knew she would forgive Lena, she wanted to know what REALLY happened between her and Monte.

Lena sighed, knowing she wouldn't get off that easily. Still, Lena didn't really know what happened between she and Monte. She could remember distinctly liking Monte because in most ways, they had a lot in common. And even what they didn't have in common, she seemed like a sympathetic ear. Monte was a person that she could talk to about Stef and the kids sometimes, but mostly, Lena just wanted someone to valid her feelings about losing Frankie. Her mother and Taylor had been great, but eventually Lena felt that her little sister was far too busy to listen to her problems and she knew that Dana Adam's sympathy was on a timer at best. Monte was there, every day, paying attention and wanting to help…and Lena wasn't exactly sure how Stef felt about the situation.

"I mean; did you lead her on…or was it the fact that I wasn't there…" Stef racked her brain out loud. She had thought about this until she fell asleep and now it was once again plaguing her. She and Lena had gone back to making love pretty quickly after they had lost Frankie, yet sometimes Stef felt that it was a bit superficial. Something her wife did just to placate herself; something to be done just because it could be done. Stef hated that feeling, but at the same time, she loved that Lena still wanted her in that way after losing a child that she desperately wanted.

Stef paused for a moment in her thoughts, finally letting one thought sink in that she never had before. "Where you thinking about …her…when we…you know," she asked, her voice trembling a bit.

Lena swept her eyes to her wife in horror. "No!" she said firmly, but excitedly. "Stef…what do you mean?" she asked for clarification, even though she knew what Stef was thinking

"We've been having a lot of sex, Lena," Stef said finally. "And I don't think every time was particularly because I moved you to such passion." Stef frowned.

Lena was quiet for long enough to make Stef seriously worry. "It wasn't that," she said finally. "I made love to you because I love," Lena said genuine. "But it helped that when we were making love, we weren't miserable with one another."

"I've never been miserable with you!" Stef said defensively.

"How was I supposed to know that," Lena asked seriously. "We've felt …distant and making love always brings us closer, Stef. It wasn't malicious, but yes, I've made love to you to feel closer."

"Not to think about …her?"

"No Stef…I'm completely present when I'm in bed with you," Lena said becoming a bit annoyed. "I love you, I cherish our time together…not that I feel that you feel that way all of the time," she admitted slowly.

"I can't focus 100% of my attention on you, Lena. She could! She doesn't have to duck bullets and then come home to homework, and recitals and wrestling matches," Stef said becoming a bit angry. It wasn't fair…Monte had an advantage in most of the ways that counted and Lena was admitting as much.

"You don't listen, Stef! I don't want Monte. I love you…I want to be with you! I want to be a family; sometimes I just feel like we aren't each other's priority."

"So you seek attention elsewhere?"

"It wasn't about me seeking attention elsewhere, Stef. It was about someone listening and wanting to talk to me about something other than…"

"Life?"

"I thought it was harmless," Lena admitted sadly. "It wasn't harmless…"

"No," Stef shook her head, "it wasn't harmless. She is undoubtedly in love with you. Lena, to see her…" Stef let her words trail off. She was sure she didn't want to get into the fact that she had struck Monte and it would be impossible not to become irate when even thinking about the woman much longer.

"Let's not talk about Monte," Lena pleaded, wiping another set of runaway tears.

Stef closed her eyes and tried to expunge the sight of a nearly hysterical Monte from her mind. Hysterical because she was in love with her wife; the image made Stef noticeably cringe. How was she ever going to feel right about Monte and Lena working together again? She would never feel safe with her wife being around Monte. But tonight, right now, it wasn't the time to hash this out in her mind. "Did you ever get to talk to Taylor?" Stef changed the subject. She felt Lena's hand shake a bit and reinforced their contact by placing her other hand over Lena's.

"She's not answering," Lena whispered. "I talked to my father; he's devastated. To lose Taylor and Zoe and those girls…it's his biggest fear, but no one would blame Taylor either. It's always a mess…"

"Love, don't think about it," Stef said cooingly. She knew that Lena was afraid about more things than just her mother, father and sister right now and Stef couldn't bear to hang on to her frustration at her wife. Instead, she pulled Lena a bit closer.

"I wish we just had a do-over…one do-over in life…"

"Would you have used it not to put your mother and sister together this week?" Stef asked playfully kissing Lena's forehead.

"Amongst other things," Lena said closing her eyes and wrapping herself in Stef's warmth. "Amongst other things…"

**A/N: I felt that we really needed a chapter of just Stef and Lena clearing some of the air. It's Valentines Day and it's time for some resolutions for these couples! Enjoy! **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey everyone! Let me first apologize for how long it has been since I have updated this story. As I said before, I've had some health issues that have made it difficult to write as much as I have wanted to; sitting up has been painful and virtually impossible for a while there, but now I am mending nicely :) Thank you for all your patience and support thought! I will say that editing is something I have to get back into, so please forgive the errors, they are all mine. Otherwise, please enjoy and as always, feel free to comment and review! **

Love

The first time it happened, Taylor held her. Zoe had felt like an idiot; impotent and embarrassed in front of the only person in the world's whose opinion mattered. She had covered her face and tried to push away the nagging doubt that maybe she would never feel or be sexy or sexually gratified again. She had been too worried and afraid to tell Taylor as much, so she allowed herself to just be held tight by her wife and they never addressed the problem.

Things were always easy that way with Taylor. She would never push Zoe to talk anything out; not because she didn't care, but because she didn't particularly like talking things out herself. The upside to that was that it was nearly impossible to actually argue with Taylor, she never raised her voice, and she had the patience of a saint. The downside was obviously that their sex life was nonexistent now, because Zoe's anxiety about sex felt somewhat insurmountable.

Still, waking up wrapped in Taylor Adams' arms was by far the best feeling in the world. Zoe moved her head gently, peeking over Taylor's body to see that both of their daughters were still sound asleep. The sun was just beginning to rise, and Taylor was making the same soft snoring sounds that she always did when she was utterly exhausted. Zoe kissed her chin softly and tried to get out of her wife's arms as gently as possible. She could get up now, shower and help the girls get dressed while Taylor slept in for once.

"Where are you going?" Taylor groaned as her wife moved.

"I'm just going to get dressed…take a shower and everything," Zoe said soothingly. "Baby, go back to sleep…"

"Don't leave me," Taylor pouted, her eyes still closed off to the world. It sounded like a well thought out plea; something she thought was an actual possibility; that Zoe would get up and leave her forever. Taylor removed her arms and turned to lay on her back.

"I'm not leaving you…" Zoe corrected her wife, "I would never leave you." She waited for Taylor to respond, and when she received none, she sighed. "Why would you say something like that?" she whispered, hoping that Taylor was lucid enough to at least respond to that question.

"Because," Taylor yawned and rubbed her eyes, "I don't know if you love me sometimes," she admitted in her sleepy haze.

Zoe was momentarily stunned. "Taylor you know I love you," she said sadly, feeling her eyes gather tears. "I love you so much…"

Taylor finally opened her eyes, a little stunned by what had been said during her sleep. "Sorry…" she mumbled.

"You really feel that way?" It was only a half question; Zoe knew Taylor, and it was obvious that she had felt that way for quite some time.

"No…I know you love me," Taylor shook her head, determined to avoid an argument or even a conversation for that matter. After hearing what she had last night from her mother, she was more than happy to never hear any more confessions. If Zoe said she still love her, she would just have to believe it.

"Do you feel like I don't love you because we aren't having S-E-X…?" Zoe asked bluntly.

Taylor looked over at the adjacent bed and made sure the girls were still fast asleep. They were, even though Ava had shifted closer to her big sister. "Let's not talk about this," she suggested wearily. "It's fine that you don't want me…"

"You make it sound like I'm repulsed by you…" Zoe sat up on her elbows and looked down at her wife. "Taylor, you are such a good wife and mother; how could I be repulsed by you?"

"Being a good wife and mother is not sexy, Zoe."

"So either I'm not a good wife and mother, or I'm not sexy?"

Taylor laughed humorlessly, "Do you believe that or do you believe that I think you are gorgeous and I want you every second of every day? And it goes without saying that you are an amazing mother and wife…that it's actually humbling being married to you, because I know I don't deserve you? I know that, Zoe. I've known that for nearly eleven years, Zoe. Just like I've known for thirty years that my mother didn't want me. It's just facts…"

Zoe stared at her wife for a moment. "What do you mean?" she asked quietly.

"That you are gorgeous?" Taylor asked with some confusion. She was on autopilot after she admitted to wanting her wife every second of every day.

"I always thought I was the one who didn't deserve you," Zoe said sitting up fully. "I mean you are smart, funny, beautiful, keep all your promises."

"You never tell me that," Taylor said looking up at her wife sadly.

"You know that stuff," Zoe countered.

Taylor rubbed her eyes again, and pulled herself into the sitting position also. "I don't know that, Zoe. I don't know what you are thinking…I feel like you get overwhelmed sometimes and I try to take some of the burden off, but I feel like I fail at that too. I just want the girls and you to be happy, Zoe…"

"We are happy, Taylor," Zoe said softly. She could feel herself beginning to cry.

Taylor wiped the tears from her wife's cheek gently. "This doesn't look happy, Zo. Are you upset because you don't love me?"

"No," Zoe replied, shaking her head, breathlessly. She was about to speak, but Taylor stopped her.

"Okay," she nodded, smiling a bit. "I don't think I could take another person not wanting me around…"

Zoe wiped her face quickly. "Who doesn't want you around?"

Taylor sighed, reluctantly. "My mother was telling Dad and Lena about how she would have rather had a career instead of another kid…I was just a miserable accident, it seems. She has a pretty good career…but it would have probably been better without me around. I mean, even after she sent me to boarding school, she had lost about ten years she could have been building a career…"

"Oh, baby," Zoe said sadly. It broke her heart that Taylor had heard something like that, because deep down inside, Taylor adored her mother.

"I mean…I love my mom, but I always felt like I pissed her off more than anyone else did; like I always disappointed her. Now I know, I do…because she could have had a career, and instead she got a little screw up."

Zoe threaded her fingers with her wife's. "You have never screwed up anything," Zoe kissed her wife's temple. "You have a Ph.D. from Harvard; I don't think you qualify as a screw up." Zoe stroked Taylor's head as she lay back down. "I'm sorry that you heard your mother say that," she said after a moment. "What can I do to make you feel better?"

"I was thinking about flying back to Chicago tonight," Taylor admitted. It was after six in the morning, and she knew they could change their tickets for minimal cost and likely be at home by the evening.

"Is that what you wanna do?" Zoe questioned lightly.

"I don't know," Taylor shrugged. She yawned and Zoe bent down to kiss her forehead. "I know my father wants to spend some time with the girls and my mom likely does too…she's a good grandparent," Taylor felt the need to explain. "But at the same time, I'm just beat," she admitted. "And it's going to feel like shit running around at the airport tomorrow and trying to get the girls settled and going back to work…"

"You don't have to explain," Zoe stroked her wife's hair. "We kinda should have thought that it would be a lot of fuss to get back on a Sunday anyways. But, I can pack the girls up, you can get the tickets and call your sister and let her know what's going on. Lena won't be happy, but she'll understand. Is that what you want to do?"

Taylor closed her eyes for a few moments, "Kinda…"

"Sweetheart, there is no wrong answer. If you want to go, we'll go. It's your birthday and you are the one that has to work Monday morning. I also understand if you want your parents to spend time with the girls. They really don't see them enough," she kissed her wife's shoulder. "It's up to you…"

"I'm not good with these decisions," she sat back up and watched as Thaddie stirred in the bed beside opposite them. "They'll be wide awake soon…"

"Thaddie will be. Ava will manage to sleep another three or four hours and then manage to wake up grumpy from lack of sleep," Zoe laughed quietly. "I guess she's a lot like me that way…"

"Yes," Taylor agreed easily. "There is no such thing as enough sleep for you…"

"So you agree I'm grumpy?" Zoe asked with amusement playing on her features.

Thaddie sitting up and rubbing her eyes saved Taylor from having to answer. It took the little girl a moment to become fully awake, but when she did, she slid from the bed and bounced over to her mothers. She climbed up and immediately went to sit in Zoe's lap. "Mama, it's your birthday," she said with a hinge of excitement in her voice as she looked at Taylor. "Can we have cake?"

"For breakfast, no," Zoe answered.

Thaddie frowned up at her mom. "It's Mama's birthday," she reiterated as if this somehow changed her argument.

"Mama can't have cake for breakfast either," Zoe clarified. She had to stifle a laugh when Taylor and Thaddie made the exact same pouty face. "We can get breakfast when your sister wakes up though," she promised the little girl.

"Can I get pancakes?" Thaddie questioned after thinking about it for a while. She looked up at Zoe.

"Absolutely," Zoe promised. "If we are staying," she looked over the little girl's head to her wife.

"One more day can't hurt," Taylor decided as she lower herself back into the bed.

* * *

It was because she was weak, Taylor decided, hanging up the phone; it was because she was weak that she had actually called her mother on her birthday. She had done nothing wrong, yet she felt the need to clear the air with her Dana Adams; so while Zoe and Thaddie got dressed in the bathroom, Taylor and Ava called her mother. It went without saying that her mother didn't even answer, which Taylor had tried not let affect her mood throughout breakfast. Especially since Thaddie was just about as excited as Taylor had ever seen her, and Ava had easily followed suit. They both scarfed down their breakfasts and was more than ready to run around on the beach afterwards.

"You are quiet," Zoe looked at her wife as she simultaneously watched her girls play with sand on the beach.

"Mommy, I need more water!" Thaddie looked up and yelled towards her moms. They had gotten two sets of pails and Ava and Thaddie were actually working together to build sandcastles. Taylor stood up quickly and led Thaddie to the edge of the water even though she was calling for Zoe.

"You are quiet," Zoe repeated when Taylor sat back beside her.

"Just thinking, I guess," Taylor shrugged. "I'm old today…"

"Hey, I'm a year older than you," Zoe reminded her.

"You are aging a lot better," Taylor smiled charmingly.

Zoe scanned her wife thoughtfully. "That's definitely not possible. You are stunning…" she paused for a moment. "Not that I tell you enough…or at all for that matter," she looked over at their children. "I've dropped the ball, haven't I? In the bedroom…" she clarified. Were they really about to have this conversation, Taylor wondered wearily. Zoe wouldn't leave her on her birthday, but she could very well tell her that she wasn't attracted to her sexually any longer. It wouldn't be a fatal blow, and with all that was happening with her mother, Taylor knew it would just be a drop in the bucket towards her insanity at this point. "I can't expect you to think that I love you if…"

"Mama!" Thaddie looked back and yelled.

"Ma!" Ava mimicked and held up her bucket like her big sister.

A welcome interruption in Taylor's opinion. She walked both little girls to the edge of the water and let them fill their pails and even though Ava had little more than a drop of water, she seemed happy with her adventure closer to the water with her sister. Once they were back near their project, Taylor went back to sit near her wife. It took Zoe another minute to regather her fortitude.

"I love you no matter what," Taylor started and stopped herself. "Geez, that sounds terrible." She blew out, closed her eyes to the sun and readied herself to start again.

Zoe took her wife's hands. "So I remember you having Thaddie and it seemed so easy and perfect. You were gorgeous the entire pregnancy and you had her and your body went back to its former perfection like it wasn't anything. And in a couple of weeks, we were exhausted, but you wanted me again," Zoe said looking away momentarily. "It just all seemed so perfect and easy…so when I finally got pregnant with Ava and everything went so well…I knew it would be hard…to be a stay at home mom and bounce back from giving birth, but my body didn't recover like yours, and the first time we made love…I felt inadequate and weird. And the second time…I felt the same way," Zoe wiped a tear away quickly. She watched Thaddie laugh at Ava and help her fill her bucket with sand. "I kept thinking to myself that if we talked about it…you'd be you, and sweet, and say that everything was fine, but eventually you'd get frustrated and…well..." she ran her hands through her short black hair and adjusted her sunglasses. "I get so nervous when we are alone now…I don't ever want to disappoint you…especially in bed, and my mind just goes a million places and I…"

Taylor took her wife's hand gently and kissed it. She and Zoe's problems were really and truly JUST about sex. A flood of relief that Taylor didn't think was possible entered her body. "You look happy," Zoe said shakily, still on the verge of real substantial tears and utterly confused by her wife's reaction. She had just told the woman, the only woman, she was supposed to want to have sex with that it essentially gave her anxiety to do the main thing that made a marriage work. She believed that as soon as the sex went, the rest of the relationship was likely gone, no matter how much two people loved one another.

"Zoe," Taylor held her wife's hand tightly, but looked at the girls to make sure they were still fine, "I knew I was desperately in love with you after our first date. The only reason it took that long, was because I am stubborn, and I refused to believe in love at first sight."

"You've always been very pragmatic," Zoe tried to laugh.

Taylor kissed a place on her cheek where a tear was drying. "Don't interrupt me…you know I'm horrible with words," Taylor chided her. "We dated for five months before we made love…I met your parents and scarily enough, Jillian and Gracie, before you even spent the night with me. All I'm trying to say is…we're not all about sex, Zo. But I understand what you are saying..." Taylor checked the girls again. "When you wanna make love to me, Zoe, I feel like a goddess. I feel like the most important person in the world when you look at me; when you haven't wanted to touch me, I assumed you were unhappy and wanted a change…"

"Like divorce?"

Taylor nodded sadly. "I'm always the pessimist, you know…" She pulled her wife closer, and smiled. "We'll make love when you are ready…just don't shut me out, please? It terrifies me when I think I'm disappointing you, she kissed her wife deeply.

"Ma!" Ava yelled. She and Thaddie headed towards their moms.

"Mommy, I'm finished," Thaddie said and plopped down beside her parents. She had been playing nearly forty-five minutes with her sister and now she was bored. Ava fell into Zoe's arms and let off a string of incoherent phrases. "Are we going to see Aunt Lena and Aunt Stef?" Thaddie questioned, picking up a handful of sand and letting it flow through her fingers. "Or can we go with grandpa…he said I can have ice cream and we can go to SeaWorld!"

"I called Mom earlier and she didn't answer…" Taylor admitted wearily. "Maybe I should try Dad," she searched Ava's diaper bag for her cell phone. Ava peeked into the bag also and pulled out the bottle of sunscreen.

As Zoe took the bottle from the little girl, she asked, "You called your mother?"

"She didn't answer," Taylor explained, dialing her father. She watched as her wife reapplied the girls' sunscreen, much to Ava's dislike. "No answer from him either…" Taylor said hanging up. "It's pretty obvious that they don't want to talk to me…"

"You wanna go to your sister's?" Zoe questioned looking at her watch. It was only about eleven, but they had been out and about for a few hours.

"Let's just take the girls back to the room and let them get their naps in…I want them to go to bed on schedule tonight so they can ease into tomorrow," Taylor rubbed her eyes to keep from crying.

Zoe kissed her quickly, appreciating how good of a parent her wife was; "Let's head back to the room then," she agreed.

* * *

Stewart Adams flinched when his wife wrapped her arms around his neck. He had never been repulsed by his beautiful, intelligent, caring wife, but he couldn't stand to stomach her presence this morning. This was likely why he had tossed and turned all night, finally falling asleep at three and had just woke at half past ten. He had quickly gotten dressed and was now in the second bedroom of the suite, catching up on his reading.

"What's the matter?" Dana questioned as if the night before was not a viable memory to her.

"She's a good girl," Stewart said lowly. "She's smart, funny, caring, a good wife and mother …and nothing she has ever done has been good enough for you."

Dana let out a rigid breath. "Taylor knows I love her…"

"You said you didn't want her!" Stewart raised his voice more than he ever had with his wife. "She's our daughter just as much as Lena and you called her an accident!"

"Do you want me not to be honest?" Dana said evenly. "I did want a career, Stewart. You were allowed your career, but mine stalled. I never made tenure, I never…"

"And Taylor has to pay for that? You broke her heart last night," he shook his head sadly.

"She doesn't care Stewart."

"She loves you the most, Dana," Stewart said rising and walking away from his wife. "As a little girl, she followed you around…as a teenager she worshipped you, and as an adult she did everything in her power to impress you. Do you think she wanted to go to Harvard instead of Julliard? She came to me bawling and I told her to go to Julliard, but she couldn't disappoint you. No one understood music like Taylor and she chucked that away, because of you…but I forgave you that, Dana. And when she met Zoe and got married and was so happy, I breathed a little easier, even though you made her feel like hell about that. You barely talked to her for six years…you made sure I didn't pay for her education, even though we paid for Lena's. The only reason you started treating her like a person again was because she had those girls. Yet, when it was time for her to move to Chicago and she wanted to buy a house, you wouldn't let us help with the down payment."

"Taylor and Lena are not the same…"

"You punished her over and over because we didn't plan her …or you blame her for the loss of a career? Do you know how crazy that is! And I went along with it because I love you, Dana…you are my entire world…but…" Stewart shook his head mournfully.

"But what, Stewart?" Dana asked, startled by his firm words.

"I'm going for a walk Dana…" he said heading towards the hotel room door. "You figure out a way to make this right…" he warned menacingly, "because I don't know if my love for you can save us after this," he said sadly. He didn't even think to take his cell phone as he closed the door behind him.


	19. Chapter 19

In This Moment

"The damn thing won't start," Stef could hear Brandon say, somewhere in the background. Her eyes were fixated on Lena, but she could hear Brandon's disapproval of the situation with his vehicle. "I have a date with Raven tonight…" he began about some girl that Stef hadn't even heard of before. "I need my car…"

Jesus came around the corner first. "There is nothing I can do, idiot," Jesus spat back.

"Hey…Hey!" Stef intervened at the name calling. Her eyes cut from Lena and settled on Jesus. "We don't talk to one another like that," she warned. She looked backed to where Lena was sitting, only to find that Lena had moved deeper into the sunlight outside. Stef put her cup of coffee down, sighed and returned her attention to the boys. "What's going on, exactly?" she asked Jesus, because Brandon didn't know a damn thing about cars.

"He hasn't gotten the oil change in…well forever, and the engine is screwed now," Jesus shrugged. Stef's eyes shot to Brandon, who looked away embarrassed.

"It's a brand new car, B!" she nearly screamed thinking about the cost the damage of no oil could do to a car. They barely had money to put food on the table; they couldn't afford to fix a car now.

"Well then you should have gotten the oil changed," Brandon stammered.

"It's your car B! At least you drive it the most! It was your responsibility!" Stef did scream this time. She felt her temper skyrocket and all the shit of the week just hit her like a ton of bricks.

"It's everyone's car!" Brandon countered back as if he had no blame at all.

"You drive it the most," Jesus piped in. He didn't even have a license, neither did Mariana or Jude and Callie rarely, if ever drove the car. "If the car is messed up before I can even drive it…"

"What! You're going to Colorado, so screw off," Brandon said coming a bit closer to his younger brother.

Jesus stared at Brandon, more than willing to help him digest some teeth, but was stopped when he felt Lena's hand on his shoulder. No one had noticed her enter the house in the commotion. "What is going on here?" she asked, nervous about the picture unfolding in front of her. She hated that Jesus and Brandon didn't seem to be able to get along these days. She assumed it was just testosterone, but they were becoming more and more at odds.

"Mama, I need your car tonight. I have a date with Raven for Valentine's Day," Brandon ignored any culpability in messing up the kids' car.

"What's wrong with your car?" Lena began to ask, but Stef broke in.

"Young man you are not driving anyone's car…and I want the keys from the Mini Cooper," she demanded. Brandon was about the protest, but the menacing look in his mother's eyes stopped him.

"God, you treat me like a prisoner!" Brandon began. "I need a car…I have the most to do…"

"Shit!" Jesus said under his breath. Stef shot him a look.

"I can get dad to look at car," Brandon said, "stop acting like this is some big deal."

"We don't need Mike to look at the car," Stef spat. She felt Lena's hand on her shoulder and looked back at her wife. "You aren't driving Brandon…period,"

"I'm almost eighteen, you know," Brandon countered. "I can live with my dad …"

"Brandon," Lena said gently.

"No…if you want to live with Mike, go right ahead. I'm not going to stop you again. But good luck…because his life is a bigger mess than you want to make yours," Stef barked. "Leave the keys to the car on the counter and both of you get out of my sight."

Stef wheeled around her wife and headed up the stairs leading out of the kitchen and then upstairs to their bedroom. She slammed the door, feeling an uncommon amount of anger for Brandon's behavior course through her body. She plopped back on the bed and gave herself a few minutes to just breathe. She had awoken this morning without Lena in her arms; truly the only thing she wanted in the world. Instead, Lena was already downstairs cleaning up dishes from breakfast. Stef didn't want to interrupt her wife's rhythm as she cleaned up the kitchen, and both living rooms, followed by taking Jude to Connor's and dropping Mariana and Callie off at work. When Lena returned home, she took a bit of refuge outside in her garden and Stef hadn't felt right interrupting that either.

That wasn't the complete truth either. Stef felt strange today; angry and disconnected from Lena. Even though they had talked some, there was still this nagging thought in the back of Stef's mind that maybe Lena did want Monte. They were more alike…Monte was smart, beautiful and caring…and Stef couldn't scrub the mental image of Lena's smile when she talked about or to Monte in the past. All of that couldn't be erased in a night; and if Monte and Jenna had split up because Monte was in love with Lena…not to mention the fact that she had witnessed how much Monte had fallen for her wife! Her mind floated back to the slap she had placed across Monte's cheek and although she regretted the violence, for a moment she felt in control.

Stef turned on her side to face the window and quickly wiped at tear that she wished wasn't there. She hated crying, and even worse, she could hear Lena's footsteps at the door. Her wife opened the door quietly and made her way over to the bed. She felt Lena's lips graze her neck and shivered. Lena draped her arm around Stef's waist. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Stef turned onto her back and wiped a stray tear quickly. "For what?" she asked, her voice thick with emotions.

Lena looked at her cautiously. "How much about what happened downstairs was about what's going on between us?" Lena asked mournfully.

"It's…" Stef began to deflect, but Lena covered her mouth before the words could escape.

"I would give anything to take last few months back," Lena said once she pulled back. She wiped another tear and closed her eyes for a moment. "I don't know what I can do," Lena sighed. "I made a mistake…I thought she was a friend; I assumed she knew we could be nothing more than friends."

"You told her things that made her think she could wedge herself between us, between our family," Stef said. "She thought that she could have you…"

"She never had that chance," Lena said again kissing Stef's cheek.

"I just want you…" Stef moaned sadly. "Even if for only one night…I just want you, all to myself, Lena." Stef couldn't believe she was verbalizing this, but she and Lena hadn't had an entire day together in what felt like nine years. "It's Valentine's Day and all I want is my wife, but we are going to have to shell out money for the car to be fixed and Jesus wants to go to Colorado and I'm sure a million other things will take our time and money will pop up…"

"How about this," Lena lay down and Stef shifted her head to her wife's chest. "We just spend this moment, holding each other and not worrying about any of that? Can we do that? Can I just have this moment?" Lena asked sincerely. Stef closed her eyes, inhaled her wife's scent and lived in that moment.

* * *

"Who is snoring and who is grinding her teeth?" Taylor questioned, listening to the little girls in the other room. She and Zoe were sitting in the living area watching television.

"Thaddie is gritting her teeth," Zoe said not removing her eyes from the Good Wife. "So hold on…I'm confused," she said about the episode.

"When she went to the dentist last time, what did he say?" Taylor was still thinking about Thaddie and the braces she was going to need if she didn't stop grinding her teeth. "Doesn't she need a mouth guard or something?"

"She has a dentist appointment next month," Zoe said. "Would you like me to ask?"

Taylor looked down at Zoe, who was laying on her lap, and smiled. "I'll ask. You know I'm going too." Thaddie and Ava's dentist appointments were on the same day as Ava's shots, so Taylor definitely needed to be there.

"That's why they are so spoiled with you," Zoe teased.

Taylor rolled her eyes playfully. "Well they are just going to have to be spoiled, because I wanna be there for anything," Taylor informed her wife. Zoe sat up and shook her head.

"Definitely, spoiled," she kissed her wife quickly. "So what do you wanna do for the rest of your birthday?"

"This is not an option?"

"No…your daughters will be awake in about twenty minutes and chaos will ensure," Zoe promised.

"That's true…all Ava needs is her second wind and it's all over. I was like that when I was little," Taylor smiled to herself. "I would run around all day and then Lena would have to feed me and get me ready for bed and about fifteen minutes after she'd tuck me in, I'd roll out of bed and go to her room and get in bed with her," Taylor laughed. "She was such a good sister…"

"Maybe we should take Stef and Lena to dinner…your parents did wanna spend some time with the girls. If that's still okay," Zoe said shooting a glance to her wife.

"I've tried to call my dad all day…no answer," Taylor frowned.

"Yeah…all the nice restaurants are probably packed too since it's Valentine's Day," Zoe shrugged. "It was just a thought...I mean, I packed the red and tan strapless dress…I was kinda hoping to wear it out."

"The one with the zipper on the side?" Taylor questioned, letting her mind travel back to the last time her wife had on that particular dress. "You…you packed that?"

Zoe nodded shyly, knowing what that dress usually meant to them as a couple. She wasn't sure she was ready for sex, but she knew she wanted to look good for her wife. Taylor loved that dress on her; well Taylor loved anything on her, or off of her for that matter, but Zoe felt especially attractive in that dress. It clung to her body and Taylor's eyes always lit up when she wore it.

Taylor gritted her teeth. "So you weren't planning on chicken nuggets and fries for Valentine's Day," Taylor questioned, realizing what an idiot she was. She hadn't planned anything for just she and her wife on Valentine's Day and just the thought of Zoe in that dress made her regret that miscalculation.

"Don't worry about it," Zoe laughed. "How about next weekend, Friday night, I'll take the girls to my parents and you can take me out in Chicago?"

"Oh…isn't that a pleasure," Taylor said sarcastically, kissing her wife quickly. However, Zoe had other ideas, as she pulled Taylor close and opened her mouth against Taylor's. They kissed and Taylor's hand instinctively went under her wife's blouse. Zoe pulled back, but laughed.

"You cannot help yourself, can you?" she scolded, playfully. "We can't just kiss…can we?"

Taylor smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, you just inspire something terrible in me. I'm sorry," she tried to be serious, "I'll keep my hands right here…" she placed them in front of her.

"Ma!" the sound of Ava's voice from the other room stalled Zoe's response. She only shook her head, smiled and stood up to go get Ava. "Ma!"

"Hi baby, did you have a good nap?" Zoe cooed.

"No," the little girl rubbed her eyes and climbed into Zoe's arms. Thaddie shifted, but didn't wake up just yet.

Zoe turned to head back into the other room just as the doorbell rang. "Should we answer the door?" she asked Ava. Ava wrapped her arms around Zoe's neck tightly, still trying to shake her sleep. Zoe went to the hotel room and opened the door. "Dana…" Zoe said a bit surprised, stunned and angry all in the same moment.

"Na na," Ava reached out for her grandma. Dana reached for the little girl, but Zoe took a step back.

"I was just about to freshen her up," she explained, not wanting to seem confrontational. "Taylor's in the living room and Thaddie is still napping," she explained.

"Is Stewart here?" Dana asked carefully, just stepping inside of the hotel room.

"No," Zoe said heading towards the bathroom and picking up Ava's bag on the way. They disappeared into the bathroom and Dana hesitated before moving towards Taylor.

"Hey," she offered.

Taylor eyed her mother for a moment, not sure she had ever heard those three letters escape her mother's mouth in that sequence. "Hey," seemed like the only appropriate response.

"Isn't it a little earlier for the girls to be napping?" Dana questioned. It was only around one in the afternoon.

"We're getting them prepared for going back to Chicago…so the time difference isn't too bad," Taylor explained. It felt weird to have her mother around, but she was impressed at the fact that Dana was willing to show her face after last night.

"Have you talked to your father?" Dana sounded almost anxious.

"Nah…"

"He left his phone in the hotel room this morning when he …" she let her words trail off. Dana didn't want to admit that Stewart had walked out on her this morning. She had figure he would run to his favorite daughter and was confused when Taylor admitted she hadn't seen her father.

"Well, we went to breakfast and then the beach, and we've been back for about two hours or so…" Taylor explained. Zoe and Ava returned from the bathroom and Ava immediately wanted to go to her grandmother.

"Na na…" she said again, moving to Dana's arms.

"She can say Nana," Dana beamed.

"I think she's trying to say Dana," Taylor let the air out of her mother's balloon. Zoe shot her a quick look, and Taylor tampered her smile down a bit. "Yeah…she loves her grandparents," Taylor said lightly.

"I should watch her and Thaddie tonight," Dana said to herself more than Taylor and Zoe. "You would like that wouldn't you Ava. A night with grandma and grandpa? You could have your own room for the night…" Zoe could feel Taylor shift beside her. She wasn't sure if Dana was meaning to be belittling or if Taylor took everything her mother said as an insult, but for some reason the air had cooled. "You two could have a night alone," Dana said finally looking at Taylor. "It's your birthday, right?"

"I don't know mom; you were there too right?" Taylor quipped quickly. She felt Zoe take her hand and sighed. "It's okay…we were just going to do something next weekend when Zoe's parents could watch the girls."

The jab had landed, and Dana actually looked wounded from the comment. "I just want to spend some time with my granddaughters," she said humbly. In this moment, she wasn't the bad parent who usually made her daughter feel like hell; she was the grandmother who wanted to spend time with the two little girls she rarely saw.

Taylor bit down on her lower lip as she watched her daughter sit happily in her grandmother's arms. "Thaddie should be up in the next twenty minutes or so; why don't you come back in about two hours and we'll have them both packed and ready for the evening. We can pick them up later on since we're flying out early," Taylor conceded. She only cared about her girls getting to know their grandparents; not that her mother didn't so much as say she was sorry for the night before.

Dana was beaming once again. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

"Did Taylor text you?" Stef questioned rolling over and picking up her phone from the nightstand. She and Lena had just been in lying in silence for nearly twenty minutes now until Stef's phone began buzzing.

"I think my phone is downstairs," Lena admitted, kissing Stef's neck.

"She wants us to meet her at the Rebecca's Chop House on the bay. Wouldn't that place be booked tonight?" Stef questioned.

"Things like that never stop Taylor," Lena assured Stef. "Do you want to go?"

"Love, that place is expensive," Stef noted. They were already going to shell out cash for getting Brandon's car fixed, they couldn't very well spend another stack of money on a fancy dinner.

"It's one night…"

"Exactly, love," Stef sighed. "It's just one night…it could be very expensive for one night."

Lena sat on the edge of the bed. "You're right," she agreed. "I'll run downstairs and give Taylor a call."

"Love, wait," Stef smiled at her wife. "How much can one nice meal really set us back?" The sound of Lena's squeal made the pending expense well worth it already.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Hey everyone. I know it's been a super long time since an update; thanks to everyone for just baring with me. I've been battling an illness and it's been hard to get back into writing everyday again and my other responsibilities. However, it has always been very important that I finish both this story and my previous unfinished story. This story will like have one more chapter of an epilogue, but I definitely wanted to get the couple's Valentine's Day chapter up! Enjoy and as always, feel free to review and comment!

Valentine's Day

"Ma'am …ma'am…leave your shirt on," Taylor directed Ava gently. She smoothed the black dress over her body, but continued to watch Thaddie fumbled with her shoe. "Do you need help, sweetheart?" she questioned.

"No," Thaddie shook her head furiously. "I got it…I got it…" she said finally getting her foot all the way in her shoe. She then went through the painful task of tying the laces. After three tries, Thaddie got a loose knot and bow in her first shoe.

"Ma…ma…" Ava said rubbing the bold letters on her shirt front.

"Yes, Avie," Taylor looked at her youngest daughter and smiled. Ava raised her arms to her mother and waited to be picked up. When Taylor didn't immediately pick her up, the little girl frowned.

"Ma," she repeated. She slid from the couch and stumbled over to Taylor just as there was a knock on the door. Taylor picked up her little girl and moved on to the door, to open it.

"Hi Mom," she answered, expecting just her mother to be at the door. She was surprised to see her father standing there with Dana. "Dad…" her surprise was apparent. "What…where have you been; I've tried to call you all morning," she admitted a bit disappointedly.

"He forgot his phone in the room," Dana said moving around Taylor and reaching out to take Ava in her arms. "Hi baby," she cooed. Thaddie had bolted from the couch and was now hugging at her grandmother's waist.

"I'm sorry," Stewart was telling his younger daughter. "Happy Birthday, sweetheart. And happy Valentine's Day," he opened his arms for a hug, but Taylor didn't step into her father's embrace. "Taylor…"

"Grandma, are we going with you?" Thaddie asked, sitting down to tie her shoe again.

"Yes, baby," Dana said moving to the couch with Ava. "Come here and let grandma tie your shoes, baby," she instructed Thaddie. The little girl did as she was told and sat beside Ava and her grandma. Ava complained when her grandmother wouldn't tie her shoes too, even though her shoes were slip-ons.

"The girls are ready to go," Taylor said sighing.

"Are we keeping them overnight?" Dana asked gently.

"Zoe and I thinks it would be better if we came and got them tonight; so, we can make an early start tomorrow," Taylor explained just as Zoe emerged from finishing her make-up.

"Well, okay," Stewart couldn't hide his disappointment. "Well, we don't get to spend a lot of time with the girls, so I guess we better get going." He was still hurt from the coolness of his youngest daughter and the fact that he only had five or so hours with his granddaughters was deeply disappointing.

Dana agreed, taking the diaper bag from Taylor and heading to the door with Ava. "Just give us a call and we'll have them ready," Dana promised. Zoe helped Thaddie put her small bookbag on and kissed the little girl on the forehead, leaving a lipstick print on the girl's forehead. Then she made her way to Ava and did the same thing.

"That sounds great, Dana. Thank you so much," Zoe said sincerely. "Have a great time," she smiled at Stewart, who returned his daughter-in-law's warmness.

Taylor kissed both of her daughters and Ava waved happily as she headed out the door with Dana, but Thaddie waited to hug Taylor tightly. "Have fun, baby," Taylor whispered hugging her daughter.

Thaddie took her grandfather's hand, "Ok Mama," she said seriously. "You have fun too, ok?"

"I will sweetheart," she said bending down and hugging Thaddie again. She watched as her parents and her girls got on the elevator, and then she turned and closed the hotel room door.

"She's so adorable when she's serious," Zoe noted, smiling softly.

"I wish she wasn't so serious some of the time," Taylor admitted. Thaddie was a lot like her and she already knew how miserable that could be sometimes. Being quiet and sensitive could be painful and Taylor never wanted her daughter to feel pain. She noticed Zoe watching her intently. "I don't ever want her to get her feelings hurt…"

Zoe moved closer to her wife and moved a curl that was free of Taylor's pinup. "We can't prevent her from getting her feelings hurt, Taylor. But we'll always be there for her and Ava and that's what's really important. We're raising amazing daughters, Taylor."

"That's more you than me," Taylor shrugged jokingly.

"Hey…you are a great mother," Zoe said pulling Taylor a bit closer.

"You look great," Taylor said trying to change the subject. She looked away from Zoe, but her wife redirected her attention.

"How am I supposed to give you compliments if you don't accept them?" she asked, moving her mouth closer to her wife's. She kissed Taylor gently. "I'm really proud of the life we've built together, Taylor. I'm really proud of you, in general."

Taylor blushed deeply. "I got you a Valentine's Day gift, but it's in Chicago."

"That's changing the subject," Zoe frowned.

"Do you want to know what it is or should we just head to dinner and I'll surprise you tomorrow?"

"You know I like surprises, baby," Zoe smiled. "Come on, let's go to dinner…I know how much you hate being late," Zoe said taking her wife's hand.

* * *

"Are we running late?" Stef asked literally hopping along the side of the counter trying to get her shoes on. She had chosen to wear her green dress, the one that Lena loved so much and was rewarded with that look of adoration that Stef missed so much.

"Slightly," Lena screamed from the front room. She was giving Callie and Mariana money for pizza, since they would be the only two around for the rest of the night. Not because they couldn't get dates, as Mariana so eloquently put it, but because they had entirely too much homework to let Valentine's Day matter.

"Taylor is going to freak, isn't she?" Stef said, finally feeling ready. "Dammit, my jacket is upstairs," she sighed coming into the living room to stand beside her wife.

Lena kissed her cheek quickly. "I'll run up and get it," she said even though she didn't think Stef would need a jacket. It was beautiful and warm, but the temperature did seem to be cooler closer to the bay.

"No, I'll get it," Stef was about to say, but Lena had already headed up. Stef watched happily; Lena had chosen an all-black romper that made her appear to be little over twenty years old. She was light and free, giddy over the fact that they were going to dinner for Valentine's Day. Regretfully, Stef hadn't picked her up anything, but Lena didn't seem to mind. The thought of dinner alone was enough, and when Lena came back with her coat, the excitement was in her eyes.

It didn't dissipate as they made their way to the restaurant, and Lena's jovial mood made Stef ask her wife another question before they exited the car at the restaurant. "Do you want to get a hotel room tonight?" she asked nervously.

"Huh?" Lena said looking over at her wife. She was checking herself in the mirror one last time before exiting the car when Stef asked her.

"A hotel room…since we are having dinner, I though…" Stef let her words trail off.

"Of course, I would love to get a hotel room, honey," Lena smiled softly. "I just know that this dinner is already going to stretch our budget a bit…"

Stef smiled with a sigh of relief. "Don't worry about that," she assured her wife. She would figure it out later; she just wanted Lena to be happy.

Taylor and Zoe were already seated and surprisingly, Taylor had a beer in front of her, while Zoe had ordered a bottle of wine for the table. They were seated on the deck built over the water, and Taylor was talking to a waiter as they walked up. "Hey, I just ordered the seafood tower and the beef tartare to get us started," Taylor said hugging Stef and then her sister. "Zoe ordered the Vouvray…whatever that means," Taylor smiled easily. She and Lena looked more like twins than their actual ten-year age difference.

"You are actually drinking a beer," Stef noted as she poured herself and Lena a glass of wine.

Taylor shrugged, "I'm super stressed," Taylor said melodramatically.

"Oh, on your birthday? When you look like you are in your mid-twenties…" Lena said raising a skeptical brow.

Zoe cleared her throat and spoke up, "She just received a very interesting offer from her job," she revealed slowly.

"An offer that I'm not taking," Taylor said actually taking a long swallow of her beer. She grimaced at the taste of the strong bitter flavor of the stout, but continued to stare at her glass.

"Would you like to elaborate?" Lena waited for her sister or sister-in-law to continue.

When Taylor refused to elaborate, Zoe offered, "Taylor's boss called on our way over here and gushed about how impressive Taylor was this past week. So impressive, in fact, they would like her to transition to the compliance officer position in the coming years…"

"That's wonderful!" Stef said enthusiastically. "We should really be celebrating that too then…"

"A compliance officer is a lawyer," Taylor explained slowly. "I'd have to have my law degree. That's three more years of schooling."

"That they offered to pay more than 75% for, not to mention the very big bump in salary in the interim and they offered her immediate partnership as soon as she takes the position," Zoe noted.

"In three years, Thaddie will be seven, nearly eight and Ava will five and starting school. Compliance officers work eighty or ninety hour weeks sometimes," Taylor mumbled. "I don't want to miss my kids growing up," she said seriously.

"That's a good point," Lena agreed. "But it's something to think about, isn't it?" She watched as the tower of seafood and beef tartare were being delivered. "But you gotta admit that being a lawyer is just up your alley," she teased her little sister. She smiled when Taylor's face softened a bit. "My little sister, the lawyer…I mean, I already tell everyone you are a Ph.D."

"I can't imagine why you'd do that," Taylor's face flushed in color. "Let's talk about something else," she shrugged. "How is the tower of seafood?" she asked Stef who had tried a lobster claw and oyster.

"Very good," Stef nodded. "I don't usually like oysters, but these are delicious! And it goes perfectly with the wine, Zoe."

"That's my superpower, food and wine pairings," Zoe grinned. "It comes from my mother throwing very elaborate dinner parties where all the food and wine had to match. By the time Jillian and I were in middle school, we could match any meat or cheese with it's appropriate wine and vintage."

"My mother literally just drank wine out of the box," Stef laughed. "I didn't even know what a vintage was until I met Lena."

"I've had some great wines out of the box," Zoe laughed with Stef. The waiter came over to take their entrée orders and although Taylor protested robustly, Zoe somehow convinced her to split a steak with her instead of devouring a 50oz piece of meat on her own.

"What is with you and red meat," Stef questioned. "I mean, it's like you and that five-pound burger from earlier this week…"

"A five-pound burger?" Lena asked quizzically.

"I don't remember that…" Taylor feigned innocence, while giving Stef a 'what the hell look.'

"Sorry," Stef mouthed, but her wife was already laughing.

"I bet you didn't eat one vegetable the entire time you were here alone," Zoe shook her head.

"I missed you so much, I had to have comfort foods…"

"Good cover," Stef laughed heartily.

"You do no better when I'm away," Lena claimed as she finished up the tartare that she and Taylor were only eating. "This tartare is amazing."

Stef and Zoe exchanged glances. "It has to be something about the Adams family," Stef decided out loud. "I'm not that fond of red meat to eat it raw. I'll just stick with the rest of the seafood," she said and had a few more shrimp. "They never have really good shrimp the places I go."

"Not even at policeman balls and stuff?" Zoe asked curiously.

"I'm sure they do at policeman balls, but I never go to those," Stef chuckled. "They are more for detectives and administration and those who have to climb the ladder…not the kind of places I like to hang around. Although, I've been thinking about becoming a detective lately…" Stef seemed to be admitting to herself at the same time she was announcing it to the table.

"You'd be a wonderful detective. You inspire trust; that's important in law enforcement, especially a detective. You get to keep your handcuffs, though…right?" Taylor asked before Zoe punched her lightly. "What…that's a legitimate question."

"Yes, I would be able to keep my cuffs," Stef nodded as Taylor winked at her older sister. Lena only rolled her eyes. "It's a big decision, but I'd like to think more seriously about it…"

The entrees were delivered and Lena tried a bit of Stef's risotto. "Geez, that's delicious," Lena said ignoring her own lamb chops. "Why is it that you pick so much better food?"

"Well if you don't want your lamb…" Taylor began.

"You have 30 oz. of prime medium-raw steak in front of you," Lena noted. Zoe had satisfied herself with the various side dishes that came with the meat, but Taylor was, as usual, a bottomless pit. "I don't understand how you don't gain a pound."

"I gain weight all the time," Taylor corrected her sister. "I gained like seventy pounds when I was pregnant with Thaddie."

Lena looked at Zoe for confirmation. "She gained about thirty-five and she was still jogging a thirteen-minute-mile."

"It felt like a million pounds…" Taylor countered.

"I had just gained about ten pounds with Frankie and I was beginning to feel like she was sitting on my kidneys." This was the first time she had easily talked about her pregnancy since it had ended. "Mom said that girls do that…did Brandon sit on your kidneys, honey?" she asked Stef.

Stef stared at her dumbfounded for a second. "No…no…" she mumbled. "I don't remember him sitting on my bladder." Lena had notoriously avoided saying much about Frankie to her and now she was freely talking about her pregnancy. Maybe having Taylor around had more perks than she assumed, Stef thought. "But he made me tired and moody and drove me nuts…much like he does as a teenager."

"Ava kicked and only liked spicy food; so, that scares me now," Zoe said filling up wine glass, but emptying the bottle. "Do you guys want another bottle? Maybe something to pair with dessert." Everyone agreed easily.

"Did you have morning sickness with Thaddie, Taylor?" Lena questioned, taking the final forkful of Stef's risotto.

"No…or maybe yes. I didn't really notice. I was finishing up my final Ph.D. work so I didn't have time to be sick. Pregnancy wasn't bad though…up until the C-section. Mom told me one time I was a nightmare pregnancy."

"You do realize that a smile has broken out over your face," Lena pointed out.

"I'm allowed to have happy memories of pregnancy," Taylor stuck her tongue out. She finished her steak and pushed the plate to the side. She should have been full, but couldn't imagine not trying the double chocolate cake. She ordered that, while Lena ordered the strawberry cake. Both Zoe and Stef were far too stuff to think about dessert.

"Mom had a lot of happy memories about your pregnancy, Taylor. Right before I'd go to bed, she's let me read to you. She'd lay in my bed and I'd read whatever I was reading at the time to you. And I'd do math problems and explain them to you…and when you were born, mom let me play school with you. You were the best student…I taught you how to count with cheerios. Mom always adored us…"

"She always adored you, Lena," Taylor corrected her. "Excuse me, I'm going to the ladies' room."

"I'll go too," Zoe excused herself also.

"She and mom are going to be a sore spot forever," Lena murmured, showing the first sign of unhappiness that entire evening. The sun was just beginning to set, and the frown that crossed her face made Stef ultimately sad. "I just wished they would talk to one another. I mean, really talk…"

"Do you want another baby, Lena?" Stef blurted out. She waited as the desserts were delivered, but then she reached out to take her wife's hand. "I mean…Lena…"

"Do you really want to become a detective?" Lena countered.

"I want to make more money and detective is the next step," Stef answered rationally. "I passed the test years ago, but we were expanding our family and real life came up…"

"So, you want to know if I still want to have a baby to determine if you become detective?"

"No," Stef shook her head honestly. "I just want to know what you are thinking."

"I don't think I want to try and have another baby," Lena said quickly.

"Really?" Stef was shocked, but couldn't say much more since Zoe and Taylor returned.

"Gosh…this cake looks amazing!" Taylor said excitedly.

"You are going to share," Zoe warned, knowing her wife would eat it all if she didn't make it plainly clear that she wanted some.

"We'll see," Taylor said. "Have some more wine."

By the time dessert was over, Taylor had Stef and Lena laughing about the first time she had met Zoe's entire family, a harrowing experience to say the least. "I don't think you can complain since the first time you introduced us to Zoe was after you were already married," Lena reminded her sister.

"I was protecting her! She left me with her father, her lawyer sister, Susan and three of her aunts, who rapid fired questions off to me. She's the baby and they are very protective of her."

"That's because she's an angel," Lena smiled.

"And you weren't super nice to me when we first met," Stef reminded Taylor. Taylor feigned shock, as she grabbed the check that had been put in the center of the table. She placed her credit card in the sleeve. "Hey, we'll split this…"

"Nonsense," Taylor joked. "It seems like I need to make up for past bad behavior. Plus, I never get to have dinner out with my beautiful wife and having you guys here is a bonus," Taylor said seriously. "It's interesting not having food thrown or Ava screaming in the middle of the meal, or having to eat something with ketchup on it…not to mention I got to eat an entire piece of cake without one of my girls having a meltdown; so, thank you guys!"

"Well thanks, little sister," Lena said graciously.

The sun had completely disappeared by the time they left the restaurant, and Taylor was already yawning. "Don't tell me you are getting sleepy already," Zoe said threading her fingers with her wife's. "It's barely eight."

"I'm sorry, you've married an old woman," Taylor said yawning again. In reality, she knew the next day would be a mess of running around and exhaustion and likely the next week would be the exact same way. "I'm going to call Mom and Dad. If the girls are sleeping, do you mind just leaving them with my parents and just picking them up in the morning?" she asked her wife as they stopped beside Stef's car.

"It's fine with me," Zoe agreed easily.

"Dad is with mom?" Lena asked as Taylor stepped away to make the call.

"Yes. Stewart came to pick up the girls with Dana, but Taylor didn't exactly give him a warm welcome. I think he was a little hurt by that."

Lena's first instinct was to fix the situation. Fix what her mother had said to Taylor, fix the fact that her father had disappeared all morning, fix how hurt they all were, but Lena stopped herself. "Hopefully they'll work it out," she said tightly. She felt Stef wrap her arms around her from behind. She never did that in public, because it usually made her uncomfortable, yet Zoe and Taylor seemed to make her more at ease.

"Yeah. If I can keep my wife from shutting everyone out…" Zoe said.

"Yeah, I'm the problem," Taylor said putting her phone away. Her eyes automatically steeled over. "They're both asleep, so we'll get them tomorrow morning."

"They're going to have fireworks across the bay…you guys wanna go?" Stef questioned. She had planned to take Lena if the night was going well, and the night was going well.

Zoe turned to her wife, seeing that the sparkle had left those deep brown orbs. "We don't get a lot of quiet alone time…I think we're gonna head back to the hotel room," Zoe tried to smile. She hugged both Stef and Lena. "We'll be back for Easter or Lena's birthday, whichever you guys want since they are so close together."

"Easter is an Adams' holiday this year?" Lena asked hugging her little sister now.

"I suppose so…Valentine's Day isn't a holiday anyways. And my birthday sure doesn't mean shit…They are throwing you a party, aren't they? You're fortieth is important…"

"Your thirtieth is…" Lena countered.

"Ah, no. But at least our parents love their granddaughters, so, there's an upside," Taylor said hugging her tightly. "I love you, Lena."

Lena took a step back and tried not to tear up. "You never say that unprompted."

"Easter…or whenever your birthday party is…I'll call you tomorrow." She moved and hugged her sister one more time.

"You are a very complicated person, Taylor Marie Adams. Forgive them, please." Lena couldn't help but adding.

"Tomorrow evening, once we get settled. I'll call," Taylor promised. "Enjoy the fireworks…"

"Enjoy your birthday," Lena felt a little melancholy watching her sister-in-law and sister drive away. "Why couldn't she have been offered a job in LA or San Diego," she gripped as she and Stef headed to the edge of the bay where the fireworks were being held.

"Do you think we should get the hotel room first?" Stef asked parking now. "Everything may be booked."

"Not everyone is as romantic as my wife," Lena said, her mind fluttering away from the angst. "Thank you for tonight."

"It has been a good night," Stef sighed happily. "I'm going to run in and get us a room," she said leaning over and kissing Lena soundly.

"I'm going to call my parents."

"Okay, we'll meet right back here in ten minutes," Stef smiled. She was happy and relaxed as she booked the last single room for the hotel. She knew she couldn't afford a suite, so she was giddy when she got back to the car. "Did you talk to your mom?"

Lena took a deep breath, "My father," she said lowly. She was not going to let a conversation with her dad and mom ruin what was turning out to be a wonderful night, but her father was automatically defensive about disappearing for the entire day. "He wanted to defend his disappearance," Lena began but stopped. "Hey, did we get a room?" she asked immediately changing the subject.

"Not a suite," Stef lead with, but Lena stopped her.

"A room with you is all I want," Lena assured her softly.

Stef smiled bright. "Yes, we got a room, love." She flashed the keycard.

They were pleasantly surprised about how spacious and beautiful the room actually was, and the fact that their room faced the bay was a nice upgrade. "It's beautiful here," Lena said sitting on the queen-sized bed. "We should have packed a bag,"

"Or we can just be nude the rest of the night," Stef suggested, even though her back was to Lena, because she was looking out of the window. They were up on the eighteenth floor, in the perfect place to see the fireworks later that night. "We'll be able to see the fireworks from here," Stef said turning around, but Lena had disappeared. "Lena," she said before hearing the faucet turn on in the bathroom. "Are you running a bath?" she asked peeking around the corner. Lena was too busy fooling with the button at the front of her romper to answer. Stef smiled, went to sit on the edge of the garden tub and replaced Lena's finger with her own. She released all of the buttons and Lena peeled off her clothes slowly. "Am I joining you in here?" Stef questioned, turning off the faucet now. She watched Lena slip in and grinned devilishly.

"The water is amazing," Lena said, getting into the water with the creamy bath lotions and oils making it feel luxurious. "What did I do to deserve this today?"

"You deserve it every day, love," Stef leaned over to kiss her wife. "We just get so caught up in…everything."

"It's impossible not to," Lena said, moving around the large tub. "We have kids, three cars, a mortgage, bills…friends who are insane, and family, who is…"

"Insane," Stef finished for her wife. She stood up and unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor.

Lena came to the side of the tub to look at her wife. "You are beautiful," Lena said dreamily.

"You just want the stripper experience," Stef laughed, stepping out of her dress. "I hear there is a lot of money in stripping. And a lot less dangerous than being a police officer."

"Well, you are going to be a detective," Lena reminded her. "Baby, get in here," she motioned anxiously. Stef finished undressing and did as she was told.

"Wow, this feels great," she said backing up to Lena so her wife could hold her. "Listen at how quiet it is…we should come to hotels more often."

"Or move all of our kids out of the house," Lena laughed, taking a soft nip at Stef's ear.

"Well, Brandon and Callie are going to college in a few months, Jesus is hell bent on moving to Colorado. We'll be without kids in no time," she said comically. "Are we going to let Jesus go to boarding school?"

"Boarding school…it sounds like a dirty word," Lena admitted. "But how could we hold him back."

"It's a full scholarship…all boys school. I may have checked out the website and their credentials. It's an amazing school."

"I know…I know, but it's Colorado. It snows there, Stef. Why would he want to go somewhere it snows?"

"Maybe he is maturing. Maybe he really wants to concentrate on his schooling and the future."

"So, we'll schedule an appointment and meet with the recruiter?" Lena sighed finally.

Stef turned and kissed her wife quickly. "Yes, love."

"Okay, since we are making major decisions in the tub these days, what are we going to do about the kids' car?"

"Now that is not tub talk," Stef said leaning into her wife more. Just the thought of having to fix that car for Brandon to drive around in, was infuriating. Still, she knew her wife, and Lena wasn't going to allow her to take the car away from Brandon fully.

"The kids NEED a car, or our cars will be their cars," Lena noted lightly.

"I hate that you're right about this," Stef laughed. "I'll ask Mike to have a look at it." When Lena didn't gripe about it, Stef turned once again to look at her wife. "Are you falling asleep on me, Lena?"

"No, no…" Lena said, even though her eyes closed slowly. She felt Stef's body move away from hers and move towards the other end of the tub.

Stef pulled Lena away from her end of the tub, until she straddled her. "Don't go to sleep on me," Stef whispered against her lips. "How often do we get to have sex in a garden tub?"

Lena's eyes opened. "That's a very valid point," Lena agreed. "I can stay awake for maybe an hour."

Stef kissed her softly. "Give me three," she whispered, taking her time to make love to Lena in the tub. It was only after the water had been reheated three times and they both were exhausted and wrinkled that they finally made it out. The fireworks had long passed, and now Lena had curled up in Stef's arms on the balcony to look at the water.

"Stef," she said slowly. "Do you trust me?"

Stef couldn't hold back her yawn. Their lovemaking had been incredibly exhausting and the lull of the warm air was putting her to sleep. Yet, when she heard that question, she was pulled to attention. "What do you mean?" she asked carefully.

"I was thinking that maybe I should find another job. A full break from Monte and everything that happened…"

"Nothing happened though," Stef said quickly. She had to continuously tell herself that. "Monte is a bit delusional and Jenna is …well we all know what Jenna is."

"But wouldn't a fresh start be easier?" Lena questioned softly.

"You are such an asset to Anchor Beach, but it is up to you, Lena. I'll support whatever you want and need from me."

"I just want you to trust me," Lena said honestly. "I don't want you to ever worry about us, or me wanting someone else. I only love you."

"Lena, I know you love me," Stef said kissing her temple. After a moment of silence, she grinned devilishly. "You proved it like four times already tonight," she teased.

"Stef," Lena punched her wife lightly and then settled back in to the comforts of her wife.

* * *

She had helped Zoe pack and then fallen asleep on top of the covers. Even though it was just after ten, and Zoe knew her wife needed the sleep, something annoyed her. She removed her make-up, brushed out her hair, and pulled on a pair of lounge pants and tee shirt and then sat beside Taylor to flip some channels on the television in the bedroom, but still, something bothered Zoe. "Taylor," she said softly at first, but the second time she raised the volume a bit. "Taylor."

"Huh?" Taylor questioned, her bright brown eyes still closed to the dark room. "Huh?" she moaned again, turning over onto her side.

"You didn't want to make love tonight?" Zoe blurted out. That was the problem. Taylor didn't even try. It was the first time without the girls for an entire night in forever, and it was Valentine's Day and her birthday, and Taylor didn't even try.

This question opened Taylor's eyes, and she rubbed them slowly. Even though she had only been asleep about an hour, she was getting into the good part of her sleep and this had caught her completely off guard. "Huh?" was all she could manage again.

"We didn't even try," Zoe said sadly. "We have no kids, an open hotel room, the most romantic day of the year and we didn't even try."

"We had a good dinner," Taylor said imply. She really didn't know what to say. She had thought about sex; hell, she had thought about sex the entire night. Zoe was gorgeous in that dress. It hugged her curves mercilessly and it drove Taylor absolutely crazy. Still, it was better she kept her thoughts, hands and desires to herself. She didn't want to fight, be rejected or upset her wife, so she did what she was known to do; avoid! She helped her wife pack up the room and they talked and laughed for a while until sleep took over and Taylor couldn't hold out any longer. She really didn't think it was going to bother her wife.

"So, you didn't want to have sex tonight?" Zoe asked slowly.

"I didn't want to bother you," Taylor sighed. "We had a really good night. Us trying to have sex would have likely led to an argument."

Zoe thought about it a moment. "I don't want to fight about sex with you."

"And we didn't," Taylor noted.

Zoe moved closer to her wife. "It's not a solution. I feel like you don't want me sexually now."

Taylor sat fully up and smile. "I want you sexually, Zoe. I've wanted you all night. We had such a good night, I wanted to bring you back here and make love to you all night."

"But you settled for sleep."

"I'm not going to pressure, Zoe. You know that."

"Yeah, I know that," Zoe frowned. "It's stressful, Taylor. I get worried when you don't approach me sexually, but when we try…" she didn't have to continue. "I feel selfish and stupid, you know."

"Well, at what point do you feel so uncomfortable that you don't want to go any further? We can usually get through kissing," Taylor smiled.

"Yeah, we can get through kissing," Zoe finally smiled too. "I love it when we kiss."

"Okay, then we can focus on just kissing."

"That would feel like teasing you," Zoe admitted. "Like I was leading you on in an especially cruel way. That's why I try not to touch you," she said softly. "I don't believe in cruel and unusual punishment."

"Cruel and unusual punishment is seeing my parents," Taylor joked. "We can just kiss; lay in the bed and kiss all night. I'm probably going to end up feeling you up…because I obviously can't help myself there…"

"Yes, you've never been able to resist feeling me up," Zoe laughed. She leaned in and kissed Taylor softly.

"See how nice that was," Taylor teased lightly once Zoe pulled back. She kissed her wife again, this time lingering over Zoe's lips. When she finally pulled herself back, she whispered, "we can take our time," she licked her wife's bottom lip and moaned. She liked how Zoe surrendered under her mouth and eventually leaned back on the bed. Still, she stopped herself. Instead of hovering over top of Zoe, she lay down beside her wife and just stared in her blue eyes. "God, you are gorgeous," she murmured softly.

"I don't even have make-up on," Zoe said closing her eyes. She felt Taylor's hand on her hip and reopened her eyes to settle on the woman she had chosen to spend the rest of her life with. "We've been together for eleven years. We haven't had a bad year together, have we?"

"No, we haven't had a bad year together," Taylor agreed. "Moving to Chicago was scary for me. We had a lot of debt, a two-year-old, college loan debt and nowhere to live…I felt like a failure, but you stuck with me."

"Baby, I didn't have to stick with you. You worked three jobs for almost a year to pay off all our debt. You bought us a beautiful home and made it possible for me to stay at home with our kids. I know how much you loved Boston…"

"I like Chicago too. I love the fact that the girls are getting the extended family experience. Being around their aunts and grandparents is important to me, and you really thrive around your family. And even though my job drives me crazy sometimes, I love the fact that my job believes in me. That's important to me too. Even though I don't know if I want to go to law school. It's terrifying; I love what I'm doing now and they plan to invest in me in that department. Not to mention it's pretty close to a nine-to-five and I get to see our family…"

"Then tell them no," Zoe said quickly. "I love that you love your job. And I absolutely adore the fact that we get to spend time together as a family. The girls get excited when you get home and we are raising a beautiful family."

"But what if we want more children. We'll have to get a bigger house and beef up college savings and …"

Zoe kissed her fully. "You're thinking about more kids…"

"I like our kids," Taylor joked, "More could only be more delightful, right?"

"That's what my parents said too," Zoe laughed. "I can see us having more kids later on. Maybe when wild-girl, Ava gets closer to school. But we don't need a bigger house for that. We have enough bedrooms now; we can finish the basement and put our master suite down there."

"Let the kids have the top level?" Taylor smiled. She had never thought of that, but if the basement was to be finished, they could have an entire suite and office area down there. "I had never even thought about that."

"Our house had a lot of space Taylor, and we got it at a steal. It's in a great neighborhood with really good schools. We have a backyard and we know all of our neighbors. It's a really good situation that I'm happy with…"

"My mother reminded me that initially, you wanted to live in Evanston…"

Zoe began to sat up. "That's what you wanting to move is about? Your mother said something?"

Taylor sat up too. "Kinda. You did want to live in Evanston, and then Jillian found our house in Skokie."

"I love you…please stop listening to Dana Adams. We have enough money to afford a beautiful home, saving for college and I don't have to work right now. That's all I care about. Not the name on our neighborhood," she huffed in frustration. "She's downright cruel sometimes, baby, and she makes you miserable. You've been in your head about affording another house because of something she said and we don't even need one."

"I know, I know," Taylor admitted morosely. "I want my parents to have a relationship with our daughters, but I'm not too enthused about trying with my mother."

Zoe cupped her wife's face. "I'll support whatever you do and I'll try to be respectful because she is your mother…" she didn't have to include the but, because it was always there. When they first started dating, Zoe assumed that Taylor over exaggerated about her mother, but now eleven years later, she completely understood. Her parents were always open and warm, so Zoe didn't really understand how someone could treat her children the way Dana treated Taylor. "I have your back, Taylor. I know earlier tonight it sounded like I didn't," she remembered what she said to Stef and Lena, "but you and those girls are all I care about."

Taylor grinned as she nodded. "Come on, lay back down," Taylor encouraged. When Zoe did, she pulled her even closer and closed her eyes again.

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Anything," Taylor answered.

"Were you attracted to Monte?"

"Not so much physically," Taylor confessed. "She heaped a lot of attention on me for a night and my ego was playing up more than it should have."

"So, if I had been doing my job as a wife…"

I didn't say that," Taylor stopped her wife immediately. "I trust in our marriage, Zoe, but I lost sight of everything we built just because I was afraid. We've been together for eleven years and if I'm too stupid to talk to you, that's my fault. I'm not going to blame you for that."

"No, I didn't talk either. How do we focus on better communication?"

"How about instead of me working out to exhaustion, I come home and after winding down some, we sit aside an hour or so after the girls go to bed to just talk and catch up. Maybe watch a show together…I'm so far behind on the Good Wife."

"I like the way you think," Zoe chuckled. "But maybe we can work-out together; especially when it's warmer. I'd like to get fitter, but I really appreciate your idea of having some time just for communication. I enjoy just talking to you so much."

"Really?" Taylor raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

Zoe actually laughed this time. "Absolutely. I love talking to you; you're my best friend."

"That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me, Zo. You're my best friend too, baby. I couldn't have imagined having a better wife than you," she said sincerely. Zoe snuggled in her arms and finally closed her eyes.

"Happy 30th Birthday Taylor Marie," she whispered as she finally relaxed into sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Another chapter. Please enjoy :)

Money Matters

Friday – Two Weeks Later

The morning began with the incessant screaming of her alarm, only to go downhill from there, but by the time Stef made it home Friday night, she at least had some hope for a peaceful weekend.

"Not a good day?" Lena had asked, kissing her quickly and then moving to unpack the two bags of groceries that she had brought home. "Are we going through more milk than usual?" she asked before Stef had time to answer the first question. "I feel like I just bought two gallons…"

"Yeah, Jude is drinking more to build muscles," Stef said absently. "Love, what's this?" she asked, holding up a letter she had just opened.

Lena put the milk away and then came over to look at the letter Stef was holding. "You remember, I signed you up for free credit monitoring when there was a breach of some of the city records last year. Remember, they offered it for free…"

"No, love, I remember that," Stef shook her head. She handed the letter over to her wife. "It says something about possible identity theft potential."

Lena frowned, "I only signed up because Taylor said that it was a necessity with the way breaches were today…there must be a mistake though…"

"I'll call," Stef sighed. "I'm sure it's just some kind of mistake."

"I'll get dinner started. Salmon, potatoes and spinach okay for the night?"

"Anything you make," Stef said somewhat dismissively. She was already pressing the buttons prompted by the automated voice on the phone. Thirty minutes later, she was finally speaking to an actual person and perhaps even more confused than she was before. "I didn't ask for a third mortgage on my home…" Stef said, tightly.

"Which is well and good," the lady responded calmly, "But a Mr. Adams has been looking into the process and since he is co-borrower…"

"Mr. Adams? Do you mean Mrs. Lena Adams?" she hadn't changed her name yet on the mortgage papers, which is something they should probably get on; "That's my wife…maybe that's the mix-up."

"No. Mr. Adams. Stewart Adams is what the records say ma'am. The co-borrower on the loan."

"My wife is the co-borrower on the loan," Stef said rubbing her temples angrily.

"No. The way your loan appears to be structured is that you and Ms. Adams are listed as primary borrowers on the title and deed, but Mr. Adams was needed as a co-borrower, therefore he still holds that house as an active asset. And this Mr. Adams has attempted to take out a second, I mean third mortgage on the house…"

"Okay, okay…thank you," Stef said rushing the lady off the phone. Lena was just coming back into the room. "Your father has tried to take a mortgage out our home," she announced bluntly.

"Huh?" Lena said obviously confused. "She had changed, and was now ready to get down to cooking. "My father has done what?"

"Exactly," Stef said more calmly than she felt. She explained what the woman on the phone had conveyed to her. "Maybe she's mistaken…"

"I'll call," Lena's brows furrowed with worry "I'll call him now."

"I'll wash up and get dinner started," Stef said kissing Lena's cheek as she headed upstairs.

"Dad, I don't understand," Lena was saying when she came back down. Stef began salting and seasoning the fish as she listened to Lena talk in circles with her father.

"Who is mom on the phone with?" Jesus questioned, dropping his bag in the middle of the floor and heading straight to the fridge.

"No sir, young man," Stef said stopping his progress. Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes."

"Mom, I'm starving now!" Jesus sighed for emphasis. "I just need a snack; I'm a growing boy!"

"You look like you've grown a foot since breakfast," Stef said sarcastically. "We are having salmon and potatoes."

Jesus came over to look over his mother's shoulder. "Mom! I'll have to eat like seven of those small pieces to get full. "Let me at least have some cereal to take the edge off," he said pulling a bowl from the cabinet. It was a good plan, Jesus could get a whole salmon like a grizzly bear by himself and Jude was quickly catching pace with his older brother. He poured himself a bowl and settled on a stool, "They want me to come for the third trimester," he said his mouth full of cereal. "I didn't know schools did trimesters, but I can train and then actually compete in some summer programs," his eyes lit up with desire.

Stef and Lena had met with the recruiter, and although they both hated to admit it, were dually impressed with the man, the school and the program. They had both given the okay and now Lena and Jesus would be flying out to Colorado to tour the actual campus in about a week. "When does the trimester begin?"

"Beginning of April," Jesus answered, polishing off the bowl of cereal. "Is Mariana here yet? I got a math question that only a dork would be able to answer…" he tossed his bowl in the sink.

"I'm sure you won't get far asking like that," Stef said finally getting the potatoes in the oven to roast. "She'll be here in about ten minutes. You have weekend homework?"

"Test on Monday," he picked his bag up and headed upstairs.

Stef wanted to ask Lena if she preferred spinach or an actual salad, but she was deep in conversation with her father or mother at the moment. She decided on a salad, because chopping would come out a lot better than her trying to prepare spinach that was edible. She chopped a head of lettuce, onions, red and green peppers, cucumbers, and tomatoes in a bowl and tossed causally, as Lena finally hung up with her parents. "What did he say?" Stef realized her voice sounded too eager, even to her own ears.

"It was just a mistake. He wasn't trying to get a new mortgage. He and my mother are getting closer to retirement, so he is changing financial advisors and he must have gotten some of the papers wrong. It shouldn't have even popped up on our credit reports.

They had been doing well the last two weeks, so there was really no use in backtracking now. "Sounds plausible," Stef agreed. "Dinner is almost ready…"

By the time dinner was on the table, only Jesus, Mariana and Brandon were home. "Where is Jude?" Mariana asked her mothers, already knowing that Callie was at work.

"Conner's. They are going to the batting cages. Getting ready for baseball try-outs."

"Is he really going to try out for the team?" Brandon questioned skeptically. "I mean, he's terrible."

"Kinda like you with everything besides that piano?" Jesus asked getting a second helping. "You barely talk to him; when you do, you don't get to rag on him."

"Why don't you just eat another ten portions you Neanderthal," Brandon rolling his eyes at Jesus.

"Both of you; give it a rest!" Lena warned. She was still uneasy from the conversation with her father and she wasn't covering it up well. She poured herself another glass of white wine and sipped. "I don't really have much of an appetite," she announced out loud. She cleared her plate and moved outside into the warm night air. It wasn't long before Stef was behind her. "I think my parents are not telling me something," Lena admitted, knowing that it was her wife instinctively.

"You wanna try calling your sister?" Stef asked slowly.

"She's actually keeping her distance from our parents, so I doubt she'd know anything. Yet, it can't hurt trying," Lena sighed. "It can't hurt trying."

* * *

"You're going to make me drink kombucha, like I've done something wrong," Taylor said, sounding more comical than serious. Zoe tried to cover her laugh, but ended up failing miserably and bring herself to near tears at the distraught look on her wife's face. It was nearly seven-thirty on what seemed to be the longest Friday night in the history of Fridays. The girls had dual dentist and pediatrician appointments and then Zoe had run all of her shopping errands since she had the assistance of her wife for a day.

"Drinking kombucha is not a punishment. It is good for us," Zoe laughed. "And I was going to suggest burgers at Edzo's…I just don't feel like sitting in there. I want to get home, where it is warm and I am close to my bed," Zoe said looking into the backseat where, both Thaddie and Ava were asleep.

"That can definitely be arranged," Taylor agreed smiling. They were about four blocks away Edzo's and Taylor could already taste a shake from there in her mind. She quickly found a parking space and killed the engine. "Okay, what would you like?"

"I'll go in," Zoe volunteered, tightening her winter coat. It was just beginning to snow again, but she was willing to brave it for her wife.

"Why?" Taylor asked suspiciously. She saw something healthy in her future, and she didn't like it.

Zoe leaned over and kissed her quickly. "Trust me," she laughed and got out of the car.

Taylor turned and looked back her daughters. Both had gotten shots; Thaddie had hated it a lot more than Ava, who barely even squirmed during both of hers. Still, Thaddie actually enjoyed her dentist appointment, where her dentist explained that one day she would get her big girl teeth and the concept of the tooth fairy, while Ava just progressively got closer and closer to biting everyone who put her fingers near her. Still, Ava was more well behaved than Taylor assumed she would be, and she was rewarded by getting to pick out her new potty-training clothes.

"What is taking Zoe so long?" Taylor asked herself. She leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. Life was going smoothly the last couple of weeks. Well, work was a bit much. Her responsibility had nearly tripled, and she was really working her ass off. She couldn't complain though, she was getting more than her fair share of the credit at work. So much so, that her boss was pushing this compliance officer position more and more. She had pushed it to the backburner more and more, but eventually she would have to address her work issue. Still, home life had significantly improved. She and Zoe were connecting again, laughing again and actually enjoying each other's company again. They set aside one hour a night to just talk; no phones, no electronic devices and no talking about the kids…just reconnecting.

Zoe hustled through the cold and climbed back into the car with two bags and two drinks.

"That's not nearly enough food," Taylor commented, and Zoe swatted at her.

"I got us a hot fudge milkshake and the girls a chocolate one. They did so well today, I figure they deserved a treat after being so good today."

"Yeah, they were pretty awesome today," Taylor smiled, heading back onto the street. The ground was just becoming covered with snow, so she took her time coming to a stop at the light. There were only five lights until they got home, but she hated driving in the snow. "So, what's for dinner?"

"I got you what you like," Zoe stuck her tongue out at her wife. They joked until Taylor finally pulled into the driveway and they unpacked the girls into the house. "Dammit," Zoe mumbled while beginning to take her coat off.

"What's the matter?" Taylor asked, helping a still drowsy Ava take some of her clothes off too.

"I forgot, Ava doesn't have any diapers. We have all her potty training stuff, but no diapers…I completely forgot," she cursed herself mentally.

"I'll run out and get some," Taylor said easily. She pulled Ava's shoes off so the little girl could comfortably sit on the new couch that Taylor had gotten Zoe for Valentine's Day. Zoe had always wanted a sectional couch for the living room and now she had it.

"No, I'll go," Zoe frowned even as she said it.

"Aww, please. You hate driving in the snow," Taylor reminded her lightly. "Plus, I'm going to Target, where it's cheaper."

"How did you know I wasn't going there?" Zoe asked wrapping her arms around her wife. "Thanks, babe," She kissed Taylor soundly.

"You just keep whatever healthy burger you got me warm…and don't drink my half of the shake," Taylor smiled warmly.

"Mama, I wanna go too," Thaddie said rubbing her eyes quickly.

"Sweetheart, I'll be right back," Taylor promised. "Eat your dinner. You have a milkshake." Thaddie looked at Zoe.

"Mom, do I got a milkshake?" she said forgetting all about going with Taylor.

"I'll be right back, Zo," she said and disappeared back into the cold.

* * *

"I can't get in touch with my sister," Lena said wearily. "What could this be about; other than what my parents are saying? Well, what my dad is saying?" Lena asked her wife.

"If Stewart said that it's wrong…it's probably wrong," Stef said giving her father-in-law the benefit of the doubt. "Hmmm…I got some good news today," Stef revealed.

"Oh gosh. I'm sorry, I didn't even ask you about your day," Lena blinked and shifted her position on the bed.

"I have an interview for the open detective position. Mike doesn't think it's the best idea…" Stef began.

"Who cares what Mike says," Lena said smiling brightly. "This is what you want, right?"

Stef smiled softly at Lena's enthusiasm for her career. She knew how much it bothered Lena for her to be in constant danger, but her wife had always stood with her. "We also got the bill for the kids' car…"

"Do I even want to know?" Lena grimaced.

"Trust me, I didn't," Stef shook her head. "I think Brandon should pay for at least half."

"He doesn't have any money," Lena sighed.

"He has his hand money, and if he wants to drive for the rest of his senior year, he's going to part with some of it," Stef said firmly.

"Do you think that's fair?" Lena questioned gently.

"Do you think it isn't?" Stef countered. When Lena said nothing, Stef nodded her head. "I'm telling him tonight. I've already authorized them to make the repairs. Lena, we have to pay for you and Jesus to go to Colorado in the coming week and now this with the house…it's just a lot. And since Brandon is the reason for this problem…honestly, he's lucky we don't make him pay for everything. Coming up with fourteen hundred for a new engine…we are lucky that Mike has a buddy that's going to put it in so quickly and cheaply."

"Baby, you are right," Lena said wrapping her arms around Stef from behind.

"Oh my…said that again…" Stef teased.

Lena didn't have time to respond, because her cell phone rang. "That better be Taylor Marie…" Lena sighed, stretching out to pick up her phone. It was her little sister and Lena started in right away. "Where have you been?"

"Everywhere, doing everything," Taylor offered her response. "The girls had two appointments today and then my wife wanted to shop. I've been up since three this morning, don't push me Lena Foster," Taylor threatened. She knew how much Lena it when she didn't hyphenate her last name, so Taylor did it when she wanted to annoy her big sister.

"Have you talked to our parents today?" Lena questioned, ignoring her sister's poking.

"No, I've had a good day," Taylor replied flippantly.

Lena could hear a cash register in the background. "I'm serious…"

"Okay…no I haven't talked to either of our parents," Taylor said seriously. She was opening her car door now, which was quickly being covered with snow. "Why, what's up?"

"It seems dad's new financial advisor accidentally ran the paperwork for another mortgage on my house and it showed up on Stef's credit report," Lena explained quickly.

"How does that even happen? How does Dad have access to your mortgage material?"

"He was our cosigner."

"Dad cosigned for your house?" Taylor tried to sound nonchalant about it, but the anger in her voice was seeping through. "Did he give you the down payment too?" she tried to joke.

"Some of it," Lena replied, not realizing how upset this was making her little sister. She had completely forgotten that while she was buying this house with Stef, her little sister and parents were pretty estranged and Taylor had no idea that she had received nearly two hundred thousand dollars for the down payment for her home.

"You can't be serious! How much did our parents give you for that very expensive San Diego home?"

"What…what? How is that important?" Lena stammered. "You knew that our parents helped me out…"

"No, I didn't!" Taylor said firmly. "It must have been one of the SEVERAL periods that they were barely talking to me. "How much did they give you for the house?"

"Taylor…this is asinine," Lena said shifting uncomfortably now. "I just wanted to know…"

"I just want to know how much money our parents blessed you with, Lena."

"Nearly two-hundred thousand. We needed twenty percent and we didn't have nearly enough. Dad said I could take my inheritance early."

"And he cosigned?" Taylor asked breathlessly. She physically couldn't catch her breath after that figure. It cost about one-forty for her to get through grad school and her Ph.D. and Dana had been adamant about not helping her one iota. She had worked three jobs and Zoe had worked two, just to keep them afloat for a while. Only after Thaddie was born did Zoe cut back to one job, and Taylor still managed to work three up until the time they moved into their own home in Chicago. The first ten years of their marriage had been plagued with debt and her constantly worrying about money, but somehow, her parents had managed to give her sister an "early inheritance!"

"Taylor, don't get yourself worked up about this…" Lena said, becoming annoyed. "I just had a question…"

"They gave your two-hundred thousand dollars! Don't tell me not to get worked up, Lena. Do you know how much a Ph.D. from Harvard cost! Our parents ceased giving me any money the second I told them I married Zoe and they gave you money for a house! They paid for your Master's, Lena…"

"That was our agreement…"

"What about their agreement with me?"

"Well no one told you to run around and get married, did they?" Lena spat before she could stop herself.

"Oh…Wow!" Taylor said. It was the last thing Lena heard before the line went totally dead.

Lena tossed her phone to the side and growled. "That got off topic very quickly." Lena dove face first into her pillow, and let out a scream.

"What exactly happened?" Stef couldn't understand. It had gone from a regular conversation, to a tight screaming match between the sisters in no time flat.

"I forgot that Taylor didn't in fact know about dad helping us out with the down payment or co-signing our home loan. This night keeps getting…"

"Interesting," Stef finished for her. "Would you like a glass of wine?"

"No…no wine," Lena said sadly. "I just want to close my eyes and pretend like this day just didn't take a turn for the worse," she said doing just that.

* * *

"Mine?" Ava looked over into the tiny potty sitting beside the regular sized one in the girls' bathroom. The little girl liked the idea; something that was just hers. She had taken her bath and now wore her first pull-up for the night, which she was getting used to. It felt different, but her moms let her just wear that around, which was promising. She had been practicing the art of taking off her clothes for the last month or so and getting rebuffed every time, but tonight, she only had to wear this new diaper-thing. "Mine?" she asked again, looking at Thaddie and Zoe. Taylor was standing beside her and smiled brightly.

"Yes, Avie. It's all yours," she promised. Ava smiled brightly and closed down the little top and then sat on it. "Okay, just one thing," Taylor spoke slowly and calmly, "You leave the seat up, when you sit down and you pull these down," Taylor pointed to the pull-ups. Ava stood, put the seat back up and then sat back down. "Well, that's progress," Taylor laughed. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Thaddie shake her head and head out of her bathroom. Taylor stayed behind to help Ava get the concept, while Zoe took Thaddie to tuck her in. After sitting on the potty for ten minutes with nothing happening, Taylor encouraged Ava to stand up. "Good job, honey!" she cooed. "We'll try again tomorrow morning."

Ava was proud of herself too. "Okay," she stood up happily. She pulled up her new underwear and ran out of the bathroom.

"Hold on there, buddy," Taylor said scooping her up and kissing the little girl's cheek. "Let's go to bed."

"No," Ava sighed. "No." She was sleepy, but not sleepy and she wanted to go in there and bother her sister. "Ma!" she yelled when they passed Thaddie's room.

"Oh no, ma'am. Thaddie is actually going to sleep, and so are you."

"No," Ava pouted. Still, she got over in her crib easily and lay down.

"You did a good job today," Taylor said seriously.

"Okay," Ava yawned deeply. "Bye Mama," she waved up at Taylor. "Bye bye, Mama," her eyes fluttered closed.

"I love you Avie," Taylor smiled as she turned off the light, leaving only the nightlight to illuminate the room.

Zoe was backing out of Thaddie's room, just as Taylor reached the hallway. "Is she asleep already?" Taylor whispered. Zoe nodded and smiled.

"Keeping them up from seven this morning until now was pretty genius. They'll probably sleep until noon," Zoe laughed. It was a little past ten now, and the girls weren't the only ones exhausted. Still, Zoe was looking forward to her hour of talking to her wife uninterrupted. She went to their bedroom and took a quick shower, while Taylor cleaned up the kitchen and picked up the living room. By the time Zoe made it to the bedroom, Taylor was just stripping her clothes off and putting on something more comfortable than her jeans and button down shirt.

"Is it pathetic that I'm too tired to actually unbutton my shirt?" Taylor laughed.

"That's why I always wear things I can pull over my head," Zoe smiled. She moved closer to her wife and began unbuttoning the dark blue shirt. "You are pitiful," she said kissing Taylor slowly.

"You are just undressing me to take advantage of me," Taylor pouted. "It's a shame…trying to take advantage of a poor, tired soul like me," Taylor ended up smiling brightly.

"Yes…that's me…taking advantage of you," Zoe nodded, kissing the side of her wife's mouth. "You're so full of yourself today," she laughed gently. "Hey, my father got his butt in gear and got us the estimates for the plans I drew up for the basement. He said he can do it for about forty-five…that's factoring in my style and taste," Zoe said pulling Taylor's shirt off her body effortless. "Are you going to jump into the shower?"

"Did you already put my night clothes in there?" Taylor questioned, raising her eyebrow.

Zoe kissed her soundly again. "Yeah," she grinned. "Don't take long…I want my hour," she said pushing her wife towards the bathroom. Taylor didn't make her wait more than twenty minutes and came back into the bedroom wearing her favorite Harvard shirt and matching shorts. Zoe was looking down at her IPad, at the drawing she had figured up for the basement. She loved doing work like this; she was already picking out fixtures and backsplashes. She had drawn the original plans by hand and was delighted by how impressed Taylor was with her work.

"Are you looking at our basement plans?" Taylor asked laying on the bed. Zoe nodded eagerly. "So, your father said forty-five? That's at less than I had budgeted for…"

"I'd like to get it down to forty…I can do some of the work myself," Zoe said, her eyes shimmering. "We can do all the painting, fixtures, and I can lay tilework myself."

"Something you learned at big bad, Harvard?"

"Something Jillian and I learned working with our father every summer since I was fourteen," Zoe said running her finger across her screen. "I can do everything, but electrical…and Jillian can do that….so if we're not in a hurry…"

"You want to do this all by yourself, don't you?" Taylor was obviously amused with the idea. Not because it was insane or undoable, but because she loved seeing this much energy and enthusiasm in her wife.

"All but the framing, and I'd supervise that," Zoe said with wide pleading eyes. She expected some resistance from her wife and for good reasons. Construction disrupted lives and taking it on single-handedly was a lot to handle.

Taylor stretched out and looked at the IPad with her wife. "Do I at least get to pick out some of the fixtures?"

"No…your tastes are …"

"How about that nice couch I got you for Valentine's Day? I thought I did really well."

Zoe kissed her soundly. "You did…you did very well. I love the new upstairs couch. And of course, you can pick out the fixtures and everything else you want. It's going to be our little sanctuary! Bedroom, on-suite bathroom, open-living area and small office for us. Then the girls and our future kids can have all the bedrooms up here. Do you really like the idea? If you would rather my dad handle this…"

"No, Zoe you are so capable; I don't see any problems in it. And I definitely want our kids to understand that they are capable of doing all different types of things."

"You are going to say all the right things, aren't you?" Zoe said putting her IPad on the nightstand. "You know, I read the most interesting article today…"

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

"Why would you assume that?" Zoe chuckled. "How do you think we've been doing…physically?" she asked becoming serious.

"We are doing fine," Taylor shifted uncomfortably. They had been practicing the "one-hour rule," which entailed giving each other one full hour of attention without distractions. It was working all too well, and usually ended up with them getting in a heavy make-out session before bed. Taylor was definitely happy with that. Zoe was relaxed, playful, and above-all, affectionate again, and for that, Taylor was ecstatic.

"I was thinking," Zoe said snuggling closer, "Maybe we should step-up our efforts," she slipped her hand under Taylor's shirt and smiled at the intake of breath that this caused.

"No…we can't do this tonight," Taylor said mournfully. She saw the spark disappear in Zoe's eyes and was quick to correct her wife's assumptions. "No, baby, you know how much I want you. Geez, I've wanted you for months…I must be out of my mind for what I'm about to say…"

"What are you about to say?" Zoe asked, removing her hand and sitting upright again.

"I had an argument with Lena while I was out getting the pull-ups for Ava, and I found out that my parents gave her money for the down payment for her house and it bothers me. It really bothers me…and I'm going to be thinking of that instead of how beautiful you are or how good your body feels. Jesus, I must be an idiot…"

"No…no…that's really shitty of them," Zoe said, steeling herself off with anger. "We struggled…a lot those first couple of years while we were both in school. Your parents refused to help, and you were always hesitant to take money from my family because of how your mom made us feel. And then they give your older sister money to pay for a home? Didn't they pay for her entire education also?"

"Yes!" Taylor was all too happy that her wife full understand the situation. "And Lena admitted to mom and dad giving her nearly two-hundred thousand for a down payment and dad co-signed the loan."

"That's a lot of money," Zoe said openly surprised by the number. "Do you think…"

"That they had that amount of money sitting around because it was part of my college fund?" Taylor blurted. "My parents were anal about having enough money to send us to college full-time and having enough that we could live off of…I scholarshipped into boarding school, and they were only paying expenses for my last two years of Harvard because…"

"You had a full ride there too," Zoe said running the numbers in her head. "Most of your college fund would have been for grad school and those living expenses," she agreed. "But they stopped helping out before you even graduated with your bachelors…" Zoe took a deep breath to calm herself. "How did this translate into you and Lena having an argument?"

"She doesn't understand why it upset me…and then she made some off-handed comment about how I was the one that chose to get married…"

"Ugh, that doesn't sound like Lena. Something must be getting on her nerves too," Zoe frowned. Still, she pulled her wife closer to her and kissed her behind the ear. "However, that is no reason to take this out on you, sweetheart. I'm sorry you had to find out this way, and even sorrier that we struggled those years; but you've pulled through pretty nicely, right?" she couldn't help seeing the silver lining. "It's no use us worrying about that now, but I can definitely understand why it hurts. And even more, I really appreciate how you didn't just try to push through intimacy when you aren't in the mood. It means a lot that you preferred to talk to me than just pushing through some sex."

"Wait, we were going to have sex?" Taylor feigned shock. "Out of my mind…" she shook her head sadly.

"You'll be here tomorrow night…and the night after…and the night after," Zoe said wrapping her arms around her wife's waist. "There is always tomorrow…" Zoe assured her happily.

* * *

It had plagued Stef's sleep, which was why she and Lena ended up down at their bank the next morning. It was Saturday, but luckily, their mortgage broker was working the weekend because he was behind at work.

"Come in, Mrs. Adams-Foster," he said to Stef, and then the exact greeting to Lena. "What can I help you with?" They had taken out a second mortgage nearly six months earlier, and he really hope they weren't having a problem making the payments already.

"I had a troubling inquiry on my credit report," Stef began her explanation. After explaining everything in detail, Mr. Abbott nodded, scratching his pronouncedly balding head.

"That is troubling," Mr. Abbott agreed. "Luckily, I can look it up," he assured the women easily. He tapped away at his computer furiously and within minutes had pulled up the information he needed. "No, no…Mr. Adams had a preliminary assessment done on the house and the property and after finding that the value of the home is nearly 1.1 million dollars, he authorized the paperwork for another mortgage to be taken out on the property."

"What…wait," Lena shook her head in confusion. "How could he do that? He is only the co-borrower on the property."

"The paperwork Mr. Adams has filed here has him as the primary," Mr. Abbott frowned at the paperwork. "It's not unusual, and most banks wouldn't even check the difference as long as he's listed on the original loan; however, he was denied because of the second mortgage on the property; and unfortunately, it appears that both of your credit scores will take a hit because of it. Would you like me to check them for you now?"

Stef was too stunned to talk, so Lena answered, "Yes…yes, please."

"You'll have to sign this paper," Mr. Abbott said, printing out some documents quickly. Both women signed dutifully and waited for their respective scores. Both of their scores had taken nearly a twenty-five-point hit, not particularly because of the mortgage, but because Stewart had been making several inquiries with different agencies and banks. "It's likely only temporary," Mr. Abbott tried to sound upbeat. "It'll level itself out soon."

Stef felt physically sick to her stomach; not only had Stewart flat-out lied, but now her credit score was affected. She and Lena had worked hard just to get to the respectable range in their credit. Raising five kids was hard and the money they had spent on Callie and Jude's adoption was draining them. Missing a payment here and there was necessary, and now with the numerous inquiries on their reports, both women's scores had dipped to the mid-500 range.

"I'm up for a detective's position…" Stef mumbled to herself more than to the room. "They won't give me that job with a subpar credit score…"

"Maybe it'll be alright," Lena stammered as she reached for her wife's hand. Stef involuntarily jerked away. Lena felt the slight deeply, but returned her attention to Mr. Abbott. "What can we do?"

"Nothing as of right now. The third mortgage was rightly denied, but the damage was done," the older man said sadly. "Given a couple of months and perfect payment and credit practices, you should be fine. It'll increase on its own."

"We don't have time!" Stef said standing and storming out of the room.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Abbott," Lena managed before following her wife. She caught up with Stef when she was close to the car. "Stef…" was all she able to get out before Stef turned to her, anger burning in her eyes.

"How could he, Lena!" Stef boomed uncontrollable. "How could your father do this to us?"

"There has to be a mistake," Lena gathered herself. "Something has to be wrong…"

"He went behind our backs and tried to take out another mortgage on our house!" Stef screamed into the warm March air. "He could have ruined my chances of getting a promotion and what about you looking for principal jobs? This is damaging, and sneaky and just plain wrong!"

"I…I don't know…" Lena said dissolving into tears.

"Lena…we don't have time to stand around crying…" Stef managed angrily. "We need to talk to your father; and NOW!"

"I'm not going to my father in anger and to accuse him of stuff, Stef!" Lena hollered back. "And if you can't calm down, we are not finishing this discussion." Stef's anger exploded through her belly, but rather than saying something hurtful or ugly, she only shook her head at her wife's stupidity. She pulled the keys to the truck out of her pocket and tossed them to her wife. "Where are you going, Stef?" but she received no answer as Stef headed in the direction of the beach with no real plans, just anger fueling her.

Lena was lucky enough to make it back to the truck before she completely broke down. She beat the steering wheel for a few moments before she tried calling her mother and father, and when they didn't answer, she went on to call her little sister. She assumed that Taylor wouldn't answer, which she didn't, but that didn't hurt as much as her mother and father's betrayal. Something had to be going on that Lena didn't see, because her father would never do something like this without a reason. And then it hit Lena, what if one of her parents were sick and trying to find money for treatment? The thought stopped her heart in panic and she dialed her little sister furiously again.

When she got Taylor's voicemail, she left a stern message. "Mom or dad is sick and can't tell us! Stop being an ass and answer the phone," she gritted out angrily. It was easier to be angry at Taylor than distraught about her current predicament. "Call me, immediately," she said before hanging up. She hopped out of the SUV with her phone and wallet, locked it up and then stumped angrily back in the direction that her wife had disappeared in.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hello everyone! I have the next chapter and I am working on the final chapter right now! Yes, the final chapter for this story! I love writing Lena and Stef and the family, but this is likely the last story I will write about them for a while. Thank you so much for your support and reviews and comments. I hope you all enjoy the last two chapters! Please feel free to comment and review and all mistakes are mine! **

The Humbling

Flashback

2008

"You can understand why she's a bit upset," Stef said softly. She didn't want to upset her girlfriend and she definitely didn't want to get in the middle of an Adams family fight, but Lena was being a bit naïve right now. It was her nature, Stef told herself repeatedly, Lena absolutely had to find the good in every situation, even when her parents were torturing her little sister. "Your mother wasn't exactly nice to her new in-laws," Stef commented.

Lena slid to the edge of the countertop in the small kitchen and pulled Stef closer. "Taylor is not an angel…just think if Brandon got married, had been married for nearly six months, and his wife's family knew but we didn't…"

"You are going to be around when Brandon gets married?" Stef teased. Lena nipped at her lower lip as punishment and Stef tried to back away, but Lena's long legs kept her in place. "Okay…okay…I get your mom's point, but…"

"No buts…Taylor should apologize and take her punishment," Lena said kissing Stef.

"Even if it means living in poverty?"

"She's not going to live in poverty, Stefanie," Lena rolled her eyes dramatically. "Zoe's family is beyond wealthy, Zoe has a very good job to be twenty-two and Taylor has a good job…poverty is not the word I would use."

Stef looked at Lena for a long minute. "Since when did you become a proponent of tough love?"

"I just don't like everyone acting like my mom and dad are the bad guys. I understand that it's not going to be easy for Taylor, but she DECIDED to marry Zoe. If she had told my parents that in the beginning, my mom would have told her flat out that she had to be financially independent if she were married…"

"So, it's okay to cut her off, but giving you an early inheritance…"

Lena let out a noisy breath and closed her eyes to the question. "It's difference."

"It's nearly two-hundred thousand…"

"It's going to be my money anyways. And we need to buy a house, Stef. Do you think it's fair…Brandon has a small room, in an apartment, the twins sharing a room and we are still making exorbitant rent payments. Why do that when we can own a home?"

"Because we'll have to take your parents money and have your dad co-sign a loan I'm not sure we won't struggle to pay back."

"Stef…after the down payment, the house will literally be two hundred more dollars than where we are living now. But the kids will have their own rooms and we will have our own bathrooms," Lena rested her head against Stef's forehead. "Why don't you want this?"

"I want this…for the kids, for us…Lena, it's scary though. We are asking a lot of your parents."

"How about this, in five years or so, we'll refinance and get my dad's name off of the loan."

"And the down payment?" Stef questioned slowly.

"It's my money, Stef," Lena said firmly. "It's part of what Taylor and I will split as part of our inheritance…"

"If Taylor manages to be in your parents' good graces ever again; right?" Stef challenged softly.

"I don't think that is on Taylor's priority list," Lena finally smiled. "Can we go look at the house again? Please," she kissed Stef. "Please…"

Stef thought about it a moment. She looked around their small kitchen and thought about the now, three children, they had sleeping in the other rooms of the apartment. It was the right thing to do for her family, even though she didn't feel like it was the right thing. "Let's give it one more look," she agreed slowly.

* * *

Present Day

The phone had vibrated three times before Stef realized that she was sitting on something that was buzzing in her back pocket. She had found a tiny bit of solace, far away from the bank, her car, and her wife; sitting along the beach watching the crashing waves. The beach had the early wave-catchers and families milling about, but for the most part, it was quiet; elegantly so. Stef was lost; lost in thoughts, regrets and nervous about the future.

The phone stopped buzzing and then began again, immediately. Stef rolled to the side, took her phone out and looked at the name flashing across the screen. Taylor.

"Taylor…" Stef tried to sound stable.

Taylor paused for a moment, as if she were poised to say something snarky, but the sound of Stef's voice had stopped her. "Is someone seriously sick," Taylor questioned meekly.

"What?" Stef managed.

"She said one of them must be sick," Taylor stammered softly. She sounded tired and Stef instantaneously pitied her for being thrown into the middle of this madness. This wasn't Taylor's fight, but it seemed that Lena had made it hers.

"No…I don't think so," Stef said seriously. She shielded her eyes from the morning sun and took a deep breath. "What did Lena say?"

"She left a message…said that mom or dad must be sick. It was confusing and a quick message, but… Stef, what is going on?" Taylor's meekness was being replaced with frustration, that would quickly morph into anger if she didn't get answers soon.

"Taylor, this really doesn't have much to do with you," Stef said regretfully. "I'm sorry you got dragged in…"

"Well, I'm in now, so, care to explain?"

Stef wanted to be stoic, strong at least, and pretend like this situation wasn't eating away at her. Still, hearing the firmness in Taylor's voice forced the entire story to spill out. "We don't know what's going on," she said finally, feeling vindicated by including Taylor into the situation.

"And he's not answering any calls now?" Taylor questioned.

"No, it's dead silence on your parents' end. Our credit score took a significant hit and I have no idea what's going on."

"Where is Lena?"

"I walked away," Stef admitted. "I just can't sometimes…"

Taylor was quiet for what felt like too long, but eventually sighed. "I know the feeling," she said finally. "This family thing is becoming daunting," she said softly. "My father may answer for me," she said finally, after too much time had passed. "I can see what I can find out…"

"You don't have to," Stef said quietly.

"Well… we'll chalk it up to my curiosity," Taylor let out a tight laugh. "I'll call you Monday." And with that, before Stef had time to protest, Taylor was gone from the line. The butterflies settled in Stef's stomach and the nervousness and anger that were previously there, dissipated. After a few more minutes, Stef stood and made her trek back in the direction of the bank. She was halfway back to the car when she heard her name being called. Stopping and turning back in the direction of the beach, she saw Lena, standing near the water.

"Stef," Lena took long strides towards her wife. "Stef…" it was the only words her mouth would form without trembling under the magnitude of them. She had exhausted herself trying to call her parents, trying to call her sister, trying to figure out what to do about this entire situation. Lena wanted it all to go away; she needed it all to go away. But the stern and miserable look on Stef's face let her know it wasn't going away. "What can I do?"

"I don't think it's a YOU problem, Lena," Stef shrugged. "Let's just go home…it's Saturday," she tried to sound hopefully.

"Taylor won't answer my calls," Lena said coming closer to her wife.

"She called me," Stef tried to minimize the call now. "It's busy, it's Saturday…"

"She didn't want to deal with me," Lena nodded.

"She said something about you leaving her a message. You scared her, love," Stef said tenderly.

"Something has to be wrong, Stef. My parents wouldn't do this…there has to be an explanation."

"Okay, Lena. I know you believe that…but…" Stef looked into her wife's brown eyes and melted a bit. "We'll figure out," she resigned. She took her wife's hand and led her back to the car. When they were safely inside, Stef let out a frustrated growl. "I don't know how not to be angry about this, Lena. About the entire situation…if your parents…" she stopped herself. "I want everything to be okay, Lena. But your parents aren't telling us something…"

Lena leaned back against the headrest. Stef was right and she couldn't deny that fact. "I need to talk to Taylor," she said weakly.

Stef took her wife's hand again. "Try her again later," she suggested. "It's Saturday."

Lena was quiet and reserved all the way home, not that Stef minded. Her mind swirled with unanswered questions and mounting concerns. It wasn't until they pulled back into their driveway that Stef realized the silence really. No phone, no radio, no Lena trying desperately to make her talk. "Love," Stef began, but words seemed to escape her. She was thankful to see Jude bounce down the stairs of the house, heading towards the car.

"Mama," he said smiling sneakily as he pulled on Lena's door.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Lena asked, offering her son a genuine, albeit tried, smile. "What are you doing up so early?" It was eleven, which might as well be four in the morning for a teenage boy on the weekend.

Jude smiled bashfully, then turned his attention to Stef. "Come on Mom," he beckoned to her as he pulled Lena from the car.

"Why…what is going on?" Stef asked. Jude grabbed her hand also and led both Stef and Lena onto the porch.

"Okay, close your eyes," he commanded slowly.

"I never like the sound of that," Stef mumbled, but obediently closed her eyes. Lena looked at her wife momentarily, but eventually did the same.

Jude dropped their hands and opened the front door. Moving behind them, he gently nudged them into the living room where his siblings yelled out, "Surprised!"

Lena opened her eyes first and was shocked by the number of balloons, streamers and other decorations littering the living room. A banner hung over the stairs leading into the kitchen.

"Happy Anniversary, Moms!" everyone shouted, but Mariana the loudest.

Stef glanced at Lena, who was in full out awe, and looked back at her children. All five were standing proudly beside one another, excited and eager to see their mothers, happy by the gesture. She couldn't help but grin widely. "What's…what's this…our anniversary…"

"Is in two weeks, but we would have never been able to surprise you if we waited until then!" Mariana explained. "We were going to distract both of you and do everything this evening, but when you guys went out…"

"We got food and everything," Jude chimed in.

"Yeah, food and everything," Callie said messing up Jude's hair. He rolled his eyes, but didn't pull away from his sister for the first time in months.

"We are all going to stay here and hang out with you guys…all day," Brandon explained.

"Yeah, all day," Jesus agreed, wiping his mouth from some of the food he was already sampling.

"Wow," Lena gasped happily. "I couldn't imagine a better Saturday," she wiped a few tears. She was unsure whether they were happy or sad tears; she only knew that shedding them felt freeing. She reached out for Stef's hand, and her wife interlocked their fingers immediately.

"Neither could I," Stef agreed, following her children and wife into the kitchen for lunch. Stef had to admit that she was impressed. There was a large salad placed in the center of the table and Callie moved quickly to the oven and pulled out a large lasagna.

"It was all we knew how to make," Jude explained happily.

"Noodles, a lot of cheese," Jesus continued. "Yeah, we got that," he laughed at Lena's expression.

"We made bread too," Brandon added. "We hope everything is good," he said going over to hug Stef.

"I'm sure everything is perfect, B," Stef said squeezing him tightly. She made her way to Jude, Jesus and her two daughters. "I love you, my babies," she said lovingly.

"Mom," Jesus frowned, "Don't make this weird," he warned jokingly. He pulled down the dishes as his brothers and sisters seated their moms for lunch.

"You guys definitely went for the cheese," Lena said as Mariana loaded her plate with the cheesy meal. "It looks delicious though," she added quickly.

"Nice save, love," Stef teased. Lena stuck her tongue out at her wife and laughed. An imagine that Stef would pay millions to see every day. Today was morphing into a good day, something that Stef hadn't expected. She decided to just enjoy it.

* * *

"Zoe Simone Adams, don't you dare!" Taylor warned semi-seriously. She was tired and cold and shivering and after hours of helping her neighbor, Avery, who owned a snow-blower, they had cleared the five driveways and sidewalks down the left side of their street. Now, after all the hard work was done, Avery's husband, Sullivan and their son and daughter, and Zoe and the girls had come outside. "Don't you do it," Taylor warned again, picking up Thaddie as cover.

"You are going to use the baby as cover?" Zoe joked, laughing hard. Her gloved hands padded the snowball tightly, and Ava did the same with her small snowball.

"Yes! Because you will throw a snowball at me, but not at this adorable baby right here," she said looking at her daughter. Thaddie only laughed because she knew that her Mommy would throw the snowball.

"Put the baby down," Zoe warned teasingly. "Put my precious baby down."

"No…she is the only thing keeping me from a snowball in the face," Taylor smiled.

"This is between me and you, Taylor Adams," Zoe laughed.

Taylor nodded, letting Thaddie down, but before she could adjust, she was pelted with snowballs from Ava and her Zoe. Thaddie ran to Zoe's side and helped throw some and the neighbor's kids helped until Taylor ran behind a tree.

When everything finally settled down and Avery, Sullivan and their kids came over for dinner, Zoe reheated the homemade soup she had been making all day. "Do you want grill cheese?" Zoe asked the kids. Everyone agreed enthusiastically, even though they raced around the house. Snow days were notoriously fun, especially on the weekend, because after clearing all of the snow, the families would bunker down at each other's house and hang out.

"What'd you make?" Sullivan asked, taking the lid off of a crockpot. He was a stay-at-home-father and he and Zoe were close. With the kids being around the same age, and the family living almost next door to one another, it was inevitable.

"A version of my mother's minestrone and taco soup for the kids. Thaddie loves it," Zoe explained. As a matter-of-fact, all the kids loved it; and even more they loved the strawberry cake that was dessert. Avery and Sullivan ended up taking leftovers home and after Taylor and Thaddie cleaned up the kitchen, everyone sat down to watch a movie.

"I had a really awesome day," Zoe said leaning into her wife. Both of their girls were sharing the big armchair beside the couch and progressively falling asleep. She kissed her wife deeply and starred up into Taylor's brown eyes. "I love you, ya know?"

"I can't tell by the number of snowballs you threw at me today," Taylor teased.

"The kids loved that…"

"You probably gave me a cold and brain damage."

"I can believe the brain damage part; but you are physically fine. So fine, in fact, I am going to leave it to you to take the girls up to bed," she laughed, sitting up. As she expected, both Thaddie and Ava were fast asleep.

Taylor carried both little girls upstairs and put them to bed easily. Then she headed back downstairs to bed herself. After cutting all of the lights off and checking the locks, she headed into her bedroom. She knocked on the bathroom door gently. "You taking a shower?"

"No," Zoe called back, "A bath. Come in here," she encouraged. It was an unusual request as of lately. Taylor couldn't remember the last time she had seen her wife completely nude.

"I'll just wait until you come out," Taylor stammered.

"Honey, come in here…we can talk," Zoe said with some frustration. It took a moment, but the door finally opened and her wife entered the bathroom. Zoe sank a bit further under the bubbles, but smiled brightly, nevertheless.

"Is it okay if I take a shower?" Taylor asked a bit unsure of herself.

Zoe came to the side of the tub and shrugged. "Sure…or you could get in here with me," Zoe suggested easily. "The water is very hot and very soothing and you've been out in the cold most of the day."

"That's a great point," Taylor nodded slowly. Still, she didn't make a move to come closer or to undress.

"Please Taylor, don't make me beg," she said gently.

Taylor undressed and slipped into the tub. "It's not so bad, right?" Zoe said leaning back on her side of the tub. She pulled her knees to her chest and let Taylor stretch out. "Taylor, don't be nervous with me…we used to do this all the time." Taylor placed her hands on the side of the tub and leaned back. She closed her eyes. "This is going to sound stupid…but I want you all the time now and I feel like an ass, because I pushed you away for months." Taylor opened her eyes and stared at her wife. "Now I get scared that you don't want me anymore…"

Taylor moved forward and pulled Zoe to her. "I want you all the time, Zoe. I don't want to pressure you…and last night was an absolute fluke. I was in my head," she said slipping her hand along Zoe's thigh. "Whenever you want me…"

"I want you now," Zoe admitted bashfully. "But I don't know…I thought…you deserved a nice dinner, maybe my parents taking the girls for the night, lingerie. Not after we've run around with the kids all day and shoveled and had snowball fights…"

Taylor pulled Zoe's mouth to herself and outlined her lips with her tongue. It elicited the proper moan from her wife; the moan that signified she really wanted Taylor. Taylor deepened the kiss and ran her thumb over Zoe's ribcage. "I just want you, Zoe. I don't care about dinner or lingerie. The girls are fast asleep and safe and you are with me…that's all I need."

Zoe nodded her understanding as she ran her hand down Taylor taunt stomach. She smiled, "Your body is amazing, baby. Let's get out of here and go to bed," she whispered against her wife's neck. Taylor didn't have to be asked twice and they quickly reconvened in the bedroom. Still, Zoe sensed her wife's hesitancy. "Please, I want this…I'm not going to panic or stop, I promise." Taylor nodded, too eager to actually form words. Zoe bit down on her lower lip, but smiled. "I'll try to be gentle," she teased, playfully.

"That was not gentle," Taylor kissed Zoe's fingertips. "That was anything but gentle…"

Zoe tried to will her breathing back to normal. She and Taylor had been making love for upwards of an hour and it was exhausting and passionate, and to Zoe's surprise, really amazing. She lay across Taylor's midsection until her breathing returned to normal. "Good lord…why did we stop doing this?" she asked rhetorically.

Taylor ran her hand up and down Zoe's spine. "We had a dry spell…" Taylor laughed.

"I was a brat for nearly six months…" Zoe stopped herself, "in those months…you didn't…you know…did you?"

"No…just some normal over-exercising and cold showers. I don't know," Taylor smiled, "I was being a brat myself…I kinda got it in my mind that if I can't make love to you…what was the point? Who needs a release?" She leaned fully back on her pillow and closed her eyes. "But, it was so worth the wait, Zoe. I'm going to fall asleep soon," a smile crossed her lips. She felt Zoe lick her collarbone.

"I'm definitely not tired yet," Zoe said straddling her wife. "Not by a long shot."

* * *

Sunday morning

Lena stood on the bottom stair leading into the kitchen, motionlessly. She felt Stef behind her before she actually said anything. "They cleaned the kitchen last night…" she revealed, even though Stef could see that for herself. "Our kids cleaned the kitchen…without us yelling or …"

"Our kids cleaned the kitchen?" Stef was too stunned; her eyes couldn't even register what they were seeing. "Is it attack of the pod people?" she tried to sound light and funny.

"I think they're scared Stef," Lena said slowly. "We haven't been hiding our problems well…"

"We haven't," Stef agreed. She moved past her wife and straight toward the coffeepot. "I don't think we are supposed to hide our problems though, Lena. Married people struggle…some, a lot worse than us."

"I'm not…I'm not trying to start an argument. I'm just saying…maybe we should talk to our kids," Lena said taking a seat at the table. "What do you want for breakfast, waffles or pancakes?"

"I'd prefer waffles over pancakes," Stef took a sip of her coffee.

"Waffles it is," Lena began gathering the ingredients.

"If we talk to five teenagers about our martial or financial problems, they will panic, Lena," Stef said rationally. The front doorbell rang and Stef welcomed the interruption. "Mike is supposed to stop by for the car this morning,"

"I thought you were coming later," she began as she opened the door, but stopped when she realized Mike wasn't standing at the door. "Stewart," she nearly croaked. "What are you doing here?"

"Stef," Stewart blew out harshly, "I need to talk to you and Lena, and it's not particularly good…"

"This is a lot harder than I thought it would be," Stewart sighed, taking a sip of the warm coffee. He looked pale, disheveled and agitated. "Your mother left me last night," his voice trembled.

"Why would mom leave you?" the fear spread in Lena's voice.

"I told her the truth, Lena," Stewart sighed. His eyes roamed from his daughter, to Stef and then back to Lena. "I owe the IRS a significant amount of money," he said shakily.

"How much is a significant amount?" Stef asked quickly, before Lena had time enough recover from the news.

"About two hundred thousand dollars," he admitted imply.

"Two hundred thousand!" Stef felt that sinking feeling. "That might as well be a million dollars, Stewart! Is that why you tried to take a mortgage out on my house? You did it, didn't you…you tried to take a mortgage out on our house?"

"A line of credit," Stewart mumbled. "It got processed as a mortgage, which caused a lot of problems…if I could just get my hands on some money…there is a company going public…"

"You did this behind our back?" Lena had already begun to cry.

"I was already in too deep, sweetheart. The IRS, your mother was going to find out soon…"

"What does this all mean…what's going to happen to our home?" Stef questioned, trying not to let the anger completely overtake her.

"If I can't get on a payment plan or make a lumpsum payment of about fifty thousand dollars…the IRS is going to seize my assets; which includes this house."

Tears erupted down Lena's cheeks and it was all she could do to get outside to the backyard into the fresh air. She melted near Frankie's tree, unable to stand any longer. She felt Stef wrap her up. "What are we going to do, Stef? What are we going to do?" she drowned in her own tears. Stef didn't answer, just held her.

"I had to tell you the truth," Lena could hear her father behind them.

"You could have been honest in the beginning, Stewart," Stef said more wearily than angry. She helped her wife back inside and they gathered around the breakfast bar again. They could hear the early rumblings of teenage footsteps upstairs. "Let's just table this right now…the kids are up," Stef said rationally, even though her blood boiled. It wasn't long before Jude and Mariana made their way to the kitchen.

"Grandpa!" Mariana said excitedly. She pulled down a bowl, but Stef stopped her.

"I'm going to make waffles, sweetheart," Stef informed Mariana. She had to do something to stave off the murderous energy she felt for her father-in-law right now.

"What are you doing here, Grandpa. You missed our party for moms last night…their wedding anniversary is soon!" Mariana and Jude went about telling Stewart about the awesome day that now felt like decades ago to both Lena and Stef.

"Excuse me, I have to make a call," Lena said getting up and heading upstairs. She passed Brandon and Jesus on the stairs. "Mom is making waffles, and grandpa is here," she tried to sound cheerful but failed. She did make it into her bedroom and closed the door tightly. She sat on the bed, wondering if it was at all possible to call her sister now. Taylor was right, and she had treated her like the enemy. Still, Lena swallowed her pride and dialed her little sister's number.

It took a few rings, but Taylor finally answered the phone. "Hello," Taylor sounded still asleep.

"Hey…it's me…" Lena offered.

"Oh, it's you," Taylor said blandly. She grunted, likely sitting up and let out a harsh breath.

"You were right," Lena nearly choked out. She had tried to be strong, but she felt the world closing in on her.

"I never get tired of that phrase, but you're going to need to be more specific on this one," Taylor offered insolently. Lena could hear Taylor say something to Zoe and then return to the phone conversation. "Listen, I would hate to be rude, but my in-laws came and picked my girls up early this morning, so it may seriously be the only day this year my wife and I have to sleep in. I would hate a fight with you to ruin that…"

"They're broke, Taylor. Mom and dad are in major financial trouble and now Stef and I are too."

"What…what are talking about? They have plenty of money and …"

"He's broke, Taylor. Bad investment after bad investment and now he's in trouble with the IRS. My house is tied to our father, Taylor. I'm going to lose my home."

"What, wait, calm down," Taylor said trying to soothe her sister.

"Our home is tied to our father's mess…and if he doesn't get the money or on a payment plan…"

"What does our mother say about this?"

"I don't know…she didn't come with him. He said that she had left him."

"What…he's there?" Taylor said trying to wrap her head around everything.

"Yes," Lena tried to explain properly, but words actually failed her. "What are we going to do, Taylor?"

"How much do they owe the IRS?"

"Two hundred thousand," Lena admitted reluctantly.

"That's a recurring number in this family," Taylor quipped. "What amount will the IRS take?"

"Fifty to start…I think."

"Well, we're specializing in being the Adams family, aren't we? I'll call you back later…but when the IRS is involved; it's past bad Lena. Those numbers get people arrested; they are going to want five thousand a month. Our parents will be working until they're eighty or ninety to pay that back."

"You're supposed to make me feel better…"

"Well, I've always been a disappointment."

"Don't ...this is not a game, Taylor."

"Do you think I think this is a game, Lena?" Taylor tried to remain as calm as possible. "What do you want from me?"

"You to act like part of this family. We are in trouble!"

"I'm going to hang up before I say something ugly, Lena." Taylor said taking a calming breath.

"If you hang up, don't worry about calling back, Taylor Marie. If this is how you treat family…"

Taylor sucked her teeth, "Goodbye Lena. Call me when you've calmed down some."

Lena pressed the end button and sighed. "Pain in the ass," she mumbled. It took her nearly twenty minutes of silence to admit that Taylor wasn't the person she was angry with; how could her father do this to them! How could he, not only put he and her mother in danger, but also ruin she and Stef! They had worked so hard just staying afloat and now it was all in peril.

"Love," Stef said opening their bedroom door. "Are you alright, love?" Stef said eerily calm.

"How can you be this calm about this?" Lena questioned, allowing Stef to hold her. "We're ruined."

"We'll figure it out, love. We always do," Stef replied. "Don't worry about a thing; let's just give it time…we'll figure this all out." Stef had to believe this much, because if not, she would break.


End file.
